Left my heart
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Übersetzung einer der, meiner Meinung nach, besten englischen FFs: Der Auror Draco Malfoy ist spurlos verschwunden und es ist Harry Potters Auftrag, ihn zu finden. Aber wird er ihn zurückbringen, wenn Gefühle ins Spiel geraten? HPDM Slash, Lime, LEMON
1. Kapitel 1, Teil 1

**Titel**: Left my heart

**Autor**: Emma Grant -verbeug-

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Beta**: Wer mich kennt, kann sich diese Frage selbst beantworten. I mog koan Beta hom :-P

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** M (NC-17) (_nehmt das ernst, Minderjährige lesen auf eigene Gefahr!!_)

**Kapitel**: 10, aber auf 21 Teile aufgeteilt

**Summary**: Übersetzung. Der Auror Draco Malfoy ist spurlos verschwunden und es ist Harry Potters Auftrag, ihn zu finden. Aber wird er ihn zurückbringen, wenn Gefühle ins Spiel geraten? HPDM Slash, Lime, Lemon

**Posting**: Schätzungsweise alle 1-2 Wochen; Verzögerungen oder Verkürzungen möglich. Da die Kapitel im Englischen fast alle zwischen 15 und 20 Seiten haben, habe ich jedes Kapitel in zwei geteilt, um euch ein regelmäßiges Posting zu ermöglichen.

**Diese FF ist offline bereits fertig übersetzt. Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich schnell weiterposte, müsst ihr nur fleißig reviewen. :-)**

**Infos**: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Post-Hogwarts

**Warnungen**: Kein besonders detaillierter Drogengebrauch (z. B. Zigaretten), aber _sehr_ detaillierter Sex zwischen Männern (it's getting hot in here ;-P); manchmal unverblümte Sprache, d. h. „ficken" und dergleichen sind hier keine Rarität.

**Bitte lies diese Geschichte _nicht_, wenn du ein Homophobic bist oder etwas gegen obszöne Worte hast. Bist du unter 18 und liest diese FF, beschwere dich hinterher nicht. **

**Titel der Fortsetzung**: Surrender the grey (in Arbeit ;-) )

**Disclaimer: **In meiner Biographie nachzulesen

**Geschwafel des Übersetzers: **An diejenigen, die immer überprüfen, ob auch alles Wort-für-Wort übersetzt wurde: Nein, ist es nicht. Denn manchmal klingt die direkte Übersetzung im Deutschen einfach so lächerlich und plump, dass sich eine winzige Abweichung leider nicht vermeiden lässt.

Außerdem hoffe ich, dass ihr mich fleißig mit Reviews unterstützt, da es sich so ein großes Projekt mit Beistand nun einmal leichter bewältigen lässt.

So, genug gelabert, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit:

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 1, Teil 1 -**

_2. Februar 2004: Montag  
_

"Harry Potter?"

Harry blinzelte. Eine Frau mit kurzem dunklem Haar und einer mit Starbuckskaffee gefüllten Papptasse starrte ihn über einen Tresen hinweg an.

Er blinzelte erneut, verdrängte den aufkommenden Schwindel und nickte.

„Ich heiße Sie im Namen des Virgin-Portschlüssel-Dienstes in New York willkommen. Die Passkontrolle ist zu Ihrer Rechten am Ende der Halle. Sie werden diese Formulare-", sie reichte ihm einige kleine Blätter Papier, „ausfüllen und Ihren Zauberstab sowie Ihr Gepäck zur Untersuchung beim Zoll bereithalten müssen. Wo soll es weiter hingehen?"

„Ähm... San Francisco."

Sie nickte. „Sie müssen nur den Abfahrtsschildern folgen, nachdem Sie am Zoll gewesen sind." Sie lächelte freundlich, bevor sie sich von ihm abwandte, um wieder den Tresen anzustarren.

Harry atmete tief durch - bemüht darum, das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengrube zu beruhigen. Er hatte es noch nie gemocht, mit dem Portschlüssel zu reisen und nur der _Gedanke_ an eine Überseereise entnervte ihn. Nicht, dass er viel Zeit gehabt hatte, um darüber nachzudenken.

Er ging in die Richtung des Ganges, in die die Frau ihn hingewiesen hatte, sein Rucksack hing über einer Schulter. Die Luft streifte seine Wange und er war überrascht, dass er dort noch immer die Nässe von Hermiones Kuss spüren konnte, den sie ihm nur ein paar Minuten zuvor gegeben hatte.

Es war gerade mal drei Stunden her, da war er noch an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und sein Magen war gefüllt mit Tikka Masala aus dem fantastischen indischen Laden, der sich um die Ecke von den Ministeriumsbüros befand. Bis dahin war es ein angenehmer Montag gewesen und er hatte sich schon gefreut, heute Abend mit ein paar Freunden eine neu eröffnete Bar besuchen zu können. Seine Aufgaben für heute hatte er bereits erfüllt und er glaubte, dass dies ein guter Start in die Woche war. Dann fand er heraus, dass er schnellstmöglich um die halbe Welt reisen musste, um jemanden zu suchen, der nicht gefunden werden wollte; erst recht nicht von Harry Potter.

Es gab keine Schreibfedern in der Umgebung von zehn Metern, also würde er wohl eine mürrisch dreinblickende Hexe fragen müssen, ob er sich ihre leihen könnte. Sie lungerte in der Nähe herum, als er die Formulare ausfüllte und sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, wenn er nach seinem Pass tastete, um die Nummer zu lokalisieren. Sie machte ein finsteres Gesicht, als er ihr die Feder mit einem gemurmelten „danke" zurückgab.

Die Passkontrolle ging erstaunlich schnell. Der Einwanderungsbeamte schielte einen Moment lang zu ihm, bevor er sich durch seinen leeren Pass wühlte; Harry war nie zuvor außerhalb der EU gewesen. „Grund und Dauer des Aufenthalts?", sagte der Beamte mit einem starken Akzent. (...**1**...)

„Geschäftlich für das Zaubereiministerium Englands. Ich werde mich hier ein paar Wochen lang aufhalten." Harry schluckte und hoffte, er würde nicht allzu nervös klingen. Oder wie ein Terrorist.

„Rückreiseticket?"

Er kramte in seinen Taschen und zog anschließend ein Pergament hervor, welches belegte, dass er tatsächlich für eine Rückreise gezahlt hatte.

Der Beamte prüfte es, dann stempelte er es ab und gab es Harry zurück. „Willkommen in den Vereinigten Staaten. Genießen Sie Ihren Aufenthalt. - Der Nächste!"

„Danke sehr." Sich etwas unwohl fühlend sammelte Harry all seine Habseligkeiten zusammen und steuerte auf den Zoll zu, wo eine große Frau stand und ihre Hand nach den gestempelten Formularen ausstreckte; sie trug eine Uniform, die ihr um mehrere Nummern zu klein war. Auf ihre Bitte hin öffnete er seinen Rucksack und reichte ihr seinen Zauberstab. Sie sprach einen Registrierungszauber darauf, nachdem sie ihn inspiziert hatte. Er versuchte, nicht unbehaglich auszusehen, als sie ihn zurückgab.

„Willkommen in New York", sagte sie und wies auf die Türöffnung hinter sich. Harry schenkte ihr ein gezwungenes Lächeln, dann ging er zu der Türe.

Das Portschlüsselterminal von JFK war ein belebter Ort, überall waren Hexen und Zauberer und Kinder jeden Alters, gekleidet in merkwürdigen Kombinationen aus Muggelklamotten und Zaubererumhängen, wie Harry es noch nie gesehen hatte. Viele Leute hatten ihr Gepäck so verzaubert, dass es hinter ihnen her flog und so war die Luft gefüllt mit Taschen, die ihren Besitzern wie gehorsame Haustiere folgten. Gerade als Harry vorbeikam, krachten zwei große Koffer in der Mitte des Korridors zusammen, deren Inhalt sich auf dem ganzen Boden verstreute. Ein lauter Streit entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden Besitzern der Taschen, aber Harry blieb nicht stehen, um zuzuhören.

Er ging weiterhin den breiten Korridor entlang, vorbei an Geschenkläden, die „Ich liebe New York"-Shirts und -Becher verkauften und schließlich vorbei an drei Starbucks-Kaffeeshops und Sportbars mit Fernsehern, die sportliche Spiele aus der ganzen Welt übertrugen, natürlich auch ein paar Quidditchspiele. Harry blieb für einen Moment stehen, um den Spielstand in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Ein Kind bettelte ihre Mutter an, dass sie ihm etwas spendiere, während ein anderes in der Nähe mit einem Besen im Kreis flog. Die wütende Mutter verlor in dem Moment ihre Geduld, als Harry bei ihnen ankam. „Justin, muss ich erst zu dir kommen?", fauchte sie, ihr Ton ließ Harry automatisch zusammenzucken. „Ich werde dir den Hintern versohlen, wenn deine Füße noch einmal den Boden verlassen sollten, bevor wir bei Oma waren." Der Junge mit dem Besen kam verärgert auf dem Boden auf. (...**2**...)

Harry ging weiter, ließ die kleine Familie recht schnell hinter sich. Geschäftsleute wühlten sich am Zeitungsstand durch die Zeitungen aus der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Kinder lachten und aßen Eis. Manche kreischten auf, wenn sie einen Freund entdeckten. Liebende küssten sich zum Abschied.

Harry hielt an und sah ihnen nach, anstatt sich darauf zu konzentrieren, die Abflughalle 18 zu finden. Nach Durchschreiten der Türe reichte er einem alten Mann hinter dem Schalter sein Ticket und seinen Pass. „Potter, nach San Francisco", sagte der Mann, Finger tippten auf eine versteckte Tastatur. Er musterte den Bildschirm und Harry sah einen altbackenen grün-schwarz gekleideten Mann in den Brillengläsern des Mannes spiegeln. „Ihr Portschlüssel wird in fünfzehn Minuten hier sein, Mr. Potter. Setzen Sie sich doch solange und wir werden Sie ausrufen lassen, wenn es soweit ist."

Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Fenster und sah hinaus auf den internationalen Terminal von JFK. Flugzeuge rollten über die Lande- und Startbahn, brachten Muggel an ihren Bestimmungsort, die sich der Tatsache nicht bewusst waren, dass es einen viel schnelleren Weg des Personentransports gab. Der Portschlüsselterminal dagegen war gegen die Blicke der Muggel abgeschirmt; der Terminal in Heathrow war für jeden ein Ladungsterminal, der nicht danach suchte. Ein großer Flieger mit arabischen Schriftzeichen flog am Fenster vorbei und Harry fragte sich, wie es innen wohl aussah. Er war noch nie in einem Flugzeug gewesen. Schließlich war er auch erst ein paar Mal außerhalb von Großbritannien gewesen.

Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab, um eine Frau mittleren Alters zu sehen, die ihn anlächelte, eine Ausgabe der _Wizard Times_ lag zusammengefaltet auf ihrem Schoß. Ein Foto von Howard Dean winkte energisch auf dem Titelbild.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?", fragte sie.

Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er wollte im Moment _wirklich_ mit niemandem sprechen. „San Francisco", sagte er und fügte der Höflichkeit wegen „und Sie?" hinzu.

„Es geht heim nach LA", erwiderte sie. „Sie sind aus England, stimmt's? Ich merke das an Ihrem Akzent. Ich war auch schon mal in London, aber das ist Jahre her. Ist es dort noch immer so düster?"

„Ähmm...", setzte Harry an.

„Ich bin in Kalifornien geboren und wurde dort auch aufgezogen und ich dachte, ich würde verrückt werden, nachdem es eine Woche keine Sonne gegeben hatte! Na ja, ich bin mir sicher, Sie fühlen sich in San Francisco wohl. Dort ist es immer düster, wie zu Hause. Wollen Sie jemanden besuchen?"

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen und wünschte sich, eine Entschuldigung zu finden, um woanders sitzen zu können. „Nein, ich bin geschäftlich hier."

„Oh, um welches Geschäft handelt es sich?"

„Geschäftliches eben. Nichts sonderlich Wichtiges." Er lächelte schwach bei der Erinnerung an seinen Chef Bass und den Zaubereiminister, der diesen Nachmittag persönlich mit ihm hatte sprechen wollen, um ihm diese Aufgabe zuzuweisen.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie nur bescheiden sind. Mein Sohn verreist _ständig_ und er sagt immer..."

Es war bemerkenswert einfach, die Frau auszublenden, während er aufmerksam dreinblickte. Er hatte nicht umsonst all die Jahre in Zaubereigeschichte abgesessen. Was Harry wirklich wollte, war, einen Moment innezuhalten und nachzudenken; etwas, wozu er noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, seit Hermione diesen Nachmittag - jetzt Morgen - vor einer Stunde mit ihm zum Heathrowterminal gegangen war.

„Stell nur nichts Dummes an", hatte sie gesagt und seinen Kragen gerichtet. „Ich zweifle arg daran, dass er gefunden werden möchte."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum _ich_ derjenige bin, der gehen muss", hatte Harry gegrummelt und ihre Hände weggeschoben, als ihre Bemutterung nervig wurde. „Ich bin kein Auror mehr. Und was lässt Fallin und Bass denken, dass _ich_ eine Chance hätte, ihn zu überzeugen, zurückzukommen? Ich habe jahrelang nicht mit Malfoy gesprochen."

Daraufhin hatte Hermione geseufzt und sich vorgebeugt, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mich das auch schon gefragt. Vielleicht, weil Malfoy dich kennt. Wenn er wirklich spinnt, hast du eine bessere Chance, an ihn ranzukommen, als ein aktiver Auror." Der warnende Unterton war deutlich rauszuhören, dann trat Hermione zurück. „Harry, ich weiß, dass du es verstehst, ein Telefon zu benutzen, also ruf mich aus-"

Und schon kam Harry in den Genuss, seine erste transatlantische Reise mit einem Portschlüssel zu unternehmen. Er schwelgte ein bisschen in Erinnerungen und fragte sich, ob der nächste Schritt seiner Reise auch so orientierungslos verlaufen würde.

„- und alles nur wegen dem ganzen Heimatland-Sicherheitsunsinn", meckerte die Frau. „Macht bringt uns nur dazu, goldene Sterne an unseren Mänteln zu tragen, wenn Sie mich fragen." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und schüttelte vor Abscheu den Kopf. „Seit Bush diesen Faschisten Andrew Holland zu unserem Zaubereiminister ernannt hat, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor sie sich über magischen Terrorismus sorgen würden. Und wir sind natürlich alle schuldig, bis unsere Unschuld bewiesen wurde."

Harry wollte sich in die Unterhaltung einbringen und bemühte sich darum, an etwas als Antwort zu denken, das ihn nicht schlecht dastehen ließ. „Ich denke, Sie werden wohl für den anderen Kandidaten stimmen?"

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl, oder?", spottete sie. „Letztendlich führt Dean die magische Gemeinschaft mit seiner Cousine. Aber Kerry-"

„Passagier Potter, Ihr Portschlüssel liegt zur Abreise bereit", rief eine Frauenstimme aus. „Bitte gehen Sie zum Schalter."

Harry sprang auf und schulterte seine Tasche. „Das bin ich, tut mir furchtbar Leid."

„Eine angenehme Reise", rief ihm die Frau hinterher.

Er joggte fast zum Schalter und war froh, seine Gesprächspartnerin losgeworden zu sein. Ein Aufseher überprüfte sein Ticket und seinen Pass gleich zweimal, bevor sie ihn in einen kleinen Raum führte, wo er eine dicke Plastikscheibe mit dem Virgin-Logo draufbekam.

„Eine Minute bis zur Abreise", sagte der Aufseher.

Harry versuchte, nicht herumzuzappeln. Er hasste diesen Teil: Warten. In ein paar Sekunden würde er ein Ziehen in der Magengegend und das krankmachende Drehen seiner Eingeweide fühlen, wenn er mit dem Portschlüssel über den Kontinent reiste.

„Dreißig Sekunden."

Er fingerte abwesend an dem Ring, der er an seiner rechten Hand trug - eine nervöse Angewohnheit - dann schloss er die Augen und stieß den Atem aus. Er hätte Hermiones Rat, vorher Medizin zu schlucken, befolgen sollen. Sie wusste, wie sehr er das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln hasste.

„Zehn Sekunden."

Er zählte gedanklich von zehn abwärts; zu langsam, denn als er bei „zwei" angekommen war, fühlte er einen Ruck. Nach mehreren Eingeweide zusammendrückenden Minuten spürte er festen Boden unter den Füßen.

„Willkommen in San Francisco, Mr. Potter."

Er öffnete seine Augen und erblickte einen sonnigen Raum, der den Blick auf eine blaue Bucht gewährte. Eine Frau stand vor ihm und sah so außergewöhnlich wie Cho aus, dass sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte.

„Ist das Ihr endgültiger Zielort?"

Er nickte, seine Kehle war noch immer still. „Ja." Sie hielt ihm seine Hand hin und er starrte diese einen Moment lang an, bevor er bemerkte, dass er die Plastikscheibe zusammendrückte. Er reichte ihr seine Hand.

Sie lächelte ihn vergnügt an. „Die San Francisco Portschlüssel-Station ist im Zentrum der Stadt. Nehmen Sie den Lift ins Erdgeschoss und gehen Sie links nach draußen. Dort werden Sie ein bereitstehendes Taxi finden. Wir danken Ihnen, dass Sie mit dem Virgin Portschlüssel gereist sind und wir hoffen, Sie werden uns für Ihre weiteren internationalen Reisen in Erinnerung behalten." Sie warf ihr dunkles Haar über ihre Schulter und wies ihn zur Tür.

Harry ging darauf zu, hielt dann aber inne und drehte sich um. „Verzeihung, aber können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie spät es ist?"

„Acht Uhr morgens", erwiderte sie.

Harry zuckte zusammen.

x-x-x-x-x

Das Taxi blieb vor dem Gasthaus im Castro stehen, wo Hermiones Assistentin Peggy für Harry reserviert hatte. „In der Broschüre steht, dass es ein bezauberndes kleines Hotel mit Übernachtung und Frühstück ist", hatte sie gesagt. Und es war ein großes Plus, dass es in der Nähe von Malfoys letztem Aufenthaltsort war.

Harry bezahlte den Taxifahrer und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, Hermione dafür zu danken, Peggy beauftragt zu haben, auch sein Geld bei Gringotts zu wechseln. Harrys Position im Untersuchungsbüro rechtfertigte keinen persönlichen Assistenten, aber Hermione war immer recht großzügig mit Peggys Diensten gewesen. Es war nicht Hermiones Aufgabe, auf Harry Acht zu geben, doch sie hatte es seit den letzten paar Monaten auf sich genommen.

Als das Taxi wegfuhr, blickte Harry zu dem gut erhaltenen zweistöckigen Edwardian-Gebäude auf. Trotz der schlechten Wettervorhersagen in New York war der Februarhimmel über ihm blau und klar. Ein frischer Wind blies, obwohl die Sonne warm war und so wickelte er seinen Schal fester um seinen Hals.

Die Eingangshalle des Hotels war heimelig und gemütlich. Während dem Einchecken flirtete der Geschäftsinhaber mit Harry und plapperte vom Nachtleben und den lokalen Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten, als er Harry sein Zimmer zeigte. Harry wusste, dass das die berühmteste Schwulengegend der Stadt war, aber er erinnerte sich nicht an eine Anmaßung des Mannes. Harry war noch immer offenherzig und seit Malfoy angeblich seit sieben Monaten verschwunden war, war es notwendig, sich mit der hiesigen Umgebung bekannt zu machen.

Endlich alleine ließ er sich ins Bett plumpsen und schloss die Augen. Es konnte unmöglich erst halb neun Uhr am Morgen sein, wenn ihm sein Körper sagte, es wäre später Nachmittag. Sein Magen knurrte und er öffnete seine Augen wieder.

Dank dem Registrierungszauber der CIA konnte Malfoys magische Unterschrift wiederholt von ein und derselben Adresse ungefähr fünf Straßen vom Gasthaus entfernt festgestellt werden. Er hatte keine anderen Informationen, aber Malfoy war ein Auror, also war es unmöglich, dass ein Fremder seinen Zauberstab benutzte.

Der Schutzzauber war einer der ersten Zauber, die sie in der Ausbildung zum Auror lernten. Harry war schockiert gewesen, als Malfoy dort am ersten Tag auftauchte - er hatte sich früh im siebten Jahr aus Hogwarts zurückgezogen und scheinbar seine Schulbildung durch Privatunterricht aufgearbeitet. Hermione hatte es gar nicht gut aufgenommen, dass Malfoy genauso viele UTZs wie sie selbst geschafft hatte.

Aber Malfoy war Harry während den sechs Monaten der Ausbildung aus dem Weg gegangen, nahm seine Gegenwart nur zur Kenntnis, wenn sie gezwungen wurden, zusammenzuarbeiten. Malfoy beendete die Ausbildung als Spitzenschüler, er hatte Harry in jedem Bereich geschlagen. Letztendlich hatte Harry Respekt gegenüber den Fähigkeiten seines ehemaligen Schulfeindes bekommen. Er hatte sich sogar damit abgefunden, mit Malfoy zusammenzuarbeiten und dann hatte dieser eine Stelle in New York angenommen. Jeder war darüber überrascht gewesen, dass er nicht blieb, um für das Ministerium zu arbeiten, besonders dann, wo der Krieg am Horizont androhte. Das war vor fünf Jahren gewesen und Harry wusste nicht, was Malfoy seitdem getan hatte. Er hatte bis vor ein paar Stunden noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass Malfoy vermisst wurde.

Fünfzehn Minuten später verließ Harry das Hotel und ging das Castro entlang, der Zauberstab war zur Sicherheit in seiner Jacke. Leute eilten in der Morgensonne geschäftig hin und her und sie ignorierten ihn größtenteils, als er an ihnen vorbeiging. Als er sich der 21sten Straße näherte, tauchte Harry in einer Seitengasse unter und sprach einen Verbergungszauber auf sich selbst, fühlte ein leichtes Gefühl des Nervenkitzels in sich aufkommen. Auf diese Weise hatte er seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gearbeitet und er hatte vergessen, wie aufregend diese Missionen waren. Er suchte sich einen unauffälligen Ort, von wo aus er das Victorian-Gebäude beobachten konnte, wo Malfoy höchstwahrscheinlich drin wohnte.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Nach weniger als zehn Minuten öffnete sich die Türe und ein junger Mann kam heraus. Er sah _tatsächlich_ wie Malfoy aus. Das sandblonde Haar schaute unter einer verknitterten Kappe heraus, er trug einen Mantel über einer schwarzen Hose und ein roter Schal wand sich um seinen Hals. Der Mann ging mit der zielstrebigen Langeweile eines Routiniers in Richtung des Hotels. Überzeugt davon, seinen Mann gefunden zu haben, folgte ihm Harry.

Der Weg war ziemlich steil und Harry versuchte krampfhaft, nicht zu schnell zu werden. Sie kamen an Harrys Hotel vorbei und gingen das Castro weiterhin entlang, bis sie an der 15ten Stra0e abbogen. Der Mann spazierte eine Baum bepflanzte Straße entlang und verschwand dann in einem Café im Zentrum der Victorian-Gebäude. Harry ließ sich auf einer Stufe nieder und wartete.

Fünfzehn Minuten später erwartete er Malfoy - wenn es Malfoy überhaupt _war_ -, nachdem er seinen Morgenkaffee hatte trinken können. Vielleicht auch mit einem Tee- oder Feingebäck. Harrys Magen knurrte, als er sich daran erinnerte, seit dem Mittagessen in London Stunden zuvor nichts mehr gegessen zu haben.

Nach einer halben Stunde machte er sich Sorgen, dass Malfoy ihn beim Verfolgen bemerkt hatte und vielleicht durch eine Hintertüre verschwunden war. Harry presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Natürlich war es zu einfach gewesen. Es war sein Plan gewesen, Malfoy einige Tage lang zu folgen und sein Leben und seine Routine in Erfahrung zu bringen, bevor er ihm gegenübertrat. Hatte er seine Chance schon vertan?

Er überquerte die Straße und blickte durch das Fenster des Cafés, aber er konnte den Mann an keinem Tisch sitzen sehen. Eine junge Frau kam an ihm vorbei, betrat das Café und ließ die Türe hinter sich und Harry zufallen. Das Café war warm und gemütlich und überraschender Weise recht voll. Jeder schien einen Laptop zu besitzen - ein kleines Schild neben der Tür wies darauf hin, dass ein drahtloses Netzwerk zur Verfügung stand. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde, die aussahen, als wären sie von Kunden gemacht worden und auf einer mit bunter Kreide beschriebenen Tafel stand eine große Menüauswahl. Es war eines der einzigartigsten Cafés, die er je gesehen hatte.

Er bahnte sich vorsichtig seinen Weg durch den Raum. Der Verbergungszauber versteckte Harry vor den Blicken der Muggel, aber ein erfahrener Auror wir Malfoy würde den Zauber durchschauen, wenn Harry eine ruckartige Bewegung machte.

Zwei Frauen an einem Tisch in der Nähe keuchten. Harry wandte sich ihnen zu, hatte Angst, dass der Zauber gebrochen und er entdeckt worden war. Die deuteten auf den Bildschirm eines Computers und nicht auf ihn. Er atmete auf.

„Wo soll die Bestellung hingehen?", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich sagen, viel zu nah. Er ging der Bedienung aus dem Weg, rempelte dabei aber an einen besetzten Stuhl. Die Person, die er gestoßen hatte, schrie auf und einen hektischen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob er den Unsichtbarkeitszauber aufrechterhalten oder ob er ihn ganz auflösen sollte. Es lag sowieso nahe, dass Malfoy ihn durch die ganze Aufmerksamkeit entdecken würde - und das war möglicherweise schlimmer als alles andere.

Er sank auf den Boden und wisperte: „_Finite incantatum._"

„Oh Gott, tut mir Leid! Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen, ich-"

Harry stand auf und tat so, als würde er den Staub von seinen Sachen klopfen. „Nein, nein, das war mein Fehler, wirklich." Er sah auf und blickte in die grauen Augen von Draco Malfoy.

x-x-x-x-x

**Ende Kapitel 1, Teil 1**

(...**1**...), (...**2**...):_ Hier habe ich etwas weggelassen, da es sich um den englischen Dialekt handelte, was sich jedoch nicht ins Deutsch übersetzen lässt. _

_Sodela, das war Teil 1 von Kapitel 1. Wollt ihr Teil 2 des ersten Kapitels auch lesen? Dann bitte ich euch aber um Reviews. -blinzel-_

_Noch ist nicht viel passiert, aber wartet nur ab... -zwinker-_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Dia_


	2. Kapitel 1, Teil 2

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 1, Teil 2 -**

Es war wirklich Malfoy, auch wenn er älter aussah als der Malfoy, den er noch in Erinnerung hatte. Sein platinblondes Haar hatte ein paar rotbraune Strähnen und er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet - bis auf einen silbernen Ohrring im linken Läppchen. Selbst die Schürze, auf der das Logo des Cafés zu sehen war, war schwarz. Doch sein Gesicht war noch genauso blass wie damals und der wütende Ausdruck kam ihm nur allzu bekannt vor.

Harry biss die Kiefer aufeinander. Er hatte Malfoy immer gehasst. Warum hätte sich irgendwas zwischen ihnen verändern sollen?

Sie starrten sich lange an. Malfoys Augen verengten sich und er richtete sich auf. Harry beschloss, als Erster zu sprechen. „Hallo, Malfoy", sagte er.

Malfoys Augen verengten sich noch mehr und er blickte um sich, bevor er sich wieder an Harry wandte. „Was willst du?", flüsterte er.

„Mit dir sprechen." Harry verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein.

Malfoy trat einen Schritt zurück. „Für den Fall, dass du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest: Ich arbeite."

Harry versuchte, seine Überraschung nicht zu zeigen. „Wann hast du Pause?"

„Für gewöhnlich nehme ich keine Pause", antwortete Malfoy durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Was, brauchst du das Geld?", spottete Harry, was nicht gerade zu einem zivilisierten Gespräch beitrug. Malfoy funkelte ihn nur an. „Wann bist du hier fertig?"

"Spät", entgegnete Malfoy und ging fort. Harry beobachtete ihn, als er ein Feingebäck an einen Tisch in der Ecke brachte. Seine Hände zitterten und er sah nicht zu Harry, als er zur Theke zurückging.

Harry seufzte und ging seine möglichen Optionen durch. Er hatte seine Chance vertan und vielleicht auch seinen Auftrag. Es war, als ob Malfoy schon einen Verdacht hatte, warum Harry hier war: um herauszufinden, warum der Auror seine Stelle in New York aufgegeben hatte und um ihn, wenn möglich, zum Zurückkommen zu bewegen. Harrys einzige Hoffnung war nun, das alles unauffällig zu machen - Malfoy Vertrauen zu gewinnen; egal, wie lange es dauern würde. Natürlich war das genau die Sorte von Missionen, die er schon immer gehasst hatte. Er war nicht gut darin, jemanden zu täuschen.

Aber in diesem Zusammenhang hatte er keine andere Wahl. Er bestellte einen Latte Macchiato und ein Croissant an der Theke, dann setzte er sich in eine der hinteren Ecke des Raumes. Eine andere Bedienung brachte seine Bestellung - anscheinend auf Malfoys Bitte hin. Harry überhörte es, dass Malfoy etwas über einen Stalker sagte und dabei in seine Richtung blitzte. Die Frau beäugte Harry argwöhnisch, als sie ihm sein Frühstück brachte.

Harry starrte verdutzt auf das, was ihm als Latte Macchiato vorgesetzt wurde; serviert in einem Bierglas, das in eine Papphülle der Lufthansa gewickelt war. Er nahm einen vorsichtigen kleinen Schluck und war positiv überrascht - trotz der unüblichen Aufmachung. Er nahm sich eine herumliegende Lokalzeitung vom Nebentisch und gab vor, sie zu lesen, während er aß; zwischendurch sah er auf, um zu sehen, was Malfoy gerade tat.

Malfoy ignorierte ihn fast die ganze Zeit. Er arbeitete hinter der Theke und bereitete Kaffeegetränke zu. Er brachte Bestellungen an diverse Tische. Er flirtete mit Leuten, die demzufolge wohl Stammgäste waren. Er blickte wütend zu Harry, wann immer sich diese Möglichkeit bot.

Es war Jahre her, dass Harry Malfoy gesehen hatte und es war nicht so, als hätte er ihn jemals _beobachtet_. Malfoy stolzierte mit einer Anmut umher, die auf eine privilegierte Erziehung schließen ließ und er sprach freundlich, sogar herzlich mit Kunden und Mitarbeitern. Er war dünn - _zu_ dünn; die schwarze Kleidung ließ ihn nur noch größer wirken und betonte seine geschmeidige Statur. Sein Haar war auf die moderne unordentliche Art gestylt, einige Strähnen standen in verschiedene Richtungen ab.

Harry beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er seinen Charme bei einem gut aussehenden Mann im Anzug anwandte, der sein Lächeln erwiderte und nach seinem „Üblichen" fragte. Harry überrollte eine Welle der Wut. Malfoy war immer fähig dazu gewesen, seinen Charme bei den richtigen Leuten anzuwenden. Bei _mächtigen_ Leuchten, von Umbridge zu Fudge zu–

Malfoy zwinkerte seinem Kunden zu und Harry spürte, wie er errötete. Er zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Muggelzeitung, fragte sich plötzlich, ob Malfoy schwul war. Es hatte für ihn nie einen Grund gegeben, nach der sexuellen Orientierung seines alten Schulfeindes zu fragen. Malfoy hatte sich dem Klischee der Gegend angepasst. Aber jetzt war sich Harry relativ sicher, dass er sich so nicht nur während seiner Arbeitszeiten gab. Malfoy versteckte sich und er war hier, weil es ihm gefiel. Wo sonst könnte sich ein schwuler Zauberer verstecken, wenn nicht in einer Muggelgegend einer großen unbekannten Stadt?

Wenn Harry so darüber nachdachte, machte es Sinn. Malfoy hatte in der Schule nie wirklich jemanden getroffen. Er war immer sehr modebewusst gewesen und achtete mehr auf sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild als irgendein anderer Junge, den Harry kannte. Und dann war da noch Malfoys regelrechte Besessenheit von Harry. Harry schluckte peinlich berührt.

Ein Glas Wasser wurde heftig auf seinen Tisch gestellt und er sah auf.

„Ich schätze, du wirst hier den ganzen Tag herumsitzen?", bemerkte Malfoy finster dreinblickend.

„Wenn es sein muss", erwiderte Harry und versuchte, seine Gesichtszüge teilnahmslos wirken zu lassen. Es war schwer, nicht in die alte Manier, ihn anzukeifen, zurückzuverfallen. „Ich will nur mit dir sprechen."

„Ich habe _dir_ nichts zu sagen", schnappte Malfoy.

Harry war sich bewusst, dass sie Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Sogar das Mitarbeiterteam hinter der Bar schien ihre Konversation zu beobachten.

Er beschloss, so gut wie möglich zu schauspielern und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Du kannst _mir_ doch sicher einen Moment deines anstrengenden Tages opfern?" Er fuhr mit einer Fingerspitze über den Rand des Wasserglases und musterte Malfoys Gesicht.

„Warum bist du hier?", verlangte Malfoy zu wissen und ignorierte Harrys ungeschickten Flirtversuch.

„Um mit dir zu sprechen", entgegnete Harry. „Das ist alles."

„Stimmt", sagte Malfoy und drehte sich weg. Harry seufzte und sank in seinen Stuhl. Es würde schwerer werden als er gedacht hatte. Selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, für mehr als ein paar Minuten in Malfoys Gegenwart zu sein, wie in Merlins Namen konnte er Malfoy dazu bringen, zu kooperieren?

Zwei Stunden später hatte Harry drei Tassen Kaffe getrunken, einen Blaubeermuffin und einen dänischen Käse gegessen und jedes einzelne gedruckte Wort der Zeitung gelesen, inklusive der unglaublich langweiligen Beschreibungen der amerikanischen Sportnachrichten.

Er hatte Malfoy gemustert, als er mit Mitarbeitern sprach, mit Männern bei der Theke plauderte und Bestellungen zu den Tischen brachte. Malfoy vermied es, Harry zu bedienen, fand immer wieder eine Ausrede, um wegzugehen, wann immer sich Harry der Theke näherte. Harry versuchte sogar, Malfoy anzulächeln, wenn er hersah, aber er bekam nur böse Blicke zur Antwort.

Er konnte keinen Tropfen Kaffee mehr trinken oder seine Blase würde platzen. Er wollte nie wieder einen Muffin essen und langsam wurde er müde. Zu Hause wäre er schon lange über seiner Zubettgehzeit. Er war schon nahe dran, am Nachmittag aufzugeben, da legte Malfoy einen Zettel auf seinen Tisch. Es war eine Visitenkarte des Cafés, aber auf der Rückseite stand: „Ich gebe dir fünf Minuten."

Harry sah, dass Malfoy seine Schürze mit seinem Mantel austauschte und aus der Türe hinausging. Er wartete noch kurz, bevor er seine Jacke holte und folgte ihm. Draußen entdeckte er Malfoy gegen einen Baum lehnend und an einer Zigarette ziehend. Malfoy bedachte ihn mit einem schnellen Blick, dann ging er die Straße entlang und verschwand um die Ecke eines Gebäudes.

Als auch Harry um die Ecke ging, sah er Malfoy auf einer Stufe sitzen und den Zigarettenstummel auf dem kalten Zement ausdrücken. Harry ließ sich neben ihm nieder und wartete ab. Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, als Malfoy sich eine weitere Zigarette aus der Tasche zog und sie anzündete; er nahm einen tiefen Zug.

„Ich nehme an, dass du mir nicht verraten wirst, wie du mich gefunden hast?", fragte Malfoy bitter und blies den Rauch aus seinem Mund.

„Registrierungszauber", murmelte Harry und starrte auf dem Boden vor sich. „Unser Sicherheitsservice scheint den amerikanischen Geheimdienst beordert zu haben, fremde Zauberer mit dem Registrierungszauber ausfindig zu machen. Die britische Regierung hat kürzlich berichtet, dass du vermisst wirst und die CIA hat dich gefunden." Er gestikulierte dabei wild mit den Händen, als ob das alles erklären würde. „Hier."

Malfoy war einen Moment lang still, nur der Zigarettenrauch qualmte in der Luft. „Scheiße", sagte er schließlich.

„Da stimme ich dir zu", brummte Harry. „Das ist scheiß beängstigend."

„Aber wie hast du herausgefunden, wo ich arbeite?"

„Ich bin dir heute Morgen von deinem Zuhause gefolgt."

Wieder Stille, begleitet von starkem Rauchen. „Was willst du, Potter?"

Harry atmete aus. Er war niemals gut darin gewesen und das war genau der Grund, warum er es nie wieder tun würde. „Meine Aufgabe war es, dich zu lokalisieren und nachzusehen, ob du... sicher bist", erklärte er. „Du wirst seit einiger Zeit vermisst und das Ministerium war um deine Sicherheit besorgt."

„Von wegen", schnarrte Malfoy und nahm einen neuen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette. „Sie wollen nur, dass du sichergehst, dass ich nicht verschwunden und den Todessern beigetreten bin."

Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Wenn Malfoy jemals verdeckt gearbeitet hatte, würde er Harrys schwache Versuche, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, sofort durchschauen.

Malfoy rollte seinen Ärmel hoch und streckte ihm seinen blassen Unterarm entgegen. „Siehst du?", sagte er und biss auf seine Zigarette. „Mir geht's gut. Du kann wieder gehen." Er nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie ausdrückte und aufstand.

„In Ordnung, fein", antwortete Harry, sein Hirn arbeitete fieberhaft. „Aber ich bin den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen. Können wir nicht-" Er griff nach Malfoys Arm, als der Mann im Begriff war, zu gehen und Malfoy drehte sich um. Harry versuchte, zu lächeln und hoffte, dass es freundlich aussah. „Wir haben uns seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Lass mich dich zum Essen einladen."

Malfoys Augen verengten sich und Harry schluckte.

„Essen?", wiederholte Malfoy misstrauisch. „Warum?"

"Warum nicht?", fragte Harry Achsel zuckend. Malfoy musterte ihn und Harry seufzte. „Sieh mal, ich weiß, dass wir nie wirklich gut miteinander auskamen, aber... wir waren Kinder, Malfoy. Es ist lange her. Können wir nicht essen gehen, uns unterhalten und die Gesellschaft des anderen genießen, bevor ich wieder heimgehe?"

Malfoy starrte Harry mehrere Sekunden mit einer Intensität an, dass Harry ein klein wenig zusammenschrumpfte. Hasste Malfoy ihn nach all den Jahren noch immer?

„Wo?", fragte Malfoy.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und gab sein Bestes, entspannt zu wirken. „Wo du willst. Ich kann mit einem Taxi vor deiner Wohnung warten. Nenn mir nur eine Zeit."

Malfoy schaute nachdenklich weg. Harry sah keinen Grund, warum Malfoy zustimmen sollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er dann tun sollte. Malfoy wandte seinen Blick wieder auf Harry, studierte sein Gesicht. Harry war bemüht darum, dieses so ausdruckslos wie möglich zu halten.

Letztendlich erschien ein vertrautes Grinsen auf Malfoys Lippen. „Acht Uhr", bestimmte er, bevor er wegging. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. „Aber das wird dich ganz schön was kosten", fügte er hinzu, seine Stimme hallte in der Gasse nach.

x-x-x-x-x

Malfoy hatte nicht über die Kosten des Essens gelogen, dachte Harry, als er auf den fast leeren Teller Sushi vor sich starrte. Er hoffte, dass das Ministerium es ihm verzeihen würde, wenn sie die Abrechnung seiner Kreditkarte sahen. Natürlich würde es sich bedeutend mildern, wenn er Malfoy dazu brachte, wieder mit nach London zu kommen.

Der Sushi-Küchenchef stellte eine Platte vor sie und Malfoy grinste angesichts der Besorgnis in Harrys Gesicht. „Komm schon, Potter. Es ist so ähnlich wie _Foie-gras_ (**1**)."

"Ich hasse _Foie-gras_", murrte Harry, vertraute Malfoy noch immer nicht.

Malfoy schnappte sich mit seinen Essstäbchen ein grünes Bündel mit breitem orangem Kugelfisch. „Hast du schon mal richtige probiert oder hast du nur dieses nachgemachte Zeug aus dem Supermarkt gegessen?"

„Wo ist der Unterschied?"

Malfoy schnaubte. „Iss das Uni, Potter. Du zahlst immerhin dafür."

"Ich will mehr Toro", meinte Harry und klopfte mit einem Essstäbchen gegen den orangen Kugelfisch. „Ich _mag_ Toro."

„Jammer nicht", erwiderte Malfoy mit amerikanischem Akzent, bevor er einen vorsichtigen Biss nahm. Sein Lächeln wurde übertrieben, als er kaute. Harry verengte seine Augen, war noch immer nicht davon überzeugt, dass das nicht nur ein Trick war, ihn dazu zu bewegen, etwas Ekelhaftes zu essen. „Du bist dran", sagte Malfoy.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und sah auf den Teller. Es war doch nur ein kleines bisschen von dem Kugelfisch. Wie schlimm konnte es schon werden? Wenn Malfoy es essen konnte, konnte er das auch. Malfoy hatte bestimmt schon seltsamere Dinge in seinem Mund gehabt als Seelebewesen, aber vielleicht war das ein schlechter Vergleich. _Schlechte Metapher_, dachte Harry, als er mit den Fingern etwas von dem Seezeug nahm und hineinbiss.

Sein erster Eindruck war kalter salziger Schleim, der sich auf seiner Zunge ausbreitete. Sein zweiter Eindruck war genauso schlimm. Er kaute, aber das brachte den Kugelfisch nur dazu, sich in seinem Mund und dann _überall_ auszubreiten. Er schnitt Grimassen und zwang es hinunter.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, lachte Malfoy. „Guckst du immer so drein, wenn du etwas schluckst?"

„Nur, wenn ich etwas Abscheuliches schlucke", entgegnete Harry und griff nach seinem Bier. Malfoy kicherte und aß den Rest seines Unis. Harry schauderte, aber Malfoy verzog das Gesicht nicht. „Schmeckt dir das wirklich?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Sake. „Eigentlich nicht", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause. „Aber dein Gesichtsausdruck war es allemal wert."

Harry versuchte, ihn anzufunkeln, aber das endete nur darin, dass er mit den Augen rollte. Der ganze Abend verlief so. Malfoy war erst um zehn nach acht aus seiner Wohnung gekommen und hatte sich nicht einmal dafür entschuldigt, sich verspätet zu haben, obwohl der Zähler im Taxi weiterlief. Malfoy war modisch genug angezogen, dass Harry sich wünschte, sich nach seinem kurzen Schläfchen am Nachmittag umgezogen zu haben. Malfoy rümpfte wegen Harrys Jeans die Nase, sagte aber nichts. Er hatte nur gelächelt und war neben Harry auf den Rücksitz gerutscht, einen Arm hatte er um einen von Harry geschlungen und den Fahrer in die Embracadero-Gegend geleitet. Harry war über den plötzlichen Wandel von Malfoys Benehmen derart geschockt gewesen, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er ließ Malfoy einfach gegen sich lehnen und versuchte, nicht herumzuzappeln. Wenn Malfoy ihn durcheinander bringen wollte, dann würde er ihm zumindest nicht zeigen, dass er es schaffte.

Das Restaurant - ein schicker japanischer Laden namens Ozumo - strahlte vor lauter Glamour. An den Tischen und an der Bar saßen schöne moderne Leute, die schönes modernes Essen zu sich nahmen und Sake aus winzigen Tassen tranken. Harry war mehr als froh darüber, dass er nicht sein eigenes Geld ausgab. Die Rechnung der heutigen Nacht würde an die 200 Dollar Grenze stoßen, wenn es nach Malfoy ging. Harry wusste nicht, wo das ganze Essen an dem dünnen Körper ansetzte.

Malfoy nahm ein Stück von dem Makrelen-Nigiri zwischen seine Essstäbchen und betrachtete es einen Moment lang verträumt. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum _du_ hier bist", sagte Harry und sah zu, wie das Nigiri zwischen Malfoys Lippen verschwand. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wechselte zu einem mit vollständiger Zufriedenheit und er sank in seinem Barhocker zusammen, ignorierte Harrys Frage. Harry nippte an seinem Bier, bis Malfoy sich wieder in eine sitzende Position aufrichtete. „Gut?" Malfoy nickte und schloss zur Verdeutlichung seine Augen.

„Mehr Sake?", fragte der Kellner und beugte sich zwischen die beiden, um die leeren Teller einzusammeln.

„Bitte", entgegnete Harry und der Kellner lächelte. Er erinnerte Harry ein bisschen an den Mann, der mit Malfoy in dem Café geflirtet hatte und so sah er ihm hinterher. Das erstaunte ihn selbst, denn normalerweise hatte er ein furchtbares fotographisches Gedächtnis.

„Also ehrlich, Potter, frag ihn doch einfach nach seiner Nummer. Tu es lieber jetzt, sonst ist er weg."

Harrys Blick wanderte wieder zu Malfoy zurück. „Wovon sprichst du?"

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. „Oh _bitte_. Du checkst den Kellner schon den ganzen Abend lang ab."

"Das ist _nicht_ wahr!" Harry zwang sich, nicht zu erröten, da das nur die falschen Signale senden würde.

"Du bist in San Francisco, Potter. Kein Grund, schüchtern zu sein."

„Ich bin nicht-" Der Kellner kam mit einer neuen Flasche kühler Sake zurück und schenkte etwas davon in ihre Gläser. Harry musterte seine eigenen Hände intensiv, bis der Mann weg war. „Ich hasse es, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Malfoy, aber ich bin nicht schwul." Malfoy zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, seine Saketasse verdeckte nicht ganz das selbstgefällige Grinsen, das sich in seinem Gesicht formte. Er sagte es nicht, aber Harry konnte sein _„Oh, wirklich?"_ regelrecht hören. „Ich bin verheiratet, um das einmal klarzustellen."

Ein Ausdruck der Überraschung bildete sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil auf Malfoys Gesicht, bevor es wieder mit einer selbstgefälligen Maske ersetzt wurde. „Verheiratet?"

„Na ja... im Moment getrennt", gab Harry zu, obwohl er sich freute, Malfoy etwas aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben. „Wir lassen uns scheiden." Er hob seine Saketasse an und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug.

Malfoy füllte es wieder auf, bevor Harry die Gelegenheit hatte, es wegzuziehen. „War es schlimm?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal war es schrecklich, aber manchmal auch ganz toll."

„Weasley?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry und bemerkte, dass sich Malfoy tatsächlich von der britischen Zauberergesellschaft abgewandt hatte. Harrys Sturmhochzeit hatte in den Zeitungen großes Aufsehen erregt und die Scheidung tat jetzt dasselbe. Harry war überrascht, dass Malfoy nichts davon wusste, aber er schien aufrichtig interessiert.

Die beiden hatten schon einiges an Alkohol intus und Harry wusste, dass er es am nächsten Morgen vielleicht bereuen würde, so offen zu reden. Doch zu Hause hatte er niemanden, mit dem er darüber sprechen konnte. Hermione war seine einzige echte Freundin, aber die hatte mit ihrer Arbeit und ihren Kindern genug zu tun. Außerdem... wenn er sich etwas öffnete, würde Malfoy vielleicht dasselbe tun.

Harry stellte seine Saketasse auf der Bar ab. „Ich habe Cho geheiratet."

„Cho Chang? Du verarschst mich."

"Zu gut für mich, ich weiß." Harry hob seine Hand, um die folgende sarkastische Bemerkung abzuwehren. „Sie und ich wurden einander nach der Aurorenausbildung zugewiesen. Wir gingen ab und zu miteinander aus und hatte ein paar... _intensive_ Erfahrungen; etwa um die Zeit, als Voldemort..." Harry hielt inne, ihm fiel siedendheiß ein, dass er etwas genannt hatte, worüber Malfoy wahrscheinlich nicht gewillt war, zu sprechen. Zumindest jetzt nicht.

„Ja, ja, Voldemort, mein Vater und die unschöne Art, wie es endete." Malfoy sah kein bisschen unangenehm berührt aus. „Na ja, ich denke, _endete_ ist das falsche Wort."

_In der Tat_, dachte Harry. Voldemort war nach diesem schrecklichen Tag von vor drei Jahren einfach verschwunden. Die Hälfte von Harrys Freunden war innerhalb einer einzigen Woche gestorben. Harry hatte nicht einmal die Rolle gespielt, die ihm jeder zugewiesen hatte - Dumbledore hatte das getan und teuer dafür bezahlt. Und niemand wusste, ob es wirklich vorbei war oder ob Voldemort noch immer irgendwo da draußen war und wartete.

Er hielt inne, bemerkte, dass er nicht über den Krieg, Voldemort oder seine verlorenen Freunde nachgedacht hatte - nicht lange. Er blinzelte und sah, dass Malfoy ihn neugierig beäugte.

„Na ja, wie dem auch sei", setzte Harry unbeirrt fort, „Cho und ich waren dann ein paar Monate zusammen. Wir trennten uns und einen Monat später tauchte sie schwanger vor meiner Türe auf." Harry machte eine Pause und nippte an dem Sake. „Es war ein dummer Grund, um zu heiraten. Ich glaube, wir beide wollten nach all der Zerstörung etwas Neues schaffen."

„Also hast du ein Kind?", fragte Malfoy. Er war blass geworden, was in Anbetracht seines natürlichen Teints bemerkenswert war.

„Nein." Harry seufzte und wünschte sich, er hätte das nicht angesprochen. „Sie hatte eine Fehlgeburt. Wir waren erst seit einem Monat verheiratet, also war es ziemlich traumatisierend. Nachher beschlossen wir, dass wir es auch so schaffen würden und ein neues Baby zeugen wollten, aber..." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und die Welt um ihn herum begann sich in einem Sakeschleier zu drehen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam klar an, obwohl er so viel getrunken hatte.

Malfoy sagte nichts, saß nur da und hörte zu. Wartete für den Fall, dass Harry noch mehr zu sagen hatte. Harry hatte nie erwartet, dass Malfoy ein so guter Zuhörer sein konnte. Um ehrlich zu ein hatte er nie wirklich etwas von Malfoy erwartet.

„Wir haben uns vor sechs Monaten getrennt", fügte Harry hinzu. „Sie zog recht schnell aus und ich habe mich in meiner Arbeit vergraben. Mehr ist da nicht, wirklich." Malfoy fixierte ihn. „Was?"

Malfoy lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also leidest du unter einem gebrochenen Herzen?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Na ja, eher nicht. Das ist ja das Problem. Ich habe sie nie wirklich _geliebt_, zumindest nicht so, wie ich meine Frau lieben sollte. Irgendwie vermisse ich sie, aber es war nie eine besonders _tolle_ Beziehung gewesen, wenn du verstehst." Er hielt inne und stellte fest, dass er Malfoy mehr als beabsichtigt erzählt hatte. Er errötete.

Malfoy schnarrte. „Du bist nicht wirklich ein Vorbild für die Zaubererwelt, Potter, oder? Verheiratet, geschieden und verbittert - und das alles im Alter von 24 Jahren?"

„Oh, fick dich", stöhnte Harry, obwohl seine Stimme keine Gehässigkeit mit sich trug. „Was hast _du_ in den letzten fünf Jahren gemacht? War der großartige Draco Malfoy - einziger Erbe des Malfoyvermögens und so - tüchtig?"

Malfoy biss bei dem Köder nicht an. Er lächelte Harry nur an und hob seine Tasse an seine Lippen. „Willst du es nicht herausfinden?", fragte er und nahm einen großen Schluck Sake.

Harry starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, versuchte herauszufinden, ob es sich um eine rhetorische Frage handelte.

„Also fliegst du morgen zurück?", fragte Malfoy.

„Ähm...", begann Harry und leerte sein Bierglas. „Ich muss nicht innerhalb einer Woche zurück sein. Ich habe ein wenig Urlaub genommen, weißt du." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und hoffte, lässig auszusehen. „Vielleicht bleibe ich noch ein paar Tage und schaue mir die Sehenswürdigkeiten an."

Malfoy lächelte in seine Saketasse. „Alles klar."

**Ende Kapitel 1, Teil 2**

(**1**) Foie-gras ist eine französische Gänseleberpastete.

Bekomme ich ein Review? °blinzel°

°knuddels°

Dia


	3. Kapitel 2, Teil 1

_Vielen lieben Dank für die ganzen Reviews! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! °strahl°**  
**_**  
****Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 2, Teil 1 -**

_4. Februar 2004: Mittwoch_

_"Du hast was?"_

„Ich war mit ihm unterwegs", sagte Harry und konnte sich Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck bildlich vorstellen. „Es war gar nicht mal so übel."

„_Es kann trotzdem nicht so gut gewesen sein."_

„Es hat wirklich... Spaß gemacht." Harry rümpfte bei seinen eigenen Worten die Nase. "Na ja, du weißt schon, anders eben."

„_Harry, bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"_

"Nein", gestand Harry, "aber ich habe auch keine anderen. Er wird mir nichts in Verwahrung geben oder zustimmen, zum Ministerium zurückzukehren, wenn er mir nicht vertraut und er wird mir nicht vertrauen, wenn er mich nicht kennen lernt. Er taut mir gegenüber auf, wenn man beachtet, wie sehr er mich in der Schule gehasst hat."

Harry konnte am anderen Ende der Leitung einen lang gezogenen Seufzer vernehmen. _„Als deine offizielle Verbindungsperson im Ministerium muss ich dir raten, Malfoy nicht zu vertrauen."_ Hermione fand Gefallen daran, ihn darüber zu informieren, dass sie ihn zu etwas anweisen konnte. Sie arbeitete im Verbindungs- und Forschungsbüro, aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, Direktor Bass davon zu überzeugen, dass sie am besten für diese Position geeignet war. Jetzt konnte sie neugierig sein und sich einmischen und dabei vorgeben, dass sie nur ihren Job tat. _„Ich habe mich heute bei allen CIAs informiert, auch bei Malfoys Mitarbeitern im New Yorker Zaubereibüro. Zwei Monate, bevor er verschwand, hatte er rätselhafte Eulen bekommen und er wurde immer verschlossener und ungeselliger."_

Harry schnaubte in den Hörer. „Malfoy und ungesellig?" Das war nicht gerade der Eindruck, den in den letzten Tagen bekommen hatte.

„_Und dann ist er verschwunden, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, wohin er ging. Nach fünf_ _Jahren im Büro, Harry!" _Hermione hielt inne und Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie frustriert eine Strähne ihres Haares um ihren Finger wickelte_. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass du... du hast eine schwere Zeit hinter dir und ich weiß, dass du alleine-"_

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun!", stöhnte Harry. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich _so_ verzweifelt nach einer Freundschaft suche - dass ich mich an Draco Malfoy wende?"

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte: _Nun, ja - das tust du tatsächlich._

Hermione seufzte erneut. _„Okay, okay. __Was machen du und Malfoy eigentlich zusammen?"_

„Wir waren vor ein paar Tagen zusammen abends essen. Ich musste einige Zeit in dem Café, in dem er arbeitet, sitzen, um ihn zu beobachten."

„_Er arbeitet in einem Café?"_ Hermiones Tonfall schwankte zwischen Amüsement und Unglauben.

„Er lebt als Muggel, Hermione. Soweit ich es sagen kann, hat er keinen Kontakt zu irgendwelchen Zauberern. Es sieht so aus, als würde er sich hier verstecken."

„Aber wovor? Und warum versteckt er sich, ohne jemandem davon zu erzählen?" 

Harry gähnte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er wird mir nichts über sein Leben in New York erzählen. Wir sind in den letzten drei Nächten zusammen ausgegangen und wir haben über alles von Politik und Musik bis zu meiner Scheidung gesprochen, aber ich habe ihn noch nicht dazu gebracht, von sich selbst zu reden."

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust." 

Harry schnaufte. „Natürlich weiß ich das nicht. Aber das hat mich noch nie aufgehalten."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Am Tag zuvor hatte Malfoy sogar auf ihn gewartet, als er sich an den kleinen Ecktisch im Café gesetzt und ein Buch, das er sich vom Leiter seines Hotels geliehen hatte, gelesen hatte. Malfoy hatte ihm fast jede Stunde einen frischen Kaffee und ein Feingebäck gebracht, bis Harry fragte, ob er ihn mästen wollte.

„Ich habe schon immer gedacht, dass du zu dünn bist", hatte Malfoy erwidert und eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Ich?!" Harry fuchtelte mit den Händen vor Malfoy Gesicht herum. "Kannst _du_ dir nichts zu essen leisten?"

"Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich einen regen Stoffwechsel habe."

„Und du trägst Kleidung, die dich noch dünner erscheinen lässt. Was hast du überhaupt mit diesen Nylonshirts?"

Malfoy grinste ihn an, was Harry verblüffte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals ein ehrlicheres Lächeln im Gesicht seines ehemaligen Feindes gesehen zu haben. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du ein solch großes Interesse an meinem Aussehen zeigst", sagte Malfoy zwinkernd und ging weg, ließ Harry verwirrt zurück.

_Natürlich_ hatte er bemerkt, wie Malfoy aussah. Alles, was er getan hatte, war, Malfoy zu beobachten. Aber das bedeutete doch nicht, dass er darauf _achtete_ - zumindest nicht wirklich.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_5. Februar 2004: Donnerstag_

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster, wodurch Harry aufwachte. Die Uhr zeigte, dass es schon weit nach zehn Uhr war. Er verdrängte seinen wiederkehrenden Traum, wie er ziellos durch Hogwarts streifte, da ihn das nur durcheinander bringen würde. Gähnend und sich noch immer nicht an die Zeitumstellung gewöhnt habend, kuschelte er sich wieder in die Decke. Malfoy würde jetzt mit dem Arbeiten anfangen. Harry würde schließlich aufstehen und in das Café gehen, viel Kaffee trinken und Malfoy noch ein paar Stunden mehr beobachten.

Ein Impuls, aufzustehen, überkam ihn und er nahm eine Dusche.

Er tauschte sich freundlich mit dem Manager des Hotels aus - nein, er hatte wirklich Pläne für heute Abend, aber danke - und machte sich auf den Weg zum Jumpin' Java Café. Jeden Tag kam ihm der Spaziergang leichter vor und er beschloss, mit joggen anzufangen, wenn er wieder daheim war. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er derart aus der Form war.

Im Café saßen die üblichen Gäste und ein paar von diesen nickten ihm als Zeichen des Wiedererkennens zu. Die blonde Frau in der Ecke hatte anscheinend einen neuen Computer und da war auch ein Mann, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, der etwas auf ein großes Blatt Papier skizzierte. Jemand hatte einen neuen Aufkleber an das Notizbrett gehängt, auf dem „Freunde lassen Freunde nicht zu Starbucks gehen" stand.

Harry konnte Malfoy nicht entdecken und so setzte er sich auf seinen üblichen Platz und nahm eine Zeitung, die gerade keiner las. Eine junge Frau mit tiefschwarzem Haar und vielen Piercings ging auf ihn zu.

„Morgen, Rosie", sagte Harry und sah dabei nicht auf.

„Er hat heute frei, wissen Sie", erwiderte sie.

Harry blinzelte. „Oh. Das habe ich vergessen." Natürlich hatte er das nicht gewusst. Er zappelte kurz nervös herum und versuchte, zu beschließen, was er tun sollte. „Ich denke, dann nehme ich das Übliche zum Mitnehmen."

Fünfzehn Minuten später stand er vor Malfoys Wohnung und fragte sich, was mit ihm los war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Malfoy ihm nichts von seinem freien Tag erzählt, weil er Harry an diesem gar nicht sehen wollte. Vielleicht hoffte er, Harry würde aufgeben und den Tag alleine verbringen. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als ihm einfiel, dass sie sich für heute Abend gar nicht verabredet hatten. Bisher hatten sie jeden Abend etwas zum Ausgehen abgemacht. Doch als sich ihre Wege am Abend zuvor getrennt hatten, hatte keiner etwas von einem folgenden Treffen erwähnt.

Harry beschloss schließlich, dass seine Bedenken lächerlich waren. Malfoy hatte bestimmt nur vergessen, ihm zu sagen, dass er donnerstags nicht arbeitete. Er drückte die Klingel von Malfoys Wohnung.

„Was?", hörte er mehrere Minuten und zweimaliges erneutes Klingeln durch die Sprechanlage.

„Ähm, guten Morgen. Ich bin's, Harry." Er pausierte und zuckte leicht zusammen. Warum musste er in Malfoys Nähe nur immer so etwas Dummes sagen?

Er gab keine Antwort, sondern drückte den Aufmacher, sodass Harry eintreten konnte. Malfoys Wohnung war im dritten Stock des restaurierten Victorian-Gebäudes. Harry klopfte an die überladene hölzerne Türe und einen Moment später wurde sie von einem sehr zerzaust aussehenden Malfoy geöffnet.

Sein kastanienbraun-strähniges Haar war unordentlicher als sonst und er trug kein Shirt, sondern nur die Hose eines Baumwollpyjamas. Er blinzelte verschlafen und sah Harry durch eine Brille in Form eines Schildkrötenpanzers an.

„Was zur Hölle willst du?"

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, bei dem Tonfall zurückzutreten. „Ich war im Café und sie sagten, du hättest frei. Ich dachte..." Er starrte Malfoy an. „Seit wann hast du eine Brille?"

Malfoy gähnte und streckte sich träge. „Seit ich fünfzehn bin." Er öffnete die Türe ganz und deutete Harry an, einzutreten. „Kaffee?"

Harry hob seine Papiertasse an. „Nein, ich hab' schon. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich-"

Ein muskulöser dunkelhäutiger Mann, nur in Boxern bekleidet, kam aus einem Zimmer, das zweifellos das Schlafzimmer war. Er ignorierte Malfoy und Harry und ging zum Kühlschrank. Harry musterte den Mann durch verengte Augen und fühlte eine Mischung verschiedener Gefühle in sich aufwallen. Der Mann nahm sich eine Diätcola und wollte schon ins Schlafzimmer zurückgehen, da bemerkte er Harrys Anwesenheit.

„Guten Morgen", grinste er, schlang einen Arm um Malfoy und zog ihn näher, liebkoste seinen Nacken. Jegliche Zweifel, was Malfoys sexuelle Orientierung anging, waren wie weggeblasen.

Malfoy blickte ziemlich unbehaglich drein. Er zeigte auf Harry, als er sich aus den Armen seines Liebhabers wandte. „Das ist Harry, ein alter Freund. Harry, das ist..." Er hielt inne und schielte zu dem Mann, „... der Mann, den ich letzte Nacht gefickt habe", vollendete er und runzelte die Stirn. Der Mann lachte und zwinkerte Harry zu, bevor er wieder im Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Harry versuchte, nicht allzu geschockt zu erscheinen. „Tut mir Leid. Ich bin wirklich zu einer ungünstigen Zeit gekommen."

Malfoy gähnte nochmals. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Er wird bald gehen. Ich werde mal Kaffee aufsetzen." Er wies zu dem kleinen Küchentisch. „Setz dich."

Harry folgte, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte. Er beobachtete Malfoy dabei, wie er Kaffee machte und sich eine Schüssel mit Müsli füllte. Er war unruhig, als Malfoy sich ihm gegenüber setzte und zu essen begann.

„Also hattest du eine gute Nacht?", fragte Harry nach und bereute es sofort. Malfoy grinste und nickte kauend. Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Er fühlte sich unwohl und seltsam verärgert, auch wenn er dazu keinen Grund hatte. „Wo ist er...?" Er stoppte, war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was er fragen wollte.

„Ich habe ihn in einer Bar kennen gelernt und mitgenommen", sagte Malfoy durch seinen vollen Mund.

„Letzte Nacht?"

Malfoy nickte langsam, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen. „Ja."

„Wann bist du in eine Bar gegangen? Ich habe dich um elf Uhr bei dir abgesetzt." Harry fragte sich, warum ihn das so sehr interessierte. Malfoy konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er Harry angelogen. Aber Harry hatte gedacht, Malfoy würde seine Gesellschaft genießen. Hatte er ihn nur als Zeitvertreib angesehen, bis er in eine Bar gehen und fremde Männer mit zu sich nehmen konnte?"

„Ich habe heute frei", erklärte Malfoy. „Ich gehe immer am Mittwoch- und Donnerstagabend aus." Er neigte seinen Kopf und lächelte. „Außerdem war ich geil. Und es sah nicht so aus, als würdest du mich ficken."

Harry errötete, allerdings mehr vor Zorn als vor Verlegenheit. „Also hast du dich mal eben verabschiedet, um in die nächste Bar zu gehen und jemanden zu suchen, der das tat?" Er konnte nicht glauben, was Malfoy anstellte, wo er sich doch angeblich versteckte. Fremde Männer aus Bars mitnehmen? Was dachte er sich dabei?

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. „Ja. Nächste Frage?" Die erneute Anwesenheit von Malfoys Gast unterbrach ihr Gespräch, diesmal war er vollständig angezogen.

Malfoy ignorierte den Mann und stand auf, um sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken. Harry regte sich nicht, fühlte sich unwohl.

„Wir sehen uns", sagte der Mann und sah in die Küche herein.

„Ja, sicher", antwortete Malfoy. Er sah nicht auf. Harry wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder erzürnt über Malfoys beiläufige Verabschiedung seines One-Night-Stands sein sollte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemanden so zu behandeln. Er winkte dem Mann zu und es war ungewöhnlich, wie locker dieser mit der Situation umging.

Der Mann grinste Harry an, lehnte sich zu ihm runter und flüsterte: „Er gibt erstaunlich gute Blowjobs und er ist ein kleiner Schreihals." Harry war bemüht darum, sein Gesicht nicht zu verziehen, als der Mann hinausging.

„Okay, das war mehr, als ich wissen wollte", murmelte Harry.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Malfoy und setzte sich mit seinem Kaffee.

„Dass du ein unempfindlicher Schwanz bist", erwiderte Harry und sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er kalt war.

Malfoy grinste. „Oh, aber ich habe einen sehr empfindlichen Schwanz."

Harry schnaubte nur zur Antwort.

„Warum interessiert dich das alles überhaupt?"

„Tut es mich nicht."

Malfoy nickte und lächelte. Beide waren einen Moment lang still und tranken Kaffee. „Hast du heute schon etwas vor?"

„Nein", entgegnete Harry. „Ich glaube, ich wäre wieder ins Café gegangen. Mich mit Kaffee abfüllen. Dank dir bin ich süchtig danach." Er sah sich in der kleinen Wohnung um. „Hier ist es ziemlich schön, Malfoy. Wir konntest du dir das bei dem mickrigen Gehalt, das du beim Kaffeeservieren verdienen musst, leisten?"

Malfoy lachte. „Ich konnte immer gut mit Geld umgehen, Potter. Das Café unterstützt mich nur darin, Geld ausgeben zu können. Ich bin immer noch sehr bequem." Er schob seine leere Müslischüssel von sich weg und streckte sich.

Harry beäugte ihn kurz, die ganze blasse Haut und die spitzen Wangenknochen. „Ich habe dich in Hogwarts nie eine Brille tragen sehen."

„Ich trug nie eine", meinte Malfoy. „Ich habe den Sehkraftveränderungszauber im Sommer vor dem sechsten Schuljahr gelernt, also musste ich nie eine tragen."

„Das ist ein komplizierter Zauber", sagte Harry beeindruckt. Er hatte es selbst ein paar Mal versucht, aber mit den Ergebnissen war er nie zufrieden gewesen. Er hielt nur 18 Stunden lang und außerdem machte es ihm nichts aus, eine Brille zu tragen.

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Es war mir wichtig. Meine Mutter hat ihn mir beigebracht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Natürlich muss ich normalerweise warten, bis der Muggel, den ich gefickt habe, gegangen ist, bevor ich ihn am Morgen anwenden kann. Daher hast du mich mit einer Brille zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Malfoy...", ächzte Harry.

Malfoy grinste, scheinbar zufrieden mit Harrys Reaktion. „Ich wollte heute shoppen gehen. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja mitkommen."

"Ich habe nichts anderes zu tun", stimmte Harry zu.

Malfoy verengte seine Augen und studierte Harrys Gesicht. „Wer war heute Morgen im Café?"

Harry blinzelte. „Rosie, Steve und... uhhh..." Er schürzte seine Lippen. "Dieser kroatische Kerl."

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Also wirklich, Potter, deine Ausbildung war umsonst, wenn das alles ist, was du mir nennen kannst."

Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er sah weg. „Ich bin kein Auror mehr, weißt du. Ich habe jetzt einen Schreibtischjob."

Malfoy sagte mehrere Sekunden lang nichts, dann gab er ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich. „Also hat das Ministerium nicht ihren berühmtesten und erstklassigen Auror geschickt, um mich zu finden, sondern nur einen Aktenheini? Das würde zumindest erklären, warum du nichts getan hast, außer mir seit den letzten vier Tagen wie ein liebeskranker Schuljunge zu folgen."

„Drei Tage", sagte Harry, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und erhitzte seinen Kaffee. „Und wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe, ich bin nicht schwul. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, warum sich _mich_ hierher geschickt haben. Vielleicht dachte jemand aus dem Ministerium, dass ich Urlaub vertragen könnte."

Malfoy nickte und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher. „Stimmt."

Harry lächelte ihn unschuldig an. „Und was tust _du_ hier?"

„Ich lebe hier, Dummerchen. Willst du heute Abend mit mir weggehen?"

Harry seufzte wegen dem abrupten Themawechsel. „Klar. Warum nicht?"

"Normalerweise gehe ich am Donnerstag mit Freunden tanzen", fuhr Malfoy fort. Er stand auf und wühlte nach etwas im Regal über der Mikrowelle. „Wir besuchen ein paar Clubs, trinken zu viel und checken heiße Jungs ab. Schleppen sie ab, wenn es möglich ist."

„Genau meine Vorstellung einer angenehmen Zeit", äußerte Harry trocken.

Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab, nach dem er gesucht hatte, vom Regal herunter und sprach ein paar Haushaltssprüche in die Richtung der Küche. Geschirr ordnete sich in den Geschirrspüler ein und ein Lappen wischte über die Ablageflächen.

„Meine auch", grinste Malfoy und setzte sich wieder gegenüber von Harry.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry stand um acht Uhr erneut vor Malfoys Wohnung und wartete eine halbe Stunde darauf, dass Malfoy fertig wurde. Er war heute zu ihm gegangen, da er es für schlauer und vor allem billiger hielt, das Taxi erst zu rufen, wenn Malfoy fertig war, statt für das Warten auf dem Bordstein zu zahlen, wie er es bisher jeden Abend getan hatte. Außerdem konnte man sich in Malfoys Wohnung gut aufhalten.

Sie war kleiner als Harrys Wohnung in London, aber mit viel modischeren und verrückteren Nuancen. Der Fußboden belustigte ihn, als er ihn vollständig bewundern konnte. Ziegelsteine und Hartholz gaben dem Boden das moderne Aussehen eines Dachbodens, aber es wirkte auch eine intime Atmosphäre eines alten Zuhauses auf ihn ein. Ein antiker Likörschrank war vollständig gefüllt und die Sofas waren groß und gemütlich. Ein teuer aussehender HDTV-Plasmafernseher hing an der Wand und ein komplexes Tonsystem stand herum. Es hatte Malfoy fünfzehn Minuten gekostet, Harry den Bildschirm zu erklären, welcher auf Fingertippen reagierte. Im Fernsehen lief gerade der Sender CNN ohne Ton, während der Satellit Diskomusik durch die Boxen blies. Mehrere interessante Bilder hingen an den Wänden, alle waren abstrakt und erotisch. Harry neigte gerade seinen Kopf und starrte ein Bild an, das eine große Nahaufnahme des männlichen Geschlechts darstellte, als Malfoy aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam.

„Oh _nein_, Potter! Heilige Scheiße!" Harry wirbelte herum und wusste nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Malfoy verzog sein Gesicht, als er den Raum durchquerte und zwei Meter vor Harry stehen blieb und ihn beäugte. „Du kannst so _unmöglich_ ausgehen."

Harry sah auf seine Kleidung hinab - ausgewaschene Jeans und ein grüner zerknitterter Pullover. Er hatte seine Haare sogar einigermaßen in Ordnung gebracht. So zog er sich immer an, wenn er mit Freunden ausging. „Was ist falsch daran?"

Malfoy griff nach seiner Hand und zerrte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. „Dieser Pullover. Tut mir Leid, aber Freunde können Freunde kein _Gap_ tragen lassen."

Malfoys Schlafzimmer war - um es kurz zu machen - _weiß_. Auf dem Bett war eine flauschige weiße Decke und viel zu viele Kissen und große verschiedene Schatten und Textilien bedeckten die abgenutzte Ziegelwand. Jedes Möbelstück in diesem Raum war weiß, selbst die Vorhänge um die Fenster waren weiß und aufgebauscht. Dieser Anblick machte Harry schläfrig. Malfoy wühlte währenddessen in seinem Schrank und murmelte vor sich hin.

"Oh, warte mal", protestierte Harry, als er endlich bemerkte, was hier geschah. „Ich werde mich _nicht_ von dir ankleiden lassen, Malfoy."

„Besser, als dich zu _ent_kleiden, hmmm?", vernahm er vom Schrank aus.

Harry grummelte, obwohl er wusste, dass er bereits aufgegeben hatte. Es war ihm trotzdem unangenehm.

Zum Glück besaß Malfoy schöne schwarze Klamotten und er zog ein figurbetontes schwarzes Kunstseide-Shirt hervor, einfach und unauffällig. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Malfoy hielt es ihm hin, als er sich das Shirt an Harry vorstellte. „Na ja...", setzte er an und schürzte die Lippen, als wäre er nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Es ist gut", beharrte Harry, zog seinen Pullover über den Kopf und warf ihn auf den Boden. „Das ziehe ich an."

Malfoy hielt das Shirt auf Armlänge und zwang Harry damit, näher zu kommen, um es zu nehmen. „Die Jeans wirst du leider anlassen müssen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dieselbe Größe haben." Er blickte nachdenklich auf Harrys Leistengegend. „Trotzdem finde ich, dass du meine Hosen _zumindest_ anprobieren könntest."

Harry schnappte sich das Shirt mit einem bösen Blick und zog es so schnell wie möglich an. Malfoy nickte anerkennend, was Harry besorgte.

„Spiegel?"

„Badezimmer", sagte Malfoy und wies in die Richtung.

Harry betrat einen kleinen Raum, in dem für seinen Geschmack viel zu viele brennende Kerzen standen. Das Shirt war enger, als er es mochte, aber es würde schon gehen. Er drehte sich und bemerkte, dass das Gewebe die Muskeln, die er hatte, im richtigen Licht betonte.

„Verdammt", flüsterte er.

„Du sagst es", sagte Malfoy vom Türrahmen aus. „Aber diese Haare sehen schlimm aus."

„Ich _habe_ mich bereits um meine Haare gekümmert."

Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist das Problem." Er suchte eine kleine Tube aus seinen Haarpflegeprodukten auf dem Regal aus und tat etwas Gel auf seine Finger. Er rieb seine Hände aneinander und wollte Harrys Kopf bearbeiten.

„Jetzt warte mal", warnte Harry und ging rückwärts.

„Entspann dich", sagte Malfoy. „Das wird kein bisschen wehtun. Sieh mich als deinen persönlichen schwulen Beobachter an." Harry gab nach, setzte sich auf die Toilette und Malfoy fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Harrys Haare. Schließlich trat er zurück und nickte. „Besser."

Harry stand auf und sah in den Spiegel. „Das ist schlimmer als das, wie es aussah, bevor ich etwas gemacht habe", murmelte er. Es stand wild nach oben ab und wirbelte sich auf unordentliche Weise irgendwo hin.

„Es sieht gut aus", grinste Malfoy. „Die Jungs werden dich heute Abend vernaschen wollen."

„Großartig", erwiderte Harry Augen rollend.

**Ende Kapitel 2, Teil 1**

_Bekomme ich Reviews? Würde mich natürlich wieder sehr darüber freuen:)_

_Ebenso wie ich mich darüber freuen würde, wenn ihr meinem Forum einen Besuch abstatten und euch dort anmelden würdet ;)_

Link (Leerzeichen entfernen °g°): www . diamondofocean . proboards104 . com 

_°knuddeldrück°_

_Dia_


	4. Kapitel 2, Teil 2

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 2, Teil 2 -**

Sie waren gerade zwei Minuten im Taxi, da lehnte sich Malfoy schon zu Harry und sprach ihm leise ins Ohr: „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dir zu sagen, dass ich den Namen 'Derek Malone' verwende, solange ich hier lebe." Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte niemanden im Café Malfoy bei seinem Namen nennen hören, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. „Und sie denken, dass du..." Malfoy hielt inne und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Na ja, ich sagte ihnen, du seiest ein alter Schulfreund."

Harry blinzelte. „Zum Teil ist das wahr."

"Sie nehmen an, dass du mein Ex bist und ich... habe nicht widersprochen." Malfoy schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

Harrys Unterkiefer klappte herunter. „Sie glauben, dass ich dein ehemaliger Liebhaber bin?", hauchte er.

„Ja, daher solltest du dich vielleicht schwul geben oder so."

„Mich _schwul_ geben?", spie Harry, dann wechselte er einen vorsichtigen Blick mit dem Fahrer. „Wir soll ich das denn anstellen?"

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. „Du warst lange genug mit mir unterwegs. Du kannst es dir sicher an mir abschauen."

Das Taxi blieb abrupt stehen; das Restaurant, in dem sie Malfoys Freunde trafen, war im Castro, also mussten sie nicht mehr weit gehen. Malfoy stieg aus dem Taxi und überließ wie immer Harry die Bezahlung. Für jemanden, der so viel Geld hatte, schien Malfoy nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben, dass jemand anderes die Rechnungen zahlte. Harry musste diesen Abend noch einen Bargeldautomaten finden. Er hoffte, dass die Bar auch Kreditkartenzahlungen annahm.

Das Restaurant, eine Tapasbar namens Mission Andalu, war genauso modern wie jeder andere Ort, an dem sie bisher gewesen waren. Malfoys Freunde warteten an einem Tisch, hielten Weingläser in den Händen. Sich winkten enthusiastisch mit den Händen, als sie Harry und... _Derek_ entdeckten. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Küsse wurden ausgetauscht und Malfoy machte sich ans Vorstellen: "Harry, das ist Colby", sagte er und zeigte auf einen jungen Mann mit frechem Ausdruck, dichtem dunklem Haar und einem glitzernden Shirt. „Und das ist Jeremy." Jeremy erinnerte Harry ein wenig an Ron; seine Gesichtszüge waren lang und schmal und seine Haare rotbraun. Harry lächelte höflich und schüttelte die Hände der beiden Männer. Sie grinsten ihn an. „Wo ist Manny?", fragte Malfoy und sah sich um, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Kommt zu spät", scherzte Jeremy. „Er kommt sogar später als du und das weist auf Talent hin."

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen, dann zwinkerte er Harry zu.

„Nun, Harry, du hast Derek diese Woche ziemlich beschäftigt", sagte Jeremy und holte den Kellner. „Wir haben ihn kaum gesehen. Mussten ihn mit körperlichen Schmerzen drohen, um dich auch kennen zu lernen."

Colby grinste über den Tisch hinweg. „Jemand, der Jeremys Interesse für mehr als ein paar Stunden wecken kann, muss ein Treffen wert sein. Woher kommst du?"

„London", erwiderte Harry. „Ich bin vorher noch nie in San Francisco gewesen."

"Ooh, hör dir seinen Akzent an!", gurrte Jeremy. „So süß!" Harry errötete.

„Was ist mit mir?", schmollte Malfoy.

„Du bist schon zu lange in den Staaten", meinte Jeremy. „Du hast jetzt diesen unheimlichen Madonna-Akzent." Malfoy gaffte ihn an, war sichtlich beleidigt.

„Derek hat dir sicher schon alles gezeigt", sagte Colby an Harry gewandt. „Den Kai, die Standseilbahn, Chinatown und das alles?"

„Ähm..." Harry sah vorsichtig zu Malfoy. „Nein, bisher nicht. Wir sind bis auf das Essen überhaupt nicht ausgegangen."

„Ooooh", sagten beide Männer auf einmal und Harry wurde rot. Malfoy grinste und stieß Harry mit seinem Knie an.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint", versuchte Harry, sich zu retten.

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete Colby und blitzte zu Malfoy.

„Das müssen wir noch nachholen, nicht wahr?", fragte Malfoy. Harrys Augen weiteten sich - natürlich hatte er nicht... _das_ gemeint. Malfoy lächelte. „Morgen sehen wir uns alle Touristensehenswürdigkeiten an, versprochen."

Der Kellner erschien und Malfoy bestellte verschiedene Dinge, die auf der Karte standen, sogar eine teure Flasche eines '96er Bordeaux'. Jeremy und Colby schienen nichts einzuwenden zu haben, dass Malfoy bestellte und Harry fragte sich, ob das üblich war.

„Also wart ihr zwei Schulkameraden?", wollte Colby wissen. Harry nickte. „Erzähl uns, wie Derek war, als er noch ein kleiner Schuljunge war."

„War er eine genauso große Hure wie jetzt?", warf Jeremy ein. Malfoy starrte ihn entgeistert an.

Harry blickte zu Malfoy und hoffte, er würde ihm irgendeinen Wink geben, aber Malfoy lächelte nur zur Antwort. Vielen Dank auch, dachte Harry. „Er war definitiv ein größerer Arsch, als er es jetzt ist", sagte er schließlich. „Beinahe ein Elitesnob, um ehrlich zu sein."

Colby und Jeremy lachten und Malfoy schnaubte. „Alles Lügen", sagte er mit einem dramatischen Seufzen.

„Für meinen Geschmack hatten wir zu viele Fächer zusammen", fuhr Harry fort und begann, es zu genießen, Malfoy zu quälen, „aber wir waren Gott sei Dank nie im selben Schlafsaal."

„Schlafsaal?", wiederholte Jeremy grinsend. Er kniff Malfoy in den Arm. „Du hast nie gesagt, dass es ein Internat war! Oh, du musst ja köstliche Geschichten kennen - nächtliche heimliche Treffen, in andere Zimmer schleichen-"

„Blowjobs in den Duschräumen", fügte Colby grinsend hinzu. Sie sahen erwartungsvoll zu Harry.

„Ähmmm...", setzte Harry an.

Malfoy rettete ihn. „Harry lebte zur Schulzeit unter der Vermutung, er wäre hetero, also wird er es nicht wissen." Harry versuchte, nicht erleichtert auszusehen und Jeremy und Colby stöhnten. „Und ich hasse es, euch enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich habe selbst kaum spannende Geschichten auf Lager. Es gab nur zwei schwule Jungs in meinem Alter." Auf ihren ungläubigen Blick hin fügte er hinzu: „Es war eine kleine Schule."

„Wer?", fragte Harry.

„Geht dich das etwas an?", entgegnete Malfoy. Harry grinste.

Der Kellner kam mit zwei weiteren Gläsern an und öffnete die Weinflasche. Harry sah Malfoy zu, wie er den Wein vorkostete und ging dabei gedanklich eine Liste der Jungen durch. Er hatte nie bemerkt, dass irgendeiner in ihrem Jahrgang schwul war.

Nachdem der Wein eingegossen worden und der Kellner weg war, grinste Malfoy Harry an. „Du würdest sterben, um es zu erfahren, stimmt's?"

„Nein", log Harry.

Malfoy nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Neville und Colin."

„Neville?!", wiederholte Harry geschockt. „Du verarschst mich!" Colin erschien ihm offensichtlich, wenn er so darüber nachdachte.

„Es überrascht mich, dass du es nicht gewusst hast. Ihr wart doch schließlich Freunde."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und hob sein Weinglas an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ihn-"

„Gefickt hast? Ja. Mehrmals." Harry dachte noch etwas darüber nach, aber er versuchte, nicht auf Malfoy Plumpheit zu reagieren. „Das ist auch der Grund, warum mich mein Vater von der Schule genommen hat", fuhr Malfoy fort, hielt dann inne, als schwelge er in Erinnerungen. „Er fand die Sache mit Neville heraus und brachte mich nach Hause, um dort Privatlehrer für mich zu suchen."

„Ohne Scheiß?", sagte Jeremy. „Das hat dein Vater getan?"

"Oh, Schatz, meiner hätte mich erwürgt", spottete Colby. „Er würde es eigentlich noch immer tun, wenn er es wüsste."

„Mein Vater war und ist wahrscheinlich noch immer ein arroganter, selbstgerechter und engstirniger Bastard", sagte Malfoy mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als würde er darüber reden, dass der Wein lieblich war oder dass Harrys Shirt Falten hatte. Harry starrte ihn an und ihm fiel auf, dass ihm diese persönliche Information Malfoy etwas näher brachte. Vorausgesetzt, es war die Wahrheit.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, dass Malfoys Vater eines Tages im Herbst ihres siebten Schuljahres aufgetaucht war und mit seinem wütenden Sohn im Schlepptau wieder verschwand. Jeder nahm an, dass er die Schule verließ, um ein Todesser zu werden. Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum hatten sie eine „Gott sei Dank, den sind wir los" Party gefeiert. Neville hatte nicht teilgenommen, wenn Harry sich recht erinnerte und er war während dem Schuljahr zurückgezogen und deprimiert. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass das mit Malfoys Verlassen der Schule zu tun hatte.

„Du und Neville?", grübelte er. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

„Seid ihr keine Freunde mehr?", fragte Malfoy.

„Das waren wir, bis er starb", erwiderte Harry. Einen Moment lang war es still. Malfoy musterte sein Weinglas, sein Ausdruck war kontrolliert. Jeremy und Colby beobachteten ihn, tauschten Blicke aus. „Es war nicht... er war nicht krank oder so", fügte Harry hinzu, weil er bemerkte, dass sie ihn vielleicht missverstanden. „Es war ein Unfall. Ein Autounfall. Betrunkener Fahrer."

Er sah zu Malfoy, der zurückstarrte. In Wirklichkeit war es eine zu lange Cruciatus-Folter gewesen und Neville hatte, seit sie ihn gefunden hatten, nie wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt. Er starb im Krankenhaus und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er einfach aufgegeben hatte. Er wurde mehr als schlimm gefoltert. Malfoy schluckte und sah weg. Harry würde es ihm später erzählen, wenn sie alleine waren. Er nippte an seinem Wein und drückte sein Knie gegen Malfoys, empfand zum ersten Mal Mitleid mit ihm. Malfoy hatte alles hinter sich gelassen und sein Leben noch einmal von vorne begonnen - aber warum?

Ein Fonduetopf und ein Teller mit Fruchtstücken wurde vor sie gestellt, unterbrach den düsteren Augenblick. Sie sahen dem Kellner dabei zu, wie er die Kerze unter dem Topf anzündete. Harry suchte nach einem neuen Gesprächsthema, vergeblich.

„Wenn ihr zwei also in der Schule kein Paar wart, wie seid ihr dann aneinander geraten?", fragte Colby schließlich, sah zwischen Harry und Malfoy hin und her.

Harry wurde panisch und stopfte sich zwei Stück Birne in den Mund. Malfoy lächelte. „Nur das Übliche. Ihr wisst schon, auf einer Party zu viel getrunken, hatten uns seit der Schule nicht mehr gesehen, aus einer Unterhaltung wurde ein Flirt und daraus ein Kuss im Garten..."

Harry starrte Malfoy an, als dieser ein komplettes Märchen über sie erfand, einschließlich des unangenehmen Morgens danach. Er hoffte nur, diese Geschichte nicht noch einmal wiedergeben zu müssen.

„Und wir trennten uns, als ich nach New York zog", endete Malfoy und sah nicht zu Harry.

„Ohhh, tragisch von euren Karrieren getrennt", sagte Colby. „Zur falschen Zeit und am falschen Ort getroffen. Kommt mir bekannt vor." Er hob, während er zu Malfoy blickte, eine Augenbraue, welcher das geflissentlich ignorierte.

Eine gedämpfte Melodie ertönte und jeder außer Harry begann, in seinen Taschen zu suchen.

„Meins", sagte Malfoy und zückte ein kleines Handy aus seiner Tasche.

Harry war schon wieder sprachlos. Er kannte _nicht_ _einen_ Zauberer, der ein Handy hatte.

„Wo zur Hölle _bist_ du?", sprach Malfoy ohne Begrüßung ins Telefon. „Schwing deinen Hintern hierher... Oh, _bitte_. Du kannst etwas Spaß vertragen... Wir werden hier noch eine Weile sein, dann gehen wir ins Café..." Malfoy stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte davon, sodass Harry nicht länger zuhören konnte.

„Das wird Manny sein", sagte Colby und tauchte ein Apfelstück in die blubbernde Käsesauce. „Er ist Rechtsanwalt und hatte diese Woche einen Prozess, daher ist er wirklich beschäftigt." Jeremy stach Colby mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen und sie wechselten bedeutungsvolle Blicke.

„Was?", wollte Harry wissen.

Colby schob sich das Apfelstück in den Mund. Jeremy trank von seinem Wein und lächelte. „Das ist eine beeindruckende Narbe", meinte er und schielte auf Harrys Stirn. „Da steckt sicher eine Geschichte dahinter."

„Eine lange", antwortete Harry.

Malfoy kam zurück. „Er wird noch eine Weile brauchen. Die Verteidigung hat einen neuen Zeugen hervorgebracht und das müssen sie jetzt untersuchen oder so." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheiß drauf. Ohne ihn haben wir mehr Spaß."

"Ich weiß, dass _du_ den haben wirst", grinste Colby.

„Oh, fick dich", neckte Malfoy ihn und griente über sein Weinglas hinweg.

„Hab ich schon", konterte Colby.

Malfoy hob seinen kleinen Finger und musterte ihn. „Ich erinnere mich."

Jeremy lachte und Malfoy duckte sich vor einem Stück Apfel, das auf seinen Kopf zuflog. Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Mrs. Weasley hatte immer gesagt: "Jungen werden nie erwachsen." Und schwule Jungen waren da keine Ausnahme.

Zwei Stunden, mehrere Teller mit Tapas und vier Flaschen Wein später ging die Gruppe in ‚The Café', eine Disko in der Market-Street. Sie mussten sich eine Weile anstehen, um reinzukommen und sie blieben zusammen, lachten und redeten und jeder außer Harry rauchte. Harry war überrascht, wie viel Spaß sie hatten. Er hatte erwartet, dass er sich unwohl fühlen würde, mit mehreren schwulen Männern auszugehen, aber Malfoys Freunde waren nett zu ihm, hießen ihn sogar willkommen.

Colby und Jeremy gerieten in ein lautstarkes Streitgespräch mit einem Mann und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, Malfoy beiseite zu ziehen.

„Ich werde dir das nur einmal sagen", wisperte er gegen seine Wange, fühlte Malfoy erzittern. „Ich tanze nicht."

Malfoy lachte und schlang seinen Arm um Harrys Taille. „Dann hast du noch nicht genug getrunken."

„_Derek_", warnte Harry, aber es war zu spät.

„Ich gebe jedem eine Runde aus, der Harry auf die Tanzfläche bringt!", rief Malfoy aus. Nicht nur Jeremy und Colby reagierten, sondern auch die Leute um sie herum. Harry stöhnte und Malfoy platzierte einen feuchten Kuss auf seine Wange.

Als sie endlich drinnen waren, suchten sie sich - wegen Harrys Beharrlichkeit - einen Tisch und Jeremy gab die erste Runde Drinks aus.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?", fragte Harry und beäugte den hellen Martini, der vor ihm stand.

„Ooooh, das ist ein starkes Gesöff", sagte Malfoy. „Midori und Wodka, glaube ich." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich hoffe, deine Schuhe sind bequem."

„Halt's Maul, Draco", murmelte Harry. Er nahm einen Schluck zu sich und bemerkte dann, was er gesagt hatte.

„_Draco_?", wiederholte Colby und blickte überrascht drein. „Was zur Hölle ist das für ein Spitzname?" Malfoy sah etwas blass aus, obwohl man das in dem Halbdunkel kaum erkennen konnte.

Harry schluckte. „Ah, nur ein... ja, ein Schulspitzname." Er grinste Malfoy verlegen an. „Ich glaube, du willst nicht mehr so genannt werden?"

„Nein", entgegnete Malfoy ruhig. „Es war irgendwie ein dummer Name."

„Das _muss_ einen Hintergrund haben", sagte Jeremy.

Malfoy grinste und gewann seine Fassung zurück. „Es war ein Sportspitzname. Harry und ich spielten in der Schule in derselben Mannschaft." Er zwinkerte.

„Was, Fußball?", fragte Jeremy.

„Ja und ich war auch verdammt gut darin."

„Oh, hast du dir dein Shirt vom Leib gerissen, wenn du ein Tor geschossen hast? Ich liebe es, wenn sie das machen!", grinste Colby.

Malfoys Gesicht war für Sekundenbruchteile ausdruckslos, bevor er seine Nase kräuselte. „Warum sollte ich mir mein Shirt runterreißen?" Jeder lachte und Malfoy tat es ihnen gleich, wenn auch verspätet.

Das Klingeln von Malfoys Handy lockte ihn erneut vom Tisch weg. Harry trank mehrere Schlucke, da es ihm doch zusagte, und lächelte zu Jeremy und Colby.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema Schule sind", begann Jeremy, „erzähl uns mehr über Derek."

„Ja, was macht er in New York? Warum zog er nach San Francisco? Er muss einen tollen Job gehabt haben, bei so viel Geld. Warum hat er den aufgegeben und arbeitet stattdessen in einem Café?", fragte Colby.

Harry starrte sie an. „Ich...", setzte er an, dann schürzte er die Lippen. Hatte Malfoy seinen Freunden _nichts_ über seine Vergangenheit erzählt? Vertraute er niemandem? Oder hatte er sie auf ihn angesetzt, als Test sozusagen? „Er ist sehr verschlossen", sagte er später. „Er würde mich killen, wenn ich euch etwas verrate." Er lächelte und hoffte, dass es charmant aussah, und bestellte einen neuen Drink.

Colby lächelte ein bisschen kühl zurück. „Bereit zum Tanzen, Harry?"

„Nee."

„Dann lass mich dir einen weiteren Drink ausgeben."

Malfoy kam kurz darauf zurück. „Er kommt heute nicht mehr", sagte er und sah etwas verärgert aus.

„Glück für Harry", murmelte Jeremy und Colby grinste ihn an. Malfoy schien die Bemerkung nicht gehört zu haben.

Das Gespräch wurde eine Weile fortgesetzt, bis Jeremy beschloss, dass es Zeit zum Tanzen war. Er verließ den Tisch, gefolgt von einem Mann, der ihm ins Auge gefallen war. Es dauerte nicht lange, da gingen auch Malfoy und Colby und so saß Harry alleine am Tisch.

Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte. Es tat ihm gut, seine Gedanken in dem ganzen Durcheinander zu ordnen. Nachdem er mehrere Tage mit Malfoy verbracht hatte, hatte er nichts darüber in Erfahrung gebracht, warum der Auror New York in solch einer Eile verlassen hatte.

Er warf Malfoy in der Menge ein paar Blicke zu und konnte nicht verhindern, seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Malfoy versuchte nicht besonders stark, sich zu verstecken. Wenn Harry ihn so schnell gefunden hatte, hätten ihn andere bestimmt genauso schnell gefunden. War er hier in Gefahr?

Harry schob sein Glas weg und seufzte. Letztendlich war Malfoy kein Todesser geworden. Harry hatte die Möglichkeit kurz in Erwägung gezogen, dass Malfoy als Doppelagent arbeitete, doch dafür gab ein keinen Beweis. Malfoy war in Gefahr gewesen, als er aus New York floh, aber hier schien er sich sicher zu fühlen; sicher genug, dass er nur seinen Namen und leicht etwas an seinem Erscheinungsbild verändert hatte. Harry hatte alles versucht, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich ihm zu öffnen, aber Malfoy hatte nichts enthüllt.

Harry dagegen hatte kaum Geheimnisse vor Malfoy. Er wusste fast genauso viel über ihn wie Hermione. Niemand - nicht einmal die Saufkumpanen aus dem Ministerium - wusste, wie er wirklich über Cho dachte oder wie sehr er sich noch immer wünschte, Vater zu werden. Nicht einmal Hermione wusste über seinen Dreier mit Cho und Ginny, den er vor Jahren hatte, weil sie zu viel getrunken hatten. Malfoy hatte die Details irgendwie aus ihm herausgekitzelt und mit einem Ausdruck faszinierten Entsetzens zugehört.

Und er hatte _niemanden_ von sich und Ron erzählt, als sie am Weihnachtsball in ihrem sechsten Jahr ihren ersten experimentellen Kuss teilten. Ron war danach ausgeflippt und Harrys Gefühle waren mehrere Wochen lang verletzt. Malfoy hatte gelächelt und Harry ein weiteres Getränk gebracht, jedoch nichts über seinen ersten Kuss erzählt.

Harry trank den Rest seines zweiten Drinks, dann schloss er die Augen und ließ den Wirbel der Musik auf sich einwirken und den plötzlich aufgekommenen Ärger wegspülen. Malfoy versteckte etwas. Er hatte mehr zu verlieren als Harry.

Colby kehrte mit weiteren Getränken zum Tisch zurück und versuchte, Harry zum Tanzen zu bewegen. Harry beunruhigte ihn mit ein paar Fragen über Derek und überredete ihn, ihm etwas darüber zu erzählen, wie sie Freunde geworden waren. Als Colby zum Erzählen ansetzte, kam ein knapp bekleideter Mann vorbei, um Longdrinks zu verkaufen. Er grinste und sagte: „Blowjob gefällig, Jungs?" Colby kaufte vier Longdrinks, trank zwei davon selbst und verließ mit dem Mann im Schlepptau das Geschäft.

Harrys Kopf war von dem ganzen Alkohol, den er höre Nacht getrunken hatte, ganz benommen. Es war dumm, so etwas zu tun, aber er konnte schließlich einen Nüchternheitszauber auf sich legen, wenn es sein musste. Es fühlte sich sogar gut an, etwas betäubt zu sein, um seinen Ärger für eine Stunde vergessen zu können. Seine Gedanken waren seit den letzten Tagen ein komplettes Chaos und er brauchte eine Pause davon, zu viel zu _denken_. Er legte seine Stirn auf den Tisch und befand ihn überraschend gemütlich. Er bemerkte, dass er das Vibrieren der Lautsprecher auf dem Tisch spüren konnte. Interessant...

„Hallo", hörte er jemanden sagen und hob seinen Kopf. Eine junge asiatische Frau setzte sich grinsend neben ihn. Sie sah über ihre Schulter zu dem blonden Mädchen, das hinter ihr stand, dann blickte sie zu Harry zurück. „Dieser Typ da drüben", sie nickte in Malfoys Richtung, „spendiert uns Drinks, wenn wir dich für zwei Minuten auf die Tanzfläche bekommen."

„Oh, scheiße", grummelte Harry.

„Oh, komm schon", bat die Blonde, lehnte sich vor auf den Tisch, bis ihre Brüste fast aus dem kurzen Top quollen. „Biiitte? Wir sind Studentinnen und hier ist es ganz schön teuer."

Harry blickte in die Gesichter der Mädchen, was bei den knappen Klamotten, die sie trugen, eine echte Herausforderung war. „Seht mal, Ladys, tut mir Leid, aber-"

„Hey, wir haben es mitbekommen", unterbrach ihn das asiatische Mädchen. „Du magst keine Mädchen. Nun, und wir mögen keine Jungs! Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen! Du machst deinen Freund glücklich und wir bekommen Freigetränke. Jeder hat etwas davon." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und die Blonde nach der anderen und das Nächste, was Harry mitbekam, war, dass er inmitten einer kleinen Gruppe von dürftig bekleideten Lesben stand.

Ein kleiner Teil in seinem Hirn schrie „_heilige Scheiße!_" - der Rest geriet in Panik. Er wollte schon zurückgehen, als er ein „oh nein, das wirst du nicht zu" in seinem Ohr hörte und mehrere Hände grapschten erneut nach ihm. Er drehte sich um, um ein Mädchen mit kurzen roten Haaren zu sehen, das ihn angrinste. Er blickte sich um und bemerkte, dass keines der Mädchen viel anhatte.

„Ist heute der 'Wer sieht Britney Spears am ähnlichsten' Wettbewerb?", scherzte er und versuchte nochmals, wegzugehen.

„Nein, wir kommen gerade von einer Mardi Gras Kostümparty", erklärte die Blonde.

„Weißt du, wer wir sind?", fragte die Rothaarige und zog das asiatische Mädchen näher.

Harrys Gehirn hörte bei dem Anblick auf zu arbeiten; er konnte als Antwort nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Charlies Angels, Dummerchen", kicherte die Blonde und schlang sich um Harry.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass ihm Jeremy und Colby zuwinkten und dabei hysterisch lachten. Er suchte nach Malfoy, welcher grinsend gegen eine Säule lehnte. Harry rollte mit den Augen. Die Mädchen um ihn tanzten und pressten sich eng aneinander.

Er war kein _so_ schlechter Tänzer, fiel es ihm ein. Er fühlte sich nur nicht so selbstbewusst wie sonst und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihm irgendjemand Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, während er von halbnackten Mädchen umgeben war.

Das Lied änderte sich und jemand legte seinen Arm um ihn. „Hast du Spaß?", fragte Jeremy. Er gab Harry einen weiteren Drink und hob sein eigenes zum Anstoßen an. Harry grinste und klirrte sein Glas gegen das den anderen, bevor er trank.

„Uah", gab er von sich und verzog er sein Gesicht. Der Drink war widerlich süß. Jeremy nahm das leere Glas und ging davon.

„Da bist du", hörte er und Hände zogen ihn erneut in die Mitte von Körpern davon. Das asiatische Mädchen rieb sich an dem rothaarigen und sie presste ihren Hintern gegen Harrys Schritt. Als die Mädchen anfingen, sich vor ihm zu küssen, wurde seine Jeans unbequem.

„Gebt mir zwei Minuten, Ladys", sagte er und trat zurück. Sie grinsten ihm hinterher, als er auf die Toiletten zuschritt. Er versuchte, nicht allzu ungeschickt zu laufen. Welch Ironie, dass sich seine größten sexuellen Fantasien vor ihm abspielten, wenn er vorgab, schwul zu sein.

Er öffnete die Türe der Toiletten, nur um den Raum anders genutzt vorzufinden, als gedacht: für Sex. Mehrere Paare rieben sich an den Wänden aneinander und die Musik drang gedämpft durch die Wände. Er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und ging auf die Urinale zu.

Harry zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose auf und stellte fest, dass er noch zu hart zum Pinkeln war. Er wartete und versuchte, die Sexgeräusche um sich herum auszublenden, aber es half nicht. Vielleicht sollte er sich eine Weile setzen. Er seufzte und schloss seine Jeans wieder, drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

Er erstarrte - Malfoy lehnte ein paar Meter entfernt gegen eine Wand und ein Mann war vor ihm in die Knie gegangen, blies ihm einen. Harry blinzelte, brachte es nicht über sich, wegzusehen. Er hatte noch nie zugesehen, wie zwei Männer vor ihm Sex hatten. Natürlich war es nur ein Blowjob und es sah nicht anders aus, als man es erwarten würde.

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es Malfoy war, zu dessen Füßen jemand kniete und dass seine Finger sich in dem dunklen Haar von dem Mann vor sich vergruben. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war zurückhaltend und seine Augen waren leicht geschlossen. Der Mann bewegte sich schnell, eine Hand lag auf Malfoys Erektion und die andere stützte sich an der Wand ab oder sie tat etwas sehr Interessantes mit Malfoys Hintern. Malfoys Atem war abgehakt und er biss sich auf die Lippe, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

_Er ist ein kleiner Schreihals_, schallte es in Harrys Kopf und er fragte sich, warum Malfoy sich darum bemühte, keinen Laut von sich geben. Malfoys Hände ballten sich fester zusammen und Harry war von dieser Bewegung, der glatten Haut und dem Rhythmus von Malfoys Atmung wie hypnotisiert.

Er sah auf, um Malfoy zu sehen, der ihn mit funkelnden geweiteten Augen anstarrte. Harry erstarrte, unsicher, was er tun sollte. Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Gehen? Mitmachen?

Der letzte Gedanke schockte ihn so sehr, dass er zurückstolperte. Malfoys Kopf fiel gegen die Wand und er verzog sein Gesicht, als er kam. Harry wurde sich der pochenden Erektion in seiner Hose bewusst, die er bekommen hatte, als Malfoy ihn angesehen hatte. Panisch verließ er die Toilette, blieb davor kurz stehen und brachte sein Glied in eine angenehmere Position, fühlte sich mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde klaustrophobischer.

„Harry!" Eine Hand griff nach seinem Arm und er drehte sich um, um Colby zu erblicken, der ihn anlächelte. „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Heim", sagte Harry. „Ins Hotel. Ich kann nicht... ich habe genug für heute Abend." Er versuchte, wegzugehen.

Colby zog ihn an sich. „Harry, du kennst ihn doch. Er ist nicht der Typ Mensch, der Beziehungen hat." Seine Augen trugen einen mitfühlenden Blick in sich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe", sagte er und entfernte sich. Die Nachtluft war kalt und er ging zwei Straßen weiter, bevor er sich ein Taxi rief. Er sank in den Sitz, war erregt und verwirrt und viel zu betrunken, um über alles nachzudenken.

Ende Kapitel 2, Teil 2 

°hust° Naa, was haltet ihr davon? ;)

°knuddel°  
Dia


	5. Kapitel 3, Teil 1

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 3, Teil 1 -**

Es war wieder derselbe Traum.

Er schlich alleine durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, wusste nicht, was er tat und wohin er ging. In seinen Träumen war alles immer etwas verschwommen, als ob er sich in einer Art Trance befand. Nie war etwas zu sehen, nur lange düstere Korridore und ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung, wenn er aufwachte.

Aber dieses Mal kam er um eine Ecke und fand Ron auf dem Boden sitzend vor, seine Knie waren an seine Brust angezogen. _Das ist komisch_, dachte Harry, sich halb bewusst, dass das etwas Neues war, was ihn überraschen sollte. Aber das tat es irgendwie nicht.

Ron lächelte Harry traurig an. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er.

„Mir nicht", entgegnete Harry, seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern. Dann fiel er auf seine Knie; zu sprechen hatte ihm anscheinend alle Energie geraubt. Ron hob seine Hand und Harry griff danach.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_6. Februar 2004: Freitag_

Das schrille Läuten des Weckers ließ Harry aufwachen, er hörte nur nicht auf zu klingeln, obwohl Harry auf den entsprechenden Knopf drückte. Er schlug noch mal drauf, aber er klingelte einfach weiter. Ein paar verwirrte Sekunden später bemerkte er, dass es das Telefon war, welches schellte.

Das Telefon. „Hallo?", krächzte er in den Hörer. Sein Kopf _schmerzte_.

„_Entschuldigung, dass ich Sie so früh wecke, Mr. Potter, aber gerade erreichte uns ein an Sie gerichtetes Fax, welches als ‚dringend' markiert ist. Sollen wir es Ihnen senden?"_

Harry konnte die roten Zahlen auf der Uhr erkennen, nachdem er blinzelte und die erste war definitiv eine '6'. „Okay, könnten Sie... es unter der Türe durchschieben oder so?"

"_Ja, Sir."_

Er ließ sich zurück in die Bettlaken fallen, nachdem er den Hörer wieder aufgelegt hatte, und stöhnte. Er konnte sicht nicht erinnern, sich jemals nach einer Nacht derart miserabel gefühlt zu haben. Er döste kurz ein, nur um wieder von einem Klopfen und dem Geräusch eines unter die Türe geschobenen Papiers geweckt zu werden. Er setzte sich auf und warf das Bettlaken beiseite. Er war vollständig nackt, ein Zustand, in dem er für gewöhnlich nicht schlief. Und die Bettlaken waren...

_Igitt_, dachte er Nase rümpfend. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, die Klamotten ausgezogen zu haben und seine Erinnerung an Malfoy, wie er im Badezimmer einen geblasen bekam, eigenhändig losgeworden zu sein. Warum ausgerechnet _dieses_ Bild ihn dazu gebracht hatte, wollte er gar nicht wissen. Er hatte sich ein wenig von dem Gleitgel genommen, das das Hotel bereitstellte. Er hatte sogar vergessen, die Tube in seiner Hast wieder zuzuschrauben. Er zuckte zusammen, was nur dazu führte, dass sein Kopf noch mehr wehtat.

All diese beunruhigenden Gedanken waren wie verschwunden, als er das Fax aufhob - zehn Seiten mit wahllosen Buchstaben und Zahlen, ganz oben hatte Hermione 'DRINGEND: HARRY POTTER SO SCHNELL WIE MÖGLICH ZUZUSTELLEN' draufgekritzelt.

Er brauchte etwas, um seinen Zauberstab aus dem Klamottengewirr zu finden. Früher hatte er mit diesem in der Hand geschlafen, aber daran hatte er seit Jahren nicht einmal gedacht. Er hob das Shirt, das er sich von Malfoy geliehen hatte, vom Boden auf und entdeckte darauf einen mysteriösen Fleck. Es wäre bestimmt leichter, ihm anzubieten, dafür zu bezahlen, anstatt zu versuchen, _das_ zu erklären.

Er breitete die Blätter auf dem Boden aus und tippte jedes mit dem Zauberstab an, sagte den Entschlüsselungszauber auf. Hermiones Doktorforschung schloss mit die magische Verschlüsselung mit ein und sie hatte an der Entwicklung einer Verbergungsmethode mitgearbeitet, das auf ein Muggelsystem namens RSA basierte. Harry wusste nicht, wie es funktionierte, da nur Auroren den entsprechenden Zauber kannten, der solche Nachrichten entschlüsselte. Sie hatte versucht, ihm zu erklären, bis seine Augen zufielen. Hermiones letzter Durchbruch war es, die Muggeltechnik wie Computer und Faxmaschinen zu verwenden, um magisch miteinander zu kommunizieren. Der Ver- und Entschlüsselungszauber konnte benutzt werden, wenn der Text auf Papier gedruckt war.

Die Buchstaben ordneten sich so, dass sie sinnvolle Wörter ergaben und er begab sich zum Bett, um die entschlüsselten Seiten zu lesen. Es war ein Bericht, der all die Details der Informationen enthielt, die sie ihm am Tag zuvor am Telefon hatte sagen wollen. Laut Hermiones Nachforschung überwachte die CIA Malfoys Verbindungen, während er in New York lebte; zu Hause ebenso wie im Büro. Es gab Listen mit Daten und Zeitpunkten, wann Malfoy Eulen von Unbekannten erhielt. Da waren auch Zusammenfassungen der Berichte von der CIA, die ihm gefolgt war, Listen von Leuten, mit denen er verkehrt hatte, Listen von Leuten, mit denen er Sexbeziehungen gehabt hatte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Warum mussten sie _so was_ wissen? Er fragte sich, ob irgendjemand eine Liste _seiner_ Beziehungen in England führte. Nicht, dass die Liste sehr lang wäre.

Er wühlte sich durch die Seiten, fühlte sich dabei gleichzeitig schuldig und intrigant. Malfoy war des Öfteren in einem Zaubererviertel in New York namens B-Boy gewesen und er hatte im Village Co-op eingekauft. Der CIA-Informant, der diese Informationen brachte, behauptete, mit ihm mehr als einen Monat zusammen gewesen zu sein.

Malfoy hatte in New York ein Telefon und die Leitung wurde abgehört. Die Kopien seiner Telefonverbindungen waren geheim, aber da war eine Notiz, die besagte, dass diese Information wertlos wäre. Sein Müll war durchsucht worden. Seine Muggelpost wurde überprüft. Seine Eulen wurden seit Anfang Juli abgefangen, nachdem ein Informant berichtet hatte, ein Pergament in Malfoys Wohnung gesehen zu haben, das die Namen der Todesser in den USA und ein Passwort, um sie zu kontaktieren, auflistete. Malfoy wurde am 5. Juli 2003 offiziell als 'Zaubererterrorist' betitelt, was vom Patriot Act eingerichtet worden war.

Harrys Kopf begann zu pochen. Es gab keinen Beweis, dass Malfoys hier dasselbe tat. Er fragte sich, ob _er_ das näher untersuchen sollte. Er hatte wirklich kein Interesse daran, Malfoys Müll zu durchwühlen. Der Gedanke daran drehte ihm den Magen um.

Vielleicht lag das aber auch nur an seinem Kater. Er sammelte die Blätter zusammen, verstaute sie in seinem Rucksack und schlüpfte wieder unter das schmutzige Laken; hoffte, dass er sich in ein paar Tagen besser fühlen würde. Dann konnte er darüber nachdenken. Über _alles_. Er schlief wieder ein, die Wörter auf den Seiten tanzten vor seinen Augen und sagten seltsame Dinge über Malfoy aus.

Das Telefon läutete. Dieses Mal wusste er, dass es das Telefon war, aber es brauchte dennoch mehrmaliges Klingeln, bis er wach genug war, um ranzugehen.

„_Schaffst du es, in fünfzehn Minuten fertig zu sein?"_, fragte Malfoy vergnügt.

„Was?", murmelte Harry. „Wie spät ist es?"

"_Fast zehn."_ In dem Augenblick der Stille konnte sich Harry gut vorstellen, wie Malfoy mit den Augen rollte. „Ich schätze, du brauchst länger als fünfzehn Minuten?"

„Wovon sprichst du?" Harry war sich bewusst, dass er jammerte, aber es war ihm egal.

"_Ich zeige dir heute die Stadt, erinnerst du dich? Ich habe es dir versprochen."_

„Oh, nein, Malfoy", stöhnte Harry in den Hörer. „Ich fühle mich heute nicht besonders. Mir geht es beschissen."

„_Oh, zum Teufel"_, hörte er, dann legte Malfoy auf.

_Schlafen_, dachte Harry, legte den Hörer auf die Gabel und kuschelte sich ins Kissen. Er war schon beinahe erneut eingeschlafen, als er ein leises Ploppen hörte und die Matratze einsank. Er raffte sich in eine sitzende Position auf und schrie vor Überraschung.

„Trink das", sagte Malfoy und hielt ihm einen dampfenden Krug entgegen.

„Was zur...?" Harry blinzelte. "Verdammt, Malfoy, du hast mich erschreckt!"

Malfoy griente. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass fremde Zauberer in dein Zimmer apparieren, musst du den entsprechenden Schutz aufstellen." Er wedelte mit dem Becher. „Trink."

Harry starrte ihn kurz ausdruckslos an. Warum hatte er _keinen_ Schutz aufgestellt? Das war ein Standardverfahren, aber er hatte noch nicht einmal daran gedacht. Kopf schüttelnd nahm Harry den Becher und roch daran. „Katertrank?"

Malfoy nickte und Harry seufzte vor Erleichterung auf. Er fühlte sich _wirklich_ schrecklich. Er trank den Inhalt des Bechers in ein paar großen Schlucken und fragte sich erst jetzt, warum er Malfoy einfach so vertraute. Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass Malfoy ihm nicht ins Gesicht blickte. Er zog das Bettlaken von Harrys Schoß, welcher sich zu schlecht fühlte, um ihn böse anzustarren.

Malfoy grinste. „Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich das noch nie zuvor gesehen", sagte er und nahm sich den Becher wieder.

„Hast du nicht", konterte Harry.

„Gemeinschaftsduschen können Wunder bewirken", sagte Malfoy zwinkernd. „Ich habe schon viel gesehen. Also, wir treffen uns in dreißig Minuten.

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, disapparierte er wieder.

Harry spürte, wie der Zaubertrank zu wirken begann. Seine Laune hob sich, obwohl er gerade - nackt und in Sperma befleckte Laken gewickelt - mit Malfoy geliebäugelt hatte. Wie peinlich.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Er ließ Malfoy absichtlich zehn Minuten länger warten, bevor er herauskam. Malfoy lehnte gegen die Wand des Gebäudes und rauchte dabei eine Zigarette. Harry verspürte den Drang, ihm die Zigarette wegzunehmen und auszudrücken.

„Geht's dir besser?", zwitscherte Malfoy. Malfoy konnte sich nicht schwuler verhalten, dachte Harry. Unter seinem offenen Mantel trug er einen cremefarbenen Rollkragenpullover, der nur am Hosenbund glitzerte, und ein Regenbogen gestreifter Schal war um seinen Hals gewickelt.

Harry grinste zur Begrüßung, seine Augen fixierten Malfoys Shirt. „Gap?"

„Scheiße, nein. Das ist von J. Crew." Malfoy nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette, dann drückte er sie an der Hauswand aus. „_Ehrlich_."

Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen und fingerte am Ende des Schals rum. „Kannst du das noch offensichtlicher machen, Malfoy?"

„Ich schäme mich nicht für das, was ich bin", erwiderte er und neigte seinen Kopf. Eine kastanienbraune Strähne fiel ihm in die Stirn und er blies sie aus den Augen. „Und nebenbei, ich bin dein Date, was sagt das also über dich?" Harry rollte mit den Augen.

Sie gingen zur Straßenbahnhaltestelle an der 17th Castro und nahmen die F-Linie zum Union Square. Harry war nie zuvor mit einer Straßenbahn gefahren - er fühlte sich wie in einem alten Muggelfilm. Nach einer ereignislosen Fahrt stiegen sie aus und stellten sich in der Schlange zur Powell-Manson Standseilbahn an.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass die Standseilbahn so gut wie leer war, beeilte sich die Crew nicht, Passagiere einzulassen. Sie warteten beinahe eine halbe Stunde; Malfoy verbrachte die Zeit damit, über alles und dabei nichts zu plappern, gelegentlich stich er Harry in den Bauch, um sicherzugehen, dass dieser ihm auch Aufmerksamkeit zollte. Harry besorgte aus dem Café nebenan Kaffee für sie beide und wurde mit einem entzückten Quietschen belohnt, als sie sich auch ein Croissant teilten.

Als Harry Malfoy das Croissant hinhielt, damit dieser abbeißen konnte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Leute sie anstarrten. Er wurde den Großteil seines Lebens angestarrt, aber doch nicht so. Das war anders - missbilligend, mehr als beängstigend und seltsam. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass die Leute dachten, er und Malfoy wären ein Paar, aber es entnervte ihn, dass sie wegsahen, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen. Er fragte sich, ob das Leben so war, wie Malfoy es sich vorstellte, dem die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen egal war.

Die Leute hatten Harry seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr angestarrt. Oder bemerkte er es einfach nicht mehr?

Die Standseilbahnfahrt selbst war lustig, aber kalt. Malfoy lehnte sich in der überfüllten Bahn fester an Harry, als es notwenig gewesen wäre, aber Harry war es egal. Malfoy war heute alarmierend süß, sogar zum Flirten aufgelegt und obwohl sein Verhalten merkwürdig war, genoss Harry die Aufmerksamkeit. Es war schon lange her, dass ihn _irgendjemand_ beachtet, ihm so oft zugelächelt oder über seine Witze gelacht hatte. Selbst Hermione tat das nicht mehr und Cho hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, ihn anzulächeln.

Sie stiegen aus der Standseilbahn in der Nähe vom Kai und gingen am Fischmarkt entlang, sahen sich seltsame Meereslebewesen in Gläsern an. Sie kauften sich Muscheln in Brotkruste und aßen sie, während Malfoy Harry alles über den Kai erzählte, was er wusste; dass es nicht mehr länger ein kommerzieller Fischmarkt war, sondern eine Touristenattraktion. Harry hörte zu, jedoch mehr auf den Klang von Malfoys Stimme, als auf die Worte selbst.

Sie spazierten auf dem Pier 39 und blieben stehen, um Straßenkünstlern zu applaudieren. Sie beobachteten Seelöwen, die in der Sonne lagen und sie spähten durch ein Teleskop zum Alcatraz, was einen viertel Dollar kostete. Malfoy konnte sich von dem Blick nicht abwenden und hielt seine Hand nach einem weiteren viertel Dollar aus. Harry beklagte sich nicht und gab ihm alle viertel Dollar, die er hatte.

Sie schlenderten die Beach Street entlang zum Ghiradelli Square, ihre Schultern berührten sich gelegentlich und sie ignorierten die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Leute. Malfoy wollte ein Eis, also stellte sich Harry beim Ghiradelli an, während Malfoy die Handelsschiffe anschaute. Harry kam mit zwei Eistüten zurück, als Malfoy einem Verkäufer beim Sprechen über einen Ring zuhörte, der zwei goldene Vorderzähne hatte.

„Ist das _echtes_ Silber?", fragte er skeptisch. Der Mann bejahte und Malfoy schnarrte.

„Das ist ein interessantes Stück", sagte der Mann und beäugte das silberne Armband an Malfoys Handgelenk. „Was verlangen Sie dafür?"

Malfoy Augen verengten sich und er gab dem Mann den Ring zurück. „Das ist nicht zu verkaufen", erklärte er.

Harry gab ihm das Eis, als sie davongingen und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Armband. Er hatte es vorher noch gar nicht bemerkt. Es hatte sicher magischem Ursprung, vielleicht wurde es von Zwergen in Silberminen gefertigt. Es sah wie eine Schlange aus, das sich um das Handgelenk wand.

„Wo hast du das her?", fragte Harry und zeigte auf das Armband.

„Meine Mutter hat es mir gegeben", erwiderte er.

Harry nickte. Malfoys Mutter war tot, also nahm Harry an, dass es ein besonderes Besitztum war. Harry fingerte unbewusst an seinem Ring.

"Ist das dein Ehering?", fragte Malfoy.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Nein", entgegnete er. Er war noch nicht bereit, Malfoy zu sagen, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Glücklicherweise verstand Malfoy den Wink. „Kirsche und Käsekuchen", grinste er. „Willst du probieren?" Er hielt Harry seine Eistüte hin und Harry biss ein großes Stück ab, erntete dafür ein Lachen von Malfoy. Harry lachte auch und merkte, wie ihm das Eis über das Kinn lief. Er erstarrte, als Malfoy mit seinem Daumen über Harrys Lippen strich, um dann das klebrige Eis mit funkelnden Augen aufzulutschen.

Sie setzten sich an den Strand, um ihr Eis aufzuessen und blickten in die Bucht hinaus, konnten durch den Nebel die Golden Gate Bridge sehen. Es war kalt, am Wasser zu sitzen und Harry fragte sich innerlich, ob es weise war, an einem nebligen Februarnachmittag Eis zu essen. Lange Zeit sagte keiner etwas, sie beobachteten die kleinen Wellen, die am Ufer strandeten. Malfoy streckte seine Beine aus und schloss die Augen. Keiner von ihnen hatte den Vorfall in der Toilette am vorigen Abend erwähnt, wie es Harry auffiel. Er fragte sich, ob Malfoy sich überhaupt daran erinnerte.

„Erzählst du mir etwas über Neville?", fragte Malfoy, seine Augen fokussierten sein Eis.

Harry musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang. „Was möchtest du wissen?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern, dann blickte er nachdenklich drein. „Was ist passiert?"

„Wir wissen es nicht wirklich", seufzte Harry. „Terry Boot fand ihn unter all den Leichen der Todesser in einem schlammigen Feld in der Nähe von Cornwall. Die letzten vier Flüche, die er verwendet hatte, waren die Todesflüche. Die Heiler sagten, dass er wahrscheinlich wegen den Cruciatus-Attacken im Koma lag, welche ihn mehr als einmal getroffen hatten." Harry hielt inne. Er hatte lange nicht mehr über Neville nachgedacht. Machte ihn das zu einem schlechten Freund?

Malfoys Eis rann ihm über seine Hand, aber er bemerkte es nicht. Er starrte auf den Ozean hinaus.

„Wie seid ihr zwei... ähm..." Harry zuckte wegen seiner eigenen Taktlosigkeit zusammen und murmelte: „Ist schon gut."

Wieder sprach keiner ein Wort. Malfoy bemerkte schließlich das schmelzende Eis und warf es in einen Müll. Harry leckte das schmelzende Eis aus der Tüte, damit es nicht tropfte.

„Wir mussten zusammen nachsitzen", sagte Malfoy und wischte seine klebrigen Hände an der Serviette ab, die um die Eistüte gewickelt gewesen war. „Es ist wie ein Klischee, nicht wahr? Keiner von uns wusste, dass der andere schwul war, bis wir mit Professor Riley kokettierten."

„Riley", wiederholte Harry. Er war im sechsten Jahr der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen. Er war jung und attraktiv und jedes Mädchen der Schule schien in ihn verliebt gewesen zu sein. In einem Kampf beim Verbotenen Wald wurde er gegen Ende des Schuljahres ermordet, ein paar Meter von Harry entfernt. Um Harry zu beschützen.

„Wenn es keine gegenseitige Enthüllung gewesen wäre, hätte ich es vermutlich gegen ihn verwendet", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Ich hätte sein Leben zur Hölle machen können."

„Mehr, als du es sowieso getan hast?", schnaubte Harry.

„Aber ich war fasziniert davon, dass mich _jemand_ vielleicht verstand", sagte Malfoy und ignorierte Harrys Bemerkung. „Wir haben eine Vereinbarung getroffen, eine Art Waffenstillstand. Zu Beginn des siebten Jahres hat sich unser Verhältnis verändert."

„Bis dein Vater dich von der Schule genommen hat?", fragte Harry.

Malfoy nickte und musterte den Sand zu seinen Füßen.

„Wir dachten... na ja, du kannst du wahrscheinlich denken, was wir dachten, nachdem das geschah." Malfoy sah nicht auf, aber er lächelte nahezu traurig und Harry beschloss, ein wenig nachzuhaken. „Warum hast du beschlossen, Auror zu werden?"

Malfoy atmete tief und ruhig durch, schloss seine Augen. „Weil ich wusste, dass es meinen Vater verärgern würde", sagte er schließlich. „Er dachte, ich wäre _krank_. Er dachte, es wäre nur eine Phase, die ich gerade durchmachte." Er öffnete seine Augen und nahm eine handvoll Sand, ließ die Steinchen durch seine Finger laufen. „Er dachte, er könnte mich bekehren, mich normalisieren. Nach sechs Monaten erwischte er mich dabei, wie ich meinem Privatlehrer einen blies und er... explodierte. Um es kurz zu machen, er sagte mir, wenn ich entschlossen wäre, DNA zu verschwenden, könnte ich mich wenigstens nützlich machen und ihm meine Dienste erweisen." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und Harry fragte sich, was er mit den _Diensten_ meinte. „Ich sah nicht ein, _alles_ zu tun, was er wollte. Im März wurde ich sowieso achtzehn, also hatte ich nichts zu verlieren. Ich glaubte, er könnte mir nichts antun. Also ging ich."

Malfoy starrte auf die Bucht, sein Gesicht war angespannt. Harry wartete, bis er fortfuhr, aber er tat es nicht. „Warst du dann auf dich allein gestellt?"

Malfoy nickte. „Ich wurde verrückt und zog nach London. Nach ein paar Monaten fand mich mein Vater und wollte, dass ich zurückkam. Er akzeptierte kein Nein, also beschloss ich, etwas zu tun, um mich zu beschützen."

„Also hast du dich für die Aurerenausbildung beworben?" Harry musterte Malfoys Gesicht.

„Ja. Aber zuerst musste ich meine UTZs bekommen. Den Rest kennst du."

„Nein", widersprach Harry. „Eigentlich tu ich das nicht."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf, klopfte den Sand von seiner Hose. „Mir wird kalt. Lass uns einkaufen gehen."

Harry ließ sich auf die Füße helfen, war erfreut darüber, so viel über Malfoy erfahren zu haben. Vielleicht würde es wirklich etwas nutzen, sich mit ihm anzufreunden.

Stunden später hatten sie ihr Essen beim North Beach Restaurant beendet. Harry schenkte Malfoy den Bodensatz aus der Flasche Chianti ein und sah ihm zu, wie er den Rest seines Osso Bucco zu sich nahm.

„Hast du heute einen Ort noch nicht gesehen?", fragte Malfoy und kostete vorsichtig von dem Mark seines Kalbfleischknochens.

Harry überlegte. „Es gibt noch einen Ort, an den ich gerne gehen würde."

Malfoy sah auf und legte den Knochen wieder hin. „Wohin?"

„Natürlich zum Haight-Ashbury."

Malfoys Ausdruck erstarrte, dann blickte er auf deinen Teller. „Da wirst du alleine hingehen müssen."

„Was?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Warst du da schon mal?"

"Nein." Malfoy trank seinen Wein aus.

„Du lebst hier seit sechs Monaten und warst noch nie im Zauberergebiet?" Harry verengte seine Augen. „Du bist ein Auror, Malfoy. Sind die Verbergungszauber nicht dafür da?" Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte das Thema wechseln, aber Harry wollte nicht lockerlassen. „Du brauchst doch sicher Zaubertrankzutaten oder ein Buch oder _irgendetwas_. Vermisst du es gar nicht, unter Zauberern zu sein?" Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf. Harry schürzte die Lippen und fragte sich, wie viel er sich erlauben konnte. Wenn er Malfoy dazu brachte, mit ihm ins Haight-Ashbury zu gehen, wäre das vielleicht der Durchbruch in seiner Nachforschung. „Wir sollten hingehen", sagte Harry so entschieden er konnte.

„Ich will nicht", erwiderte Malfoy.

„Wir gehen morgen hin. Das wird lustig.

"Morgen muss ich arbeiten."

"Dann gehen wir, wenn du aus hast."

„Verdammt, Harry! Ich sagte nein!" Malfoys Stimme war so scharf, dass sich mehrere Köpfe in ihre Richtung wendeten. Harry verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und blickte weg.

Die Taxifahrt zurück zu Malfoys Wohnung war unangenehm leise. Harry versuchte, nicht herumzuzappeln und war besorgt darüber, alles, was er erreicht hatte, in einem einzigen Augenblick ruiniert zu haben. Natürlich konnte er es Malfoy nicht vorwerfen, dass er ihm nicht vertraute. Vielleicht war das ein Hinweis darauf, dass Malfoy in tiefen Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Er folgte Malfoy ins Gebäude, war nicht bereit, zu gehen, bevor einer von ihnen sprach. Malfoy war erstaunlich stur, also lag es wohl an ihm.

_Fein_, dachte er. Er war verheiratet gewesen. Er konnte ihn nicht für etwas tadeln, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte. Malfoy öffnete die Türe, machte die Lichter an und Harry wollte sich entschuldigen.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Malfoy so leise, dass sich Harry nicht sicher war, ob er richtig hörte. Harry fixierte ihn kurz und Malfoy fuhr fort. „Ich habe meine Gründe, warum ich da nicht hingehen will. Ich frage dich, ob du das respektieren kannst." Er sah auf und Harry konnte erkennen, dass seine Augen besorgt dreinblickten, obwohl sein Gesicht ausdruckslos war.

Harry bemerkte, dass Malfoy nicht wollte, dass er ging. Er wollte Harrys Gesellschaft nicht verlieren, auch wenn er vorsichtig war. _Ich wäre auch vorsichtig, wenn mich all meine Freunde und Liebhaber ausspionieren würden_, dachte Harry.

Er nickte und versuchte, zu lächeln. „Natürlich."

Malfoy wirkte erleichtert, dann gewann er seine Fassung zurück. „Gehst du heute Abend wieder mit uns aus?"

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich. „Schätze schon." Er hatte gehofft, sie würden nur herumhängen und mehr reden. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob er eine weitere Nacht wie die vorige hinter sich bringen wollte.

Malfoys Lippen kräuselten sich zu dem üblichen herablassenden Lächeln. „Keine Bange. Es wird nicht so überdreht wie gestern. Nur Cocktails und vielleicht kommen wir nachher noch hierher und entspannen."

„Muss ich mich wieder umziehen?"

Malfoy grinste. „Oh, definitiv."

Ende Kapitel 3, Teil 1 

Tut mich arg sorry für die Verspätung, aber ich habe meinen Laptop noch immer nicht zurück und das erschwert mir das regelmäßige Posting etwas :/

Was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel?

Ach, bei der Gelegenheit... schaut doch mal in meinem Forum vorbei:)

Link: **www . diamondofocean . proboards104 . com **(Leerzeichen entfernen ;) )

°knuddels°  
Dia


	6. Kapitel 3, Teil 2

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 3, Teil 2 -**

Malfoy duschte sich schnell, dann ging er für gute zehn Minuten nackt in seiner Wohnung umher, sehr zu Harrys Unbehagen. Er selbst war bereits fertig angezogen, also saß er auf dem Bett und versuchte vergebens, Malfoy nicht anzustarren. Harry bemerkte, dass dieser eher drahtig als dünn war und er hatte ein Tattoo in Form eines keltischen Knotens am Ende seiner Wirbelsäule. Jedes Mal, wenn Malfoy an ihm vorbeiging, warf er einen Blick darauf und fragte sich, ob es wehgetan hatte. Malfoy suchte gerade etwas in seinem Wandschrank, als Harry sah, dass sich das Tattoo in einen kleinen Drachen verwandelte. Er blickte genauer hin und der Drache streckte seine Flügel und gähnte. Harry keuchte, dann errötete er sofort, als Malfoys Kopf zu ihm herumfuhr.

„Ich... dieses Tattoo... überrascht mich", stammelte er und merkte, wie er rot anlief. Malfoy grinste, kam näher und drehte sich so, dass Harry es intensiver betrachten konnte.

„Berühr es", sagte er.

„Wie bitte?" Harry spürte, dass seine Wangen glühten.

"Nur zu", lachte Malfoy und blickte über seine Schulter.

Harry schluckte und legte vorsichtig einen Finger auf den Drachen. Er hüpfte aus dem Weg, bevor er ihn erreichen konnte und funkelte ihn mit seinen kleinen schwarzen Augen an. „Was zum...?" Harry versuchte erneut, ihn zu berühren und er bewegte sich weg, schüttelte seinen Kopf. Harry sah zu, wie er über Malfoys blasse Haut tanzte, weichte seinen Versuchen, ihn zu fangen, aus. Er presste seine Handfläche auf Malfoys Haut und hatte den Drachen somit gefangen.

Er lächelte, dann realisierte er, dass seine Hand auf Malfoys Hintern lag. Er erstarrte, war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Hand zurückziehen oder ob er seine Hand einfach wieder auf das magische Tattoo platzieren sollte, als wäre nichts dabei, einem anderen Mann seit einer Minute auf den Hintern zu fassen.

Malfoy räusperte sich und lächelte über seine Schulter hinweg. „Süßes Kunststück, nicht wahr?"

Malfoy sah zu ihm auf und ließ seine Hand fallen. „Zeigst du das allen Jungen?"

Malfoy grinste. „Es bewegt sich nur für Zauberer. Es sieht aus wie ein keltischer Knoten, es sei denn, du siehst _sehr_ genau hin."

Harry errötete, er saß in der Falle. Malfoy zog sich zu Harrys Erleichterung weiter um und sagte nichts mehr dazu.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sie trafen Colby und Jeremy im Pilsner Gasthaus in der Church Street, eine nette Nachbarschaft mit vielen Leuten. _Größtenteils Männer_, dachte Harry und sah sich um. Es überraschte ihn, wie einfach es für ihn war, sich unter diese Szene zu mischen. Zum Glück waren Colby und Jeremy früh genug da gewesen, um einen Tisch für sie zu reservieren. Sie lächelten, als sich Harry und Malfoy durch die Menge zu ihnen durchkämpften. Colby deutete Harry schüchtern grinsend an, er solle sich neben ihn setzen.

„Ihr habt es also wirklich vor der Essenszeit aus dem Bett geschafft?", scherzte Jeremy. Colby knuffte ihn mit dem Ellbogen und warf ihm einen verheißungsvollen Blick zu.

„Wir waren mit der Standseilbahn unterwegs und sind zum Kai gegangen", stellte Harry klar. „Es hat Spaß gemacht."

"Gut zu wissen, dass Derek mehr als nur San Franciscos großartiges Nachtleben kennt", zwinkerte Colby.

„Ich komme tagsüber öfter mal raus", entgegnete Malfoy und lehnte sich gelangweilt in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich verlasse gelegentlich auch das Castro."

"Und die Erde verlässt irgendwie ihre Umlaufbahn", sagte eine Stimme hinter Harry. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Malfoys Gesicht aus, bevor der Mann erschienen war und ihn küsste.

Er _küsste_ ihn und das nicht auf die freundschaftliche hallo-wie-geht's Weise, wie Malfoy normalerweise Leute küsste. Dann drängte sich der Mann zwischen Malfoy und Jeremy und nickte jedem zur Begrüßung zu.

„Das ist Harry, ein Freund aus London", sagte Malfoy ihm. „Harry, das ist Manny Padilla."

Manny lächelte, als er Harry über den Tisch hinweg die Hand reichte. „Derek hat mir schon viel über dich erzählt, Harry. Schön, dich endlich kennen zu lernen." Sein Blick schnellte kurz auf Harrys Stirn.

"Ja, freut mich auch, dich kennen zu lernen", erwiderte Harry und wünschte sich, er könnte zum ersten Teil von Mannys Bemerkung zurückkehren. Manny lächelte charmant und erinnerte Harry für einen Moment an Gilderoy Lockhart - nur _viel_ heißer. Er war ungefähr dreißig, makellos gekleidet und blickte Malfoy verehrend an. Harry spürte einen Stich in seinen Eingeweiden.

„Wie lief die Verhandlung?", fragte Malfoy, seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gehörte Manny.

Manny winkte den Kellner her und bestellte ein Heineken. „Furchtbar. Die Dummköpfe wissen gar nicht, wo sie sich da hineinreiten." Manny schüttelte seinen Kopf und er und Malfoy wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.

„Also bist du Rechtsanwalt?", fragte Harry, wollte plötzlich auch an der Unterhaltung teilnehmen.

Manny lächelte. „Firmenanwalt für Maschinenunternehmen. Es ist wirklich langweilig."

„Aber gut bezahlt", murmelte Colby. Manny schien es nicht gehört zu haben. Malfoy fragte ihn noch ein wenig über den Prozess aus und Harry konnte der Unterhaltung bald nicht mehr folgen. Er blickte zu Colby und Jeremy und bemerkte, dass sie ihn beobachteten. Colby schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und stieß ihn unter dem Tisch mit dem Knie an. Jeremy nickte mit seinem Kopf in Mannys Richtung und rollte mit den Augen. Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen, dann kam es ihm.

Malfoy hatte einen Freund.

Sein Lächeln gefror und er zwang sich, wieder zu den beiden zu sehen. Manny hatte Malfoys Hand genommen und streichelte dessen Hand mit einem Finger; Malfoy lächelte und hörte Manny zu. Sie sahen für Harry wie ein Paar aus, soweit Malfoy wie jemand in einer Beziehung aussehen konnte, wo er doch so häufig den Partner wechselte.

Auf einmal war Harry wütend. Warum hatte Malfoy das bisher nicht erwähnt? Sie hatten vier Tage miteinander verbracht und Malfoy hatte _keinen einzigen_ Hinweis darauf gegeben, dass er einen Freund hatte. Erzählte man so etwas Leuten nicht, wenn man mit ihnen herumhing? Warum hatte es ihm niemand anderes gesagt? Mannys Name war in der vorigen Nacht des Öfteren gefallen, aber er hatte es nicht wirklich beachtet. Er hatte einfach angenommen, Manny wäre ein weiterer von Malfoys Freunden.

Er war vor nicht einer Stunde froh gewesen, in seiner Untersuchung voranzukommen, dachte, dass Malfoy sich ihm öffnete. Aber das war ein großes Detail, das er nicht erzählt hatte. Harry starrte böse in sein Bier, es war ihm egal, ob ihm jemand dabei zusah. Eigentlich _hoffte_ er, dass Malfoy es bemerkten würde. Daraufhin sah er noch mal zu Malfoy, aber dieser sprach noch immer mit Manny. Manny lächelte und lehnte sich vor, um Malfoy zu küssen.

"Will noch jemand was zu trinken?", fragte Harry. „Ich zahle."

„Klar", antworteten alle im Chor. Malfoy blitzte zu ihm, dann wandte er sich wieder an Manny. Harry versuchte, nicht die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Ich helfe dir", sagte Colby zu Harrys Erleichterung. Sie drängten sich durch die Menge zur Bar. „Ich nehme an, er hat dir nicht von Manny erzählt", meinte Colby und sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Nicht ein Wort", schnarrte Harry und war erstaunt über seinen giftigen Tonfall. Vielleicht würde es nicht so wehtun, wenn er den eifersüchtigen Liebhaber mimte. Es war eine gute Geschichte. Er machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Was zur Hölle denkt er, wer er ist?"

Colby schränkte sich bei Harrys Arm ein. „Oh, Süßer, Derek verhält sich nur so, wie wir uns alle verhalten würden, wenn wir die Möglichkeit hätten. Er tut, was er will, wann er will und mit wem er es will."

„Und was denkt sein Freund dabei?", fragte Harry und tat sich nicht schwer, sarkastisch zu klingen.

„Er lebt nur in Dereks Schatten, wie wir alle." Colby lächelte und drückte Harrys Arm. „Entweder tust du das auch oder du machst weiter."

„Was würdest du an meiner Stelle machen?"

Colby zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte zur Bar. „Welches Bier bringen wir mit?"

Der restliche Abend war eine Qual für Harry. Er hatte Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit nie gewürdigt, bis er sie nicht mehr hatte. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, dass er ihm nicht von Manny erzählt hatte, desto wütender wurde er. Nach einer Stunde beteiligte er sich kaum an der Unterhaltung, obwohl Colby versuchte, ihn wieder aufzumuntern.

„Okay, Jungs, ich muss morgen früh aufstehen", sagte Jeremy gegen Mitternacht. „Zeit, die Nacht für mich zu beenden."

„Was?", schmollte Malfoy. „Wir gehen Freitagnacht doch immer noch zu mir."

Jeremy zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Colby. Colby erwiderte den Blick mehrere Sekunden lang, dann sah er auf. „Sorry, aber ich bin fix und fertig. Ihr werdet heute Nacht wohl alleine sein."

"Ich kann eine Weile mitkommen", sagte Manny. Harrys Herz sank ein wenig nach unten.

„Was ist mit dir, Harry?", fragte Malfoy und sprach ihn damit zum ersten Mal seit einer Stunde direkt an.

Harry dachte nach. Er wollte nicht das dritte Rad am Wagen sein, aber er wollte ebenso nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, dass Malfoy und Manny alleine in die Wohnung gingen. „Klar", sagte er. _Ich habe nichts Besseres zu tun._

Außerdem, erinnerte er sich selbst, war er hier, um etwas zu untersuchen. Malfoys Beziehung zu einem Rechtsanwalt könnte ein wichtiger Anhaltspunkt sein, warum er sich hier versteckte. Harry seufzte. Er war hier, um einen Job zu erledigen und nicht, um sich mit jemandem anzufreunden oder sich in anderer Leute Leben einzubinden. Es war das Beste, wenn er sich das vor Augen hielt.

Sie wünschten Colby und Jeremy draußen eine gute Nacht, dann gingen sie zu Malfoys Wohnung, die weniger als eine Meile entfernt war. Malfoy plapperte glücklich, Harry war zu seiner Linken und Manny zu seiner Rechten. Ein gedämpfter Ton begann zu spielen und Manny suchte die Taschen seines modernen Wollmantels ab.

„Sorry, Jungs." Er sah auf das Display und dann zu Malfoy. "Ich muss den Anruf annehmen. _Diga?_" Manny zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, dann ging er weg, um schnell und leise sprechen zu können. „_Clare que sé quién es. Sólo me gustaría que alguien me hubiera dicho..._"

Malfoy wandte sich an Harry, lächelte und neigte seinen Kopf. „Hast du dich gut amüsiert?"

Harry schnarrte und widerstand dem Drang, ihm eine Antwort entgegenzupfeffern. „Schätze schon."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Harry funkelte zu Manny, der wild gestikulierte, während er telefonierte. „Nein. Alles in bester Ordnung." Er seufzte und sah auf seine Füße.

„Harry...", setzte Malfoy an und griff nach Harrys Hand. Er zog sie weg, bevor er wusste, was er da tat. „Was zum Teufel ist heute los mit dir?", zischte Malfoy. „Ich habe versucht, dich zu ignorieren und ich habe versucht, nett zu dir zu sein, aber du verhältst dich trotzdem wie ein Arschloch."

„_Ich_ verhalte mich wie ein Arschloch?", schnappte Harry. „Oh, verflucht-"

„Was? Was habe ich getan? Ist es immer noch wegen Haight-Ashbury?"

Harry stöhnte. „Nein, es ist _nicht_ wegen Haight-Ashbury." Er seufzte und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. Warum war er deshalb so wütend? Er warf Manny wieder einen Blick zu. Der Bastard war sogar so frei, in seinem Mantel im halbdunklen Straßenlicht zu stehen und mit niemand Anwesendem zu sprechen.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Malfoy. Harry sah ihn an. „Es ist wegen Manny, oder?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte, auch wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich... hätte mir nur gewünscht, dass du mir von ihm erzählt hättest."

Malfoy gab ein wütendes Geräusch von sich. „Dir was erzählen? Dass er heute Abend kommt? Er sollte eigentlich schon in der ersten Nacht kommen - das weißt du."

„Dass du einen _Freund_ hast", sagte Harry und war froh, dass es dunkel genug war, dass Malfoy die aufkommende Röte nicht sehen konnte.

Malfoy hob dementierend seine Hände. „Er ist _nicht_ mein Freund. Ich habe _nie_ Liebhaber."

Harry grinste. „Sah heute Abend aber ganz danach aus."

"Sekunde mal, ich denke, es geht dich einen Dreck an, wen ich ficke."

Harry schüttelte den Schmerz, den er bei dieser Bemerkung verspürte, ab. Es war wahr; es ging ihn _nichts_ an.

Aber darum war er doch hier, oder? Er musste so viel wie möglich über Malfoys Kontakte und Tätigkeiten herausfinden. Er lächelte ihn kalt an. Malfoys Augen verengten sich.

„Sorry wegen dem Telefonat", sagte Manny, als er zurückkam. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es abschalten, aber dafür bezahlen sie mich nicht." Er blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, als ob er die Spannung spüren könnte.

Malfoy nickte ihm zu und sie gingen weiter. Für den Rest des Weges sagte keiner etwas. An den Stufen des Gebäudes blieb Malfoy stehen und sah zu Manny. „Hab' ich ganz vergessen - ich habe keinen Wodka mehr. Ich werde schnell zu dem Spirituosengeschäft um die Ecke gehen, bevor sie schließen. Geht schon mal rein." Er ging weg und ließ Harry mit Manny alleine.

Manny wühlte in seinen Taschen und zog einen Schlüsselbund heraus. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er die Haupttüre aufschloss. „Lebst du auch hier?"

Manny lachte. "Nein, ich wohne in einem Loft in der Nähe vom Markt." Harry folgte ihm Zähne knirschend. Er hatte einen _Schlüssel_?

_Er hat nie Liebhaber, meinte er. Ha. _

Er folgte Manny in die Wohnung - _verfluchter Schlüssel_ - und ließ sich auf das weiche Sofa plumpsen. Seit den letzten Tagen war das sein Stammplatz. Er fragte sich, wo Manny sich hinsetzte.

Manny ließ sich leicht lächelnd neben ihm nieder. „Sieh mal, Harry, wir sollten das vergessen, meinst du nicht?"

Harry zwang sich, das Lächeln zu erwidern. „Wie bitte?"

„Anscheinend hat er dir nicht von mir erzählt und du bist wütend und eifersüchtig." Er lehnte sich seufzend in die Kissen zurück. „Ich wünschte, er würde mehr auf die Gefühle anderer Acht geben, aber-"

„Stört es dich, dass er herumfickt?", platzte es aus Harry heraus. Es war eine berechtigte Frage. Immerhin störte es sogar _Harry_.

Manny zuckte mit den Schultern „Das hat er schon immer getan und das verbirgt er nicht. Ebenso ist er sehr vorsichtig. Ich wünschte, er würde zu Hause jede Nacht auf mich warten wollen, aber das tut er nicht."

„Verdammt ärgerlich", murrte Harry.

„Es gab schon viele Jungen, die wie du waren, Harry", sagte Manny. „Sie kommen in sein Leben und er ist eine, vielleicht zwei Wochen in sie vernarrt, aber dann langweilen sie ihn." Harry schluckte und schüttelte seinen Kopf in Unglauben. Wie konnte Manny nur so nonchalant sein? „Ich habe ihn aber noch nie gelangweilt, daher bin ich noch da." Er lächelte und Harry kämpfte den Wunsch nieder, ihn zu schlagen.

Auf der anderen Seite kannte Manny Malfoy schon etwas länger und vielleicht war er eine gute Informationsquelle.

„Was lässt dich denken, dass ich nicht auch eine Ausnahme bin?", fragte Harry und passte sich Mannys Gelassenheit an. „Ich kenne ihn immerhin, seit er elf Jahre alt ist. Ich habe Sachen mit ihm erlebt wie kein anderer."

Manny lächelte wieder matt. „Du bist nur für ein paar Wochen hier. Du wirst nach England zurückkehren und dann wird Derek wieder in meinem Bett landen, so ist es immer. Solange du hier bist, wirst du ihn in Besitz nehmen. Ich werde diese Woche sowieso beschäftigt sein."

Harry biss die Kiefer zusammen und blickte weg.

„Oh, nimm es doch nicht so persönlich, Harry. Wenn es dir ein Trost ist, er hat diese Woche unaufhörlich von dir gesprochen. Ich wurde sogar ein wenig eifersüchtig."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry und wandte sich um. „Was hat er dir erzählt?"

Manny rutschte grinsend näher. „Was für ein großartiger Fick du wärst."

Harrys Kiefer klappte auf, bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte. „_Das_ hat er gesagt?" Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum Malfoy so etwas sagen sollte.

Manny nickte, seine dunklen Augen leuchteten. „Ich kann verstehen, warum er an dir interessiert ist."

Harry schluckte, endlich bemerkte er, dass Manny ihm näher kam. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. „Ich... ähm... warum ist das so?"

Manny griff nach Harrys Wange und lehnte sich an ihn. „Du bist heißer als die Hölle und weißt es noch nicht einmal."

Harry hatte nie zu der Sorte Mann gehört, die Frauen aggressiv verfolgten und ein Nein nicht als Antwort akzeptierten. Er fragte sich, ob es sich so anfühlen musste, bedrängt zu werden.

Das Nächste, was Harry mitbekam, war, dass er geküsst wurde. Es war Monate her, seit er das letzte Mal geküsst worden war und sein Hirn schaltete sich von selbst ab. Mannys Zunge drückte sich gegen ihn, heiß und geschickt, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Mund ihm Einlass gewährte. Manny vertiefte den Kuss, sein Arm glitt auf Harrys Rücken. Harry hörte sich selbst stöhnen.

Dann hörte er eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagen: _Was zum Teufel tust du da?_

Er zog sich zurück und überlegte, wie er dagegen ankämpfen sollte, ohne Manny klarzumachen, dass er eigentlich gar nicht schwul war. Verfluchter Malfoy, dass er seinen Freunden nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Warte-", setzte er an.

„Auf Derek? Er wird bald zurück sein." Manny Mund wanderte zu Harrys Ohr und leckte es so, wie es Harry schon immer hatte schwach werden lassen. „Er kann ja dann mitmachen."

„Oh, scheiße", flüsterte Harry.

Der Türknauf rüttelte und Harry sprang vom Sofa auf, weg von Manny. Malfoy kam herein und trug eine braune Tasche in den Händen. Er grinste sie an.

„Habt ihr euch unterhalten, während ich weg war?"

„Jep", sagte Manny. Harry hörte sich zustimmen. Er bemerkte, dass Malfoy ihn musterte, ein seltsames Funkeln lag in seinen Augen.

Harry fasste einen Entschluss. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin wirklich sehr müde. Ich denke, ich werde dann mal gehen."

„Harry-", wollte Malfoy widersprechen.

„Nein, wirklich", sagte er und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Wir... sehen uns. Einverstanden?"

Er sah keinen von beiden an, als er ging. Er hörte Malfoy seinen Namen rufen, als er die Treppen hinabstieg, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Er ging einfach weiter, aus der Türe raus, den Castro hinauf und zurück in sein Zimmer im Hotel.

**Ende Kapitel 3, Teil 2**

Und? o.O Wir leben in einer Demokratie, werdet eure Meinung in einem Review los! °grins°

°knuff°  
Dia


	7. Kapitel 4, Teil 1

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 4, Teil 1 -**

_7. Februar 2004: Samstag_

"Das kann ich nicht tun, Hermione."

„_Mach dich nicht lächerlich."_

„Ich bin kein Auror mehr. Ich habe diesen Job vor Jahren aus gutem Grund aufgegeben." Harry seufzte und starrte zur Zimmerdecke. „Außerdem geht es hier um _Malfoy_. Ich kann meine persönlichen Gefühle nicht vergessen. Bitte, Hermione, lass mich diese Aufgabe ablegen."

„_Das ist unmöglich und das weißt du."_ Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie sagte, sie würde es versuchen, aber er hatte gehofft, sie würde wenigstens etwas Mitleid für ihn empfinden. _„Du kannst das, Harry. Auror oder nicht. Du musst nur deine Kindheitsfeindseligkeit vergessen."_

Harry schnaubte. Er würde ihr nicht sagen, dass die Feindseligkeit nicht das Problem war. Das Problem war, dass _Harry_ nicht bereit für die Aufgabe war. Er hatte Gefühle, von denen er nie erwartet hatte, sie zu fühlen, und es beeinflusste seine Fähigkeit, diesen Job zu erledigen - noch mehr, als es von Anfang an der Fall gewesen war. „Fein", murmelte er. „Aber ich dachte, gerade du würdest verstehen, wie schwer das für mich ist."

„_Das tue ich, Harry. Aber du bist dort seit fast einer Woche und Malfoy würde misstrauisch werden, wenn du verschwindest und jemand anderes aus dem Ministerium deinen Platz einnehmen würde."_

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Vergiss es." Harry streckte sich gähnend unter der Decke. "Warum musst du mich so furchtbar früh anrufen? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange Malfoy immer herumstromert."

_"Oooh, wirklich?"_, gurrte Hermione. _„Ist er mit dir ausgegangen? Ist er...?"_ Sie hielt inne.

"Ja, ist er", sagte Harry. „Genauso wie viele Leute, die hier leben."

„_Fühlst du dich wohl?"_

_Ein bisschen zu wohl_, dachte Harry. „Natürlich", erwiderte er. „Dachtest du, das würde mir etwas ausmachen?"

"_Nein..."_

"Wusstest du, dass Neville schwul war?", meinte Harry und wickelte die Telefonschnur um seinen Finger.

„_Ja. Das wusste jeder."_

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Bin ich der Einzige, der es nicht wusste?"

"_Harry, mein Lieber - ich liebe dich, aber manchmal bekommst du einfach nichts mit."_ Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren. _"Es ist bald Zeit, die Zwillinge abzuholen, also muss ich los. Ich werde dir ein Fax schicken, bevor ich das Büro verlasse. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du es sofort liest. Mehr kann ich dir mit Leuten um mich herum nicht sagen."_

„Ich... einverstanden." Harry schloss seine Augen. "Danke. Tschüss."

Er legte den Hörer auf und rieb sich über die Augen. Er war müde, gereizt, verwirrt und geiler als die Hölle. Er hatte seit Monaten keinen Sex mehr gehabt, was ihm nichts ausgemacht hatte... bis vor kurzem. Es musste damit zusammenhängen, dass Sex und Sexualität in unmittelbarer Nähe war, Dank Draco Malfoy.

Natürlich hatte er viel über Malfoy nachgedacht und nicht immer war es angenehm. Aber das bedeutete doch nichts, oder? Der Vorfall in der Toilette war geschehen, als er betrunken gewesen war. Er war schon hart gewesen, bevor er Malfoy gesehen hatte.

Aber er hatte keine Entschuldigung für den Kuss. Er war nüchtern gewesen und er _mochte_ Manny noch nicht einmal - obwohl er nicht bestreiten konnte, dass der Mann graziös war. Es war nicht schwer, nachzuvollziehen, was Malfoy an ihm gefiel. Harry hatten immer Mädchen angezogen, die im Bett aktiv waren und irgendetwas an Mannys Kuss erregte ihn auf eine Weise, wie es noch nie geschehen war. Sein Magen kribbelte ein bisschen, als er daran dachte.

Er streichelte sich selbst, bevor er es bemerkte und die seine Hand ruckartig zurückzog. „Du wirst dir keinen wichsen, während du an Manny denkst", tadelte er sich selbst.

Er musste zugeben, dass es Sinn machte. Vielleicht mochte er Männer _wirklich_ ebenso wie Frauen. Es hatte viele Momente in seinem Leben gegeben, in denen er sich unerklärlich angezogen von seinen männlichen Freunden gefühlt hatte und zwar so, wie sie nicht für ihn empfanden. Es hatte zu seiner Absonderung beigetragen. Cho zu heiraten war der einfachste Weg gewesen, das emotionale Chaos zu umgehen.

Und dann waren da Ron und der Kuss, den sie als Teenager geteilt hatten. Bei dieser Erinnerung schloss Harry seine Augen. Er hatte nie gewollt, dass es passierte. Sie waren herumgestreift und hatten sich angegrinst, waren sich unangenehm nahe. Harry hatte ihn geküsst, weil er dachte, auch Ron würde das Kribbeln spüren. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er das nicht. Ihr Verhältnis war auch Monate später angespannt.

Harry wollte wieder einschlafen, war aber von immer wiederkehrenden Träumen geplagt. Schließlich stand er auf und ging unter die Dusche, wusch Malfoys Stylingprodukt aus den Haaren, bevor er seine Hand nach unten wandern ließ. Wasser rann über seine Brust und seine Schenkel und er sah Malfoy vor sich, der mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte, die Hose am Boden. Dieses Bild ihm war beunruhigend oft in den Sinn gekommen.

Hart streichelte er sein Glied, das Bild entwickelte sich in seinen Gedanken. Malfoy biss auf seine Lippen, die Augen waren geschlossen. Der Mann zu seinen Füßen - der in Harrys Fantasie mehr und mehr Ähnlichkeit mit sich selbst annahm - nahm sich Zeit, fuhr mit der Zunge über Malfoys Schaft und ließ wieder davon ab, leckte die Spitze, gab vergnügte leise Geräusche von sich.

Harry lehnte sich zurück gegen die kalten Fliesen der Dusche, er fügte Einzelheiten eines besonders guten Blowjobs hinzu, den er einmal von einer Muggel aus einer Bar bekommen hatte. Es war einer der vielen One-Night-Stands, die er gehabt hatte, gewesen und er hatte sie nie wieder gesehen. Daran hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gedacht, aber jetzt überflutete ihn diese Erinnerung ungebeten. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Dinge, die die Frau mit ihm gemacht hat und übertrug sie auf das Bild mit Malfoy. Seine eigene Reaktion kam der Malfoys gleich: Das Bild in seinem Kopf stöhnte mit ihm, als er sein Tempo erhöhte, sein Wasser benetztes Glied grob streichelte. Er war an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem er normalerweise von sich abließ und wartete, um sich erneut an den Rand des Orgasmus' zu treiben. Mannys Kuss kam ihm aus dem Nichts in den Sinn und in seiner Fantasie trat Harry nach vorne, pinnte Malfoy mit einer Hand auf der Brust an die Wand und küsste ihn. Malfoys Lippen öffneten sich für ihn und Harry vertiefte den Kuss, fühlte Malfoy erzittern, er war dem Kommen nahe.

Harrys Hand war schnell und er ließ das Bild los, als er das Ziehen in seinen Lenden spürte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und stöhnte, als er kam, dann brach er auf dem Duschboden zusammen. Er keuchte und zitterte, obwohl das Wasser heiß war.

Es war einer der besten Orgasmen gewesen, die er sich selbst verschafft hatte. Vielleicht brauchte er wirklich keinen Partner.

Zehn Minuten später war er sauber, geduscht und bedeutsam entspannter. Er ging aus dem Badezimmer - und schrie vor Überraschung auf. Malfoy saß auf seinem Bett, für die Arbeit gekleidet und blätterte durch das _San Francisco Magazine_, das auf dem Nachtkästchen gelegen hatte.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Malfoy, was tust du-", setzte Harry an, dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nackt war. Er fischte sich sein Handtuch vom Badezimmerboden und wickelte es sich um die Hüften.

Malfoy blickte nicht vom Magazin auf. „Hast du schön geduscht?", fragte er, sein Ton verriet, dass er genau wusste, was Harry getan hatte.

„Was willst du?", fragte Harry und fühlte die Spannung wieder in sich aufkommen. „Warum bist du hier?"

Malfoy warf das Magazin beiseite und lächelte Harry wissend an. „Ich dachte, ich schau auf dem Weg zur Arbeit mal vorbei. Um zu sehen, wie es dir geht."

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er musste _wirklich_ einen Schutz aufstellen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das _schon wieder_ vergessen hatte. „Es geht mir gut, ehrlich."

„Gestern Abend schien es dir nicht gut zu gehen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir reden könnten."

„Malfoy, bitte...", jammerte Harry. „Ich bin müde. Ich bin nackt. Ich habe keine gute Laune. Können wir das bitte jetzt _nicht_ machen?"

„Oh, natürlich nicht _jetzt_", sagte Malfoy und stand auf. "Ich wollte wissen, ob du heute mit mir zu Abend isst." Auf Harrys skeptischen Blick hin sagte er: „Ich kann kochen, das schwöre ich. Nur du und ich." Harrys Ausdruck hellte auf. Der Gedanke, mehr Zeit mit Malfoy alleine zu verbringen, war verlockend, wenn man an die letzten zwei katastrophalen Nächte dachte. „Ein paar Freunde werden später vorbeikommen, aber bis dahin sind wir alleine."

Harrys Ausdruck verfinsterte sich wieder, aber er nickte. „Um wie viel Uhr?"

„Ich habe um sechs Uhr aus. Warum kommst du nicht einfach rüber, wenn du fertig bist?"

Nachdem er disappariert war, entdeckte er das Fax von Hermione, welches unter der Türe durchgeschoben worden war, als er geduscht hatte; es lag unberührt auf dem Boden. Nicht, dass Malfoy es hätte lesen können, aber wenn er es gesehen hätte, hätte er bestimmt wissen wollen, was es war. Harry hob es seufzend auf und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wo er seinen Zauberstab gelassen hatte.

Er war seit einer Woche abwesend, aber er hatte das Gefühl, schon lange so zu sein. Warum war ihm das nie zuvor aufgefallen? Hatten ihn die Leute einfach geduldet? Auf ihn aufgepasst? Ihn beschützt?

Kein Wunder, dass das Ministerium ihm nach dem Krieg einen so gut bezahlten Job angeboten hatte. Vielleicht wollten sie jeden Preis zahlen, um ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen und ihn sicher wegzusperren. Harry seufzte. In Anbetracht seines bisherigen Verhaltens konnte er es ihnen nicht verübeln.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry verbrachte den Tag damit, alleine die Sehenswürdigkeiten zu besichtigen. Er entdeckte am Boden seines Rucksacks eine Ausgabe des _San Francisco: Der Zaubererreiseführer_, die Hermione ihm in Heathrow gekauft hatte. Er wollte zum Haight-Ashbury gehen, änderte seinen Entschluss aber in letzter Sekunde, da er Malfoy vielleicht doch nicht überreden konnte, mit ihm dort hinzugehen.

In Chinatown hatte er eine Dim Sum und er kam bei einem berühmten Laden, der einem chinesischen Zauberer gehörte, vorbei. Von außen sah er aus wie ein Altwaren-Laden, voll mit 3-Dollar-T-Shirts und billigem Porzellangeschirr. Die steilen Regale mit Zaubertrankzutaten enthielten solche, von denen er noch nicht einmal gehört hatte; er war sich nicht sicher, wofür er einen Drachenpenis gebrauchen könnte.

Er ging den Union Square zum Nob Hilll hinauf, aber es war derart nebelig, dass er nichts sehen konnte. Er spazierte weiter, zog seinen Reiseführer heraus und sah gelegentlich hinein. Für vorbeilaufende Muggel sah es wie ein Roman von Tom Clancy aus. Harry vermutete, dass selbst Zauberer nicht wie Touristen aussehen wollten.

Er stöberte durch einen Flohmarkt auf einem kleinen Platz und erinnerte sich daran, dass er Hermione versprochen hatte, ihren Kindern Geschenke zu kaufen. Er blieb bei einem Stand handgemachter Spielzeuge stehen, erinnerte sich wieder an das Fax vom Morgen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen hatte er es gelesen und er fühlte sich noch immer unwohl. Die Zusammenfassung des CIA-Berichts machte deutlich klar, dass sie Malfoy weiterhin auf der Spur waren und dass sie ihn festnehmen würden, täte er etwas potentiell Gefährliches. Allerdings wusste er nicht, was hier als „Gefahr" bezeichnet wurde. Er hoffte, er würde Malfoy überreden können, nach Großbritannien zurückzukehren, bevor er unbewusst etwas Gefährliches tat.

Natürlich würde Malfoy vom Ministerium nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen werden. Bass und Fallin würden ihm Fragen stellen wollen und ihn der Behinderung der Justiz beschuldigen. Harry wusste nicht, warum der Zaubereiminister ein solch großes Interesse an ihm hatte. Fallin hatte Harry gebeten, ihm einen Bericht über alles, was er bisher in Erfahrung hatte bringen können, zu faxen.

Das Problem war nur, dass er noch immer so gut wie nichts wusste und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Malfoys Geschichte nicht verändern würde, wenn er etwas wüsste. Es war erst Samstag und sein Bericht war nicht vor Montag fällig. Er hatte also noch Zeit, ihn zu schreiben.

Er kaufte ein paar handbemalte Holzzüge für die Zwillinge - Dinge, auf die sie ihre ersten Zauberversuche lenken konnten - und beschloss, auch etwas für Hermione zu kaufen. Sie hatte eine Vorliebe für extravaganten Schmuck und davon gab es auf dem Markt eine große Auswahl. Er war gerade dabei, sich zwischen zwei hölzernen Halsketten im ethnischen Stil zu entscheiden, die sie bestimmt mögen würde, als ihm eine Kassette mit Jadeschmuck ins Auge fiel. Es gab sogar eine Jadekette aus glänzenden Perlen.

Er nahm einen Ring in seine rechte Hand - er war mit einem Jadestein besetzt und die grüne Farbe hatte etwas an sich, das ihn schon immer fasziniert hatte. Hermione hatte gelächelt, als sie ihn dabei erwischte, einen solchen anzustarren. _Vielleicht ist es wegen deiner Mutter? Jeder hat gesagt, du hättest ihre Augen. _

„Für den hier mache ich Ihnen einen guten Preis", sagte der Verkäufer, der seinen Blick bemerkt hatte. „Er war ein Teil eines Sets, aber ein Ohrring ist verloren gegangen."

„Ich nehme ihn", erwiderte Harry und informierte sich gar nicht über den Preis. „Und wie viel wollen Sie für den Ohrring?"

Am Spätnachmittag saß er auf dem Bett, starrte er seine Käufe an und fragte sich, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, auch Malfoy ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Er sprach einen kleinen Schutzzauber auf die beiden Stücke - nichts wirklich Effektives, aber es gab dem ganzen einen rücksichtsvollen Touch - und steckte den Ohrring in seine Tasche.

Für Reinigungszauber war er nicht zu gebrauchen - das hatte Cho schon immer gesagt - also musste er es im Hotel waschen lassen. Malfoys schwarzes Shirt musste endlich sauber werden. Er beschloss, es noch einmal zu tragen, weil Malfoy es gemocht hatte. Vor Malfoys Wohnblock drückte er um halb sieben die Klingel, er hatte es so lange wie möglich herausgezögert, rüberzugehen.

„Hier bin ich", hörte er es hinter sich und er drehte sich um, um Malfoy mit einer gefüllten Einkaufstüte auf ihn zukommen zu sehen. „Die Schlüssel sind in meiner Tasche."

Harry blinzelte ihn an, bevor er verstand, dass Malfoy wollte, dass er die Türe öffnete. Er griff in die Tasche von Malfoys Mantel.

„Nicht in _dieser_ Tasche", grinste Malfoy.

„Du bist unverbesserlich", sagte Harry und vergrub seine Finger in Malfoys vorderer Hosentasche. Er grinste zurück und auch Malfoy trug einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, als Harry bemerkte, dass es die falsche Tasche war, also sah er in der anderen nach.

„Deine Hände sind kalt", meinte Malfoy, als Harrys Finger über die bloße Haut seines Bauches streiften. Harry drückte seine Finger auf die warme Haut unter seinem Shirt und Malfoy schrie auf.

„Oh, aber du bist so warm", lachte Harry. Malfoy sah merkwürdig unsicher drein und wandte sich ab.

„Öffne doch endlich die verfluchte Türe. Ich trage diese Tasche seit acht Blocks bergauf und sie ist schwer." Harry nahm ihm die Tasche ab und hielt ihm den Schlüssel hin. „Was für ein Gentleman", grinste Malfoy und öffnete die Türe.

Auf dem Weg nach oben versuchte Harry, überall hin, aber nicht auf Malfoys Hintern zu starren. Es war schwer, wenn er genau vor seinem Gesicht mit diesem wedelte. Er stieß beinahe mit Malfoy zusammen, als dieser aus unerklärlichen Gründen stehen blieb.

Und dann spürte er zum ersten Mal die Schutzzauber. Er wusste nicht, ob sie schon immer da gewesen waren und er sich einfach nicht bemerkt hatte oder ob sie neu waren, aber sie waren da: pulsierten sanft um den Eingang von Malfoys Wohnung und waren um die Türe etwas stärker. Harry runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob noch etwas anders war.

In der Wohnung blickte Harry erst einmal um sich, ob sich etwas verändert hatte, nachdem er gestern Nacht hier gewesen war. Die Wohnung war in ihrem üblichen makellosen Zustand. Nur eine Kaffeetasse stand auf der Küchenablage. Harry schürzte seine Lippen. Vielleicht blieb Manny nie über Nacht. Aber er hatte einen Schlüssel und -

„Stell die Taschen einfach auf den Tisch", sagte Malfoy, als er seinen Mantel aufhängte. „Willst du Wein?"

„Ja, bitte." Er stellte die Taschen neben eine seltsam aussehende Pflanze. Er sah sie an und fragte sich, warum sie ihm so bekannt vorkam. „Bonzai?", fragte er und fasste sie lieber nicht an.

„_Opercularya decaryi_", erwiderte Malfoy und kramte in der Tasche nach der Weinfalsche. „Du weißt schon, gut für Anti-Depressions-Tränke und so." Er sah Harry lange an. „Du _hast_ doch einen UTZ in Kräuterkunde bekommen, oder?"

„Nun... ja, aber das ist Jahre her", stotterte Harry. „Es überrascht mich nur, das ist alles." Er sah sich wieder in der Wohnung um und ihm fiel auf, dass Malfoy viele magische Pflanzen hatte; sie standen in Ecken und auf Regalen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du einen grünen Daumen hast", scherzte er.

„Ich traf _Neville_", erklärte Malfoy, als ob das alles sagen würde.

Harry durfte nur zusehen, während Malfoy ein einfaches Essen zusammenstellte. Er bemerkte, dass die Küche zu klein für zwei Leute war und fragte sich, wie Malfoy damit auskam. Harry war erstaunt, dass er ganz ohne Magie kochte.

„Ich _mag_ es, zu kochen", sagte Malfoy auf Harrys Kommentar. „Ich verwende Magie nur für die ganze Scheiße, die ich hasse, zu tun, wie Geschirrspülen oder Toilettenputzen."

Harry entschied, dass es seine Aufgabe war, dafür zu sorgen, dass Malfoys Weinglas voll blieb und sie schafften es, die Flasche zu leeren, bevor sie überhaupt bei Tisch saßen.

„Wenn wir so weitermachen, muss ich mich morgen krankmelden", zwinkerte Malfoy, schöpfte die Bolognesesauce über die Nudeln und reichte Harry die fertigen Teller, um sie zum Tisch zu tragen.

„Was denn, kein Katertrank?"

„Wie diesen Morgen, ja", entgegnete Malfoy.

Harry mühte sich damit ab, die Flasche Barolo, die Malfoy ihm gerade gereicht hatte, zu öffnen. „Du schienst mir gestern Abend nicht betrunken."

„Du bist früh gegangen, erinnerst du dich?" Malfoy berührte den Flaschenhals mit dem Zauberstab und der Korken flog einen halten Meter durch die Luft, bevor er im Müll landete, in dem schon viele Korken lagen.

Harry füllte ihre Gläser wieder auf und setzte sich. „Also... bist du noch mit Manny herumgehangen, nachdem ich weg war?"

Malfoy aß ein paar Nudeln und rümpfte die Nase. „Ugh. Es ist _unmöglich_, um diese Jahreszeit gute Tomaten zu bekommen." Harry starrte ihn an, bis er mit den Augen rollte und seufzte. „In Ordnung. Ich war etwas geschockt, dass du ohne Erklärung rausgestürmt bist. Du hast mich noch nicht mal angesehen." Sein Tonfall war gestelzt und Harry konnte sogar etwas Bitterkeit aus den Worten heraushören. „Also hatte ich _mehrere_ Cosmos, Manny hat mich gefickt und ist dann gegangen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Warum verspürst du immer den Drang, derart viele Details preiszugeben?"

„Das willst du doch", antwortete Malfoy und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist es nicht das, wonach du gefragt hast?"

Harry sah auf seinen Teller. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, war es _genau_ das, wonach er gefragt hatte.

„Und das war noch nicht _detailliert_, Potter. Detailliert wäre es, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass er mir erst einen geblasen und mich dann auf diesem Tisch gefickt hat." Harry ließ seine Gabel fallen und Malfoys Ausdruck wurde überlegen. „Du willst mehr Einzelheiten? Es fing damit an, dass er mir sagte, er habe dich geküsst und wie heiß es war, an einen Dreier zu denken. Während er in mir war, sagte er immer wieder, dass er zusehen wolle, wie du mich fickst." Er nahm lässig einen Schluck Wein, als spräche er über das Wetter.

Harry hatte seine Gabel noch immer nicht aufgehoben. Harry wusste nicht, ob er geschockt, eifersüchtig, angeekelt oder erregt sein sollte, bei dem Gedanken, dass Manny von _ihm_ sprach, während er Malfoy fickte. Er trank mehrere Schlucke Wein, unfähig, Malfoy in die Augen zu sehen.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Malfoy leicht amüsiert. „Vielleicht wolltest du nicht _ganz_ so viele Einzelheiten."

„Ich...", fing Harry an, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass Malfoy ihn nachdenklich musterte.

„Er hat dich also geküsst?", fragte Malfoy und aß weiter.

„Jep", meinte Harry, hob seine Gabel auf und legte das Danebengefallene auf den Rand seines Tellers. „Er hat mich geküsst."

„Und?", wollte Malfoy mit vollem Mund wissen.

„Es war nicht schlecht", gab Harry grinsend zu. „Er ist ein guter Küsser."

Malfoy griente. „Hat der überzeugte Hetero Harry letztendlich doch ein Coming-out?

„Ich bin nicht schwul", beharrte Harry und wedelte mit der Gabel umher. „Ich mag Frauen. Ich mag es, wie sich ihre Körper anfühlen, so weich und wohlgeformt. Ich mag Brüste.

Malfoy verzog sein Gesicht. „Brüste sind für Babys, die gefüttert werden müssen. Du musst aus deinem Gewohnheitskomplex herauswachsen."

„Ich mag Pussys", grinste Harry. „Ich mag es, wie es riecht und wie es schmeckt."

„Okay, hör auf", sagte Malfoy und hob eine Hand. „Das sind mir _zu_ viele Einzelheiten."

Harry lachte. „Kannst du nicht ein wenig aus dir herausgehen?"

"Oh nein", erwiderte er. "Das ist es überhaupt nicht. Ich mag _keine_ Frauen. Ich bin so schwul wie ein Mann nur sein kann. Ich habe noch nicht mal eine Pussy _gesehen_ und selbst, wenn einer meiner Freunde unter schrecklichen Umständen ein Baby hat und _ich_ soll es überbringen, dann bezweifle ich, dass ich es tun würde." Er hielt inne, hob sein Weinglas an und blickte Harry über den Rand hinweg an. „Du, auf der anderen Seite, scheinst Männer ebenfalls anziehend zu finden."

„Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass mich der Gedanke nicht abneigt", gestand Harry. Es war wirklich wahr.

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und füllte Harrys Glas wieder auf. „Erst Weasley und jetzt Manny. Zwei Männer in den letzten zehn Jahren? Du bist so gut wie bisexuell."

Harry kaute seine Nudeln und lächelte. Er war erleichtert, dass sie wieder zu den flirtenden Neckereien übergegangen waren, als wäre nichts passiert. Aber in den letzten 24 Stunden war _viel_ passiert. Er wusste nicht, wie es sein würde, wenn die anderen ankamen, aber zumindest redeten sie wieder.

Sie blieben weiterhin beim Wein, die Zungen wurden redefreudiger und sie erinnerten sich an ihre Schulzeit. Es war nicht überraschend, dass die unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von gewissen Ereignissen hatte.

„Oh, _komm_ schon", stöhnte Harry und gestikulierte mit seinem Weinglas. „Umbridge war eine teuflische Schlampe."

„Sie war nett, wenn du in ihrem Spiel mitmachtest", entgegnete Malfoy. „Ehrlich, Harry, du hättest dir eine Menge Ärger erspart, wenn du im fünften Jahr deine Klappe über Voldemort gehalten hättest. Jeder, den es wirklich kümmerte, wusste, dass du die Wahrheit sagtest."

„Sie verbreitete Lügen und Gerüchte", erwiderte Harry. „Das konnte ich _nicht_ akzeptieren. So viele Leben hätten gerettet werden können, wenn die Wahrheit früher ans Tageslicht gekommen wäre."

„Bist du dir da so sicher?" Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bezweifle, dass sich etwas geändert hätte, wenn die Wahrheit ein Jahr früher herausgekommen wäre." Er hielt inne und studierte sein leeres Weinglas. „Verleugnen kann sehr mächtig sein, besonders wenn man Angst hat."

Harry starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, fragte sich, ob er auf ihn anspielte. „Vielleicht", meinte er und fühlte sich unwohl. Kurze Zeit sagte keiner etwas.

„Ich habe dich mal mit Ginny Weasley beobachtet." Malfoys Worte waren etwas gelallt.

„Du machst Witze." Harry errötete, aber er war dankbar für den Themawechsel.

„Ihr wart im Raum der Wünsche."

„Oh Gott", meinte Harry. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an diesen Tag. Er und Ginny hatten sich ab und zu getroffen und sie hatte seit Monaten versucht, ihn ins Bett zu bekommen. Es war kurz nach dem Zwischenfall mit Ron und er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es die Wunde heilen würde, wenn er die Schwester seines Freundes fickte. Ginny hatte ihn eines Tages im März abgepasst und überzeugt, dass sie seine Hilfe bei einem VgddK-Fluch brauchte. Sie hatte ihn mit in den Raum der Wünsche gebracht und beinahe eine halbe Stunde mit ihm geflirtet, bevor sie ihn auf den Boden drückte und ihn küsste. Sie schaffte es, seine Hose runterzuschieben und ihre Hand auf sein Glied zu legen, bevor er bemerkte, was hier geschah. Sie trug nichts unter ihrem Schulrock und hatte sich einfach auf ihn gesetzt, mitten auf dem Boden.

Harry atmete aus. „Das war mein erstes Mal."

Malfoy schnaubte. "Na klar." Bei Harrys ernstem Gesichtsausdruck klappte sein Kiefer auf. "Du verarschst mich."

"Nein", entgegnete Harry, dann errötete er. „Na ja, es war mein erstes Mal, _so etwas_ zu tun. Wie kamst du überhaupt rein?"

„Du warst nicht der Einzige auf der Schule, der einen Tarnumhang hatte." Malfoy sprach einen Spruch auf das Geschirr und sah zu, als es in die Küche flog und ihre Überreste in den Müll geschüttet wurden, bevor es sich selbst in die Spülmaschine legte. „Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich viel gesehen habe."

Harry verengte seine Augen. "Was hast du noch gesehen?"

Malfoy stand auf, grinste, sagte aber nichts

Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa, tranken ihren Wein und sahen sich eine Episode von „Survivor" an, die Malfoys Tivo aufgenommen hatte. Harry beschwerte sich über den Scheiß, den Malfoy als Unterhaltung bezeichnete, dennoch sah er es sich an.

Meistens beobachtete er Malfoy. Er musterte sein Gesicht, wenn es zwischen Verwirrung, Amüsement, Überraschung und Fröhlichkeit schwankte. Er bemerkte, dass Malfoys Augen zu Harry blitzten, wenn er dachte, Harry sähe nicht hin. Er sah, dass Malfoy seine Augen senkte, wenn Harry ihn dabei erwischte. Er spürte das Verlangen, Malfoy irgendwo zu berühren, in sich aufkommen; seine Hand zu nehmen, sein Haar zu berühren, seine Schenkel an Malfoys zu pressen - egal wie.

Es kam ihm wie ein weiteres ungeschicktes Date vor; er wusste, dass er die Person mochte, aber er fürchtete sich, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Obwohl Frauen ihn in seinem Leben als Erwachsener immer verfolgt hatten, war er nie auf die Idee gekommen, er wäre attraktiv. Er hatte Angst, abgewiesen zu werden. Die Mädchen, die ihn wollten, hatten immer auf _ihn_ zugehen müssen.

Vielleicht waren Männer anders. Vielleicht war _Harry_ mit Männern anders. Er schluckte und starrte Malfoy an. Konnte er es wirklich wagen? Es war die eine Sache, einen Mann anziehend zu finden, aber es war die andere Sache, mit einem Sex zu haben. Malfoy schien ständig Sex zu haben und das behagte Harry nicht so ganz, aber vielleicht musste er mit ihm schlafen, um seinem Ziel, Malfoys Vertrauen zu gewinnen, näher zu kommen.

Er griff in seine Tasche und zog den Ohrring heraus. „Streck deine Hand aus."

„Was?", fragte Malfoy misstrauisch.

„Ich habe etwas für dich, Dummkopf. Streck sie aus." Malfoy tat, wie ihm geheißen und Harry ließ den Jadeohrring in dessen Hand fallen.

Malfoy fixierte es einen Moment. „Das hast du für mich gekauft?" Harry nickte. „Warum?"

„Es hat mich an dich erinnert." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und war plötzlich verlegen.

Malfoy studierte es. „Es ist schön. Wie süß, dass du sogar einen Schutzzauber drauf gesprochen hast." Harry wurde scharlachrot, bemerkte, wie unnötig das gewesen war.

„Entschuldigung angenommen", lächelte Malfoy und tauschte seinen silbernen Ohrring mit dem aus Jade aus.

_Ich habe mich nicht entschuldigt_, dachte Harry, wusste es aber besser, das nicht laut auszusprechen.

Malfoy lächelte ihn an und Harry stockte der Atem. Er war _wunderschön_, auch wenn das Wort in Bezug auf einen Mann seltsam klang. Malfoys Augen waren mehr silbern als grau und sein Haar fiel ihm lose ins Gesicht. Er neigte seinen Kopf, eine rotbraune Strähne landete vor seinen Augen. Harry strich es hinter ein Ohr, dann nahm er Malfoys Kinn in die Hand. Malfoys Augen waren geweitet und sein Ausdruck sanft - ein Blick, der mehr als einladend war. Malfoy schluckte, dann öffnete er langsam seine Lippen.

Es schien der perfekte Augenblick zu sein, um ihn zu küssen, also tat er es; vorsichtig drückte er seine Lippen gegen Malfoys. Er erwartete einen Widerstand und als keiner kam, drückte er sie etwas fester dagegen, vergrub seine Finger in Malfoys Haar und stürzte ihn an seinem Hinterkopf. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über Malfoys Unterlippe und vernahm ein leises Wimmern. Er öffnete seinen Mund und spürte, wie sein Kuss erwidert wurde. Zungen liebkosten sich, auch mithilfe der Zähne, Hitze und dem Geschmack von Wein. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Malfoy zitterte, bis er innehielt und Malfoys Arme um ihn herum lagen, ihn somit auf sich zogen.

_Oh Gott_, dachte Harry, fühlte, dass er hart wurde. Er drückte Malfoy in das Sofa, schob automatisch ein Knie zwischen Malfoys Schenkel, um sie zu teilen.

Ein surrendes Geräusch veranlasste Malfoy dazu, sich unter ihm zu versteifen. „Scheiße", murrte er und brach den Kuss ab. „Sie sind hier."

**Ende Kapitel 4, Teil 1**

Ew, ich finde das frustrierend -.- Dass Malfoys Freunde aber auch genau den falschen Augenblick erwischen °heul°

Was haltet ihr von dem Pitelchen?

°knuff°  
Dia


	8. Kapitel 4, Teil 2

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 4, Teil 2 -**

Harry setzte sich auf und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie starrten sich einen unangenehmen Moment lang an, bevor Malfoy seine Kleidung glättete und zur Tür ging, um den Knopf für die Sprechanlage zu betätigen. „Ja?"

„_Alter, beeil dich, verdammt! Wir erfrieren hier draußen"_, hörten sie. Malfoy drückte einen anderen Knopf und atmete tief durch, dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas.

Harry erinnerte sich an den schrecklichen Augenblick, nachdem er Ron geküsst hatte: der betäubte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, wie seine Augen geweitet waren und dann hart wurden, bevor er Harry von sich schob und sagte: _„Warum zur Hölle hast du __das__ getan?"_ Harry hatte eine Entschuldigung gestottert, aber Ron war nur verschwunden und hatte ihn bis nach Weihnachten gemieden. Es hatte Harry verletzt und er hatte sich selbst geschworen, so etwas nie wieder zu tun.

Aber das hatte er gerade. _Scheiße_, dachte er.

Malfoy lächelte ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schlechtes Timing. Aber sie werden sowieso glauben, dass wir ficken."

Harry blickte auf seine offensichtliche Erektion und geriet in Panik. „Ich... ähm... werde schnell zur Toilette gehen", murmelte er und machte so anmutig er konnte den Abgang. Er war froh, dass seine Erektion recht schnell verschwunden war und er starrte sich selbst im Spiegel an. „Was zum Teufel tust du?", flüsterte er zu seinem Spiegelbild. Es war kein magischer Spiegel, also hielt er auch keinen Ratschlag für ihn bereit.

Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um zu sehen, dass Colby mit ein paar Jungen erschienen war, die Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Oh, und das ist Harry!", stellte Colby ihn vor. Die neuen Jungen lächelten.

Malfoy verschwand der Getränke wegen in der Küche und nahm die Jungen mit sich, damit sie ihm sagen konnten, was sie gerne hätten. Colby schlang einen Arm um Harry und lächelte. „Ihr zwei seht ein wenig zerzaust aus. Sorry, wenn wir euch bei etwas unterbrochen haben." Er grinste, als Harry errötete.

Zehn Minuten später kam Jeremy mit einen weiteren Mann an; Colby erklärte Harry, dass sie sich seit Monaten ab und zu trafen. Malfoy stellte das Satellitenradio auf einen Sender, der ruhige Musik spielte, und sie setzten sich und redeten. Harry unterhielt sich nur ein wenig - das Gespräch handelte meistens von der Lokalpolitik und die zwei jüngeren Männer stellten sich als Studenten der San Francisco Universität heraus. Sie gaben eine lustige Geschichte über einen kürzlich geschehenen Streit zwischen den jungen Republikanern und den Schwulen, Lesben, Bi- und Transsexuellen zum Besten, der damit geendet hatte, dass der Vorsitzende der jungen Republikaner gezwungen war, einen Entschuldigungsbrief zu schreiben, weil er sie unbedacht als „Freaks" bezeichnet hatte.

„Letztendlich _hast_ du solche Organisationen-", schnarrte Malfoy. Harry hörte nicht weiter, was er sagte, weil Malfoy sich sehr nahe neben einen der Studenten gesetzt hatte und er lächelte ihn auf eine Weise an, die ihm allzu vertraut war. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Jeremy und sein Freund arbeiteten intensiv an etwas, das sich sehr bald als Pfeife herausstellte. Sie ließen sie durch die Runde geben, wobei Harry erst zögerte. Nach dem Krieg hatte er viel Gras geraucht, aber er und Cho hatten sich geschworen, damit aufzuhören, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass sie schwanger war.

Er sah Malfoy dabei zu, wie er am Nacken des Studenten knabberte und zwang sich, wegzublicken. Malfoy war alles außer vorsichtig, was Fremde anging und Harry begann, sich zu fragen, ob sein Verhalten absichtlich selbst zerstörerisch war. Natürlich waren die Schutzzauber um seine Wohnung stark. Er zweifelte daran, dass auch nur irgendjemand in der Lage war, Malfoy zu schaden, während sie aktiv waren.

Colby hüstelte und stieß ihn an, brachte Harry dazu, wieder auf die Pfeife in seiner Hand zu sehen. Um seiner Mission willen war es das Beste, sich den anderen anzuschließen. Außerdem konnte er die Wirkung noch immer mit einem Spruch zum Verschwinden bringen. Er musste nur zur Toilette gehen, aber-

Malfoy lachte und der Klang ließ Harry sein Gesicht verziehen. Er war weniger eifersüchtig als sauer. Vielleicht brauchte er das heute, wenn er gelassen bleiben wollte. Er betätigte den Anzünder und hob die Pfeife an seine Lippen.

Die Wirkung war stärker als er es in Erinnerung hatte, aber er musste nicht husten. _Wie Fahrradfahren_, dachte er, als er die Pfeife an Colby weiterreichte. Er sah zu Malfoy und seinem aktuellen Opfer. Harry schluckte seine Frustration runter, versuchte erneut, sich davon zu überzeugen, nicht eifersüchtig zu sein. Dieser Junge war sowieso nicht mehr als ein potentieller Fick. Die Chancen, dass er eine Gefahr war, waren sehr gering. Dennoch würde es nicht schaden, Malfoy daran zu erinnern, was vorhin zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Er stand von der Couch auf und durchquerte den Raum, blieb vor Malfoy stehen. „Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

Malfoy blickte zu ihm auf. „Was, jetzt?"

Harry verschränkte verlegen seine Arme vor der Brust. Er wollte ihm keine Szene machen. „Ja, jetzt."

Malfoy nickte leicht mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Jungen, der einen Zug aus der Pfeife nahm. „Ich bin gerade etwas beschäftigt."

Es war schwer, ihn nicht finster anzufunkeln. „Bitte?", sagte Harry und hoffte, dass er nicht allzu Mitleid erregend klang.

Nach einigem Augenrollen und dem Versprechen, er würde bald zurück sein, stapfte Malfoy hinter Harry ins Schlafzimmer her.

„Also, was ist los?", fragte er deutlich verärgert.

Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, zurückzufauchen: „Du hast also wirklich _keine_ Ahnung, warum ich mit dir reden will?"

„Nein", erwiderte Malfoy. „Habe ich nicht."

"Du hast mich vor kaum zwanzig Minuten geküsst und jetzt bist du-"

„Oh, Scheiße", stöhnte Malfoy. „Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war. Harry, sieh mal - du solltest langsam wissen, wie ich bin."

„Wie _bist_ du denn, Draco?", fragte Harry. „Bitte sag es mir, dann werde ich nicht missverstehen, was auch immer zwischen uns passiert ist."

Malfoys Kiefer klappte auf. „Harry, es ist _nichts_ zwischen uns passiert."

"Warum hast du mich dann so geküsst? Warum hast du mich angesehen, wie-"

„Das tue ich bei jedem! Denkst du, du bist etwas Besonderes?"

„Ich... nein", entgegnete Harry, fühlte sich verletzter als er zugeben wollte. Irgendwie war diese Unterhaltung ernst geworden und das überraschte ihn.

„Nein, ich denke, das tust du sehr wohl", meinte Malfoy Kopf schüttelnd. „Das hast du immer getan. Nun, ich bin _nicht_ Teil deines kleinen Exkurses in die bi-neugierige Welt. Du musst jemand anderen finden, den du ficken kannst, bevor du nach England in die Realität zurückkehrst. Das ist mein verdammtes _Leben_, Harry, und nicht irgendeine Sitcom, in die du reinplatzen kannst, wann du willst, nur weil du _denkst_, du bist vielleicht an Jungen interessiert."

„Ich bin _nicht_... es ist nicht nur..." Harry hielt nervös inne. "Draco, ich _mag_ dich." Er bemerkte, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach. Er _mochte_ Malfoy, sehr sogar. Wann war das passiert?

Malfoy atmete aus und sah weg. „Sieh mal, Harry, ich mag dich auch. Das tue ich wirklich, aber... ich kann nicht...", erklärte er, als würde er versuchen, seinen Mut aufzubringen. „Mein Leben ist im Moment ziemlich kompliziert. Wir können nur Freunde sein, mehr nicht. Tut mir Leid." Er verließ schnell das Zimmer, ohne Harry noch einmal anzusehen.

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt. Er setzte sich verwirrt auf das Bett. Was zur Hölle war geschehen? Malfoy hatte ihn gerade angesehen, als würde er wirklich etwas _fühlen_, als ob er das Risiko nicht eingehen wollte, mit Harry etwas anzufangen. Und der Kuss war echt gewesen, dessen war sich Harry sicher. Sein Magen schlug bei dem Gedanken einen Salto.

Harry rieb sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, sodass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte gedacht, er könnte Malfoy haben, wenn er wollte - immerhin interessierte es den Mann kaum, mit wem er schlief. Aber Malfoy zu verführen schien kein heimliches Spiel mehr zu sein, sondern etwas Echtes und Gefährliches. Und was war mit Harry selbst? Was wollte _er_ wirklich? Im Moment wusste er es nicht.

Er öffnete die Türe und der Duft des Grases kam ihm entgegen, das Geräusch des Gelächters der Gruppe war noch immer präsent. Er ließ sich wieder neben Colby auf dem Sofa nieder, ihm fiel auf, dass Malfoy sich erneut neben den Studenten gesetzt hatte. Er blickte nicht einmal in Harrys Richtung.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen und ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf die Sofakissen fallen. Er wusste nicht, wie er es über sich bringen sollte, heute Nacht mit Malfoy in einem Zimmer zu sein. Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Schenkel und dann lehnte sich jemand näher an ihn. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass Colby ihn anlächelte.

Sicher, Colby war süß. Harry lächelte ihn versuchsweise an, was Colby dazu brachte, ein bisschen breiter zu lächeln. Harry wusste nicht, ob er bereit für einen gelegentlichen Fick mit jemandem war, aber Malfoy kannte Colby doch auch schon eine Weile. Vielleicht wäre es nützlich, sich Colby anzunähern, damit er diesem ein paar wichtige Informationen über Malfoys Vergangenheit entlocken konnte. Und wenn es sich herausstellte, dass Harry Sex vielleicht gar nicht so wichtig nahm, würde Malfoy die ganze Sache möglicherweise überdenken. Harry war sich nicht bewusst, ob er überhaupt bereit für Sex mit einem Mann war, aber wenn er es war, wäre Colby sicher entgegenkommend.

Harry legte einen Arm um Colby und zog ihn näher. Colby sah drein, als stände Weihnachten verfrüht vor der Türe.

Die Pfeife war wieder aufgefüllt und ging noch ein paar Mal durch die Runde, auch mehr Drink-Runden wurden ausgeschenkt. Harry wusste nicht, wer diese zubereitete; sie erschienen einfach vor ihm. Ermutigt durch Harrys fehlenden Widerstand begann Colby, seinen Nacken zu küssen. Es war mehr als schön und erinnerte ihn ein Mal mehr daran, wie lange es her war, mit jemand anderem als sich selbst Sex zu haben.

„Amüsiert ihr euch?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme in sein Ohr. Es war Manny - Harry hatte sein Kommen gar nicht mitbekommen. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er hatte schon zu viel geraucht und getrunken, dass sein Bewusstsein gefährlich beeinträchtigt war. Zeit, den Nüchternheitsspruch anzuwenden.

„Ja", sagte er und zuckte zusammen, als Colby sich auf seinen Schoß setzte, um Manny Platz zu machen.

Manny begann, etwas zu erzählen, aber Harry tat sich schwer, ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu zollen. Colby wand sich sehr energisch in seinem Schoß und es war ablenkend. Er zwickte Colby in den Hintern, damit dieser damit aufhörte. Colby fing wieder damit an, Harrys Nacken zu küssen.

Manny schienen die Aktivitäten während der Unterhaltung nicht zu stören. „Wo ist Derek?", fragte er und sah sich um.

Harry blinzelte. „Ich weiß nicht. Er war-" Er schob Colby von sich und blickte durch den Raum. „Eben ist er noch dort drüben gewesen." Wie hatte er den Blick auf Malfoy auch verlieren können? Es war definitiv Zeit für den Nüchternheitszauber.

Manny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich ist er pissen." Er sah sich noch mal um. Der Junge, dem Malfoy vorhin so zugetan gewesen war, war auch nicht mehr da.

„Vielleicht ist er eine rauchen gegangen", meinte Harry und schob Colby von seinem Schoß. „Ich muss pissen." Colbys Augen leuchteten auf und Harry warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Nein, _wirklich_. Du bleibst hier; wie ein guter Junge." Colby lächelte träge und tat zu Harrys Erleichterung wie ihm geheißen hatte.

Die Toilette war besetzt, also hatte Harry eine Entschuldigung, um in das neben Malfoys Schlafzimmer zu gelangen. Er öffnete die Schlafzimmertüre.

Was er sah, überraschte ihn nicht. Malfoy war von der Hüfte abwärts nackt und saß rittlings auf dem Studenten auf dem Bett, sein weißes Shirt schwang an seinen Hüften hin und her. Harry starrte hin, bis er bemerkte, dass er das Glied des Studenten in Malfoys Arsch verschwinden sah, er konnte sehen, wie weit Malfoy gedehnt war, als er ihn in sich aufnahm, sich auf- und wieder absetzte. Die Bewegung war derart schnell und die Hüften des Jungens waren darum bemüht, sich Malfoys Rhythmus anzupassen.

Harry wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Seltsamerweise war er nicht wütend. Er fühlte etwas ganz anderes.

„Verpiss dich!", rief Malfoy, drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen, wer es war. Harry stolperte hinaus und schloss die Türe, dann lehnte er sich dagegen und schloss seine Augen.

Ein Teil in ihm wollte heulen. Ein Teil wollte den _Cruciatus_ auf den Jungen schicken, der Malfoy fickte. Ein Teil wollte Malfoy in eine dunkle Ecke schleppen und ihm Vernunft einprügeln. Und ein Teil wollte Malfoy beweisen, dass es ihm egal war.

„Alles okay mit dir?" Es war Colby, der vor ihm stand.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich sollte langsam wissen, wie er ist."

Colby lächelte, dann küsste er ihn. Zuerst war es süß, aber nach und nach wurde es immer intensiver. Colby war nicht annähernd so ein guter Küsser wie Malfoy; seine Zunge war zu wild und es schien, als würde er denken, dass es wie Tore schießen war, an Harrys Mandeln zu lecken. Aber es war trotzdem nicht _schlecht_. Colby presste ihn gegen die Türe und Harry wurde sich einer Erektion an seinem Schenkel bewusst.

„Gott, ich will dich", flüsterte Colby. „Ich will dir einen blasen. Ich will dich ficken. Seit ich dich das erste Mal sah."

Harry versuchte, bei dem Dialog, der wie aus einem schlechten Porno erschien, nicht zu lachen. „Okay", murmelte er und fragte sich, ob das ein Fehler war.

Sie fielen beinahe durch die Türe, als sich diese öffnete.

„Endlich!", brummte Colby und schob Harry durch die Türe. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, bei Malfoys überraschtem Gesicht zu grinsen. Malfoy griff nach seiner Hand, als er vorbeikam und bedachte ihn mit einem neugierigen Blick. Harry hielt inne. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, zu sagen: _„Siehst du? Ich kann wie du sein. Wie fühlt sich das an?"_

„Oh nein, du nicht", sagte Colby und funkelte Malfoy an. „Du kannst nicht jeden ficken, den du willst, und erwarten, dass der Rest von uns nicht dasselbe tut." Malfoy lächelte leicht und ließ Harrys Hand los.

Harry bekam Panik, als sich die Türe schloss. Er war im Begriff, mit einem _Mann_ Sex zu haben?

„Scheiße", wimmerte er, erinnerte sich daran, was Colby gesagt hatte, tun zu wollen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er _irgendetwas_ in seinem Arsch haben wollte, besonders nicht... _das_.

Bevor er sich aus dieser Situation herauswinden konnte, hatte Colby ihn in eine sitzende Position auf das Bett geschoben und seine Hose geöffnet. Sie wurden grob zu seinen Füßen geschoben und dann verschlang Colbys Mund sein halbsteifes Glied.

Bei dieser Empfindung keuchte Harry - es war immerhin schon lange her. Es war nicht der beste Blowjob, den er je bekommen hatte, aber es war besser als durchschnittlich, also versuchte er, sich zu entspannen und zu genießen. Colby war ekstatisch und eifrig, sodass es nicht lange dauerte, bis Harry am Kommen war.

Er drückte Colbys Stirn mit einer Hand zurück und murmelte: „Ich... ich werde..." Aber Colby hörte nicht auf und so kam Harry in seinem Mund. Harry bemerkte, dass Colby es geschluckt hatte, was ihm schmeichelte und ihn überraschte. Harry wusste nicht, ob _er_ Sperma schlucken würde. In diesem Moment wusste er auch nicht, ob er überhaupt an einem Schwanz saugen wollte.

Colby machte auch seine Hose auf, als sich Harrys Gesicht vor Erregung verzog, dann stand er auf und küsste ihn. Harry versuchte, sich nicht davor zu ekeln, sich selbst zu schmecken. Cho hatte es immer gehasst, wenn er sie küsste, nachdem er sie unten stimuliert hatte und bis jetzt hatte er das nie verstanden.

„Gott, das war heiß", wisperte Colby zwischen den Küssen. Der hektische Kuss wurde langsamer und Harrys erster Eindruck wandelte sich. Colbys Zunge kreiste um die seine und lockte sie aus Harrys Mund, um daran saugen zu können. Harrys Gehirn fing an zu schmelzen. Warum hatte er gedacht, Colby wäre ein schlechter Küsser?

Colby trat näher und Harry spürte die feuchte Spitze von Colbys Erektion an seinem bloßen Schenkel. Wann hatte er seine Hose verloren? Harry bemühte sich, nicht panisch zu werden; ihm fiel auf, dass er vielleicht etwas tun sollte, bevor Colby beschloss, etwas zu tun, das er _nicht_ wollte. Harry hatte keine Erfahrung mit Sex unter Männern, aber es gab etwas, von dem er wusste, dass er es konnte. Er nahm Colbys Glied in die Hand und drückte leicht zu.

Colby wimmerte und Harry versuchte, kein überraschtes Geräusch von sich zu geben. Colbys Glied war... na ja, _klein_. Dadurch fühlte er sich sicherer und er begann, es langsam zu streicheln. Colby presste seine Stirn in Harrys Nacken und stöhnte.

Eine Bewegung im Raum erhaschte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Er blinzelte und langsam kam eine Gestalt in seinen Blick.

Malfoy saß an die Wand gelehnt. Er verwendete einen Standard-Verbergungszauber, einer von denen, die sie während ihrer Aurorenausbildung gelernt hatten. Es war fast so, als ob er _wollte_, dass Harry ihn dort sah. Harry verengte seine Augen und Malfoy grinste.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er wütend, überrascht oder geschmeichelt sein sollte, dass Malfoy zusah. Nicht, dass er daran etwas ändern könnte. Malfoys Augen folgten der Bewegung von Harrys Hand, aber er saß so, dass Harry nicht sagen konnte, ob er erregt war oder nicht.

Da lag eine Tube mit Gleitmittel auf dem Nachtkästchen. Harry griff danach, dann hob er Colbys Kinn an. „Dreh dich um", raunte er. Colbys Augen weiteten sich, aber Harry lächelte nur und drehte sich um, zog Colbys Rücken gegen seine Brust.

Er spritzte etwas von dem Gleitmittel in seine Handfläche und dann schloss er seine Finger um Colbys Glied. Colby zitterte, als seine Hand sich wieder bewegte - erst langsam - lange Züge, Finger lagen auf der Spitze. Seine Finger wanderten weiter und er sah zu Malfoy.

Malfoy lächelte nur.

Harry hielt seinen Blick auf Malfoy, selbst als er Colbys Nacken küsste, an seinem Ohr knabberte oder langsam über Colbys Schaft streichelte. Er erhöhte sein Tempo, als Colby ihn darum bat und er wurde wieder langsam, als Colby zu nah am Kommen war.

„Noch nicht", sagte er und streifte mit seinen Lippen über Colbys Nacken. Colby stöhnte und lehnte sich gegen ihn, sein Kopf fiel zurück auf Harry Schulter, entblößte seinen Hals. Harry löste seinen Blick von Malfoy und sah stattdessen auf das Heben und Senken von Colbys Brust, die Weise, wie sich sein Mund öffnete und schloss, und hörte auf seine Atmung. Er hatte kleine Sommersprossen auf der Nase und seine Wimpern waren lang und dunkel.

Harry nahm noch etwas mehr Gleitgel und erhöhte die Bewegungen seiner Hand erneut. Harry drang mit seiner Zungenspitze in Colbys Ohrmuschel ein und bemerkte, dass sich seine eigene Atmung steigerte. Er küsste Colbys Wange und dann drehte Colby seinen Kopf weit genug, damit Harry seinen Mund küssen konnte.

Es war unglaublich erotisch, dachte Harry, zu wissen, dass er der Einzige war, der das mit Colby tat. Colby stöhnte sanft in seinen Mund, so sehr, dass das Küssen schwierig wurde und Harry wanderte wieder zu dessen Ohr.

„Das ist es, komm schon", wisperte Harry, streichelte ihn hart und drehte seinen Daumen um die Spitze, Finger streiften leicht über die Haut. Colby murmelte immer wieder „oh Gott", schließlich spannte er sich an, als er kam. Dann entspannte er sich, glitt beinahe auf den Boden. Harry fing ihn in seinen Armen auf und zog ihn lachend wieder hoch.

„Das klang gut", sagte er und widerstand der Versuchung nicht, an Colbys Nacken zu knabbern.

„Scheiße", erwiderte Colby, brach gegen ihn zusammen. „Das war... Ah, scheiße." Er blickte auf den Boden. "Derek wird mich umbringen, dass ich auf seinem Bettvorleger abgespritzt habe. Ich putze es besser auf." Er stand auf und drehte sich um, um Harry zu küssen, bevor er seine Jeans anzog und ins Badezimmer ging.

Harry sah in Malfoys Richtung und bemerkte, dass er lachte und seinen Kopf schüttelte. Harry grinste und Malfoy applaudierte leise. Er blickte direkt auf Harrys entblößten Schoß und hob eine Augenbraue. Harry war seltsamerweise nicht peinlich berührt, dass er so auf dem Präsentierteller lag und grinste zurück.

Colby kam mit einem nassen Lappen zurück und schrubbte kräftig an dem Vorleger. Harry beobachtete ihn dabei, blitzte gelegentlich zu Malfoy. Malfoy wirkte nicht _so_ besorgt über seinen Vorleger.

„Ich glaube, das ist genug", sagte Harry schließlich.

Colby ging in die Hocke. „Glaube auch. Ich hasse es eben, bei ihm schlecht dazustehen." Malfoy zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Jep", entgegnete Harry. Das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen, Colby über Malfoy auszufragen, wäre dieser nicht anwesend.

Colby lächelte ihn an, kroch zu ihm, um seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoß zu legen, beäugte interessiert das noch immer steife Glied. „Bereit für eine neue Runde?"

Harry war bereit, wenn er ehrlich war. „Nein", sagte er, zog Colby hoch, um ihn zu küssen. Der Kuss war süß und lang und Harry musste ihn wegschieben, bevor seine Lüge offensichtlich wurde. „Vielleicht später."

„Hmmm", meinte Colby. „Du hebst es dir doch nur auf, um Derek später zu ficken. Du glücklicher Bastard."

„Wenn ich ihn von den anderen Jungs weglocken kann", antwortete Harry. Harry wagte nicht, zu Malfoy zu sehen.

„Das ist ein Kunststück. Na ja, ich brauche einen weiteren Drink." Colby ging mit einem Grinsen aus dem Schlafzimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Harry wandte sich dahin, wo Malfoy saß, aber er war weg. Harry sah durch das Zimmer, aber es gab kein Anzeichen von seiner Anwesenheit; er war gegangen. Harry seufzte.

Es hatte Spaß gemacht und er bereute es nicht - kein bisschen. Colby war süß und enthusiastisch und Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihn attraktiv fand. Malfoy hatte Harry vorhin bi-neugierig betitelt, aber je mehr Harry darüber nachdachte, desto mehr bezweifelte er das. Es war nicht nur die Neugierde, Sex mit einem Mann zu haben. Er konnte sich selbst sogar in einer Beziehung mit einem Mann vorstellen und das schien den ganzen Unterschied zu machen.

Er ließ sich ein paar Minuten Zeit, um sich anzuziehen und zu säubern, bevor er zur Party zurückging. Malfoy war noch immer nirgends zu sehen. Colby steckte tief in einer Unterhaltung mit einem Universitätsstudenten und Jeremy und sein Freund machten in einer Ecke des Zimmers rum.

Er nahm sich ein Amstel Light aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich alleine auf das Sofa. Colby zwinkerte ihm zu, ansonsten ignorierte er ihn. Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen ausgelaugt. Selbst Colby sah sich nach seiner nächsten Affäre um? Harry nippte an seinem Bier und versuchte, nicht allzu schmollend auszusehen.

Lärm hinter ihm fing die Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden im Zimmer ein - Malfoy und Manny kamen aus der Toilette, beide waren zerzaust und grinsten. Harry biss sich in die Backe und sah weg.

„Ihr mögt es hart, hm?", scherzte Jeremy, als er zum Luftschnappen kam.

„Na ja, _jemand_ hat das Schlafzimmer besetzt", erwiderte Malfoy und ließ sich neben Harry auf dem Sofa fallen.

„Als ob du das davor nicht getan hättest", sagte Manny und setzte sich neben Harrys andere Seite.

Harry versteifte sich und trank sein Bier.

„Och, sei doch nicht so", gurrte Malfoy in Harrys Ohr und küsste seine Wange. Er war _sehr_ betrunken, wie Harry auffiel, viel mehr, als er im Schlafzimmer gewirkt hatte. Malfoy lehnte sich über Harry, um Manny zu küssen und Harry schloss seine Augen. Er wollte gerade woanders sein, ganz woanders.

Malfoy drehte sich um und legte seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoß, grinste zu ihm auf. „Du bist langweilig."

„Wenn du wüsstest", grummelte Harry.

„Ich brauche einen Drink", rief Malfoy aus und mühte sich auf. Auf dem Weg zur Küche wurde er von Studenten aufgehalten und er landete auf dem Schoß von einem, mit dem er noch keinen Sex gehabt hatte. Harry presste die Kiefer aufeinander.

Manny legte einen Arm um Harry. „Du solltest wirklich nicht eifersüchtig sein", sagte er.

Harry ließ seine Augen zu Manny blitzen, drehte seinen Kopf aber nicht. „Das ist leicht für dich zu sagen. Du hast seine Aufmerksamkeit, wann immer du sie haben willst."

"Du etwa nicht?", erwiderte Manny. „Alles, was ich zu hören bekomme, ist ‚Harry hier' und ‚Harry da'. Es bleibt mir nicht verborgen, wie er dich ansieht."

Harry blickte ihn direkt an. „Was meinst du?"

Manny schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wie du ihn ansiehst. Der einzige Grund, warum er noch an mir hängt, ist, dass er weiß, dass du wieder gehen wirst."

Harry schluckte, war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Er _würde_ gehen, das stimmte. Aber er hoffte auch, dass er Malfoy überzeugen konnte, mit ihm zu gehen. „Denkst du, er wird eines Tages wieder nach England zurückkehren?"

Manny verengte seine Augen. „Mit dir vielleicht?"

Harry schluckte wieder. "Möglicherweise."

"Das bezweifle ich. Er ist hier sehr glücklich." Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang an. Manny schien sich darum zu bemühen, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Sag mal, Harry, was genau tust du in England?"

Harry lächelte leicht. „Ich arbeite für die Regierung."

"Natürlich", entgegnete Manny. "Was machst du da?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Papierkram." Es war die Wahrheit. Daraus konnte Manny seine Schlüsse ziehen, welche er wollte.

„Ah ja", sagte Manny und sah ihn intensiv an. Harry nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier und lächelte weiter.

„Ihr zwei schaut so ernst aus", meinte Malfoy und warf sich vor die beiden auf den Boden.

Manny schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Derek, du bist total betrunken."

Malfoy grinste. „Ja, bin ich! Wer will mich ficken?"

Harry hustete in sein Bier.

„Das ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Nacht vorüber ist", murmelte Manny. Harry nickte ihm zu.

Glücklicherweise stimmte damit auch jeder andere überein. Jeremy und sein Freund hatten den „nehmt ein Zimmer" Punkt erreicht und machten einen dankbaren Abgang. Colby verkündete, dass er tanzen wolle und die Universitätsjungen schlossen sich ihm an.

„Die Clubs haben zu", sagte Manny.

„Oh, dann schätze ich, dass wir zu mir nach Hause gehen müssen, hmmm?", grinste Colby. Manny rief ihnen ein Taxi. Zehn Minuten später half Harry Colby und seinem Anhang ins Taxi, alle waren derart betrunken, dass sie kaum mehr klar sprechen konnten. Harry gab dem Fahrer einen Zwanziger und sagte ihm Colbys Adresse. Der Fahrer - dessen Muttersprache nicht Englisch war, was durch sein gebrochenes Amerikanisch zum Ausdruck kam - schien alles in Kauf zu nehmen.

Harry sah die Straße auf und ab, bevor er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog und einen Nüchternheitszauber auf sich selbst sprach. Er war ein bisschen aus der Übung, daher war sein Kopf danach nicht vollständig klar, aber es half trotzdem. Das jetzige Gefühl erinnerte ihn daran, als hätte er zu viel Kaffee getrunken.

Er ging zurück in die Wohnung, um Manny und Malfoy vorzufinden, die sich anstarrten.

„Ich versuche nur, dir zu helfen", fauchte Manny und wandte sich ab, als er merkte, dass Harry zuhörte.

„Ich _brauche_ deine Hilfe nicht!", rief Malfoy aus. „Du denkst, dass du mein Leben kontrollieren kannst und das macht mich krank!"

Harry räusperte sich. Er hatte nicht in einen Streit reinplatzen wollen. Es störte ihn auch gar nicht, dass sie stritten, das musste er zugeben.

„Fein", entgegnete Manny. „Ich weiß sowieso Besseres mit meiner Zeit anzustellen." Er warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu und ging, die Türe knallte hinter ihm zu.

Harry wandte sich an Malfoy, unsicher, was er sagen sollte.

Malfoy brach auf dem Sofa zusammen. „Was zur Hölle tu ich gerade, Harry?"

„Du gehst ins Bett", sagte Harry, ging zum Sofa und zog ihn auf die Beine. „Und morgen wirst du dich beschissen fühlen und dann wirst du deine Gedanken ordnen."

„Aber ich habe alles versaut", stöhnte Malfoy, als Harry ihn auf das Schlafzimmer zulenkte. „Ich hasse mich selbst. Ich hasse das alles hier. Gott, verdammt!" Er verrenkte sich und schlug die Bettdecke so gewalttätig er konnte zurück.

„Beruhig dich", sagte Harry und schob ihn auf das Bett zu. „Morgen wird alles in Ordnung sein." Er zerrte an Malfoys Shirt und dieser hielt seine Arme über seinen Kopf. Harry zog es ihm aus und lächelte bei Malfoys zerzaustem Haar.

„Versprochen?", fragte Malfoy und legte sich zurück auf das Bett.

„Ja", meinte Harry; er wusste, dass Malfoy sich am Morgen an nichts mehr erinnern würde. Er überlegte, ob er einen Nüchternheitszauber auf Malfoy legen sollte, aber... der Mann verdiente einen ordentlichen Kater, nachdem er sich so verhalten hatte. Vielleicht war es ihm eine Lehre. Er öffnete Malfoys Hose und zog sie aus, dann hob er seine Beine auf das Bett und zog die Decke über ihn.

„Kann ich dir vertrauen, Harry?", fragte Malfoy mit geschlossenen Augen.

Harry hielt inne und streichelte über Malfoys Stirn. „Natürlich."

„Ich will dir vertrauen. Wirklich. Manny sagt, das solle ich nicht."

„Manny ist ein selbstsüchtiges Arschloch", flüsterte Harry und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Ooh, das war schön", murmelte Malfoy. „Mach's noch mal."

Harry küsste erneut seine Stirn und streichelte die Wange, wog dabei seine Möglichkeiten ab. Es könnte keine bessere Gelegenheit geben, Malfoy zu fragen, warum er hier war und was er tat. Malfoy _wollte_ Harry anscheinend vertrauen. Er _wollte_ sich ihm anvertrauen. Sollte Harry ihn jetzt drängen oder warten, bis er wirklich sicher war, dass Malfoy nüchtern war?

"Oh, Draco", seufzte er, zwang sich selbst, aufzustehen und trat zurück. „Du wirst dich morgen früh selbst hassen."

„Bleib bei mir", flüsterte Malfoy und warf die Bettdecke zurück, um Harry Platz zu machen. „Bitte."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Es wäre so einfach, aus seinen Klamotten herauszukommen und unter die Decke zu schlüpfen. Er hatte kleine Zweifel, was geschehen würde, wenn er es täte. Aber so sehr er Malfoy auch wollte, er wollte ihn nicht auf diese Weise. Es war nur ein paar Stunden her, als Malfoy ihm gesagt hatte, sie würden nie mehr als Freunde sein. Ein betrunkener Fick war nicht gerade das, was Harry wollte.

Nein, er wollte, dass Malfoy freiwillig zu ihm kam - als ein Freund, ein Vertrauter, ein Liebhaber. Und er wusste, dass das seine Zeit brauchen würde.

„Gute Nacht", flüsterte Harry. Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Er schaltete den Fernseher auf CNN, drehte die Lautstärke runter und versuchte, zu schlafen.

**Ende Kapitel 4, Teil 2**

Soo, dat war's °grins° Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Ab dem 23. April bin ich eine Woche in Kroatien auf Abschlussfahrt, dann geht es hier auch wieder weiter ;)

°knuffs°

Dia


	9. Kapitel 5, Teil 1

Damit nori nicht in Depressionen verfällt, hier das neue Kapitel! °lach°

Oh, und danke für die Urlaubswünsche, meine Abschlussfahrt war supergenial; schade, dass sie schon vorbei ist:(

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 5, Teil 1 -**

_8. Februar 2004: Sonntag_

Harry wachte von dem Geräusch, dass jemand in der Küche herumwerkelte, auf. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es zehn Uhr war.

„Verdammte Scheiße, alles ist scheiße", murmelte Malfoy.

Harry stand auf und streckte sich, schielte um die Ecke in die Küche. „Draco?"

Malfoy erschien und sah in der dunkelgrünen Pyjamahose blass aus. „Ich fühle mich beschissen", verkündete er. Er rückte die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht und schniefte.

„Wundert mich nicht", erwiderte Harry. Er wies auf das Sofa. „Setz dich. Was auch immer du suchst, ich hole es."

Malfoy stöhnte und ging auf das Sofa zu. „Nein, bemüh' dich nicht. Ich habe nur gehofft, ich hätte hier irgendwo noch etwas von dem Katertrank." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Harry holte ihm ein Glas Wasser. „Dann musst du's wohl auf Muggelweise überleben."

„Wie lange dauert das?"

„Manchmal Tage", meinte Harry und konnte einem Grinsen nicht widerstehen. Er reichte Malfoy das Glas Wasser.

Malfoy nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. „Oh Gott. Ich kann den Tag nicht so verbringen."

"Hast du Aspirin?", fragte Harry. "Das wird helfen. Und du musst etwas essen."

„Kein Hunger", entgegnete Malfoy und schloss die Augen. Er öffnete sie wieder. „Oh Mann. Raum dreht sich. Nicht gut."

"Willst du lieber etwas Fettiges?", setzte Harry fort.

„Nein", wimmerte Malfoy. "Ich will nichts essen. Ich will mich nur zusammenrollen und schlafen."

Malfoy hatte kein Aspirin, wie sich herausstellte, also beschloss Harry, ihm welches zu kaufen. Eine halbe Stunde später kam er auch mit Eiern und Wurst zurück. Malfoy hatte sich auf dem Sofa mit einer Wolldecke zugedeckt und schlief. Er hatte noch nicht einmal seine Brille abgenommen.

Harry machte Kaffee und bereitete das Frühstück zu. Malfoy war nicht mehr auf dem Sofa, als Harry den Tisch deckte, aber er kam kurz darauf zurück und wirkte blasser als zuvor.

„Ich habe gerade gekotzt", jammerte er. "Ist das normal?"

"Hattest du noch _nie_ einen Kater?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe sonst immer einen Trank vorrätig. Und glaub' es oder nicht, aber letzte Nacht war eine Ausnahme. Normalerweise trinke ich nicht so viel."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es nur am Alkohol liegt", murmelte Harry und steuerte Malfoy auf den Tisch zu.

"Nun, nein", sagte Malfoy und zuckte zusammen. „Für gewöhnlich meide ich Drogen. Ich weiß nicht, was letzte Nacht in mich gefahren ist."

„Eigentlich zwei Kerle", schnaubte Harry und schenkte Kaffee ein.

Malfoy sah auf, sagte aber nichts. Harry biss sich nach seinem Kommentar auf die Zunge.

„Ich sollte mich heute vielleicht krankmelden", meinte Malfoy, nachdem sie gegessen hatten. „Wo ist mein Zauberstab?" Er stand auf und sah bei dem üblichen Platz auf dem Regal über der Mikrowelle nach, aber er kam mit leeren Händen zurück. Er dachte kurz nach, dann schwankte er ins Bad. Er kam mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand zurück. „Das könnte _Tage_ dauern?", wimmerte er. Harry nickte. "Und du fühlst dich gut?"

"Nicht ganz", erwiderte Harry; er dachte, es wäre das Beste, wenn er den Nüchternheitszauber nicht erwähnte. „Ich werde es trotzdem überleben."

"Ich aber nicht. Das Essen hat ein bisschen geholfen." Malfoy fiel schwer auf das Sofa und versuchte seinen Hausputzzauber von dort aus. Ein Teller auf dem Tisch wackelte, aber sonst passierte nichts. „Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, verdammt", klagte er.

„Ich mach das schon", sagte Harry, zückte seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sprach die entsprechenden Zauber. Er ging auf Malfoy zu. „Jetzt, wo du gegessen hast, kannst du das Aspirin ja nehmen." Malfoy nickte und sank in die Sofakissen zurück. Harry brachte ihm zwei Tabletten und etwas Wasser, dann nötigte er ihn dazu, sie zu nehmen.

Einen Augenblick lang war es still, bevor Harry Malfoy das Telefon reichte, damit dieser im Café, in dem er arbeitete, anrufen konnte. Er erfand eine Geschichte, dass er mit Halsschmerzen aufgewacht war und sie schienen es zu glauben. Harry verkniff sich den Witz, _warum_ sein Hals vielleicht wehtat.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg", meinte Malfoy, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. Er wandte sich an Harry. „Du musst für mich zum Haight Markt gehen und mir den Katertrank besorgen."

Harry lachte. „Scheiße, nein!"

"Ich geb' dir das Geld", antwortete Malfoy.

„Ich werde _nicht_ irgendwelche Botengänge für _dich_ machen", sagte Harry und grinste, als Malfoy die Lippen schürzte. „Wenn _du_ gehen willst, wäre ich froh, wenn ich mitkommen könnte."

„Oh, komm schon", murrte Malfoy. „Du wolltest da doch unbedingt hin. Du könntest ein wenig Tourist sein, mir den Trank besorgen und dann zurückkommen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry, aber nein. Du wirst wohl leiden müssen." Malfoy wimmerte und schloss die Augen. „Du verdienst es sowieso."

"Niemand verdient _das_", stöhnte Malfoy und fiel gegen Harrys Schulter. "Bitte?" Seine Stimme drang gedämpft durch Harrys Shirt hervor.

"Nein."

"Bitte?"

"_Nein_."

Malfoy seufzte dramatisch, dann waren beide still. Harry musste lachen. 

"Fein", brummte Malfoy und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. "Wir gehen." Er blickte zu Harry.

"Wirklich?" Harry war aufrichtig überrascht.

Malfoy nickte. "Ich fühle mich beschissen, Harry. Ich kann kaum zaubern. Ich werde diesen Tag vielleicht nicht überleben."

Harry grinste. „Wann sollen wir gehen?"

"Nachdem wir geduscht haben", sagte Malfoy und schniefte bedauernd.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Wir?"

"Getrennt", erklärte er und ignorierte Harrys Grinsen.

Harry durfte nicht ins Schlafzimmer, bis Malfoy komplett angezogen war. Er duschte sich schnell, dann fiel ihm auf, dass er dabei war, die Klamotten von letzter Nacht anzuziehen. Malfoy würde sicher nicht zulassen, nur einen Sauberkeitszauber darauf zu sprechen. Er öffnete die Schlafzimmertüre und schielte ins Wohnzimmer, um es leer vorzufinden. „Draco?"

Er hörte die Klospülung und dann erschien Malfoy ziemlich blass im Türrahmen. „Jetzt kann ich mir die Zähne noch mal putzen", sagte er und presste seine Hand auf die Stirn.

Harry musste sich zurückhalten, nicht zu breit zu grinsen. „Könnte ich mir ein Shirt von dir leihen? Vielleicht auch Unterwäsche?"

Bei dem Wort „Unterwäsche" fiel Malfoys Blick direkt auf Harrys Schritt - natürlich hatte er sein Handtuch im Badezimmer liegen lassen. Malfoy sah so schnell wie möglich wieder weg. „Jep, Unterwäsche ist in der obersten Schublade. Nimm dir einfach ein Shirt aus dem Schrank." Er blickte peinlich berührt drein.

Harry griff sich das erstbeste Shirt - ein langärmliges graues T-Shirt, auf dem das Logo des Queens Colleges in New York prangte. Als er vollständig gekleidet auftauchte, achtete Malfoy nicht darauf, was er trug. Er sah absolut miserabel in seinem flauschigen grünen Pullover aus, sein Haar war unordentlich.

„Armes Baby", sagte Harry und begann, ein winziges bisschen Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden. Malfoy lächelte. „Ich mag deine Brille", fuhr Harry fort und schob den Rahmen von Malfoys Brille richtig auf die Nase.

Malfoy zog eine schwarze Kappe auf seinen Kopf, die beinahe seine ganzen Haare verdeckte. „Im Moment geht es nicht anders." Er griff nach seinem Mantel und nickte zur Türe. „_Vamonos_."

x-x-x-x-x

Die kurze Taxifahrt wurde zweimal von Malfoys Magen unterbrochen, auch wenn ein Halt falscher Alarm gewesen war. Der Taxifahrer sah mehr als glücklich aus, sie an einer unschönen Ecke aussteigen lassen zu können. Harry gab ihm ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und entschuldigte sich überschwänglich.

Malfoy sah sich um und blinzelte wegen dem Sonnenlicht. „Das ist ein guter Ort, um das Zauberergebiet zu verstecken", scherzte er und blickte zum multikulturellen Mekka. In einem kleinen grasbedeckten Park entspannten sich Leute und die Luft war gefüllt mit dem Geräusch des Geschwätzes. Touristen gingen umher, schossen Fotos von den Leuten, die für Harry verdächtig nach Zauberern aussahen.

"Also, wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Malfoy, lehnte sich an ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Schulter.

„Wir suchen einen Laden namens _Der Magische Pilz_", erwiderte Harry. Er hatte seinen Reiseführer im Hotel gelassen und das war alles, an was er sich erinnern konnte.

„Dann frag' jemanden", stöhnte Malfoy. „Mir wird wieder schlecht."

„Einverstanden, stütz' dich an mir", sagte Harry und suchte die Menge ab. Da waren erstaunlich viele verschiedene Leute. Er hielt einen Mann mittleren Alters mit vielen Gesichtspiercings an und fragte: „Verzeihung, aber können Sie mir sagen, wo _Der Magische Pilz_ ist?"

Der Mann sah ihn amüsiert an. „Soll das ein Passwort oder so sein?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, es ist ein Laden."

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nie davon gehört."

Harry fragte noch ein paar andere Leute, mit dem gleichen Erfolg. Malfoy übergab sich in einem Mülleimer, dann zog er seinen Mantel enger um sich.

Harry nahm ihn in eine Umarmung. „Tut mir Leid", flüsterte er. „Ich dachte, das würde einfacher werden." Malfoy wimmerte gegen seinen Hals und Harry fing an, sich schrecklich dafür zu fühlen, dass er ihn gezwungen hatte, mitzukommen.

„Ihr sucht nach dem _Magischen Pilz_, oder?"

Harry blickte auf, um eine Frau zu sehen, die jeder Muggel als eine aufgebauschte Dame bezeichnet hätte. Er grinste erleichtert. „Ja, können Sie mir sagen, wo er ist?"

Die Frau lächelte. „Es ist den Haight entlang, neben dem Halbmond City Café. Woher seid ihr?"

„London", entgegnete Harry. „Und danke."

"Immer doch", sagte die Frau. „Vor Jahren war ich auch mal in London. Habe einen attraktiven englischen Zauberer namens Ralph Cornwall getroffen. Kennen Sie ihn vielleicht?"

"Ähm... nein", entgegnete Harry. "Tut mir Leid." Die Hexe zuckte mit den Achseln und ging weiter.

Sie gingen die Straße entlang, in die sie sie gewiesen hatte. Da war er ganz sicher - _Der Magische Pilz_. Muggel gingen vorbei, ohne ihm eines Blickes zu würdigen, aber Harry entdeckte ein paar Zauberer, die sich zweimal umsagen, bevor sie eintraten. Harry und Malfoy folgten ihnen in einen gut besuchten Laden, wo Hexen und Zauberer organische Produkte kauften. Sie sahen sich an. Es war überhaupt nicht offensichtlich, wie man von hier aus in das Zauberergebiet kommen sollte.

„Lass uns jemanden _fragen_", grummelte Malfoy, als Harry vorschlug, jemandem zu folgen, der den Laden verließ. „Du musst wirklich schüchtern sein, wenn du nicht mal jemanden nach dem verdammten Weg fragen kannst."

Harry nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zum Kassierer. „Entschuldigen Sie, Ma'am, aber wir suchen dem Haight Markt."

Die Frau blickte von ihrem Roman auf und lächelte. „Oh, Touristen! Willkommen!" Sie wirkte wie eine Frau in den Sechzigern und hatte gebleichtes blondes Haar; auf ihrem Namensschild stand "Sam". Sie schaltete ein Mikrophon an. "Tabitha, komm bitte nach vorne." Sie machte das Mikrophon wieder aus und wandte sich an die beiden. „Ihr Jungs seid aus England?" Sie nickten. „Ich war schon über fünfundzwanzig Mal in London", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor. „Die Winkelgasse war so malerisch. Ich liebe diese Alte-Welt-Erscheinung."

Eine andere Frau erschien neben Sam und erschreckte Harry. Sie war Ende dreißig. Ihre langen Rasta wurden von einem Kopftuch zurückgehalten und sie hatte einen großen Silberring in ihrer Nase. Sie beäugte Harry und Malfoy. „Ich nehme an, sie wollen wissen, wie sie zum Markt kommen."

Sam nickte. „Sie kommen aus London. Erinnerst du dich daran, als du ein kleines Mädchen gewesen bist? Du warst so fasziniert von all den Leuten, die Umhänge trugen."

Tabitha sah leicht verlegen aus. "Ich erinnere mich. Da lang", erwähnte sie an Harry und Draco gewandt.

"Viel Spaß und besucht das Regenbogen Café!", rief Sam ihnen hinterher, als sie durch einen gigantischen Gang gingen.

„Ihr müsst meine Mutter entschuldigen", sagte Tabitha, als sie den mit den Worten „Zum Markt" beschrifteten Durchgang durchquerten. Malfoy stieß Harry an und deutete auf das Schild. Harry zuckte zusammen. Wie hatten sie das übersehen können?

„Sie ist Touristen gegenüber etwas enthusiastisch", fuhr Tabitha fort und blieb vor einer mit einem Wandgemälde behängten Wand stehen. „Um reinzukommen, muss man nur den Rastafarian mit dem Zauberstab kitzeln."

Harry blinzelte. „Wie bitte?"

"Sie haben schon richtig gehört", grinste sie. „Ich glaube, es soll ein Nix sein. Jemand hat das Gemälde übermalt." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Vielleicht meine Mutter bei einem ihrer Wutanfälle."

Dann ging sie und Harry starrte das Gemälde an. Es war der Park, in dem sie vorher gewesen waren, voll mit Leuten, die man am besten als Hippie bezeichnete. Sie saßen herum, redeten miteinander, spielten Crosby, Stills und Nash-Songs auf der Gitarre und sie rauchten fragwürdig aussehende Stoffe. Ein paar Leute sahen aus, als hätten sie Sex.

„Wow", sagte Malfoy und kam näher. „Da haben welche einen Dreier." Die Figuren hörten ihn und hielten so lange inne, um zu winken.

„Da ist er", sagte Harry und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Ich frage mich, wo er kitzlig ist."

„Unter den Armen, Liebling", antwortete Rastfarian und schwamm auf Harry zu.

„Oh, danke." Harry stieß ihn leicht mit der Zauberstabspitze an. Der Mann lachte und eine Türöffnung erschien in der Mitte des Gemäldes. Harry öffnete sie.

„Man sollte denken, langsam langweile es ihn", sagte Malfoy, als sie hindurchgingen.

Harry wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber ganz sicher nicht _das_. Sie standen am Rande eines riesigen Platzes mit Gebäuden, die sie auch in der Muggelstraße gesehen hatten, aneinandergereiht. Drei Stockwerke mit Gehsteigen waren über ihnen, der Hof in der Mittel bildete das Zentrum. Leute gingen auf allen drei Etagen umher.

Eine Gruppe von Kindern schnellte auf schwebenden Skateboards umher, riefen dabei „aus dem Weg, Leute!". Es gab Karnevalmarsche auf dem Platz und Kinder rannten herum, aßen Karamelläpfel und schrieen sich gegenseitig an. Essensstände waren überall und Leute saßen an Tischen, aßen, tranken und lachten.

„Es ist riesig", sagte Malfoy und sah noch immer auf das oberste Stockwerk. „Sieh dir die ganzen Gänge an den Seiten an. Da müssen hunderte an Läden sein." Er wurde blass, als ob ihm wieder schlecht wurde.

„Suchen wir einen Laden, wo wir Zaubertrankzutaten kaufen können?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Zutaten", erwiderte Malfoy Kopf schüttelnd. „Es gibt eine amerikanische Ladenkette namens Clarks, das die meisten Zaubertränke führt. Vielleicht gibt es hier einen."

„Snape wäre entsetzt, wenn er wüsste, dass du deine Zaubertränke nicht einmal selbst machst", neckte Harry ihn. Er selbst hatte seit der Schule keinen Zaubertrank mehr gebraut.

„Ich denke auch." Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und atmete tief durch; er fühlte sich sichtbar unbehaglich. „Aber er weiß, wie faul ich bin."

„Wo sollen wir anfangen?", fragte Harry und sah in beide Richtungen. Er ging los, als er bemerkte, dass Malfoy ihm nicht folgte. Er drehte sich um, um zu sehen, dass er noch immer im Türrahmen stand.

„Wird dir wieder schlecht?", wollte Harry wissen.

Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich-" Er schluckte.

Er war nervös und, wie Harry auffiel, verängstigt. Malfoy war bis heute Morgen unerbittlich gewesen, zum Haight Mark zu gehen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn der Kater dazu getrieben hatte, seine Meinung zu ändern, oder etwas anderes. Malfoy wirkte, als hätte er sich so unerkenntlich wie möglich gemacht; gewickelt in seinem Mantel, mit der Brille und das Haar verdeckt, Harry würde es schwer fallen, ihn in der Menge zu identifizieren.

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Willst du, dass ich dich an der Hand nehme oder so?"

Malfoy machte ein finsteres Gesicht, aber dann bemerkte er, dass Harry es Ernst meinte. „Ja", entgegnete er. Er trat auf Harry zu und legte seine Hand in dessen. Harry drückte seine Finger und lächelte beruhigend. Die Finger von Harrys anderer Hand verfestigten sich instinktiv um seinen Zauberstab. Malfoy würde nichts geschehen, nicht, wenn Harry bei ihm war.

Sie entdeckten einen Kiosk, an dem es eine Karte gab und sie tippten auf den Namen des Ladens, den sie suchten. Die Karte leuchtete auf - anscheinend gab es alleine auf dem Markt vier dieser Läden. Der nahste war einen kurzen Fußmarsch entfernt.

Malfoy blickte nervös hinter sie und hielt seinen Mantel fest um sich gezogen, als sie gingen. Seine Füße schienen ihn mehr zu interessieren als der riesige Platz um sie herum. Harry dagegen war wie gefesselt. Er hatte nie zuvor eine Zauberer-Einkaufsgegend außerhalb von England gesehen.

"Ich habe gehört, dass die City Galleria in Los Angeles sogar noch größer ist", sagte Harry und sah auf.

„Das Dorf in New York war eher wie die Winkelgasse", meine Malfoy. „Aber es war auch alt. Enge windige Straßen und so was." Er blieb stehen und wandte seinen Blick auf ein Schild über ihnen. „Da wären wir: Clarks Zaubertrank-Warenhaus."

Sie gingen in einen hell erleuchteten Laden und fanden ihn überfüllt vor. Da waren mehrere Gänge mit Schildern darüber, die anzeigten, welche Art Zaubertrank dort zu finden war. Sie kamen an Haar- und Schönheitstränken, Tränken für Erkältungen, Grippen und welchen für Potenzprobleme vorbei, bis sie endlich „Kopfschmerzen und Kater" in Gang sieben fanden. Es gab mehrere Produkte zur Auswahl, aber keines kam Harry bekannt vor.

„Was, sie haben kein Johnsons?", fragte Harry und musterte die Etiketten.

„Nein, aber dieser hier ist gut." Malfoy zog eine helle blaue Flasche raus. Er nahm eine weitere kleinere Flasche. „Und sie stellen auch was für den Einmalverbrauch her; genau das, was ich brauche."

Sie waren kaum aus dem Laden, da öffnete er auch schon die kleinere Flasche und trank deren Inhalt. „Gott sei Dank", sagte er und schloss seine Augen. „So schlimm habe ich mich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht gefühlt."

„Sieh es positiv, du wirst nie wieder derart betrunken sein", grinste Harry und wies auf die Tasche, die Malfoy trug. „Das ist keine besonders große Flasche."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wohin ich gehen muss, kann ich immer Nachschub schaffen." Er sah sich um, während er sprach und Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich niemals alleine hier herkommen würde.

Daraufhin schwieg Harry und fragte sich, warum Malfoy ausgerechnet _jetzt_ der Katertrank ausgegangen war. „Hast du einen sechs-Monate-Vorrat aus New York mitgebracht oder so?"

„Ich meinte es ernst, als ich sagte, dass ich normalerweise nicht so viel trinke", erwiderte Malfoy. „Ich habe es nicht gebraucht."

„Also war dein jüngstes Verhalten nur zu meinen Gunsten?"

„Na ja, ich würde es nicht _Gunst_ nennen."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Malfoy entspannte sich, als er begann, sich besser zu fühlen. Sie setzten damit fort, die Straße entlangzubummeln, sahen sich die Schaufenster an, sprachen leise über interessante Dinge, die im Fenster ausgestellt waren. Harry blieb in einem Sportschaufenster an den neusten Besenmodellen hängen, bis Malfoy klarstellte, dass sie für Quodpot und nicht für Quidditch gemacht worden waren.

„Siehst du, wie kurz die sind? Sie stehen für Kraft und nicht für Geschwindigkeit." Malfoy zeigte auf ein besonders teures Modell. „Im Quodpot ist es wichtiger, die gegnerische Linie zu durchkreuzen, als deinen Gegner zu umfliegen oder auszumanövrieren. Du wirst abgeschlachtet, wenn du das Teil an einem Quidditchspiel fliegst."

Harry schielte auf den Besen. „Also interessiert dich Quodpot?"

Malfoy öffnete zu Mund, um etwas zu sagen, dann entschied er sich anders. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ein wenig. Aber ich habe die ganze letzte Saison verpasst. Oh, sieh dir _das_ an!"

Malfoy griff nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn über die Straße zu einem Schaufenster eines anderen Ladens. Die Figuren im Fenster waren mit verschiedenen modernen Sachen gekleidet, das meiste davon war für Harrys Geschmack viel zu auffällig. Die Figuren winkten ihnen zu, drehten sich und posierten und lockten sie in den Laden.

Malfoy wandte sich an Harry und grinste.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Malfoy, was auch immer du vorhast, die Antwort lautet ‚nein'."

Fünf Minuten später betrachtete Harry sein Spiegelbild in einer Umkleidekabine, unsicher, was Malfoy an dieser eigenwilligen Kombination eines glitzernden Shirts und einer schwarzen Lederhosen fand.

„Ja", sagte Malfoy und lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Umkleidekabine. „Die musst du kaufen."

"Nein", meinte Harry, zog das Shirt aus und gab es Malfoy. „Ich kann mir keine _Hose_ für 500 Dollar leisten."

„Aber du siehst wirklich _heiß_ darin aus", entgegnete Malfoy.

Harry schnaubte. „Oh, das ist ein guter Grund, um ein halbes Wochengehalt rauszublasen."

„Selbst, wenn man dir dafür einen bläst?" Malfoys Grinsen war mehr als zweideutig.

Harry öffnete grienend den Reißverschluss. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu Lederhosen brauche. Colby war ziemlich eifrig, als ich eine Jeans trug."

„Na ja, wenn es nur darum geht, Colby zu beeindrucken-"

Harry schob die Hose zu seinen Knien und Malfoy hielt inne und blickte weg.

„Ich hätte sie dir gekauft", alberte Malfoy zwanzig Minuten später, als sie sich wieder die Schaufenster ansahen. Er schien sich jetzt sicherer zu fühlen, auch wenn er noch immer die Blicke mit Vorbeigehenden mied und nah bei Harry blieb.

„Wenn du wirklich so viel Geld für mich ausgeben möchtest, tu dir keinen Zwang an", antwortete Harry des Argumentierens müde. „Es überrascht mich, dass sie hier Dollar verwenden und keine separate Währung."

Malfoy nickte. „Sie haben mal eine separate Währung verwendet. Aber als die Vereinigten Staaten aus der Goldbezahlung herauswuchsen, haben sie eben Dollar verwendet. Ich glaube, auf diese Weise war es einfacher."

„Fünfhundert Dollar für Hosen - zweihundertachtzig Pfunde Sterling (**1**)!" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du musst es dir wirklich gut gehen lassen wollen, wenn du auch nur daran _denkst_, so viel Geld auszugeben."

Malfoy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Harry beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang. Malfoy drehte seinen Kopf weg, als eine Hexe vorbeiging und vorgab, das Straßenschild zu lesen.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich frage, wie du das geschafft hast?", fragte Harry, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Malfoy ihm diese Information nicht freiwillig offenbaren würde. „Das Geld, meine ich?"

Malfoy lächelte und blieb vor einem Bücherladen stehen, schielte auf die Titel im Schaufenster. „Ich wechselte mein Geld in Pfund um, als ich von zu Hause wegging. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, dass mein Vater mein Geld nehmen könnte, wenn ich es in Gringotts ließ." Harry runzelte die Stirn - er hatte immer gedacht, Gringotts wäre absolut sicher. Malfoy strich eine kastanienbraune Strähne hinter sein Ohr und Harry bemerkte, dass er noch immer den Jadeohrring trug, den er ihm am Tag zuvor gegeben hatte. „Als ich in die USA zog, legte ich das Geld sehr gut an - Dot-Coms und so was - und ließ es mir im Jahr 2000 auszahlen, kurz bevor alles stürzte. Ich hatte sehr viel Glück." Seine Augen wichen einen Augenblick ab. „Natürlich hatte ich mir damals gewünscht, mein Geld in Pfund behalten zu haben, weil der Dollarkurs ganz schön gesunken war." Er lächelte Harry an und zuckte mit den Achseln.

Er klang zufrieden, dachte Harry. Wovor konnte er möglicherweise davonrennen? Malfoy lächelte etwas breiter, was Harry immer dazu brachte, dass sein Atem in der Kehle hängen blieb. Impulsiv lehnte er sich vor und küsste ihn.

Malfoy versteifte sich, aber er erlaubte es, bis Harry seinen Mund öffnete. „Du bist heute stoppelig", sagte er, trat zurück und rümpfte die Nase. „Ich bin hungrig. Willst du was essen?"

Harry seufzte und rieb sich abwesend über sein unrasiertes Kinn. Kurz nachdem sie wieder redeten, fiel ihm auf, dass er gar nicht gezögert hatte, einen anderen Mann in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen. Es hatte sich wie das Natürlichste der Welt angefühlt.

Sie kamen an drei verschiedenen Starbucks-Läden vorbei, bevor sie das Regenbogen Café fanden, das Sam ihnen empfohlen hatte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie hier _Starbucks_ haben", murmelte Harry, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte.

„Gibt es noch keine in der Winkelgasse?", fragte Malfoy.

„Nein, aber Hermione hat gehört, dass Malkin nächstes Jahr ein Caffè Nero Wahlrecht einrichten will."

„Ah, ja", grinste Malfoy. „Europas schwacher Versuch, gegen Amerikas halsabschneiderische Ladenketten anzukommen."

„Sie haben guten Espresso", meinte Harry.

„Stimmt, aber einer der Besitzer der Starbuckskette ist ein Zauberer, also weiß ich nicht, wie sie auf lange Sicht hin dagegen ankommen sollen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry.

"Muggel lachten immer darüber, dass Starbuchs-Cafés über Nacht auftauchen. Darum machen sie es eigentlich." Harry zwinkerte Harry zu und studierte sein Menü. „Ooh, Cheeseburger."

Sie sprachen weiter über die Unterschiede zwischen den amerikanischen und britischen Zaubergemeinschaften, bis ihr Essen ankam und dann versuchte Malfoy, Harry zu überzeugen, dass die Lederhosen eine gute Investition waren. Malfoy war mitten im Erzählen einer Geschichte, wie ihm Lederhosen selbst einmal geholfen hatten, eine Muggelberühmtheit an Land zu ziehen, als eine Männergruppe, die das Café betrat, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit einfing.

Drei von ihnen trugen schicke Anzüge und sprachen miteinander, lachten und lächelten. Harry starrte sie über Malfoys Schulter an und konnte nicht atmen.

Einer von ihnen war Manny Padilla.

Manny sah auf und erblickte Harry. Er wirkte überrascht und etwas panisch, aber nicht schockiert - nicht so schockiert, wie es Harry war. Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich durch das Café an, beide unsicher, was sie tun sollten. Mannys Blick fiel auf Malfoys Hinterkopf und sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich.

„Hallo?", sagte Malfoy. „Harry, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Malfoy drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was Harrys Blick gefangen hielt, aber der Mann war verschwinden. Er wandte sich wieder an Harry.

„Sorry", murmelte Harry und blickte auf seinen Teller. „Ich - ich dachte nur gerade, ich hätte jemanden gesehen, den ich kenne."

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

Harry stocherte ungeschickt in seinem Salat herum. Er musste darüber nachdenken. Er musste noch ein wenig über Manny Padilla nachforschen. Wenn Malfoy nicht wusste, dass Manny ein Zauberer war, war das nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, um es ihm mitzuteilen. Und wenn er es _wusste_, war das sicher nicht der beste Ort, um darüber zu reden. Harry zwang sich, zu Malfoy aufzusehen. „Es war nichts. Was hast du gesagt?"

Malfoy redete weiter, aber Harry hörte nicht zu. Seine Gedanken wirbelten herum, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatten.

x-x-x-x-x

(**1**) Pfund Sterling: Währungseinheit Großbritanniens

Und, was haltet ihr diesmal von dem Kapitel? °smile°

°knuddels°  
Dia


	10. Kapitel 5, Teil 2

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 5, Teil 2 -**

Harry und Malfoy verabredeten sich zum Abendessen und Harry ging zum Rasieren und Klamottenwechseln zurück ins Hotel. In dem Moment, in dem er durch die Türe ging, winkte ihn der Mann hinter der Rezeption zu sich.

„Sie haben drei Faxe bekommen", sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „und eine Telefonnachricht." Er hielt ihm einen pinken Zettel hin. Auf ihm waren die Worte "RUF DEINE MUTTER AN!!!" draufgeschrieben. Harry zuckte zusammen. "Sie ist regelrecht ausgeflippt", sagte der Mann.

"Jep", meinte Harry verlegen. "So was tut sie hin und wieder. Tut mir Leid."

Er ging die Treppen hoch und sperrte sein Zimmer auf, um die drei Faxe vorzufinden. Er hob sie seufzend auf und setzte sich auf das Bett. In England war es nach Mitternacht, aber er dachte, er müsste sie trotzdem anrufen.

Hermione ging sofort ans Telefon.

„Ich bin's", meldete er sich.

_"Gott sei Dank! Harry, wo warst du? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Seit Tagen versuche ich, dich zu-"_

„Ich war nur über Nacht weg", protestierte er.

„_Hast du die Dokumente, die ich dir geschickt habe, schon gelesen?"_

„Nein, ich bin gerade zurückgekommen und dachte, ich sollte dich zuerst-"

„_Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass die CIA seit Monaten einen Agenten auf Malfoy angesetzt hat. Man hat dich in San Francisco erkannt und sie wurden nervös, dass das Ministerium versuchen würde, ihn zuerst zu finden und ihn aus dem Land zu schaffen. Sie suchen nach einer Möglichkeit, ihn zu verhaften, aber sie haben bisher keinen legalen Grund gefunden."_

Harry schluckte, sein Blut verließ augenblicklich sein Gesicht. Manny. Es musste Manny sein, was bedeutete, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich nicht wusste, dass sein Freund _kein_ Muggelrechtsanwalt war. Und jedes Mal, wenn Malfoy alleine mit Manny außerhalb des Schutzes seiner Wohnung war, war er vielleicht in Gefahr. Manny würde möglicherweise mit ihm fortapparieren und es gäbe nicht viel, das Harry dagegen tun konnte.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wer der Agent ist", sagte Harry. „Kannst du ein wenig nachforschen und sehen, was du über einen Zauberer namens Manny Padilla herausfindest?" Es kam keine Antwort. „Hermione?"

„_Tut mir Leid... es ist nur so, dass... dass mir der Name bekannt vorkommt."_

Harrys Herz legte einen Gang zu. „Wirklich? Hast du ihn vielleicht in einer CIA-Akte gesehen?"

"_Ich glaube nicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher."_ Hermione seufzte. _„Ich komme erst morgen an die Informationen."_

"Was ich noch immer nicht verstehe, ist, warum sie Malfoy unbedingt haben wollen", grübelte Harry und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. „Ich habe keinen Beweis entdeckt, dass er sich in irgendeiner Weise verdächtig verhält. Mal davon abgesehen versucht er, als Muggel zu leben; er scheint mit seinem Leben umzugehen, als würde er sich überhaupt nicht verstecken. Was denken sie, was er getan hat?"

„_Es ist nicht, was sie denken, was er getan hat, Harry. Es ist, was sie denken, was er weiß. Er hat angeblich Kontakt zu den wichtigsten Todessern in den Vereinigten Staaten, ebenso zur Mafia. Wen__n er redet, könnte die CIA sie alle festnehmen. Oder wenn er die Seiten gewechselt hat, könnte er dem amerikanischen Zaubereiministerium sehr gefährlich werden, seit er einen so großen Sicherheitsabstand hat. Sie sind nicht davon überzeugt, dass er irgendeiner Seite Loyalität zollt."_

„Also ist er ganz schön wertvoll für sie und eine riesige Bedrohung dazu." Harry seufzte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das die Todesser auch wissen und ihn ebenfalls bekommen wollen."

„_Direktor Bass will diese Information, Harry, und er will die Versicherung, dass Malfoy auf unserer Seite ist. Du musst ihn zurück nach London bringen."_

„Wie?", stöhnte Harry frustriert. „Er vertraut uns genauso wenig wie denen. Ich habe eine Woche damit verbracht, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich mir zu öffnen, aber das hat er nicht. Er spricht nicht über New York oder den Grund, warum er hier ist. Ich habe sogar versucht, die Informationen von seinen Freunden zu bekommen, doch die wissen nichts."

„_Ich sehe, was ich am Morgen tun kann. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen." _Harry nickte, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte. _„Wie ging es dir die ganze Zeit? Hattest du eine gute Zeit, auch wenn es Malfoy ist?"_

„Ja", erwiderte Harry und lächelte trotz des ernsten Gesprächs. „Es ist erstaunlich. Er ist so anders, als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe."

"_Wirklich? Also... wie sehr versuchst du, ihn kennen zu lernen?"_

„Hermione..."

„_Na ja, er war schon immer wirklich heiß."_

Harry schwieg, bevor: „Und was kümmert mich das?"

„_Nun, vielleicht kommt das noch. Du weiß schon, wenn du... na ja..."_

Sie zögerte. Harry seufzte. "_Darüber_ sprechen wir später, einverstanden?"

„_Fein. Aber ich will Details."_

Harry lächelte. "Gute Nacht, Hermione."

Er legte auf und hob die Faxe auf. Es würde ihn den restlichen Nachmittag kosten, sie zu entziffern und zu lesen.

x-x-x-x-x

Beim Essen war Harry angespannt, auch wenn er versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Die Informationen von den Faxen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum und er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, sie mit dem Bild des Partyjungen, den er kennen gelernt hatte, in Einklang zu bringen. Was fehlte? Keines der Stücke passte zusammen.

Schlimm, Harry wurde sich mehr und mehr bewusst, was für einen schrecklichen Job er hier erledigte und das begann, an seinem Selbstvertrauen zu rütteln. Er hatte überhaupt nicht nachgeforscht. Er hatte überhaupt keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Er hatte keinen Versuch unternommen, mit der lokalen Zaubereiautorität in Kontakt zu treten, um deren Hilfe zu fordern. Das Schlimmste von allem war, dass er seine Gefühle sich in seine Arbeit einmischen ließ und es war viel zu spät, um dies zu ändern.

Das war der Grund, warum er von der Bildfläche verschwunden war - nach dem Krieg war er ein unfähiger Auror geworden. Das Einzige, was er immer gut gekonnt hatte, war, Voldemort zu bekämpfen und auf einmal gab es keine Bestimmung mehr für ihn, er hatte sein Selbstvertrauen, seinen Brennpunkt und seine Entschlossenheit verloren. Das Ministerium hatte ihm einen kleinen Bürojob angeboten, wahrscheinlich aus Dankverpflichtung. Er hatte akzeptiert, weil er nicht gewusst hatte, was er sonst tun sollte. Und mit einem Baby, das unterwegs war...

Vielleicht hatten sie gewusst, dass er hier versagen würde. Vielleicht suchten sie nur nach einem Grund, um ihn loszuwerden und _das_ war der Grund, warum sie ihn hier hergeschickt hatten.

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Malfoy.

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und hob zur Versicherung die Hand. „Es ist nichts. Tut mir Leid." Er konnte sich nicht einmal eine annehmbare Entschuldigung für sein mürrisches Benehmen einfallen lassen.

Malfoy musterte ihn einen Moment lang. „Willst du heute Abend tanzen gehen? Die Jungs treffen sich später vor dem Café."

„Machst du das jede Nacht?", fragte Harry und fühlte sich bereits müde.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja. Es macht Spaß."

Vom Restaurant aus gingen sie zum Café und Harry war überrascht, als Malfoy seine Hand mit einem schüchternen Lächeln in Harrys gleiten ließ. Harry sah auf ihre miteinander verschlungenen Hände, als sie gingen; unsicher, was er denken sollte. Sie trafen Colby und Jeremy vor dem Club. Colby hob eine Augenbraue, als er sie Händchen haltend entdeckte und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Küsse wurden überall ausgetauscht.

„Ihr zwei seht nicht so aus, als hättet ihr heute viel gelitten", bemerkte Colby.

„Oh, das haben wir schon", stöhnte Malfoy und tat so, als würde er sich übergeben.

„Gut, dass Harry da war und sich um dich gekümmert hat", grummelte Colby und sah weg.

Malfoy antwortete nicht, aber Harry wurde bei diesen Worten angespannt.

Als sie den Club betraten, ließ Malfoy das Liebhaber-Verhalten sein, bestellte allen fruchtige Drinks und verschwand auf der Tanzfläche. Harry beobachtete ihn von der Bar aus und war wie betäubt von dem abrupten Wandel.

„Hier ist nichts los", murrte Colby neben ihm und trank ein paar Schlucke seines Drinks. Er schluckte, dann schauerte er.

„Es soll die beste Heilung gegen Kater sein", sagte Harry.

„Ich dachte, das wären vierundzwanzig Stunden", erwiderte Colby und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Ich will mich gut fühlen. Ich muss es heute einfach leicht nehmen." Er sah zu Harry und lächelte. „Ich... äh... hatte letzte Nacht Spaß."

Harry errötete. „Ich auch."

"Willst du tanzen?" Colby zog an seiner Hand.

Harry wollte schon protestieren, da sah er, dass Malfoy mit einem Kerl tanzte, der Lederhosen trug. „Klar", sagte er und leerte seinen Drink.

Es machte mehr Spaß, als er erwartet hatte und es machte ihm sogar nichts aus, wenn sich Colby gelegentlich an ihm rieb. Er sah, dass Malfoy Mr. Lederhosen nicht weit von ihnen entfernt küsste. Malfoys Hand streichelte den Schritt des Mannes deutlich sichtbar. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen; es könnte _er_ sein in diesen schwarzen Lederhosen, wenn er sie Malfoy nur für ihn hätte kaufen lassen.

„Sie sollten sich einfach ein Zimmer nehmen", grummelte Colby und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er muss doch nicht immer so offen rummachen."

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihnen stattdessen zu. Malfoy hatte bestimmt schon ein halbes Dutzend Männer abgeschleppt in der einen Woche, in der Harry ihn besser kannte. Warum gab er sich Fremden hin, aber nicht _Harry?_ Harry machte kein Geheimnis aus seinem Interesse, aber Malfoy hielt ihn auf Armlänge entfernt. Er flirtete nur mit Harry, wenn er nicht dessen vollständige Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es ihnen gleichtun", sagte Harry und zog Colby näher.

Der letzte Hit der Black Eyed Peas begann zu spielen, als Harrys Hand unter Colbys Shirt glitt und er ihn küsste. Es war ein langsamer sensibler Kuss, so hatte er immer Cho geküsst, wenn er Sex haben wollte. Er spürte, dass Colby gegen ihn sank und stöhnte.

„Gott, du bist erstaunlich", wisperte er gegen Harrys Lippen. „Ich bin schon hart."

Harrys Hände wanderten auf Colbys Arsch und kniffen hinein, drückten ihre Schritte aneinander. „Geht mir genauso", sinnierte Harry. Es war überraschend, aber wahr.

Colby grinste. „Willst du...?" Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Toilette.

Harry blinzelte kurz, bevor er bemerkte, was er meinte. „Oh, uh..." Colby unterbrach sein Gestotter mit einem Kuss, der Harry keuchen ließ.

Colby zwinkerte ihm zu, dann nahm er seine Hand und zog ihn auf die Toiletten zu. Harry schluckte seine Angst herunter und folgte ihm. Es würde nichts passieren, was er nicht wollte. Er müsste nur die Situation in die Hand nehmen.

Malfoys Augen verengten sich, als sie vorbeigingen und Harry fühlte einen irritierten Stich in sich. Welches Recht nahm _Malfoy_ sich heraus, ihn zu verurteilen?

Harry wurde schneller, zog Colby bereits hinter sich in die Toiletten. Er schob eine hölzerne Türe auf und schob Colby gegen die Innenseite der Kabinenwand, küsste ihn blindlings und zog an seinen Klamotten. In einem entfernten Teil seines Gehirns war Harry von seiner eigenen Aggressivität überrascht. So war er nie zuvor gewesen, hatte nie dieses verzehrende Verlangen nach einer anderen Person verspürt. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, was er für Colby empfand. Es war eine ganz andere Gefühlssorte und er konnte sie nicht einordnen.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er gegen Malfoys Attraktivität angekämpft und sich damit befasst, von Manny geküsst worden zu sein. Jetzt machte er mit einem sehr willigen Jungen in einer Toilettenkabine rum. Colby streichelte Harrys Glied durch die Jeans und Harrys Gehirn schaltete sich ab - er war absolut und unbequem hart. Plötzlich fühlte er den überwältigenden Drang, sich selbst in Colby zu brennen, egal wie.

Dieser Gedanke echote in seinem Kopf, bis er seinen Weg aus seinem in Colbys Mund fand. „Ich will dich ficken."

„Mmmmph", machte Colby, weil Harrys Zunge sich sofort in dessen Mund gebohrt hatte, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und Harry attackierte seinen Nacken. „Gah, ich wette, darin bist du ganz besonders gut", flüsterte er.

„War ich schon immer", entgegnete Harry und es war nicht wirklich eine Lüge.

Colby drückte an Harrys Schultern. „Runter. Das ist ein guter Junge." Er öffnete seine Jeans, bevor Harry realisieren konnte, was er von ihm wollte.

Harry schluckte. Nun, wenn es kein Wendepunkt sein sollte, wusste er auch nicht weiter. Colbys Erektion erschien vor seinem Gesicht und er sah auf, um zu bemerken, dass Colby ihn von oben herab angrinste. Es war nur gerecht, hielt er sich vor Augen, wenn er Colby danach auch ficken konnte. Er konnte das hier tun. Man hatte es bei ihm schon oft genug gemacht, also wusste er, was zu tun war - allerdings nur theoretisch. Außerdem war es ja nicht so, als wäre Colbys Glied so groß, um ihn zu ersticken. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und streichelte ihn einmal, bevor er experimentell über die Spitze leckte.

„Saug einfach", sagte Colby.

Amüsiert hob Harry eine Augenbraue, aber Colbys Augen waren geschlossen. Harry sah den erigierten Penis vor sich noch einmal an, seltsam gebannt vom Fehlen der Vorhaut. Dieser Gedanke scheute ihn nicht ab, es zu tun, fiel ihm auf. Es war faszinierend und sogar ein wenig erotisch.

Er öffnete seinen Mund und nahm die Spitze auf, nur damit Colby mit seinen Hüften nach vorne stieß. Die Nase war in Schamhaaren vergraben und Harry fragte sich, ob das ein Fehler war. Colbys Finger waren in seinem Haar und er begann, seine Hüften zu bewegen, in Harrys Mund zu ficken.

Harry hatte das auch einmal versucht, aber Cho hatte ihn darin sofort aufgehalten; jetzt verstand er auch, warum. Er presste Colbys Hüften gegen die Kabinenwand und schaffte es, wieder Kontrolle zu erlangen.

Colby lachte. „Fein, dann tu's auf deine Weise. Aber ich mag es etwas härter."

Harry machte weiter; entschlossen, es so gut er konnte zu tun. Colby schien es nicht zu stören, dass er gelegentlich die Zähne einsetzte und je härter Harry saugte, desto mehr mochte er es anscheinend. Doch als Harry anfing, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was er machen sollte, wenn er in seinem Mund kam, drückte Colby ihn weg.

„Hoch", keuchte er. „Ich will..." Er drehte sich um und schob seine Jeans runter bis zu seinen Knöcheln.

„Oh", sagte Harry und fühlte Aufgeregtheit in sich aufkommen. Er stand ein bisschen wackelig auf und fummelte an seiner Hose herum. Er hielt inne und streichelte abwesend über seine eigene Erektion, die seit dem Blowjob nicht sonderlich viel nachgelassen hatte. „Äh... hast du ein...?"

„Jep." Colby beugte sich vor und wühlte durch die Taschen seiner Hose. Harry war augenblicklich hypnotisiert von dem Anblick von Colbys gespreizten Arschbacken. _Wow_, dachte er, _ich tue es wirklich. _Colby stand wieder auf und reichte ihm ein Kondom sowie eine kleine Flasche Astrogleit.

Einen Moment lang fummelte er an dem Schutzumschlag herum, aber dann bekam er es auf. Es war eine Weile her, dass er eines hatte tragen müssen.

„Brauchst du die ganze Nacht?", grummelte Colby.

Harry schlug ihm leicht auf den Arsch. „Vielleicht." Er spritzte ein bisschen Gleitmittel auf zwei Finger und drückte sie zwischen Colbys Backen, sondierte sanft.

„Nein, nein", meinte Colby und klang ungeduldig. „Ich mag es hart. Tu es einfach."

"Okay", erwiderte Harry überrascht. Seit er das ein paar Mal bei Cho gemacht hatte, hatte sie _viel_ Vorspiel gewollt. Er hatte es nie im Stehen gemacht, aber die Anatomie war im Grunde dieselbe. Er tat etwas mehr Gleitgel auf sich selbst und spreizte Colbys Backen mit seinen Daumen. Er fand Colbys Loch mit seinem Finger, setzte sein Glied an und stieß dann vor. Da war ein kleiner Widerstand, aber nicht viel. Colby hisste auf und Harry zögerte.

„Nein, mach einfach", wisperte Colby. „Oh Gott..."

Harry schob sich keuchend ganz in ihn. Es war eine Weile her, dass er in jemandem gewesen war und es war immer wieder erstaunlich: heiß und eng, mit Druck an interessanten Stellen und es war ihm immer wie ein Privileg vorgekommen.

Er fing endlich an, sich zu bewegen, als Colby sich gegen ihn drückte. Er versuchte, Colbys Schreien von wegen „härter" und „schneller" nachzukommen, versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich zurückzuhalten, aber es fühlte sich zu gut an. Er kam, erschauderte und bemühte sich, nichts zu sagen, sonst würde er nur den falschen Namen rufen. Er küsste Colbys Schulter und hielt den Atem an.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er. „Ich konnte nicht warten. Es war so-"

„Lass mich mich umdrehen", sagte Colby und Harry zog sich zurück, hielt das Kondom fest. Er warf es in die Toilette und sah auf Colbys Erektion, die wirklich Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Er fiel wieder auf die Knie, dieses Mal ließ er Colby seinen Mund hart ficken - alles, um ihn dazu zu bringen, jetzt noch zu kommen. Die einzige Warnung, dass Colby am Kommen war, war, dass er seine Finger in Harrys Haaren vergrub. Er versteifte sich, als er eine Flüssigkeit gegen seine Kehle spritzen spürte und versuche, das stöhnende Geräusch, das er dabei gemacht haben musste, zu vertuschen.

Dann bemerkte er, dass sein Mund noch immer voll war. _Ugh_, dachte er und wusste nicht genau, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er hatte zwei Möglichkeiten. Schließlich schloss er die Augen und schluckte und dachte, dass es nichts Schlimmeres gibt, als diese Reality-TV-Shows, die Malfoy so gerne ansah. Es war wirklich gar nicht so schlecht; der Geschmack, der in seinem Mund zurückblieb, war salzig und ein bisschen bitter, aber nicht unangenehm.

In Erinnerung an letzte Nacht stand er auf und küsste Colby. Colby wimmerte gegen seine Lippen und grinste.

"Was?", fragte Harry.

„Sorry - aber ich dachte kurz, du würdest jetzt Snowballing (**1**) machen."

„Snowballing?", fragte Harry.

Colby küsste ihn wieder. „Egal. Das war großartig."

"Jep", erwiderte Harry. "Danke." Colby sah ein bisschen überrascht aus und lächelte breiter.

Sie zogen sich an und verließen die Toilette, grinsten sich dabei an wie zwei Kinder, die etwas Verbotenes getan hatten. Da waren noch einige andere Pärchen, die Sex in den anliegenden Kabinen hatten, ebenso wie manche fragwürdige Verrenkungen an den Wänden machten. Als sie die Türe öffnete, musste Harry beinahe lachen. Hatte er gerade wirklich Sex in einer _Toilettenkabine_ gehabt?

Sie gingen zurück zur Bar und bestellten sich Getränke. Jeremy kam hüpfend zu ihnen, grinste glücklich, weil er gerade die Nummer eines heißen Mannes bekommen hatte, den er seit Wochen im Auge hatte.

Alle bis auf Malfoy waren da. „Wo ist Derek?", rief Harry durch die Musik hindurch.

Jeremy rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, Manny ist aufgetaucht und sie haben sich gestritten."

„Manny?", wiederholte Harry und sah sich um.

„Sie sind nach draußen gegangen. Vielleicht sind sie schon weg." Jeremy zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry erblasste. Hatte er gerade alles ruiniert? Was, wenn Manny darauf wartete, dass er Harry-

„Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte Harry zu Colby und drängte sich durch die Menge aus dem Club raus. Die Straße war in beiden Richtungen leer. Harrys Herz begann zu rasen. Er fühlte sich panischer als je zuvor.

Malfoy konnte nicht gegangen sein. Sie konnten noch nicht weit weg sein, es sei denn, sie waren appariert oder Manny hatte Malfoy in ein Taxi oder so geschoben. Harry lief die Straße entlang in Richtung von Malfoys Wohnung, versuchte dabei, seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Er kam an einer Gasse vorbei und hörte Stimmen, beide waren ihm vertraut. Er grub in seiner Jacke nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach schnell einen Verbergungszauber auf sich und beabsichtigte damit, sich so nahe wie möglich an sie heranzuschleichen, bevor er sich offenbarte.

Er hielt inne und fragte sich, ob das auch wirklich das Beste war, was er tun konnte. Immerhin waren beide dieser Männer Zauberer. Und Manny war womöglich auch noch ein Auror - oder wie auch immer sie in Amerika genannt wurden. Wahrscheinlich konnte er seinen Verbergungszauber ebenso leicht wie Malfoy durchschauen.

Und dann wäre Harrys Schutz vollständig verschwunden. „_Finite incantatum_", flüsterte er und seine Haut prickelte, als der Zauber verflog.

Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als seine Anwesenheit kenntlich zu machen, also tat er es. Manny und Malfoy starrte sich in dem halbdunklen Licht, das aus einem der oberen Wohnungen kam, an. Malfoy rauchte eine Zigarette, eine herausfordernde Zugabe zu seinen Gesichtszügen. Mannys Arme waren über seiner Brust verschränkt.

„Du machst einen großen Fehler", sagte Manny.

"Ich weiß, was ich tue", erwiderte Malfoy.

„Das hast du letztes Mal auch gesagt", konterte Manny. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich, egal, was du denkst."

Harry stieg auf ein Stück Müll und beide Männer hörten das Knirschen. Sie wandten sich ihm zu. Harry fühlte sich seltsam schuldig, dass er sie belauscht hatte.

„Hallo", sagte er zu Malfoy. „Jeremy sagte, du seiest gegangen und... ich war besorgt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte zu Manny.

Manny starrte ihn kalt an. „Harry, kannst du uns noch eine Minute Zeit geben? Unter vier Augen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Nein", warf Malfoy ein, bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte. „Ich will das jetzt nicht besprechen." Manny wollte protestieren, aber Malfoy hob eine Hand. „Bitte? Ruf mich morgen einfach an, okay?"

Manny sah kurz weg, dann nickte er. „Fein", meinte er. „Aber gib nicht mir die Schuld, wenn-"

„Genug", sagte Malfoy scharf. Er klang aufgebracht. Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und sah zu Harry. „Bringst du mich nach Hause?"

„Natürlich." Harry streckte seine Hand aus und Malfoy nahm sie. Harry warf Manny noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie gingen. Mannys Augen verengten sich und er schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre er angeekelt. Harry sah nicht zurück, als sie davonschritten.

Nach mehreren Minuten des Versuchens konnte er endlich ein Taxi rufen. Malfoy lehnte sich auf dem Rücksitz an seine Schulter. Seit sie die Gasse verlassen hatten, hatten sie kein Wort gesprochen.

„Worum ging es da eben?", fragte Harry. Er erwartete keine aufrichtige Antwort, aber manchmal lieferten die Lügen, die Menschen erzählten, auch Anhaltspunkte.

"Ich ruiniere mein verdammtes Leben", entgegnete Malfoy. „Darum ging es. Ich bin müde und ich bin alleine und ich hasse diese..." Er brach ab und sah aus dem Fenster des Taxis.

Harry drückte einen Kuss auf Malfoys Kopf. „Letzte Nacht hast du mich gefragt, ob du mir vertrauen könntest."

Malfoy gab einen Laut von sich, der wie Lachen klang. „Habe ich das?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Und das kannst du."

"Kann ich das?"

Es schien eine rhetorische Frage zu sein. Harry betrachtete Malfoys Profil, als die Straßenlichter es erleuchteten und wieder verdunkelten. Er wirkte so traurig, dachte Harry - so verloren. Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass es sich hier um dieselbe Person handelte wie um die aus dem CIA Berichten. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Harry musste die Wahrheit herausfinden - er musste die Geschichte von Malfoy selbst hören. Es war der einzige Weg, ihn vor einem Schicksal zu retten, von dem er wahrscheinlich nicht wusste, dass es eintreffen würde.

Natürlich musste er die Geschichte den Autoritäten übergeben, aber war sich weniger und weniger sicher, dass _das_ in Malfoys Interesse war. Harry seufzte.

„Warum seufzt?", fragte Malfoy und wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

Harry lächelte traurig und streichelte mit dem Finger über Malfoys Wange. „Ich könnte dir helfen. Wovor auch immer du davonrennst-"

„Ich laufe nicht davon", entgegnete Malfoy.

Harry wollte schon etwas dagegen sagen, ließ es aber bleiben, als er den Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht sah. Er sah Harry sehnsüchtig an, fast traurig. Harry hatte Angst, sich zu bewegen und damit den Zauber zu brechen. Und dann lehnte sich Malfoy vor und küsste ihn.

Damit erwischte er ihn eiskalt - jeder Kuss, den sie bisher geteilt hatten, war von Harry ausgegangen und er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich daran so bald etwas ändern würde. Aber Malfoys Lippen bewegten sich sanft gegen die seinen, eine Zunge neckte seine Lippen, sodass sie sich öffneten, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog und Harry lockte. Harry hörte sein Herz in seinen Ohren pochen. Er war sich sicher, dass auch Malfoy es hören konnte und vielleicht sogar der Taxifahrer. Als Malfoy leicht an seiner Unterlippe saugte, hörte Harry sich selbst wimmern. Er zog Malfoy näher und vertiefte den Kuss. Er war aufgeregt und erschrocken zur selben Zeit - dieses unglaubliche Gefühl könnte jeden Moment enden und er würde nichts dagegen tun können. Er konnte Draco nur mit allem, was er hatte, küssen.

Der Taxifahrer räusperte sich und Draco schob Harry sanft von sich. Das Taxi hatte vor Malfoys Wohnhaus angehalten. Harry starrte ihn in der Dunkelheit an - seine Lippen waren geschwollen und seine Augen weit und Harry wollte ihn unbedingt haben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Malfoy nicht ähnlich ging.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", flüsterte Malfoy und rutschte von ihm weg.

Harry stöhnte. „Draco-"

"Es tut mir Leid", seufzte Malfoy und presste seine Handfläche auf seine Stirn. „Ich hätte dich nicht küssen sollen und ich will dich damit nicht ärgern. Aber das ist eine schlechte Idee."

"Warum?", fragte Harry und nahm seine Hand.

„Ich mag uns als Freunde und das will ich nicht verderben." Harry wollte dementieren, aber Malfoy sprach weiter: „Das passiert immer, Harry. Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Er drückte Harrys Hand und öffnete die Türe des Taxis. „Morgen Nachmittag werde ich bei der Arbeit sein. Komm vorbei, wenn du willst. Ich werde dir einen Kaffee ausgeben." Er lächelte und stieg aus.

Harry beobachtete ihn, als er davon ging, bis sich die Türe des Gebäudes hinter ihm schloss. Er sank in seinen Sitz und fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein riesiges Tier überrannt. Sein Bauch und sein Kopf schmerzten und er wollte sich nur noch hinlegen und schlafen, vielleicht sogar tagelang.

„Also", sagte der Fahrer, „wohin?"

„Zum Hotel am Castro", erklärte Harry. „Nur ein paar Straßen weiter." Das Taxi rollte vom Bordstein und Harry öffnete seine Augen nicht, bis sie wieder anhielten.

x-x-x-x-x

(**1**) Snowball/ Snowballing: Dafür gibt es keine direkte deutsche Übersetzung, darum habe ich es gelassen. Das ist die Übertragung des Spermas von einem Mund in den anderen.

Soo, dat war's mal wieder °grins° Hat's getaugt:)

°knuffs°

Dia


	11. Kapitel 6, Teil 1

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 6, Teil 1 -**

_9. Februar 2004: Montag_

Harry musste das Fax gleich zweimal lesen.

---

_Harry Potter, als Agent der Untersuchungskommission des Zaubereiministeriums ist Ihnen hiermit stattgegeben, alle notwendigen Mittel zu verwenden (einschließlich Gewalt, die keinen dauerhaften Schaden hervorruft), um den verdächtigen Todesser-Sympathisanten und ehemaligen Auror Draco Malfoy in Haft zu nehmen und ihn nach Großbritannien zu bringen. Nach seiner Ankunft wird Mr. Malfoy vom Ministerium unter Arrest gestellt werden; daher __verfällt dann Ihr Befehl. _

_Bescheinigt am neunten Tag im Februar 2004._

_Arnold Bass_

_Direktor der Untersuchungskommission_

_Anerkannt:_

_Typhebus Fallin_

_Zaubereiminister_

---

Scheiße, dachte er. Das war Ernst. Sie wollten Malfoy zurückgebracht haben und sie hatten ihm soeben die _Vollmacht_ erteilt, das zu erledigen. Das bedeutete, dass Malfoy keine legalen Rechte mehr besaß, abgesehen von jenen, die Harry ihm bewilligte.

Er heftete das Blatt in einem jetzt verbeulten Ordner aus seinem Rucksack ein und fragte sich, was zur Hölle er in seinem Bericht schreiben sollte. Hermione hatte ihn um sechs Uhr morgens mit dem Telefon geweckt, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie den Bericht vor Mitternacht nach der WEZ (**1**) haben wollten.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er mehr Zeit bräuchte, um ihn zu schreiben; dass er noch nicht genug Informationen besaß, um ein zusammenhängendes Bild zu schaffen.

„_Ich habe heute Morgen mit Bass' Büroangestellten geredet, Harry. Sie wollen es bis Freitag erledigt haben."_

Harry hatte beinahe den Hörer fallen lassen. „Freitag? Du verarschst mich doch!"

"_Ich wünschte, das würde ich. Ich habe für dich und Malfoy für Donnerstagabend nach eurer Zeit einen Portschlüssel reserviert. Es werden Auroren da sein, um ihn zu verhaften, wenn ihr ankommt."_

Daraufhin konnte Harry nicht anders als zu lachen. „Hermione, damit wird er wohl kaum einverstanden sein."

„_Damit muss er auch nicht einverstanden sein, Harry." _Hermione hatte geseufzte und Harry konnte ihre gerunzelte Stirn regelrecht vor sich sehen. _„Ich schicke dir jetzt ein Fax. Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du es siehst."_

Und das tat er auch. Er musste Malfoy irgendwie zur Portschlüsselstation schaffen, vielleicht sogar gegen seinen Willen, ihn erst nach New York und dann nach London bringen und _dann_ würde er daneben stehen müssen, wie er vom Ministerium festgenommen wurde. Er schloss seine Augen, um die Kopfschmerzen zu unterdrücken, von denen er wusste, dass sie nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würden.

_Das kann ich nicht tun_, dachte Harry. Das würde bedeutet, Malfoy auf schlimmste Art und Weise zu hintergehen. Selbst, wenn er Malfoy nicht besser kennen gelernt hätte, wusste er nicht, ob er so etwas jemals tun könnte. Es erinnerte ihn wieder daran, warum er nicht fähig gewesen war, nach dem Krieg im Außendienst zu fungieren. Und auch jetzt war er dazu nicht fähig. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt ins Ministerium gehörte, wenn das die Weise war, wie sie Leute behandelten.

Für die nächsten zwei Stunden arbeitete er an seinem Bericht, handgeschriebene Details über seine Tage und Nächte, die er mit Malfoy verbracht hatte. Er ließ die persönlichsten Informationen weg, aber er war sehr offen damit, von ihrer sich entwickelnden Freundschaft und wie schwer es gewesen war, Malfoys Vertrauen zu gewinnen, zu erzählen. Er schrieb, dass er vermutete, Malfoy würde sich ihm bald anvertrauen und dass er mehr Zeit brauchte.

Er schrieb zwei Seiten in kleiner Schrift voll; alles wies auf seine Bitte hin. Nun, _Forderung_ traf das Ganze schon eher. Er nahm sich ein drittes Blatt Papier und begann zu schreiben.

---

_Direktor Bass, _

_als Resultat dessen, was ich letzte Woche gelernt habe, kann ich Draco Malfoy dem Ministerium nicht mit gutem Gewissen überlassen. Daher bitte ich: 1) um eine Ausdehnung meines Aufenthalts für zwei Wochen; 2) um Versicherung, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht unter Arrest gestellt wird, bis wir Großbritannien erreicht haben, aber er bekommt die Rechte und Privilegien, die jedem britischen Bürger und Auror seines Rangs zustehen; und 3) um die vollständige Aufklärung Malfoys über alle Informationen, die seine Arbeit und sein Privatleben in den Vereinigten Staaten betreffen._

_Wenn diese Bitten (oder ein vernünftiger Kompromiss) nicht gewährleistet werden können, habe ich keine andere Wahl, als meinen Posten im Ministerium niederzulegen. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Harry J. Potter_

_Assistentd__direktor der Untersuchung ungewöhnlicher Flüche_

_Untersuchungskommissionsbüro_

---

Harry las es mehrere Male durch, bevor er mit seinem Namen unterschrieb. Er wusste nicht, warum er an einen Rücktritt dachte, aber auf einmal war der Gedanke da gewesen und es fühlte sich richtig an. Er wurde sich zunehmend bewusst, wie sehr er seinen Job seit den letzten paar Wochen hasste - er hatte also wirklich nicht viel zu verlieren.

Er saß da und starrte die Blätter in seiner Hand mehrere Minuten lang an und dann sprach er einen Verschlüsselungszauber auf sie, bevor er die Treppen hinabstieg, um das Fax wegzuschicken. Zehn Minuten später kam er Kopf schüttelnd in sein Zimmer zurück.

Hatte er soeben wirklich der Untersuchungskommission gedroht und seine eigene Karriere womöglich zerstört und das auch noch in Draco Malfoys Namen? Nun ja, es ging aber nicht nur um Malfoy, nicht wahr?

Er entschlüsselte jede Seite des Fax', als er es nochmals las, dann legte er es in den Ordner. Er hielt inne und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die kodierte Seite, die ihm sein Ultimatum nannte. Die Weise, wie er das Papier und seinen Zauberstab hielt, kam ihm nur zu bekannt vor. Und das, was er fühlte, kam ihm wie ein Déjà-vu vor - er schwelgte in einer Erinnerung, die er nicht ganz erfassen konnte. Schnell heftete er das Blatt in den Ordner, fühlte sich auf einmal unbehaglich.

x-x-x-x-x

Das Kaffeehaus „Jumpin' Java" war am Montagnachmittag nahezu leer. Malfoy lächelte, als Harry hereinkam; er wirkte erleichtert, als er ihn sah. Harry setzte sich mit einer Ausgabe der _San Francisco Chronik_ auf seinen üblichen Platz in der Ecke. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Malfoy zu ihm und stellte eine Kaffeetasse und einen kleinen Teller mit einem Muffin vor ihn.

„Wie versprochen, Milchkaffee mit ein bisschen Schaum", sagte er. „Die Blaubeermuffins sind heute gut. Ich weiß, dass du das Preiselbeergebäck lieber machst, aber die gab es nicht mehr."

Harry lächelte ihn an und Malfoy zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er wieder zum Tresen ging. Rosie machte eine Bemerkung, als Malfoy näher kam und er lachte und errötete, bevor er schüchtern zu Harry blickte. Harry fühlte einen Schauer in seinem Bauch, derselbe Schauer, den er bekam, wenn er daran dachte, wie Malfoy ihn letzte Nacht im Taxi geküsst hatte. Daran hatte er diesen Morgen bereits mehrmals gedacht.

Und jedes Mal bekam er ein irrsinnig schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, was er in drei Tagen tun würde. Er starrte in seinen Milchkaffee und versuchte, nicht in Panik zu geraten.

Sollte er sich mit Malfoy zusammensetzen und ehrlich zu ihm sein, ihm die Situation erklären? Das Problem war, dass Harry bisher noch gar nicht ehrlich gewesen war und Malfoy vertraute ihm noch nicht hundertprozentig. Zugegeben, es gab einen guten Grund, warum er es nicht tat und das würde die Situation nicht gerade verbessern. Überdies vertraue Harry Malfoy selbst nicht vollständig. Malfoy verbarg noch so einige Geheimnisse, also warum sollte Harry derjenige mit dem Schaden sein?

Außerdem klammerte er sich an die Hoffnung, Bass würde ihm mehr Zeit geben. In ein paar weiteren Wochen könnte er Malfoy besser kennen lernen und ihm nach und nach die Situation erklären. Sein Vertrauen verdienen.

Und vielleicht auch seine Zuneigung verdienen. Harry schloss seine Augen und seufzte. Er wollte das so sehr, mehr als er es je zugeben würde.

Malfoy hatte bei den wenigen Kunden nicht viel zu tun, daher besuchte er Harry recht häufig. Nach ein paar Kaffees trank er nur noch koffeinfrei, sodass er die nächsten drei Tage nicht durchgehend wach sein würde. Malfoy brachte ihm ein kleines Päckchen Süßstoff, als Harry nach Zucker fragte.

„Was, denkst du, ich werde fett oder so?", neckte Harry.

Malfoy lachte. „Du isst zu viel Zucker, das ist alles. Das ist nicht gut für dich."

„Sagt der Kerl, der diese Woche bereits jeden Abend betrunken war", schnarrte Harry.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir sprechen nicht über _mich_, oder, Harry?"

„Wir sprechen nie über dich", erwiderte Harry und schüttete den Inhalt des Süßstofftütchens in seinen Milchkaffee. Malfoy lächelte und ging wieder weg.

Harry hatte gerade den Artikel von der Schlagzeile zu Ende gelesen, als ihn jemand auf die Wange küsste. Er sah auf, um Colby zu erblicken, der ihn anlächelte. „Dachte mir, du würdest hier sein", meinte Colby und setze sich gegenüber von Harry.

„Ähm... hi", stotterte Harry überrascht. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Nach dir sehen", entgegnete Colby. „Ich esse heute spät zu Mittag."

„Oh", war alles, was Harry zum Antworten einfiel.

Colby grinste leicht. „Also, was ist letzte Nacht geschehen?" Auf Harrys blassen Gesichtsausdruck hin verschwand das Grinsen vollständig. „Du sagtest, du würdest zurückkommen und das hast du nie getan."

„Oh, scheiße", stöhnte Harry und fühlte Schuldgefühle in sich aufwallen. Er hatte Colby vollkommen vergessen, als er Malfoy in der Allee gefunden hatte. „Es tut mir Leid, ich..." Er blinzelte zu Colby und versuchte herauszufinden, ob Colby ihn abschätzend, wütend, verletzt oder enttäuscht musterte.

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du Derek gefunden hast", seufzte Colby und sah auf seine gefalteten Hände. „Es ist okay. Ich weiß... Es ist nicht so, als würde ich erwarten..." Er brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern, dann hob er seinen Blick auf Harry.

Harry fühlte sich schrecklich schuldig. Colby war gestern sehr süß gewesen und Harry fing an, ihn zu mögen. Sie hatten zwei Mal Sex gehabt - zumindest war es die naheste Beziehung, die er seit seiner Scheidung gehabt hatte. Harry schloss seine Augen. Wo war er da nur reingeraten? „Es tut mir Leid, Colby."

„Nein, ich verstehe", erwiderte Colby. Harry sah auf und sah das Lächeln, das zurückgekehrt war. „Du kannst es heute Abend wieder gutmachen, wenn du willst."

„Wie?"

Colby griff über den Tisch und nahm seine Hand. „Geh abends mit mir aus", bat er. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war so ernst, dass es Harry schlecht fühlen ließ.

„Er kann heute Abend nicht", unterbrach Malfoy, stellte eine Kaffeetasse vor Colby und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. Er lächelte Colby kühl an. „Es ist Filmnacht, erinnerst du dich?"

"Es gab seit fast einem Monat keine Filmnacht mehr bei uns", entgegnete Colby Stirn runzelnd.

„Heute Abend gibt es eine", sagte Malfoy. Er und Colby starrten sich einen weiteren Moment lang an, bis Colby den Blickkontakt abbrach. „Wir bestellen eine Pizza und sehen uns montags einen Film an", meinte Malfoy an Harry gewandt.

„Ihr geht ins Kino?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, wir sehen den Film bei mir an." Malfoy nahm ein Stück von Harrys Muffin, aß es und leckte sich die Finger ab.

„Jep, er hat eine süße Einrichtung", bemerkte Colby. „Ein 68-Inch (**2**) Plasmabildschirm, sechs-mal-zwei Dolby Surround, B&W Lautsprecher..."

Harry fragte sich, warum Colby Malfoys Wohnung derart detailliert beschreiben musste. Harry hatte dort immerhin schon viel verbracht. Er lächelte. „Klingt lustig."

Einen Moment lang sagte niemand etwas und die Spannung zwischen Colby und Malfoy wurde greifbar. Harry entschuldigte sich, aufzustehen, weil er dachte, es wäre das Beste, wenn er nicht anwesend wäre. Als er von der Toilette zurückkehrte, sprachen die beiden leise. Harry versteckte sich hinter einer Ecke und versuchte, zuzuhören.

„Eifersüchtig?", fragte Colby und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Auf dich?", stellte Malfoy eine Gegenfrage. „Wohl kaum."

„Du kannst mich nicht zum Narren halten."

„Als ob das schwer wäre", schnaubte Malfoy und Colbys Augen verengten sich. „Harry kam aus England, um _mich_ zu besuchen, Colby. Die Tatsache, dass er die Möglichkeit wahrgenommen hat, dich zu ficken, ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er _mein_ Freund ist. Komm nicht auf die Idee, dass da mehr zwischen euch sein wird."

„Was auch immer zwischen mir und Harry ist, geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, _Derek_."

Eine Frau kam an Harry vorbei, als sie von den Toiletten zurückkam und Colby sowie Malfoy sahen auf, als sie vorbeiging. Malfoy stand auf und bedachte Colby mit einem eisigen Lächeln. Harry wählte diesen Augenblick, um um die Ecke zu schreiten, die Hände waren in den Taschen vergraben. Er grinste sie an. Malfoy schritt fort.

Auch Colby stand auf, als Harry bei ihm war. „Hör mal, ich habe um fünf aus. Wollen wir was trinken gehen, bevor wir zu Derek gehen?"

„Ich... klar", entgegnete Harry. Colbys Ausdruck hellte sofort auf und Harry machte sich Sorgen darüber, wieder einen Fehler zu begehen.

„Ich komme zu deinem Hotel, wenn ich aus habe", sagte Colby und lehnte sich vor, um ihm einen schnellen Kuss zu geben. Harry beobachtete ihn, als er ging, fühlte sich geschmeichelt und panisch zugleich. Er wollte Colby keine falschen Hoffnungen übermitteln; er mochte ihn ja, aber es war wirklich nur Sex für Harry gewesen. Er setzte sich und seufzte.

„Kannst du nun so um acht bei mir sein?", fragte Malfoy und brachte ihm eine weitere Tasse Kaffee.

„Ja, natürlich", bestätigte Harry. Malfoy musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Harry wandte seinen Blick ab.

Malfoy setzte sich neben ihn. „Harry", fing er an, hielt dann aber inne und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Colby ist nicht wirklich..."

Harry drehte sich ihm zu und starrte ihn an. „Ist nicht... was?"

„Du kennst ihn nicht und ich denke, du solltest... nicht mit ihm zusammen sein."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass _du_ mir Beziehungsratschläge gibst", schnaufte Harry.

„Ich sage ja nur, dass er nicht... _gut_ für dich ist." Es schien so, als würde es Malfoy wehtun, diese Worte auszusprechen.

„Das sagst gerade du. Zumindest stößt _er_ mich nicht weg."

"Nein, ich bin mir sicher, er wird immer Zeit für dich entbehren können, wenn dir danach ist."

Harry fixierte Malfoy. „Und _du_ tust das für niemanden?" Malfoys Kiefer pressen sich aufeinander, aber Harry hörte nicht auf. „Ehrlich, Malfoy, wenn das nicht der Esel ist, der das andere Langohr schilt-" (**3**)

„Halt den Mund, Potter."

„Es ist doch wahr, oder? Du fickst jeden, aber du wirst mich nicht ficken."

Malfoy vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Bitte tu das nicht." Seine Stimme war schwach und müde.

Harry sah sich um Café um, um zu sehen, dass ein paar Kunden Interesse an ihrem Gespräch zeigten. „Tut mir Leid", seufzte er. „Ich bin nur ein bisschen frustriert."

Malfoy sah wieder auf und suchte Harrys Blick. „Es ist mir egal, ob du mit der Hälfte der Männer in der Stadt fickst, Potter. Eigentlich ermutige ich dich ja dazu, es zu tun. Aber Colby ist einfach... kompliziert. Ich denke nicht, dass du mit ihm zusammen sein solltest."

Harry versuchte, zu lächeln und scheiterte dabei. „Bietest du mir eine Alternative an?" Malfoy biss sich erneut auf die Lippe und sagte nichts. Harrys halbherziges Lächeln schwand. „Dachte ich mir." Er stand auf, holte etwas Geld aus seinem Geldbeutel und warf es auf den Tisch. „Für den Kaffee. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Als er ging, sah er über seine Schulter und bemerkte, dass Malfoy noch immer am Tisch saß und auf seine eigenen Hände starrte.

x-x-x-x-x

Im Hotel erwartete ihn bereits eine Nachricht. „Wieder Ihre Mutter", meinte der Mann hinter dem Schalter, als er reinkam. Er übergab Harry das Blatt, das besagte, er sollte um sechs Uhr morgens einen wichtigen Anruf erwarten. Harry seufzte und ging in sein Zimmer.

In London war es Mitternacht, aber Hermione war um diese Uhrzeit für gewöhnlich noch wach. Er wählte ihre Nummer und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich dieser ‚wichtige Anruf' auf seine Bitte aus seinem vorigen Fax bezog. Jede Warnung auf das, was ihn erwarten würde, wäre hilfreich.

Nach fünfmaligem Klingeln hob jemand ab. Es war nicht Hermione.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Harry. „Ich habe die falsche Nummer gewählt."

„_Harry? Bist du es?"_

Harrys Herz hörte sekundenlang auf zu schlagen. Er öffnete seinen Mund und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Cho?"

„_Ja, ich passe hier auf den Hund auf, während Hermione und die Kinder über Nacht im Fuchsbau sind"_, erklärte sie. Sie klang, als hätte er sie geweckt. _„Sie sind morgen zurück."_

"Oh, scheiße", stöhnte Harry. Der Fuchsbau. Das hatte er vergessen. "Ich wollte sie nur erreichen, bevor sie gehen, seit... Molly hat immer noch kein Telefon... hab die Zeit falsch berechnet." Er druckste herum und fühlte sich schlecht wegen der Lüge.

„_Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung, wirklich"_, meinte sie. Es klang so, als würde sie gähnen, bevor sie weitersprach. _„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich dieses Jahr vermissen."_

„Warum bist du nicht gegangen?", wollte Harry wissen. Er hatte seit Monaten nicht mit ihr gesprochen und es schien ihm so surreal, das jetzt zu tun.

„_Ich dachte, das wäre nicht angebracht, wenn du nicht dabei bist. Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe Ron sowieso nie richtig gekannt. Ich will niemanden dazu bringen, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen."_

„Jup", erwiderte Harry und war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Vielleicht war es das Beste. Molly hatte Cho noch immer nicht vergeben, dass sie Harry betrogen hatte, trotz der Tatsache, dass Harry Molly wiederholt gesagt hatte, es wäre sowieso schon vorbei gewesen. „Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich.

„_Gut, danke"_, entgegnete sie. _„Und dir?"_

"Gut." Bisher in Ordnung, war doch gar nicht so schwer.

„_Hermione sagte, du wärst in San Francisco, um zu arbeiten."_

„Ja. Es ist toll hier." Er wusste nicht, was Hermione Cho gesagt hatte, was er hier tat.

„_Aaron war auch schon in San Francisco. Er sagte, es war wirklich schön und enorm lustig."_

Harry schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. „Wie geht es Aaron denn?"

„Großartig. Er liebt es, in Cambridge zu unterrichten."

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus und Harry zermarterte sein Hirn nach etwas, das er sagen konnte. Etwas anderes als ‚Liebt er es immer noch, dich im Schwesternzimmer zu ficken?'

„Das ist gut", erwiderte Harry und zuckte bei der Erinnerung zusammen. Leider hatte sich das Bild in sein Gehirn gebrannt. Immerhin geschieht es nicht jeden Tag, dass man heimkommt und seine Frau mit ihrem Boss ‚Doktor' spielend vorfindet. Rittlings in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer auf ihm sitzend...

„_Na ja, ich muss morgen früh aufstehen. Ich werde Hermione sagen, dass du angerufen hast."_

„Ja, danke. Entschuldigung, dass ich dich gestört habe." Harry schloss seine Augen und seufzte.

„_Schick mir eine Eule, wenn du wieder in London bist, okay? Wir sollten mal zusammen essen gehen."_

„Sicher", antwortete er. „Gute Nacht."

Er legte auf und legte sich in seinem Bett zurück, fühlte sich auf einmal immens traurig. Er hatte vergessen, wie er sich immer fühlte, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Er hatte vergessen, wie weh es ihm getan hatte, als sie sich hatten scheiden lassen und wie er geglaubt hatte, dass ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder jemand lieben könnte. Wenn sie ihn nicht liebte, wer dann?

Die letzten paar Jahre war er unantastbar gewesen, aber in der letzten Woche hatte er mehr gefühlt, gedacht und sich erinnert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und er hatte sogar vergessen, eine Eule an Molly zu schicken. Hermione würde sich natürlich für ihn entschuldigen, aber er hatte es bisher jedes Jahr getan, seit Ron gestorben war. Er, Hermione, Cho, Ginny, Fred und Bill besuchten so oft sie konnten das Familiengrab und dann blieben sie alle lange auf, redeten, weinten und lachten. Molly würde die Zwillinge ins Bett bringen, sodass sich Hermione entspannen konnte und sie tranken alle heißen Kakao am Feuer.

Die Weasleys waren das Nahste einer Familie, das er hatte. Und plötzlich vermisste er sie sehr.

x-x-x-x-x

Er ging wieder den Korridor in Hogwarts entlang, aber dieses Mal war etwas anders: Er wusste, wo er war. Bisher war er in seinem Traum immer orientierungslos umhergewandert, doch diesmal sah er sich um und er war ganz sicher in dem Korridor, der in die Kerker hinabführte. Ein Schauer der Aufregung durchfuhr ihn. Dieser Traum hatte ihn eigentlich immer unbehaglich fühlen lassen, aber jetzt-

Er kam um eine Ecke und sah Ron auf dem Boden sitzend.

„Es tut mir Leid", meinte Ron und sah zu ihm auf.

„Mir nicht." Harry versuchte, zu lächeln, doch er konnte es nicht.

Ron streckte seine Hand aus und Harry ergriff sie. Ron hielt etwas in seiner geschlossenen Faust. Harry öffnete die Handfläche.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Ron.

x-x-x-x-x

Das Telefon klingelte um halb sechs, weckte Harry aus seinem Nickerchen, von dem ihm nicht bewusst war, dass er es hielt. Er richtete sich langsam auf und hob ab.

„_Sie haben einen Gast, der an der Rezeption auf sie wartet"_, hörte er.

Colby. „Richtig, Entschuldigung. Sagen sie ihm, dass ich gleich da sein werde." Er legte auf und streckte sich. Der Traum entschwand seinen Gedanken wie Rauch, den er nicht mit den Fingern greifen konnte. Es war ihm nie wichtig erschienen, auf Details im Traum zu achten und jetzt, wo er es wollte, war es schwierig.

Er schüttelte sich, um wach zu werden, dann ging er ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und richtete seine Haare so, dass sie repräsentabel waren. Als er seine Erscheinung um Spiegel begutachtete, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er auf eine Art Date gehen würde. Er grinste sich selbst an.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Cho, habe ich eine _fantastische_ Zeit in San Francisco", sprach er zum Spiegel. „Wenn du nur wüsstest."

Er zwinkerte seinem Spiegelbild zu, trat aus dem Zimmer und versicherte sich, dass sein Zauberstab in seiner Tasche versteckt war. Colby saß auf einem Stuhl neben der Eingangstüre im Foyer und durchblätterte eine Zeitschrift. Er lächelte, als er Harry ankommen sah.

„Hi", sagte Harry und lehnte sich runter, um ihn zur Begrüßung zu küssen. Colby strahlte. „Wo gehen wir hin?"

"Die Straße runter ist eine großartige kleine Bar", meinte Colby, als er aufstand. „Es liegt auf dem Weg zu Derek." Der Manager zwinkerte Harry zu, als sie rausgingen und Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, zu grinsen.

Sie gingen das Castro entlang zur Bar, an der Harry bisher immer vorbeigegangen war. Sie nannte sie einfach ‚Die Bar' und es schien dort immer recht voll zu sein. Als sie sich auf den Weg nach drinnen machten, war Harry kurzzeitig erstarrt. Im Club waren nur Männer und die meisten von ihnen waren jung und gut gekleidet - der Begriff ‚Singletreff' kam ihm in den Sinn. Ein schwarzhaariger Mann, der gepflegt und auch schwarz gekleidet war, stieß mit Harry zusammen, als sie vorbeigingen. Er wollte sich schon entschuldigen, aber dann lächelte er und sah Harry stattdessen nur an. Harry lächelte zurück. Der Kerl war _heiß_ und er begutachtete Harry, als wäre er etwas, das er zu Abend essen könnte. Colby hing sich an Harrys Arm und spießte den Mann mit Blicken auf, dann gingen sie weiter. Harry musste Colby unweigerlich angrinsen.

„Du und Derek", seufzte Colby und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Vielleicht verdient ihr einander wirklich."

„Oh, sei nicht so", entgegnete Harry und legte einen Arm um ihn. „Ich bin es eben nicht gewohnt, mich selbst nach jemandem umzusehen, weißt du."

„Warum nicht?", wollte Colby wissen. „Hast du einen Freund zu Hause?"

„Äh, nein", erwiderte Harry und lenkte sie beide an einen leeren Tisch.

Es war gerade Happy Hour, also bestellten sie Martinis zum halben Preis und sahen sich um. Harry stellte fest, dass er und Colby recht unterschiedliche Geschmäcker in Sachen Männer hatten.

„Der da", meinte Harry und deutete auf einen Jungen mit grün gesträhnten Haaren, „ist anbetungswürdig."

„Zu dünn", bemerkte Colby und rümpfte seine Nase. Das war eine Bewegung, die Harry seltsamerweise liebenswert fand. „Ich will einen _Mann_, verstehst du? Wie...", er suchte den Raum erneut ab, „den da. Schwarze Jeans, Pferdeschwanz."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. "Nein, nein, nein. Der ist eigentlich etwas erschreckend."

Colby trank den Rest seines Martinis aus. „Vielleicht mag ich solche Männer."

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, was du an mir findest", scherzte Harry. Colby wollte etwas antworten, aber keine Worte kamen aus seinem Mund. Harry fragte sich, ob er zu viel angenommen hatte. „Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass ich einen Kerl mögen würde, der größer als ich ist", fuhr er fort.

„_Darüber_ solltest du dir nicht zu viele Gedanken machen", witzelte Colby und starrte demonstrativ in Harrys Schritt.

Harry errötete und dachte, es würde schwer erkennbar sein, da die Bar schon in einem sanften Rotlicht leuchtete. „Das meinte ich nicht."

Colby wies den Ober an, ihnen eine weitere Runde zu geben und musterte ihn einen Moment lang. „Ich glaube, du magst Jungen, die dich an Mädchen erinnern."

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Drink. „Bitte?"

„Ja, das denk ich. Derek ist ein gutes Beispiel. Er ist überhaupt kein Macho."

„Ich..." Harry blinzelte und realisierte, dass da etwas Wahres dran war, aber er konnte nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken. „Ich denke auch."

Colby grinste. „Hattest du eine Erleuchtung oder so?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry. „Tut mir Leid. Es war ein eigenartiger Tag."

„Wieso das?", fragte Colby und zückte seinen Geldbeutel, um für die Drinks zu zahlen.

Harry dachte kurz nach. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie viele persönliche Details er preisgeben sollte, aber er hatte bereits beschlossen, Colbys Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Er war immerhin ein Freund von Malfoy und somit war er vielleicht eine gute Informationsquelle. „Ich habe heute mit meiner Ex-Ehefrau gesprochen."

Colbys Kiefer macht Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden, ebenso wie der Kellner, der die Gläser auf den Tisch abstellte. „Ex-_Ehefrau_?"

„Jep", meinte Harry und hoffte, der Ober würde Colby das Wechselgeld geben und verschwinden, bevor er fortfuhr. „Es war eine sehr kurze Ehe. Dennoch ist eine Scheidung nichts Schönes."

"Ex-_Ehefrau_?", wiederholte Colby.

"Korrekt. Das heißt, ich bin wohl bisexuell." Ihm fiel auf, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er dies laut aussprach. Es fühlte sich gut an. „Ich schätze, Derek hat das nicht erwähnt?"

Colby schob mit geweiteten Augen ein Martiniglas zu Harry. „Er spricht nicht viel von dir, um ehrlich zu sein. Du fickst wirklich Mädchen?"

Harry grinste. „Ja, ich ficke Mädchen, Colby." Er nahm einen Schluck des Martinis zu sich und hob eine Augenbraue. „Jungs auch, wenn du dich erinnerst."

„Wow", staunte Colby.

„Jep", meinte Harry. Diese Unterhaltung lief nicht in die erwartete Richtung. Vielleicht musste er direkter fragen, wenn er nützliche Informationen aus Colby bekommen wollte. Dieser leerte gerade seinen dritten Martini. Er war kleiner als Harry, also würde der Alkohol möglicherweise zu Harrys Vorteil wirken. Er stellte sein eigenes Glas ab und lächelte schüchtern. „Also, wie hast du Derek überhaupt kennen gelernt?"

Colby blinzelte. „Ähmmm... in einem Club, glaube ich. Eines Nachts haben wir uns getroffen und das taten wir immer öfter. Haben uns ein bisschen ausgetobt, bis Du-weißt-schon-wer fertig mit einem Prozess war und seinen Spielzeugjungen zurückpfiff." Er rollte mit den Augen, dann blickte er nachdenklich drein. „Und wie fühlt es sich an, ein Mädchen zu ficken?"

Harry lachte. „Vielleicht solltest du das mal probieren. Nur des Kicks wegen."

Colby schnaubte. "Ich habe gehört, dass sich Mädchen in Bars richtig schwer abschleppen lassen. Jungs sind da leichter." Er zwinkerte Harry zu. „Ich sollte es wissen."

"Also hatten du und Derek mal was?", verlangte Harry zu wissen, entschlossen, das Thema beizubehalten.

„Zwei glorreiche Wochen", seufzte Colby dramatisch. „Wir haben bestimmt dreimal täglich gefickt." Er lehnte sich vor und flüsterte: „Er hat mich manchmal so hart genommen, dass ich danach kaum mehr gehen konnte."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass Malfoy oben lag, sondern hatte es sich immer andersrum vorgestellt.

Colby grinste ihn an. „Was ist mit dir? Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?"

„Du kennst die Geschichte bereits", erwiderte Harry und nahm einen kleinen Schluck seines Martinis. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich an die ganze Geschichte erinnerte, die Malfoy erzählt hatte.

Colby schürzte seine Lippen. „Wie kam es dann, dass du ihn hier besuchen wolltest?"

„Ich musste weg von zu Hause", sagte Harry und musterte die Olive in seinem Martini. „Die Scheidung läuft. Ich war zuvor noch nie in den Staaten gewesen und ich habe nur Gutes von San Francisco gehört." Er sah zu Colby, welcher ihn intensiv beobachtete. „Was?"

Der Ausdruck brach und Colby grinste. „Du bist so verdammt süß, weißt du das?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht", lächelte Harry. „Aber danke. Was passierte zum Schluss mit dir und Derek? Ihr seid immer noch Freunde, nicht wie all die anderen Kerle, die er gefickt und vergessen hat."

„Da höre ich doch wohl keine Bitterkeit raus?", grinste Colby. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war ausdauernd, denke ich. Er beschloss, mich in seiner Nähe zu behalten, warum auch immer."

„Das klingt nicht unbedingt nach Freundschaft", sprach Harry.

„Derek ist eine Person, mit der es einfach Spaß macht, abzuhängen", antwortete Colby. „Du akzeptierst, was auch immer er dir anbietet, weil es besser als nichts ist."

„Bist du glücklich darüber?"

„Das habe ich nie gesagt", meinte Colby. Einen Moment lang waren sie still, beide betrachteten ihre Martinigläser. Harry nahm seine Olive aus dem Glas und stecke sie in seinen Mund. Colby musterte ihn erneut mit demselben intensiven Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Colby schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte den Blick ab. „Harry", setzte er an und hielt dann inne, als ob er sich überwinden müsste. Er begegnete Harrys Blick. „Ich sollte dir sagen-"

„Noch eine Runde, Jungs?", fragte der Kellner und verschüttete beinahe die Drinks auf dem Tablett. „Die Happy Hour ist fast vorüber. Nehmt sie, solange sie noch zum halben Preis sind!"

"Wir _brauchen_ keine weitere Runde", stöhnte Harry. "Gehen ist schon schwer genug." Er hatte schon genug getrunken und brachte sein Augenmerk auf seine Aufgabe heute Nacht.

„Klar nehmen wir noch eine", entgegnete Colby und nickte dem Kellner zu. Geld wurde überreicht und Getränke auf den Tisch gestellt. Harry nippte an seinem Martini und wartete darauf, dass Colby weitersprach, aber er tat es nicht. Er lächelte Harry an und wechselte das Thema, als ob er den Mut verloren hätte.

x-x-x-x-x

(**1**) Im Original GMT (Greenwich Mean Time); bei uns WEZ, also die westeuropäische Zeit.

(**2**) 1 Inch sind ca. 2,54 cm.

(**3**) Klingt doof, ich weiß, im Original heißt es aber „The pot calling the kettle back", was ein englisches Sprichwort ist, das „Ein Esel schilt den anderen Langohr" bedeutet.

--

Dat war's wieder, teilt mir eure Meinungen mit! °grins°

Und stattet meinem Forum doch mal einen Besuch ab - ob dem englischen (www . diarose . proboards60 . com) oder dem deutschen (www . diamondofocean . proboards104 . com), würde mich freuen, euch dort begrüßen zu können :)

°knuffs°

Dia


	12. Kapitel 6, Teil 2

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 6, Teil 2 -**

Es war halb acht, als sie ausgetrunken hatten, also beschlossen sie, sich zu Malfoys Wohnung aufzumachen. Beide hatten mehrere Martinis intus und schnell fanden sie sich unkontrolliert kichernd vor Malfoys Wohnblock wieder.

"Wusstest du, dass Manny einen _Schlüssel_ hat?", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

„Natürlich hat er einen", schnaubte Colby. „Beeil dich. Ich muss mal pissen."

"Scheiß Schlüssel", murmelte Harry und drückte die Klingel zu Malfoys Wohnung.

„Hallo?", hörte er jemanden nach einem Moment fragen.

„Ja, mach auf", sagte Harry. Colby kicherte.

„Harry!", rief Malfoy aus. „_Gott_ sei Dank. Komm rauf!"

Harry und Colby sahen einander an. Sie waren fast eine halbe Stunde zu _früh_. Das Türschloss öffnete sich und sie traten ein. Colby stapfte die Treppen vor Harry hinauf und Harry erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie er auf Colbys Hintern starrte. Er schlang einen Arm um Colbys Taille, lehnte sich vor und biss ihm verspielt in die Seite.

Colby jaulte auf, bewegte sich aber nicht weg. „Gott, Harry-" Harry biss erneut zu, fester, und Colby lachte. „Das wird heute Abend ein Spaß mit dir."

Ein Husten am Ende der Treppe ließ beide aufsehen und Malfoy entdecken, der im Türrahmen stand und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. „Kommt ihr rein?", fragte er.

Colby und Harry kicherten, aber Malfoy schien die Situation nicht komisch zu finden. Sein Gesicht war starr und blass, er wirkte nahezu wütend. Harry und Colby beeilten sich, die letzten paar Stufen hinaufzukommen. Malfoy erlaubte Colby, reinzukommen, versperrte Harry aber den Weg, indem er einen Arm an den Türrahmen stemmte, als dieser ebenfalls hindurch wollte.

„Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen?", zischte er. „Ich versuche seit zwei Stunden, dich anzurufen."

„Du sagtest doch acht Uhr", entgegnete Harry. „Wir sind ausgegangen." Er zuckte verwirrt mit den Achseln. Worüber war Malfoy so wütend?

„Ich war besorgt und..." Malfoy hielt inne. "Bist du betrunken?"

"Vielleicht", antwortete Harry und lehnte sich zu Malfoy. „Ich hatte bloß ein paar Drinks mit Colby."

„Harry...", setzte Malfoy an.

Harry lehnte sich weiter vor, bis seine Lippen fast die von Malfoy streiften. „Du warst besorgt um mich? Wie süß."

Malfoy atmete aus und öffnete seine Lippen ein wenig. Wenn sich einer auch nur um Haaresbreite vorgelehnt hätte, würden sich ihre Lippen berühren. Malfoy schloss seine Augen.

„Derek, willst du, dass ich eine Pizza bestelle?"

Harry erstarrte. Er entdeckte Manny im Gang stehend, direkt hinter Malfoy.

„Jep", sagte Malfoy und ließ seinen Arm fallen, um Harry einzulassen.

Harry und Manny starrten sich einen Moment lang an. Sie hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen, seit Harry ihn ein paar Tage zuvor auf dem Haight Markt erwischt hatte. Manny wirkte nicht besonders glücklich, sie hier zu sehen und er wirkte ebenfalls nicht glücklich über Harrys Anwesenheit. Harry spürte die Anspannung in sich aufkommen.

„Also Pizza", meinte Malfoy und zerrte an Mannys Ärmel. Manny ging weg. „Harry, was willst du trinken?"

"Hast du Wodka?", fragte Harry. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ermahnte ihn, dass es eine schlechte Idee wäre. Er sagte ihr, sie sollte sich verpissen.

"Ja, aber nicht für dich", meinte Malfoy und schloss die Wohnungstüre. Er ging in die Küche und holte ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Das ist Amstel Light", seufzte Harry und nahm eine Flasche. Er trank einen Schluck und zuckte zusammen. „Musst du es so scheiß _kalt_ machen?" Malfoy ignorierte ihn.

Manny rief den Pizzaservice an, während Colby aus dem Bad kam und sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Manny legte auf und flüsterte Malfoy etwas zu. Zur Antwort gab Malfoy ein wütendes Geräusch von sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Harry fragte sich, wie lange Manny schon hier war.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn wir euch beide bei etwas unterbrochen haben", sagte Colby und sprach damit Harrys Gedanken aus.

„Nicht so Leid wie es mir tut", murmelte Manny. Er und Malfoy tauschten einen Blick aus.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er war eifersüchtig und frustriert, aber jetzt machte er sich Sorgen darum, ob Malfoy etwas mit Manny am Laufen hatte. Wann war dieses Gefühl aufgetaucht? War es wegen dem Streit, den er und Malfoy am Nachmittag gehabt hatten? Hatte er Malfoy in Mannys Arme zurückgetrieben, direkt zu einem CIA-Agenten, der vielleicht nur auf eine Gelegenheit lauerte, ihn an die US-Regierung auszuliefern? Harry konnte die Schutzzauber um Malfoys Wohnung spüren; er wusste, es würde nahezu unmöglich für Manny sein, Malfoy hier zu verletzen. Aber Manny war größer als Malfoy - und auch größer als Harry. Er musste also nicht unbedingt Magie benutzen, um ihm zu schaden.

Glücklicherweise schickte Malfoy Manny weg, um die Pizza zu holen, somit kam Harry dazu, sich im Zimmer umzusehen. Er öffnete sein drittes Bier, als Malfoy ihm die Flasche wegnahm.

„Harry, zur Pizza trinken wir Wein", sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach ja?", erwiderte Harry. Malfoys Bemutterung verärgerte ihn, besonders weil dies scheinbar das Einzige war, was Malfoy heute Nacht interessierte.

Malfoy wog Harrys Gesichtsausdruck ein paar Sekunden lang ab, bevor er ihn in einen Kuss zog. Harrys gedämpftes Geräusch der Überraschung verschmolz mit etwas, das nach einem Stöhnen klang. Malfoy drückte sich wieder weg uns saugte leicht an Harrys Unterlippe. „Du schmeckst gut", flüsterte Malfoy. „Werde heute Nacht nicht zu befleckt, okay?"

Er zwickte in Harrys Nase, bevor er sich umdrehte und Harrys Herz pochte in seiner Brust. Er wandte sich um, um Colby zu entdecken, der sie beobachtete. Colby lächelte schwach und zum fünfzehnten Mal an diesem Tage fühlte sich Harry schuldig. Was zur Hölle tat er hier? Und was tat Malfoy? Er schob Harry von sich, bis dieser bereit war, aufzugeben, und dann zog er ihn wieder zurück. Es war beinahe so wie ein Spiel zu spielen.

_Ich bin nicht hier, um zu spielen_, erinnerte er sich selbst. _Ich habe einen Job zu erledigen_. Er wusste allerdings nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.

Harry sah, wie Malfoy das Zimmer durchquerte und Colby das Bier reichte, welches er eben von Harry konfisziert hatte. Die zwei lächelten sich kühl an.

„Macht's Spaß?", fragte Malfoy.

„Immer doch", erwiderte Colby.

„Trink aus", wies Malfoy ihn an.

Harry bemerkte, dass Colby auf Malfoys Hinterkopf starrte, als dieser wegging. Er war vorher derart mit Malfoy beschäftigt gewesen, dass er die Spannung zwischen den beiden nicht bemerkt hatte. War es wirklich wegen _ihm?_ Bei diesem Gedanken konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Colbys Augen bewegten sich zu Harry zurück und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein schwaches Lächeln.

Manny kam ein paar Minuten später mit der Pizza zurück, was Malfoy sofort zu erleichtern schien. Er reichte Harry eine Weinflasche, um diese zu öffnen, und scheuchte ihn in die Küche. Harry durchsuchte eine Schublade nach einem Korkenzieher, nur um herauszufinden, dass es hier so etwas nicht gab. Es gab nur einen, von dem er nicht wusste, wie er funktionierte.

Er blickte zwischen der Flasche in seiner Linken und dem sonderbaren Korkenzieher in seiner Rechten hin und her und dachte nach. Ein Schatten fiel über die Flasche - Manny stand vor ihm und blickte wütend drein. Er nahm Harry die Flasche ab, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen und hielt seine Hand über den Flaschenkopf. Der Korken knallte heraus.

_Stablose Magie_, dachte Harry. Es war klar, was Manny versuchte, zu tun und Harry konnte dasselbe Spiel spielen. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren viel mit stabloser Magie zu tun gehabt, obwohl er jetzt auch nicht mehr viel konnte.

All diese Gedanken zischten durch Harrys Kopf, bevor der Korken seinen Weg auf den Boden antrat. Er hob seine Hand und fokussierte den Korken, dieser stoppte in seinem Flug vor seiner Brust. Mit einem Wink seines Handgelenks drehte sich der Korken langsam. Er lächelte Manny an.

„Wo ist der Wein?"

Harry schleuderte den Korken aus der Luft. Er drehte sich um, als Malfoy um die Ecke kam. Dieser blickte zwischen ihnen hin und her, als ob er überrascht wäre, sie in einer solchen Nähe und nicht sich umbringend vorfand. „Kommt schon. Zeit zu essen."

Manny warf Harry einen abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor er die Küche mit der Weinflasche in der Hand verließ. Harry lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss seine Augen. Stablose Magie kostete ihn viel Konzentration, aber Manny hatte sie nahezu mühelos verwendet. Harry schluckte, als er bemerkte, dass er - und Malfoy - vielleicht in größerer Gefahr als gedacht schwebten. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, um wieder einen freien Kopf zu bekommen.

Sie drückten sich alle mit Weingläsern auf das Sofa und stellen die Teller vorsichtig auf den Knien ab. Harry hatte sich zwischen Malfoy und Colby gesetzt, hauptsächlich, um beide zu ärgern. Manny setzte sich an Malfoys andere Seite und behielt es bei, Harry merkwürdige Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Also, was ist der Schwulenfilm für heute Abend?", wollte Colby wissen, bevor er von seiner Pizza abbiss.

„Schwulenfilm?", wiederholte Harry und stupste Malfoy leicht mit seinem Ellbogen an.

„Das ist ein Genre", erklärte Malfoy.

„Was für eines, Porno?", fragte Harry. Colby kicherte.

„Würdest du einen Porno _bevorzugen?_" Malfoy grinste.

„Ich habe nur nicht gewusst, dass es so viele Schwulenfilme gibt", grübelte Harry und nippte an seinem Wein.

„Du würdest überrascht sein", schaltete sich Colby ein. „Derek kann schwule Dinge an den seltsamsten Orten finden."

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Harry.

„Fangen wir an", murmelte Manny und rollte mit den Augen.

Malfoy funkelte ihn spöttisch an, dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry: „In modernen Filmen findet man sehr viel homoerotische Neigungen. Du musst nur genau hinsehen."

„Teste ihn", sagte Colby und pickte abwesend eine Olive von seiner Pizza. „Nenne ihm einen Film und er sagt dir, warum da etwas Schwules ist." Colby und Manny lehnten sich im Sofa zurück. Verständlich, immerhin hatten sie diese Diskussion schon öfter gehabt.

„Okay, gib mir eine Minute", meinte Harry mit vollem Mund. Seltsamerweise konnte er sich an keinen Film erinnern, den er kürzlich gesehen hatte. „Oh", sagte er und schluckte herunter. „Star Wars." Manny und Colby stöhnten einstimmig auf.

"Einfach", entgegnete Malfoy und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. „Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan hatten _sicher_ was miteinander."

„Was?" Harry lachte.

"Es war offensichtlich", behauptete Malfoy und gestikulierte mit seinem Weinglas. „All diese kleinen intensiven Blicke und die Art, wie sie sich berührten. Der einzige Star Wars Charakter, der noch schwuler als Obi-Wan Kenobi war, ist 3PO."

„Oh, _komm_ schon", zischte Harry. „Obi-Wan Kenobi ist nicht _schwul_."

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Er war mehrere Tage lang mit vielen Mädchen eingesperrt und er verbrachte sie ganze Zeit mit weinen, bis Qui-Gon zurückkam."

Harry hielt inne. Das _war_ merkwürdig, wie er zugeben musste. „Aber... sie sind Jedi. Jedi sind wie Priester oder so. Sie haben keinen Sex."

„Woher kommen dann Luke und Leia?", stellte Malfoy die Gegenfrage.

„Na ja, Anakin Skywalker ist wohl kaum ein gutes Beispiel", spottete Harry. „Außerdem... Natalie Portman? Nicht mal ein Jedi könnte _ihr_ widerstehen."

"Dasselbe könnte ich über Ewan McGregor sagen", grinste Malfoy.

„Können wir einfach mit dem scheiß Film anfangen?", meckerte Manny.

„Natalie Portman?", fragte Colby. Er verzog das Gesicht. "Sie kann noch nicht mal schauspielern."

„Wen interessiert das, wenn sie so aussieht?", neckte Harry. „Ich habe drei Stunden lang für die DVD von _Where The Heart Is_ gebraucht, weil ich immer stoppen musste." Er machte eine grobe Geste und im Zimmer wurde es vollkommen still.

„Junge, war sie den halben Film über nicht _schwanger?_", wollte Colby wissen.

Harry lief rot an.

Malfoy brach in Gelächter aus. „An dieser Stelle sollten wir wohl unterbrechen und mit dem Film beginnen." Er nahm eine DVD-Hülle vom Kaffeetisch.

Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf das Cover, das ein Bild zweier Männer unter dem Titel _Partymonster_ zeigte. „Ist das Macaulay Culkin?", fragte er. Malfoy nickte grinsend.

"Das könnte interessant werden", nuschelte Manny. „Diesmal gibt es wirklich schwule Jungs und nicht nur welche, die so tun."

„Richtig schwule Jungs, ja", erwiderte Malfoy und fischte sich die Fernbedienung.

Zehn Minuten später fragte sich Harry, ob er sich wirklich den kompletten Film antun wollte. Er blickte zur Seite, um zu sehen, dass Malfoy auf den Bildschirm starrte. Er sah in die andere Richtung und bemerkte, dass Colby ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Er ist kein sonderlich guter Schauspieler, oder?", murmelte Harry.

„Nein, aber er ist süß", antwortete Malfoy.

„Er ist zu dürr", warf Harry ein und schielte auf den Bildschirm. „Sieht eigentlich aus wie du."

„Wie ich schon sagte: süß."

Colby kicherte. „Tut mir Leid, aber der Film ist scheiße." Er stand auf und kam ein paar Minuten später mit einer Flasche Schnaps und einigen Gläsern zurück. Er schenkte jedem etwas ein und reichte die Gläser weiter. „Das wird helfen, das verspreche ich", zwinkerte er Harry zu. „Ich erinnere mich nicht an die Hälfte der beschissenen Filme, die ich hier gesehen habe, aber ich habe immer Spaß gehabt."

Harry stieß sein Glas mit Colbys an und beide tranken auf Ex. _Wodka_, dachte Harry und erschauderte kaum merklich. Es brannte sich seinen Weg seine Kehle herunter, aber es war ein willkommenes Gefühl. Colby füllte ihre Gläser sofort wieder auf. Malfoy stupste Harry erneut mit seinem Ellbogen an, daraufhin sah Harry, dass Malfoy nur sehr langsam trank. Ebenso Manny.

Hatte er nicht mit sich selbst vereinbart, heute Nacht vorsichtig zu sein? Harry zuckte zusammen und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Er wusste nicht, ob er aufgeregt oder irritiert sein sollte, dass Malfoy seine wachsende Freundschaft zu Colby nicht billigte. Allerdings tat Malfoy sein Bestes, dies zu verbergen, vielleicht auch, weil sein Freund anwesend war.

Colby zog die Decke über sich und Harry und schmiegte sich näher. Harry lächelte - es war schon eine Weile her, seit er das letzte Mal mit jemandem gekuschelt hatte. Es machte ihm nichts aus, als sich Colby an seine Schulter lehnte oder als sich seine Hand auf seinen Schenkel legte.

Aber dann wanderte seine Hand höher und begann, Harrys Glied durch die Jeans hindurch zu liebkosen. Harry schluckte und blickte zu Colby, aber dessen Augen fixierten den Bildschirm, als ob nichts unter der Decke los wäre. Harry wusste nicht, was Colbys Absichten waren - neckte er ihn nur?

Colbys Finger drückten fester zu und Harry fühlte, wie er hart wurde. Er rutschte auf dem Sofa hin und her und spreizte seine Beine etwas, um gemütlicher sitzen zu können. Colby fasste das als Zeichen zum Weitermachen auf und so bewegte er seine Finger zum Bund von Harrys Jeans.

Es kostete ihn beinahe eine Minute, den Knopf und den Reißverschluss zu öffnen, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, als Colbys Finger unter seine Unterwäsche huschten und seine Haut berührten. Er sah nach unten, aber die Decke verbarg alles, sodass es nicht offensichtlich war, was sie taten.

Colbys Finger bewegten sich mit langsamem neckendem Streicheln; es würde nicht reichen, um ihn zum Kommen zu bringen, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Harry wusste, dass er sich vielleicht revanchieren sollte, aber er konnte nicht einmal seine Hände bewegen. Möglicherweise könnte er später etwas für Colby tun; im Moment musste er sich darauf konzentrieren, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Colbys Finger geisterten über die Haut, ließen ihn erschauern. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Malfoy sie musterte. Er traute sich nicht, seinen Kopf zu drehen. Wenn Malfoy sein Gesicht sähe, würde er Bescheid wissen; dessen war sich Harry sicher. In diesem Moment schloss sich Colbys Hand um sein Glied und drückte zu. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe.

Malfoy hüstelte, doch Harry ignorierte es. Er drehte seinen Kopf weit genug, um ihn seitlich anzufunkeln.

Malfoy zog leicht an der Decke. „Ich glaube, das hier ist interessanter als der Film."

Harry hielt die Luft an, wollte protestieren, aber Malfoy zog die Decke weg. Colby kicherte und Manny pfiff, als er um Malfoy herum sah.

Malfoys Augen waren geweitet und Harry fiel ein, dass Malfoy ihn bisher noch nie _erregt_ gesehen hatte - zumindest nicht aus der Nähe. Er lächelte selbstgefällig, als Malfoys Augen die seinen trafen. Malfoys Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinem Haar und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Malfoy lehnte sich wieder an Mannys Brust. „Nun, mach weiter, Colby." Colby blickte zu Harry - der ganz bestimmt rot angelaufen war - und bewegte seine Hand erneut.

Harry war zu betrunken, um sich nicht gedemütigt zu fühlen, aber er war trotzdem höllisch verlegen. Er bezweifelte, dass er vor Zuschauern kommen konnte und das machte es nur noch schlimmer.

„Saug' ihn", sagte Malfoy. Harrys Kopf ruckte zu Malfoy, als sich Colby vorlehnte und sein Glied in den Mund nahm. Sein bevorstehender Protest ging in einem überraschenden Stöhnen unter.

Colby saugte eifrig, eigentlich wie immer. Harry sah auf den dunklen Kopf, der sich in seinem Schoß auf und ab bewegte und er dachte, er müsste träumen. Es war einfach zu lächerlich, um wahr zu sein.

„Gott, Colby, du hast schon immer schreckliche Blowjobs gegeben", kicherte Malfoy.

„Ist das etwas Besonderes?", fragte Manny und wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu.

Harry vergrub seine Finger in Colbys Haar und ließ seinen Kopf zurück in die Sofakissen fallen. „Für's Protokoll, Colby, ich beklage mich nicht."

„Nein, nein, stopp", wies Malfoy ihn an. Colby sah auf, seine Lippen waren nass und geschwollen. „Lass es uns richtig angehen. Fang mit Lecken an. Langsam."

Colby zögerte kurz, dann tat er genau das.

„Leck' um die Spitze... gut. Dann ein langes Lecken auf der Unterseite. Benutze die Fläche deiner Zunge."

Harry zitterte bei dem Gefühl, wie Colbys Zunge über sein Glied glitt. Es _war_ besser.

„Gleite mit deiner Zungenspitze unter die Vorhaut", sagte Malfoy, seine Stimme war heiser. Harry wimmerte bei der Empfindung der heißen nassen Zunge auf seiner Spitze. „Tippe mit der Zunge dagegen..." Harry schloss seine Augen und biss sich in die Backe, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. „Leicht", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Er ist wirklich sensibel."

Harry öffnete seine Augen und fragte sich, wie Malfoy das aus ihm lesen konnte, während seine Augen Harrys Glied fixierten. Malfoys Wangen waren gerötet und sein Haar fiel ihm vor die Augen. Er schob es mit einer Hand zurück und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Harry war wie versteinert.

„Jetzt nimm die Spitze in deinen Mund und saug' leicht." Colby rührte sich ohne Malfoys Anweisungen gar nicht und er tat _genau_ das, was er ihm sagte. „Kreise dann deine Zunge um die Spitze..." Malfoy schluckte und hielt inne, bevor er fortfuhr: „Hör' wieder damit auf. Lecke."

Harry schloss seine Augen und umklammerte die Polster.

„Presse deine Zungenspitze auf den Schlitz", sagte Malfoy. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und Malfoy meinte: „Er mag das. Mach' es härter." Colby gehorchte und Harry umklammerte die Kissen noch fester. „Nimm ihn wieder in deinen Mund." Die nasse Hitze von Colbys Mund war nach all dem Lecken erstaunlich und Harry versuchte, nicht zu stöhnen. „Nimm ihn auf, langsam." Colbys Lippen glitten seinen Schaft hinab und Harry merkte, wie er sich auf den Boden setzte. Seine Lippen glitten weiter und Harry konnte Colbys Gaumen spüren. Das war eindeutig einer der besten Blowjobs gewesen, die er je bekommen hatte.

„Vorsichtig. Deep-throating (**1**) ist nichts für Anfänger", meinte Malfoy amüsiert. „Lass es bleiben, bevor du dich selbst erstickst." Colbys Mund wanderte wieder nach oben, saugte sanft. „Verwende die Fläche deiner Zunge, wenn du hochkommst", sagte Malfoy. „Halte deine Zunge in Bewegung und bleib' beim Saugen so fest du kannst." Colbys Mund senkte sich wieder so weit er konnte.

„Lege deine Hand an den Anfang, um den Unterschied vorzubereiten", raunte Malfoy. Seine Stimme war näher, als ob er sich vorlehnen würde, um besser zu sehen. „Jep, genau so. Bewege sie nach oben, wenn du deinen Mund hebst und fahre runter, wenn du ihn wieder senkst."

Colby schaffte es, seine Bewegungen in den Griff zu bekommen, mit einem großartigen Resultat: Harry stöhnte laut auf, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. Nach einigem Streicheln war er dem Verlieren nahe und er legte seine Hand auf Colbys Kopf und zog ihn hoch. „Warte!"

Colby hielt inne. „Guter Junge", wisperte Malfoy und Harry spürte, dass er an seine Seite rückte, um einen Arm um ihn zu legen.

Harry öffnete seine Augen, um zu sehen, dass Colby ihn wartend beäugte. Er nickte und Colby setzte seine Tätigkeit fort. Er beherrschte die Hand-Mund-Bewegungen jetzt perfekt. Harrys Glied war nass mit Speichel und Colbys Hand glitt streichelnd über seine Haut.

„Jetzt drehe auch deine Hand", befahl Malfoy, er war so nahe, dass Harry seinen Atem an der Wange spüren konnte, als er sprach. „Bleib' dabei, deine Zunge zu bewegen. Wenn dein Kiefer nicht wehtut, arbeitest du nicht hart genug." Er stieß Harrys Wange mit der Nase an.

Colby gab ein gedämpftes Geräusch von sich, welches wahrscheinlich vom Schmerz oder vom Vergnügen herrührte. Harrys Vergnügen drehte sich gerade, rumorte und explodierte in seinem Bauch und untergrub ihn langsam. Alles, was er realisieren konnte, war Malfoys Stimme, wie er alles detailliert beschrieb und der heiße Mund um sein Glied tat, was dieser sagte; dies ließ ihn verrückt werden.

Er bewegte seine Hand und drückte Malfoys Schenkel. Er griff ihm noch immer in den Schritt, bis er Malfoys Erektion durch dessen Jeans hindurchstreichelte, verzweifelt mit dem Wunsch, ihn zu berühren. Malfoy keuchte und schob Harrys Hand weg, dann pinnte er sein Handgelenk auf das Sofa.

Harry wimmerte erneut, fühlte die bizarre Kombination aus Frustration und Vergnügen. Er war dem Abgrund gefährlich nahe, aber er war derart abgelenkt, dass er weder darum bitten konnte, was er wollte, noch sagen konnte, was er brauchte. Er konnte nur ausgestreckt sitzen, verschlingend und _fühlend_.

Er spürte, dass Malfoys Lippen über sein Ohr und dessen heißer Atem über seine Haut streiften, bevor er die gewisperten Worte realisierte: „Denkst du an mich, Harry?"

Er hob seine freie Hand, griff in Malfoys Haare und zog seinen Kopf herunter. Mit einem gedämpften Schrei fiel Malfoy nach vorne und beinahe auf Colby drauf. Harry küsste ihn hart, vielleicht tat er ihm weh - aber das war ihm egal. Irgendwie brauchte er Malfoy, musste _irgendwas_ tun.

Und dann kam er und das so hart, dass er Malfoy fast auf die Zunge biss. Er vergrub seine Hand tiefer in Malfoys Haar und stöhnte laut in dessen Mund. Malfoy zog sich zurück und Harry war sich Malfoys leisem Fluchen nicht bewusst, als er seine Finger aus seinem Haar zog. Harry sank keuchend in das Sofa. Er zwang seine Augen, sich zu öffnen, obwohl er noch immer in den Nachwirkungen gefangen war. Colby ließ sein Glied los und sah zu ihm auf.

Malfoy griff nach Colbys Shirt, riss ihn mit überraschender Kraft nach oben und küsste ihn. Es war ein brutaler Kuss; ähnlich dem, den Harry ihm kurz zuvor gegeben hatte. Colby versuchte, Malfoy wegzudrücken, schaffte es aber nicht.

Malfoy ließ ihn nach einem Moment los, starrte auf Colby hinab und leckte sich über die Lippen. Colby wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht. Er wirkte wie betäubt.

„Gott, Derek. Du bist so ein Freak", sagte er und klang mehr erstaunt als alles andere. Malfoy grinste ihn leicht wahnsinnig an.

Manny zog Malfoy auf seinen Schoß. „Er mag einfach den Geschmack von Sperma", explizierte Manny und zwang sich, etwas Humor in seine Stimme zu legen.

Harry blickte zwischen Colby und Malfoy hin und her. Sie starrten sich intensiv an. Malfoy grinste, aber da war auch ein boshafter Ausdruck in seinem Blick und Colby schien das zu bemerken.

Plötzlich war die dicke Luft nahezu greifbar für Harry. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich nur wegen _ihm_ geschehen! Es war sicher nur wegen der blühenden Rivalität zwischen Malfoy und Colby. Dies war wohl Malfoys Weg, etwas als sein Eigen zu markieren, auch wenn er Harry nie als sein Eigen bezeichnen würde. Er hatte Colby nur beweisen wollen, dass er es könnte und dass Harry kommen würde, wenn er rief.

Eigentlich hatte Malfoy Harry nur benutzt, um Colby eins auszuwischen.

Colby blickte weg und erhob sich auf seine Knie. Er genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck Wodka. Harry nahm ihm das Glas weg und schüttete es sich selbst hinunter. „Entschuldigt mich", murmelte er und gab Colby das Glas zurück. Wacklig stand er auf, zog seine Jeans hoch und ging dann in das Bad im Flur.

Ihm war schlecht, also beugte er seinen Kopf mehrere Minuten lang über die Toilettenschüssel. Er würde aber nicht brechen und so setzte er sich auf den Boden an die Wand gelehnt. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte, seine Gefühle zurückzuhalten.

Er hatte die Kontrolle über diese scheiß Situation schon lange verloren. Malfoy hatte gelernt, mit Harry wie mit einem Instrument zu spielen, während Harry nicht mehr verstand, was Malfoy tat, seit sie vor einer Woche Sushi gegessen hatten.

Vor einer Woche hatte er noch gedacht, er wäre hetero. Er hatte gedacht, sein plötzliches Interesse am Daten war eine natürliche Reaktion der Scheidung. Er war sich sicher gewesen, er würde hier nur ein paar Tage verbringen, um das Mysterium zu lesen und dann wieder mit dem Portschlüssel heimreisen.

Doch eine Woche später hatte sich sein bisheriges Leben von Grund auf geändert. Er wurde sich Dingen bewusst, die er vorher noch nie bemerkt hatte; so viele Dinge, die ganze Zeit, manchmal so viel, dass er überwältigt war. Was passierte mit ihm? Wurde hier eine Art Magie verwendet, die er nicht kannte? War _er_ in Gefahr?

Er konnte das nicht mehr tun. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er zu _fühlen_ begann. Wenn er nicht vorsichtig war, würde er sich vielleicht in Malfoy verlieben - und das würde ein totales Desaster werden.

Jemand klopfte an der Türe. Er antwortete nicht.

„Harry?", hörte er Malfoy rufen.

„Geh weg", stöhnte er. „Lass mich verdammt noch mal alleine."

Die Türe klickte, obwohl Harry abgesperrt hatte. Malfoy warf einen Blick hinein. „Stör' ich?", fragte er und kam rein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Er schloss die Türe hinter sich, setzte sich auf die Toilette und musterte Harry. „Alles okay bei dir?"

Harry schnaubte. „Oh, klar. Darum habe ich mich auch in deinem Bad eingesperrt." Er starrte auf die Bodenfliesen zwischen seinen Schenkeln.

„Harry-", setzte Malfoy an.

„Nicht", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Bitte, nicht."

"Was nicht?"

Harry sah auf und seufzte. „Hör... einfach mit dem Spiel auf, welches auch immer du mit mir spielst, okay?"

Malfoys Kiefer klappte auf. „Wovon sprichst-"

„Entweder du fickst mich und bringst es somit über dich oder du hörst auf mit diesem Spiel, mich zu necken und dann wegzuschieben. Ich komme damit nämlich nicht mehr klar." Harry hielt inne und Malfoy blickte ihn einfach nur an. „Ich denke, ich würde letzteres bevorzugen, wenn es dir egal ist. Ich bin nicht wie du, weißt du. Ich kann nicht nur bedeutungslosen Sex mit Leuten haben."

„Das schien dir bei Colby aber egal gewesen zu sein", entgegnete Malfoy.

„Jep, okay..." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nicht mehr. Das ist vorbei."

„Du kannst mich nicht täuschen. Immerhin hat er dir eben zwanzig Minuten lang einen geblasen. Du hast fürchterlich viel Lärm gemacht."

„Red doch keinen Unsinn, Malfoy. Das warst _du_. Und das weißt du." Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und blickte weg. „Du würdest nicht mal Sex mit mir haben, außer durch andere Leute. Ich kann es eben nicht akzeptieren, dass du kein Interesse an mir hast, okay? Hör... einfach auf, mit mir zu flirten. Hör auf, mich zu küssen. Hör auf, mich anzusehen wie..." Er sprach nicht mehr weiter und fummelte am Ende seiner Jeans rum.

„Harry, es ist nicht so, dass ich kein Interesse habe. Es ist nur... es ist kompliziert."

„Es ist Sex, Draco. Das ist nicht kompliziert. Mein Schwanz, dein Arsch. Oder irgendwelche anderen Positionen davon."

Malfoy biss sich auf die Lippe, als wollte er verhindern, zu lächeln. „Das meinte ich nicht."

Harry schnaufte. „Sieh mal, ich habe kein Geheimnis aus meinen Gefühlen gemacht. Aber offensichtlich erwiderst du diese nicht." Er pausierte in der Hoffnung, Malfoy würde ihn verbessern. Er tat es nicht und Harry dachte, sein Herz würde immer weiter absinken. Wann hatte es angefangen, dass es ihm derart nahe ging? Im Moment konnte er keinen Gedanken an seine Aufgabe verschwenden, Malfoy nach England zurückzubringen. Alles, was er wollte, war, dass Malfoy etwas für ihn _empfand_ - egal was. „Ich sollte gehen. Tut mir Leid."

"Du bist betrunken, Harry. Du gehst nirgendwo hin."

„Du denkst, ich will hier bleiben, um von dir gequält zu werden? Ich soll mich wieder auf das Sofa setzen und diesen schrecklichen Film zu Ende ansehen, während du neben mir sitzt und mich erinnerst..." Er presste sein Gesicht in seine Hände und lachte. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte es sich gut an, all das mal laut auszusprechen. „Ich bin so _verdammt_ erbärmlich."

„Nein, bist du nicht", seufzte Malfoy. „Harry..."

„Ich denke nicht, dass mir ein One-Night-Stand mit dir reichen würde", murmelte Harry. „Ich bin nicht für gelegentlichen Sex geschaffen. Letztendlich habe ich verstanden, dass ich Männer mag, aber ich bin anscheinend noch immer der Beziehungstyp. Wie lustig." Er senkte seine Hände und sah, dass Malfoy ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick beobachtete. „Was?", fragte Harry.

Malfoy streckte seine Hand aus. „Lass uns morgen darüber reden, einverstanden? Komm schon, gehen wir ins Bett."

Harry ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen und dann erinnerte er sich an den morgendlichen Telefonanruf. Er zuckte zusammen. „Ich sollte ins Hotel zurückgehen", sagte er. Er konnte den Grund nicht erklären und er hoffte, Malfoy würde nicht fragen.

„Unsinn", entgegnete Malfoy. „Es ist zu weit weg, als dass du um diese Uhrzeit selbst dort hingehen könntest."

Harry blinzelte zu ihm. Er war bisher jede Nacht seit einer Woche alleine ins Hotel gegangen und nie hatte sich Malfoy um seine Sicherheit gesorgt. „Dann werde ich eben apparieren."

„Du hast zu viel getrunken", meinte Malfoy und schob ihn zur Türe. „Du wirst dich selbst in Stücke sprengen."

Harry trat zurück. „Draco, _nein_. Ich werde hier nicht schlafen."

Malfoy sah irritiert aus und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Gut, _ich_ werde dich zurückbringen." Er öffnete die Türe und trat raus, ignorierte dabei den ungläubigen Blick Harrys.

Harry brauchte ein paar Minuten, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Colby lag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, sah sich den Film an und Malfoy sowie Manny wirkten, als würden sie leise in der Ecke streiten. Harry schlich sich näher heran, aber er verstand nichts von dem, was sie sprachen. Manny sah wütend aus, so viel war klar. Malfoy bemerkte Harry und wandte sich zu ihm. Manny atmete langsam, als ob er versuchte, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten.

„Fertig?", fragte Malfoy. Harry nickte.

"Du gehst?", lallte Colby undeutlich und sah auf. Harry fiel auf, dass die Wodkaflasche fast leer war.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry. Ihm fiel keine gute Entschuldigung ein, daher sagte er gar nichts mehr.

Colby zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa plumpsen.

Manny griff nach Malfoys Arm, als sie den Flur durchqueren wollten. „Fünfzehn Minuten", flüsterte er.

Malfoy nickte. „Okay. Fein." Er drehte sich zu Harry und rollte mit den Augen. Er riss seinen Mantel vom Aufhänger an der Türe, dann öffnete er diese und nickte Harry zu, dass er gehen sollte.

„Was ist mit Colby?", fragte Harry.

„Manny ruft ihm ein Taxi. Keine Sorge."

Als die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen war, öffnete Malfoy seinen Mantel und lächelte Harry an. Harry kam in dessen Arme und drückte seinen Körper an Malfoys. Die Wärme des Mantels umfing ihn, dann begann die Welt, sich zu drehen. Er hörte ein Ploppen und er öffnete die Augen. Sie standen vor seinem Zimmer im Hotel.

Malfoy ließ ihn los und trat zurück. „Willst du, dass ich dich zudecke?" Er lächelte schelmisch.

Harry grinste. „Nein, geht schon." Schwerfällig setzte er sich auf das Bett und zog seine Schuhe mithilfe seiner Zehen aus. „Die Welt dreht sich einfach nur ein bisschen."

„Ich werde auf dem Weg zur Arbeit mit einem Katertrank vorbeikommen", versprach Malfoy.

„Okay", entgegnete Harry und zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf. Er schmiss es auf den Boden und machte seine Jeans auf.

„Vielleicht können wir morgen Abend was zusammen machen", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Nur du und ich."

„Klingt gut", meinte Harry und streifte sich die Jeans ab. Anschließend fiel er zurück auf das Bett und stöhnte. „Ich bin _wirklich_ betrunken. Scheiße."

"Komm schon", sagte Malfoy und half ihm unter die Laken. Harry streckte sich aus und gähnte, dann sah er verschlafen zu Malfoy auf.

„Wir sprechen morgen über alles, in Ordnung?" Malfoy streichelte seine Stirn und Harry schloss die Augen.

„Okay", flüsterte er. Er spürte, dass Malfoy seine Narbe mit einer Fingerspitze nachfuhr und er lächelte. Niemand hatte ihn dort berühren wollten. Selbst Cho hatte es vermieden.

„Ich werde einen Zauber auf das Zimmer legen. Es wird nur vorübergehend sein, bis du morgen die Türe aufmachst. Ruf mich an, wenn du etwas brauchst, ja?" Malfoys Lippen legten sich sanft auf seine Stirn und einen Moment später hörte Harry, dass sich die Türe öffnete sowie schloss.

Das Letzte, das er mitbekam, bevor er einschlief, war das leise Surren des Zaubers über ihm, der den Raum in Magie wog.

**Ende Kapitel 6, Teil 2**

(**1**) _Deep-throating_: Slangausdruck für das tiefe Einführen des Penis' in die Kehle während des Orgasmus'. Beim Kommen kann man durch zu viel Flüssigkeit ersticken, daher meinte Draco, es wäre nichts für Anfänger. ;)

Und, was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel? °hüstel° :-P

°knuddels°

Dia


	13. Kapitel 7, Teil 1

Sorry, dass das Kapitel wieder etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich habe bald Abschlussprüfungen, muss dafür gewaltig büffeln und komme somit zu gar nichts mehr. Am Dienstag, den 26.6. habe ich die letzte Prüfung geschrieben, da wird dann wohl das neue Kapitel kommen... Wünscht mir Glück:-)  
**  
**

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 7, Teil 1 -**

_10. Februar 2004: Dienstag_

Harry wachte um halb sechs Uhr morgens auf, sein Kopf schmerzte genauso sehr wie sein Herz. Er starrte an die Zimmerdecke und ab und an sah er zur Uhr, um zu erfahren, wie viele Minuten vergangen waren, seit er das letzte Mal auf die Uhr geschaut hatte. Sein Bauch rumorte mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und einem Kater.

Um viertel vor sechs klingelte das Telefon und er setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er ließ es dreimal läuten, bevor er abhob.

„Hallo?"

„_Harry, ich bin's. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, __dass du schon wach bist."_

Harry plumpste auf die Matratze zurück. „Natürlich bin ich wach, Hermione. Ich liege hier in totaler Panik herum."

Sie schnaubte. _„Du __solltest__ nervös sein. Hier ist die Hölle los, seit Bass gestern dein Fax bekommen hat."_

„Oh Gott..."

„_Und Fallin wurde eindeutig-"_

Harry ließ beinahe das Telefon fallen. „_Fallin?_ Der Zaubereiminister hat es gesehen?" Er setzte sich wieder auf und vergrub eine Hand in seinen Haaren. „Oh scheiße."

„_Er ruft dich heute Morgen an."_ Sie hielt inne, als Harry scharf Luft einsog. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihn so ansah, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie ihm sagen wollte, was er zu tun hatte. _„Harry, versprich mir, dass du ihm zuhören wirst, okay? Du wirst nicht alles bekommen, was du verlangt hast, aber ich denke, du wirst damit leben können."_

„Okay", hauchte Harry. Sein Kopf war komplett leergefegt. Worum hatte er noch mal gebeten?

„_Bist du in Ordnung?"_

„Ja. Nein. Verdammt."

"_Cho sagte, du hättest sie letzte Nacht angerufen." _Es klang so, als wollte sie das Thema wechseln, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Atmen. „Ja, habe ich. Wie war es im Fuchsbau?"

"_Wir haben dich vermisst. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, du hättest im Ausland etwas Wichtiges zu tun."_

„Wie geht es den Kindern?"

„_Gut. Sie sprechen noch immer davon, Daddy zu besuchen; die ganze Zeit im Zug." _Sie hielt inne.

Harry wünschte sich, er würde mitfühlender sein, aber sein Kopf hämmerte. Er wusste nicht, wie er ans Telefon gehen sollte, wenn Fallin anrief, wo er sich doch so beschissen fühlte. „Gibt es da noch etwas, das du mir sagen kannst, bevor Fallin anruft? Etwas, das ich besser vorher wissen sollte?"

„_Soweit ich weiß, will Fallin mit dir verhandeln. Hör ihm einfach zu, okay?"_

„Warum ist jeder so besorgt? Ich kann vernünftig sein, weißt du?"

Hermione seufzte. _„Ich weiß, es ist nur... Harry, was geht da zwischen dir und Malfoy vor sich?"_

Die Frage hätte ihn überraschen sollen, aber dafür war er gerade zu abgelenkt. „Nichts", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Es schmerzte ihn, dass er es laut zugeben musste. „Wir sind Freunde, das ist alles." Hermione war still und Harry schloss seine Augen. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn es mehr wäre, aber..."

"Oh Harry", rief sie aus. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du noch objektiv sein kannst?"

"Ja", log Harry. "Natürlich. Das ist mein Job."

x-x-x-x-x

Um 6:04 Uhr hatte das Telefon noch immer nicht geklingelt und Harry hatte das Gefühl, sein Magen würde das nicht länger durchstehen. Er schritt die Länge seines kleinen Zimmers auf und ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare, um sich vom Nägelkaufen abzuhalten. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn Fallin es ablehnte, Malfoy Gnade zu erweisen. Er nahm an, er würde seine Drohung wahr machen und zurücktreten, um hier zu bleiben. Vielleicht konnte er sich auch verstecken und einen Weg finden, Malfoy zu helfen.

Aber er hatte hier nur ein Touristenvisum, also konnte er wirklich nichts _tun_. Er könnte keinen Job bekommen, nicht mal im Zauberergebiet. Er atmete tief durch und schloss seine Augen, aber die Übelkeit wuchs, sodass er sie wieder öffnete. Was würde er jetzt nicht alles für einen Katertrank geben. Er drückte seine Daumen an seine Schläfen und der Kopfschmerz verebbte.

Das Telefon klingelte. Harry zählte bis drei, dann hob er ab. „Ja?"

„_Hallo, Harry."_

„Minister Fallin." Seine Knie zitterten ein wenig, also setzte er sich auf das Bett.

„_Wir__ wissen beide, warum ich anrufe, also reden wir nicht um den heißen Brei herum."_

„Natürlich, Sir." Harry atmete tief durch und sagte die Worte, die er sich in den letzten fünfzehn Minuten überlegt hatte. „Lassen Sie mich Sie erst daran erinnern, dass mich Direktor Bass ohne besondere Erklärung hierher geschickt hat, als dass ich Malfoy suchen und herausfinden sollte, warum er seine Position in New York verlassen hat. Ich habe mit begrenzten Mitteln mein Bestes getan. Ich bitte Sie, die Situation sorgfältig zu bedenken."

„_Ich habe alles bedacht, Junge, glaube mir"_, seufzte Fallin schwer. „_Das war trotzdem eine Drohung, die du gestern gemacht hast. Hast du wirklich vor, das durchzuziehen?"_

Harry schluckte. „Ja, Sir. Ich hoffe, das wird nicht notwendig sein."

„_Ich auch.__ Aber die Situation ist ernster als Sie vielleicht denken. Wir wollen, dass Sie diese Woche mit Malfoy zurückkehren oder die Konsequenzen für uns könnten schrecklich sein."_

„Konsequenzen?"

„_Sie werden bei Ihrer Rückkehr informiert werden."_

„Das reicht nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Ich brauche mehr als Ihr Beharren, ihn zum Zurückkommen zu überzeugen."

„_Das ist alles, was ich für __Sie habe. Tut mir Leid."_

„Was ist mit Asyl?", fragte Harry und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab. „Er wird nicht zurückkommen, wenn er festgenommen wird."

„_Harry, vielleicht vertrau__en __Sie__ Mr. Malfoy, aber die Regierung tut das nicht."_

Harry gab ein wütendes Geräusch von sich. „Bei allem Respekt, Minister, aber ich glaube, ich weiß mehr über Malfoys Vertrauenswürdigkeit als die Regierung."

Fallin schnaufte. _„Wir haben Ihnen die Informationen geschickt, Potter, und die Bilder zeigen es deutlich. Ich denke, Ihr Urteilsvermögen wird von Ihren... persönlichen Gefühlen für Mr. Malfoy vernebelt."_

Harry Unterkiefer klappte auf und er saß wieder aufrecht. „Verzeihung?"

„_Wir wissen, dass Draco Malfoy Kontakt mit seinem Vater, ein bekannter Todesser und __Untertan von-"_

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚persönlichen Gefühlen?", wiederholte Harry.

Fallin pausierte. _„Ich habe Ihren Bericht gelesen und die Informationen der CIA gesehen. Wir haben Sie nicht dorthin geschickt, um-"_

„Meine persönlichen Gefühle haben _nichts_ mit alledem zu tun", brauste Harry auf. Wenn es doch nur wahr wäre. „Ich dachte, Sie haben mich hierher geschickt, weil Sie meinem Urteilsvermögen vertrauen. Weil Sie dachten, ich könnte ihn finden und-"

„_Natürlich vertraue ich Ihrem Urteilsvermögen. Es ist nur, dass... Sie wissen müssen, wie die Situation von hier aus aussieht."_

„Nein, Sir. Ich fürchte, das weiß ich nicht."

Fallin klang so, als würde er sich beruhigen müssen. _„Harry, welcher Natur ist Ihre Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy?"_

„Ich... Wir haben uns angefreundet, schätze ich. Ich habe ihn kennen gelernt und-"

„_Schlafen Sie mit ihm, Harry?"_

Harry errötete, auch wenn niemand da war, der es sehen konnte. „Nein, Sir", sagte er. „Das tue ich nicht."

"_Unsere Informationen scheinen etwas anderes zu deuten."_

Harrys Magen rutschte eine Etage tiefer. „Informationen? _Ich_ wurde beobachtet?"

Fallin sagte kurz nichts. _"Sie müssen versuchen, zu verstehen, wie es von hier aus wirkt. Wir bekamen kleine Informationen von Ihnen zurück und Ihr Bericht stimmt nicht mit den Informationen der CIA überein und __dann__ bekamen wir verdächtige Berichte, dass sie mit Malfoys Leuten zu tun hätten, welche vielleicht mit Todessern kooperieren. Was sollten wir denken?"_

„Es ist nicht..." Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Wir haben den Leuten weisgemacht, dass wir zusammen sind, aber das sind wir nicht."

„_Die CIA ist davon nicht überzeugt genug, Harry, um __Ihren Motiven nicht zu misstrauen. Es gab sogar Andeutungen, dass Sie mit ihm zusammenarbeiten."_

„Zu welchem Zweck?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„_Es gäbe viele Gründe, Harry, und keiner davon ist besonders schmeichelhaft. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich es auch seltsam finde, besonders im Augenschein auf Ihre kürzliche Bitte. Warum solltet ihr beide versuchen, andere zu überzeugen, ihr wäret zusammen, wenn ihr es doch nicht seid? Ich habe nie gewusst, dass Sie-"_

„Ich bin nicht schwul", unterbrach Harry. „Und wir arbeiten nicht zusammen. Er vertraut mir kaum, egal wie sehr ich mich anstrenge." Harrys Wangen glühten. Er war wütend, verlegen und erstaunt zugleich, dass der Minister eine solche Anschuldigung von sich gab.

„_Ich habe kein Problem damit, Harry. Ich bin ein offener Mann. Mein Cousin ist auch schwul."_

Harry stöhnte vor Frustration. „Sir, ich weiß, wie es aussah, aber die Situation ist... komplex. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber Sie haben mein Wort, dass ich Malfoy nur zurückbringen und ihn beschützen will." Sein Kopf pochte noch immer und er grub seinen Daumen auf den Druckpunkt in seiner Augehöhle. Es half ein wenig. „Es gab mal eine Zeit, da bedeutete Ihnen meine persönliche Versicherung mehr. Ist das nicht länger der Fall?"

Fallin seufzte. _„Lassen Sie mich ehrlich mit Ihnen sein, Harry. Ihr Name trägt noch immer eine sichere Ehre im Ministerium, aber wenn Sie Malfoy jetzt als Streitgrund hernehmen, haben Sie alles verschwendet."_

Harry atmete aus. „Ich verstehe und ich-"

„_Ich vertraue Malfoy nicht, aber ich vertraue __Ihnen__ trotz der CIA Berichte. Ich kenne Sie, seit Sie ein Junge sind und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Sie __glauben__, was Sie sagen. Trotzdem bleibt ein gewisses Misstrauen, dass Ihr Glaube fehl am Platze ist."_

„Sir, ich vertraue ihm", sagte Harry und spürte bei diesen Worten ein Bauchkribbeln. Es war wahr. Er vertraute Malfoy, auch wenn er kaum Gründe dazu hatte. Und er war im Begriff, alles auf der Basis von Vertrauen zu riskieren. Harry atmete tief durch. „Sie könnten Ihn meiner Obhut überlassen, wenn Sie wollen. Ich wäre dann für ihn verantwortlich."

Fallin schien bei diesem Vorschlag nicht überrascht. _„Sind Sie sich sicher, Harry? Sie nehmen ein großes Risiko auf sich."_

Harry schloss seine Augen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er Malfoy überreden konnte, zurückzukehren. Was würde er tun, wenn Malfoy nicht wollte?

„Ja", erwiderte er. „Ich bin mir sicher. Und ich will, dass er nicht strafrechtlich verfolgt wird. Wenn er wirklich nützliche Informationen haben sollte, sollte er die Möglichkeit haben, sie freiwillig preiszugeben." Harry machte eine Pause, in der er sich fragte, was er sonst noch sagen konnte, um diesen Mann zu überreden. „Er ist ein Auror. Bedeutet das denn gar nichts?"

"_Doch, Harry, aber er ist auch ein verdächtiger Todesser und ein flüchtendes Risiko."_

„Ich denke nicht, dass er eines von beidem ist, Sir. Jeglicher Kontakt, den er oder jemand anderes zu Todessern hatte, war im Dienst. Er arbeitete als verdeckter Ermittler für das FBI in New York."

„_Unsere Informationen sagen, er wäre ein Doppelagent gewesen."_

Harry schloss seine Augen. „Ja, ich habe die Informationen gesehen. Aber ich habe keinen Beweis gesehen, der das bestätigt. Es basiert auf der Aussage eines Ex-Liebhabers, der vielleicht nur einen Hintergedanken hatte."

„_Das war Beweis genug, um mich, den Direktor und den Chef des Untersuchungsbüros zu überzeugen."_

Harry presste seine Kiefer aufeinander. „Von welchem ich noch immer Mitglied bin, Sir. Und ich stimme nicht überein." Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, einen Kommentar über die kleine Beweissumme, die die Regierung brauchte, um jemandem zu glauben oder nicht, loszuwerden.

Aber dasselbe konnte man von Harry sagen, oder nicht? Er wollte nicht, dass es wahr war, also sah er Malfoy vielleicht genauso, wie er _wollte_, dass er war.

„Ich denke, es geschah etwas und so rannte er davon. Er ist nicht zu uns gekommen, weil er vielleicht dachte, wir könnten ihn nicht beschützen." Harry spekulierte viel, aber er hatte eine kleine Chance. „Wir brauchen einen Grund, damit er nach Hause kommt. Er muss uns mehr vertrauen als wir ihm."

Fallin sagte nichts, Harry konnte lediglich sein Atmen hören. Harry konnte nahezu sehen, wie er abwesend über seine Glatze strich, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nachdachte. _„Einverstanden. Keine Strafverfolgung und er wird dir überlassen, sofern er am Donnerstag mit dir ankommt."_

Harry versuchte, nicht allzu wütend zu klingen. „Ich brauche mehr Zeit."

„_Je länger Sie bleiben, desto in größerer Gefahr sind __Sie__, Harry. Wenn die CIA denkt, Sie arbeiten mit Malfoy zusammen, wird sie vielleicht auch gegen Sie vorgehen. Wir brauchen Sie so schnell wie möglich hier zurück, mit oder ohne Malfoy."_ Fallin machte eine Sprechpause, als ob er auf einen Widerspruch wartete, aber Harry sagte nichts. _„Und er steht unter Ihrer Verantwortung, sobald er hier ist. Wenn etwas schief geht - wenn herauskommt, dass er nicht so ist wie Sie sagen - werde ich Sie persönlich dafür verantwortlich machen."_

Harry schloss seine Augen und fragte sich, ob er das Richtige tat. Er vertraute Malfoy, aber er wusste nicht, ob er Malfoys Vertrauen innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage verdienen konnte. Er brauchte definitiv mehr Zeit, aber diese bekam er nicht - zumindest nicht jetzt.

„Ich bin einverstanden", sagte er schließlich. „Und ich will es schriftlich. Zwei Kopien auf Pergament, von Ihnen und Direktor Bass unterschrieben. Geben Sie Hermione Granger eine Kopie, die andere Fed Ex, welche sie mir weiterreichen wird. Ich werde Malfoy ohne dieses Dokument in meinen Händen nicht überzeugen können."

„_Fed Ex?"_, wiederholte Fallin.

Harry seufzte. „Das ist ein Postservice der Muggel. Fragen Sie Hermiones Assistenten. Danke, Sir."

„_Ich werde das Dokument heute aushändigen und ich freue mich darauf, Sie am Donnerstagabend zu sehen."_

x-x-x-x-x

Harry lag später wieder auf dem Bett und starrte auf die Zimmerdecke. Die CIA spionierte _ihn_ also auch aus? Er hatte kleine Zweifel, dass Manny hinter diesen Berichten steckte. Offensichtlich war er eifersüchtig auf Harrys Freundschaft mit Malfoy und die Möglichkeit, dass Malfoy vielleicht mit Harry nach England zurückkehren würde. Aber arbeitete Manny noch für jemand anderen? War Manny der Doppelagent?

Er konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, also nahm er eine heiße Dusche und hoffte, es würde ihm dabei helfen, sich zu entspannen. Zum Glück half es und so stand er längere Zeit unter der Dusche und ließ das Wasser über seinen Rücken fließen. Nur brauchte er dafür zu viel von ‚Kaliforniens wertvollstem Schatz' - wie es auf einer kleinen Karte auf dem Waschbecken stand - also drehte er die Dusche ab.

Er öffnete den Duschvorhang und schrie beinahe auf: Malfoy stand keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und sah blass aus.

„Scheiße, Malfoy, hast du niemals _Psycho_ gesehen?" Er rieb sich das Wasser aus den Augen und deutete auf den Handtuchhalter.

Malfoy reichte ihm errötet ein Handtuch. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe geklopft und du hast nichts gesagt..." Er blickte weg. „Der Zauber stand noch immer, also habe ich ihn entfernt und bin reingekommen. Tut mir Leid." Er drehte sich um und ging raus.

„Warte!", rief Harry ihm hinterher, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und rutschte beinahe in seiner Hast, aus der Dusche zu kommen, aus. Malfoy stand mittig im Raum und wirkte nervös. „Ist schon gut, wirklich. Du hast mich nur erschrocken, das ist alles."

Malfoy sah erschöpft aus, als hätte er nicht gut geschlafen. „Ich bin etwas müde. Entschuldigung." Er deutete auf einen dampfenden Becher, den er auf das Nachtkästchen gestellt hatte. „Hab ich dir mitgebracht. Kommst du ins Café, wenn du dich angezogen hast?" Seine Augen wanderten Harry ab, es war fast eine unbewusste Handlung.

„Sicher", stimmte Harry zu. Etwas in Malfoys Blick brachte ihn aus der Fassung. „Ich komme gleich rüber. Fünfzehn, zwanzig Minuten."

Malfoy nickte. "Ich mache dir einen Milchkaffee."

x-x-x-x-x

Der Katertrank half schnell, sehr zu Harrys Erleichterung. Er verbrachte mehrere Minuten damit, sich eines seiner drei sauberen Shirts auszusuchen und entschied sich dann für einen marineblauen Pullover, der Malfoy so gut gefallen hatte, als sie letzte Woche essen gegangen waren.

Er setzte gerade einen Fuß aus dem Hotel, da hörte er, wie jemand seinen Namen rief. Er wandte sich um und sah, dass Colby ihm von der Gegenstraßenseite aus zuwinkte. Colby joggte rüber, wich dabei einem schnellen Suburban (**1**) aus und warf ihm ein gequältes Lächeln zu.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Harry.

„Hab einen höllischen Kater", erwiderte Colby und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein dunkles Haar. „Ich habe mich heute krank gemeldet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich gestern nach Hause gekommen bin. Bin einfach auf meinem Sofa aufgewacht und hab mich scheiße gefühlt."

„Wir haben dir ein Taxi gerufen", erklärte Harry ihm.

„Daran erinnere ich mich nicht", grinste Colby. Sie gingen nach Norden auf das Café zu, in dem Malfoy arbeitete. „Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, dass du verschwunden bist, nachdem..." Er brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Harry blieb stehen und seufzte. „Jep, nun-"

„Harry, ich habe dich heute morgen gesucht, weil wir reden müssen", platzte es aus Colby heraus. „Letzte Nacht-"

„Stopp", unterbrach Harry ihn. Colby sah ihn ausdruckslos an. "Sieh mal - ich mag dich, Colby, und du bist wirklich ein netter Kerl. Aber ich fliege am Donnerstag zurück." Colbys Augenbrauen hoben sich und Harry hielt inne. Es gab keinen einfachen Weg, es auszudrücken. „Ich habe vor, meine mir noch verbleibende Zeit hier mit Derek zu verbringen."

„Oh", meinte Colby und ein seltsamer Ausdruck breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Gott, du bist... Das war es also dann? Ist es das, was du...?" Er blickte weg und Harry fühlte sich schrecklich.

„Ich habe nur noch zwei Tage übrig", fuhr Harry fort. „Immerhin bin ich nur hierher gekommen, um ihn zu besuchen."

„Scheint so", entgegnete Colby und sah noch immer auf den Boden. „Was war das dann mit mir? Einfach ein Weg, die Zeit totzuschlagen, bis Derek Zeit hat?"

Natürlich war es das. Harry sah ihn mitleidig an. "Colby, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Es ist nur... Du bist ein süßer Kerl, sehr nett. Wenn wir näher beieinander wohnen würden, wären die Dinge vielleicht anders." _Lügner_, schalt er sich selbst.

"Nein, wären sie nicht", grummelte Colby. „Nicht, solange Derek da ist." Sie gingen wieder weiter und eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Colby schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Er blickte manchmal auf, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber er tat es nicht. Schließlich lachte er entrüstet auf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir eben das ‚Du bist ein netter Kerl' Gelaber vorgehalten hast."

Harry versuchte, zu lachen. „Besser als ‚Es liegt nicht an dir, sondern an mir', oder?"

"Schätze schon", antwortete Colby. "Ich bin es nur langsam leid, großartige Kerle an Männer wie Derek zu verlieren. Niemand will einen netten Typen, weißt du? Alle wollen jemanden wie _ihn_. Einen sehr großen Trottel, der nur mit ihnen ficken wird."

Harry seufzte. Mit Cho hatte er eine ähnliche Unterhaltung geführt, bevor sie das erste Mal gegangen war, nur waren die Rollen vertauscht gewesen. _Harry, du bist ein wundervoller Mann und ich wünschte, ich könnte dich so lieben, wie du es verdienst. Aber ich kann dir nicht das geben, was du brauchst und wir beide wissen das. Es wäre besser für dich..._ Für sie war Aaron besser, wie es herauskam.

„Es ist schrecklich, ich weiß das", gestand Harry. „Es gibt keine Entschuldigung und es tut mir Leid."

Sie bogen in die fünfzehnte Straße ab und Harry fragte sich, ob Colby ihm _in_ das Café folgen wollte. Aber Colby blieb vor dem Café stehen und sah ihn an.

„Also", sagte Harry.

„Oh Gott, das war es, oder?", murmelte Colby. „Ich werde dich nicht wiedersehen."

Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hasste das, das tat er wirklich. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Danke" erschien ihm unpassend.

„Warte", meinte Colby und suchte nach seinem Geldbeutel. Er öffnete ihn und reichte Harry eine Visitenkarte. „Das ist meine Adresse und Telefonnummer und E-Mail-Adresse. Wenn du wieder in der Stadt bist oder so..."

Harry nahm die Karte an sich und lächelte. „Ich verspreche es." Er gab ihm keine eigene Karte, also steckte er sie nur in seine Tasche.

„Gut", sagte Colby und sah auf den Boden. „Also..."

„Jep", sprach Harry. „Es war schön, dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Colby." Er griff nach der Türklinke.

"Kann ich zurückgeben", gab Colby zu und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Bye." Er sah noch einmal zu Harry, dann ging er fort.

Harry ging in das Café, sodass er nicht in die Versuchung geriet, sich umzudrehen. Das hatte sich absolut schrecklich angefühlt. Er schwor sich, dass er das zu niemandem mehr sagen würde, wenn es nicht anders ging.

Malfoy war beschäftigt und sah auch nicht auf, als Harry eintrat. Harry ging an die Theke, statt sich an einen Tisch zu setzen. Eine Frau, die ihn nicht erkannte, kam zu ihm und fragte ihn nach seiner Bestellung.

„Ein Cappuccino mit einem Schuss Karamell", orderte er.

„Und einen extra Espresso", fügte Malfoy hinzu. Harry blickte zu Malfoy, der ihn angrinste. „Oder beschränkst du dich auf Koffein?"

„Kann nicht genug bekommen", lächelte Harry.

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist nicht deine übliche Bestellung..."

„Das habe ich schon immer am liebsten getrunken", gestand Harry. „Ich habe es dir nur nie gesagt."

„Ich bringe es dir", sagte Malfoy. Er schien glücklicher als sonst zu sein, Harry zu sehen.

Harry fand einen Platz in seiner Lieblingsecke. Zu seinem Glück lag eine Ausgabe der _San Francisco Bay Guardian_ auf dem Tisch. Er hatte die verschrobene Zeitung seit der letzten Woche für sich entdeckt.

Malfoy brachte ihm seinen Kaffee und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Ist etwas Interessantes dabei?"

„Die Sexkolumne ist lustig", bemerkte Harry. Malfoy grinste ihn an, als sie sich ansahen. Der Blowjob von letzter Nacht fiel ihm wieder ein und er lief rot an. „Wie geht es dir?"

Malfoy lächelte. „Eigentlich gut. Hat der Katertrank geholfen?"

Harry nickte. "Danke." Malfoys Augen waren ungewöhnlich hell und sie fixierten ihn. Harry schluckte und fragte sich, was Malfoy dachte. „Wir sprechen heute noch, oder?", ließ er anklingen.

"Jep", sagte Malfoy und wirkte beinahe schüchtern. „Aber nicht hier. Später. Wenn wir alleine sind." Malfoys Augenbraue hob sich kurz und Harry fühlte einen Stich in seinem Unterleib.

„Okay", grinste er.

„Ich werde heute etwas früher gehen", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Wir haben um sechs eine Reservierung zum Essen."

„Das ist früh zum Abendessen", äußerte Harry.

„Ja, weil wir heute Abend ins Theater gehen", grinste Malfoy. „Ich dachte, es würde Spaß machen."

„Klingt nett", erwiderte Harry. „Ist das ein Date?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Denke schon." Er zwinkerte Harry zu und ging weg.

Harry sah ihm nach und nach einer Stunde fing er an, darüber erstaunt zu sein, wie fröhlich Malfoy war. Vielleicht hatte die letzte Nacht dazu beigetragen, dass Malfoy Harry in einem anderen Licht sah. Sein Herz klopfte schneller, als er daran dachte. Vielleicht würde da ja doch noch mehr gehen. Vielleicht würde sich Malfoy ihm gegenüber endlich öffnen, ihm schließlich vertrauen. Vielleicht könnte es ernst zwischen ihnen werden. Harry würde ihm alles sagen können und vielleicht würde Malfoy dann mit ihm nach England kommen.

Vielleicht.

Er las die Zeitung zu Ende und nahm eine andere Ausgabe einer Zeitung, die jemand nebenan vergessen hatte. Er war gerade dabei, einen interessanten Artikel über Julia Roberts zu lesen, als jemand vor seinem Tisch zum Stehen kam. Er sah auf und erblickte das steinerne Gesicht von Manny Padilla, welcher ihn anfunkelte.

Manny war sehr attraktiv, aber er hatte einen Ausdruck in seinem Blick, der so erschreckend war, als wäre er wütend. Manny zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich, starrte Harry noch immer an. Malfoy beobachtete sie vom anderen Ende des Raumes und warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu. Harry erwartete, dass Malfoy mit einer Tasse Kaffee für seinen Freund herkommen würde, aber er tat es nicht. Er schaute nur, ein vorsichtiger Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Hat es dir letzte Nacht gefallen?", fragte Manny. Es klang nicht so, als hoffte er, Harry hätte es Spaß gemacht.

„Ja", antwortete Harry. Er versuchte, zu grinsen. "Derek bläst fantastisch, oder?"

"Denkst du, ich bin eifersüchtig auf dich?" Mannys Grinsen war viel überzeugender.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Das glaube ich."

„Ich bin es nicht, Harry. Ich weiß, wer du bist und was du hier tust." Sein Ausdruck verfinsterte sich merklich. „Und du wirst keinen Erfolg haben. Dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", log Harry und nippte an seinem Kaffee - eine Geste, von der er hoffte, sie würde ruhig wirken. „Ich besuche ihn hier. Das ist alles."

"Vielleicht ist es das, was du willst, das er denkst", entgegnete Manny. „Aber meine Quellen sagen mir etwas anderes."

„Deine Quellen sind ziemlich ungenau", schnaubte Harry und dachte, sein Magen würde sich gerade verknoten. Das morgendliche Telefonat kam ihm in den Sinn und er fragte sich, wer Mannys ‚Quellen' waren. Vielleicht fischte er auch nur nach Informationen. „Wo wir schon beim Thema sind, ich weiß, dass du kein Anwalt bist. Ich weiß auch, warum du hier bist."

Mannys Augen verengten sich und seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern. „Wenn du dich wirklich um ihn sorgst, Harry, dann geh. Lass ihn alleine. Hör verdammt noch mal auf, mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen. Jeden Tag, den du hier bist, ist er mehr in Gefahr."

Harrys Brauen hoben sich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, worüber du redest."

Manny grinste boshaft. „Ich denke, das weißt du schon. Lass ihn alleine."

"Vielleicht will ich ihn beschützen."

„Das kannst du nicht, Harry."

Harry presste seine Kiefer aufeinander. „Er vertraut dir vielleicht, aber ich nicht. Und ich beobachte dich."

„Ist das eine Drohung?", fragte Harry und versuchte, respektlos zu klingen.

„Ja, ist es", bestätigte Manny. Dann stand er auf und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Malfoy, bevor er das Café verließ.

Malfoy sah ihn gehen und blickte dann zurück zu Harry. Harry lächelte ihn an.

Ein paar Minuten später brachte Malfoy ihm einen weiteren Cappuccino. Harry hatte noch immer ein halbvolles Glas übrig. "Worum ging es?", fragte Malfoy und setzte sich auf den Platz, den Manny soeben verlassen hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Sag du's mir."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und neigte seinen Kopf. „Er ist eifersüchtig, glaube ich." Er atmete aus und lächelte.

„Hat er einen Grund dazu?", wollte Harry wissen.

Malfoy überlegte, sein Blick war in Harrys gefangen. „Ja, ich denke schon."

Harrys Herz wummerte in seiner Brust. Bedeutete das, was er dachte, das es bedeutete?

„Also, ich dachte mir", setzte Malfoy an und fuhr mit einem Finger durch eine kleine Wasserpfütze auf dem Tisch, „dass wir am Donnerstag nach Napa (**2**) gehen könnten. Ich habe am Donnerstag und Freitag frei und wir könnten uns ein Auto mieten und damit das Wochenende verbringen." Er sah wieder zu Harry, ein strahlender Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

Harrys Herz sank tiefer. „Oh, Draco, ich..." Er hielt inne, unsicher, was er tun sollte. Malfoys Ausdruck schwand und Harry atmete tief durch. Er sollte jetzt ehrlich sein, aber er konnte es irgendwie nicht über sich bringen. „Ich fliege am Donnerstagmittag zurück. Ich wurde heute Morgen angerufen und ich werde am Freitag im Büro gebraucht."

Malfoy war blass geworden und er starrte auf den Tisch vor sich. Es schien so, als würde er fieberhaft nachdenken. „Du gehst?", fragte er schließlich. Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich leise.

Harry nahm seine Hand über den Tisch hinweg in seine. „Ja. Tut mir Leid. Ich habe versucht, mir mehr Zeit zu geben, aber..."

„Also war's das? Der Urlaub ist vorbei?"

"Jep", entgegnete Harry.

Malfoys Lächeln war schwach und er drückte Harrys Hand, bevor er sie ihm entzog. „Nun, dann werden wir einfach in den letzten paar Tagen Spaß haben." Er stand auf und ging zurück zur Theke.

Harry wollte zu ihm gehen, ihn in seine Arme nehmen, ihn küssen - alles tun, um sein Lächeln zurückzubringen. Innerlich verfluchte er Fallin. Er brauchte mehr Zeit und er müsste Fallin dies nur sagen. Er würde ihn morgen in der Früh anrufen und es verlangen.

Malfoys Haltung war danach trotzdem anders. In den nächsten Stunden versuchte er, so wie früher zu sein - verschlossen, sarkastisch und unlesbar. Außerdem hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er erleichtert war.

**Ende Kapitel 7, Teil 1**

(**1**) Ein Suburban ist eine Art Jeep.

(**2**) Das Napa County mit dem Napa-Valley ist ein 1850 errichteter Verwaltungsbezirk (County) in Kalifornien und liegt nördlich der San Francisco Bay Area an der Bucht von San Pablo entlang des Napa-Flusses. Der Name _Napa_ stammt von den Ureinwohnern und bedeutet vermutlich _Haus_. Die malerische Lage, das angenehme Klima und die Nähe zu San Francisco, Oakland und Sacramento machen das Napa-Tal zu einem sehr beliebten Wohngebiet. (_Quelle: Wikipedia_)

Und, was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel? Wann es weitergeht, könnt ihr ja ganz oben nachlesen ;-)

°knuddels°

Dia


	14. Kapitel 7, Teil 2

Yeah, ich habe alle meine Prüfungen hinter mir, ich bin freeeiii! °lach° Hier wie versprochen das neue Kapitel!

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 7, Teil 2 -**

Malfoy hatte ihm versichert, dass gewöhnliche Kleidung durchaus akzeptabel im Theater war, was zu Harrys Vorteil war: er hatte nämlich nichts Feineres dabei. Sie nahmen ein Taxi zum Restaurant neben dem Union Square, ein asiatisches Bistro namens Ponzu. Sie sprachen liebevoll über das Essen, das anscheinend nur aus Ente bestand, und tranken mehrere Flaschen Sake, hier Bishonen genannt. Das Gespräch gelangte nie in Richtung des ernsten Themas, egal wie hart Harry es versuchte. Malfoy vermied die Themen, über die er nicht sprechen wollte, geschickt.

Nachdem die Teller weggeräumt worden waren, seufzte Harry und schüttete den Rest der Sake in ihre Gläser. „Ich werde das hier wirklich vermissen", sagte er und sah zu Malfoy. „Ich werde _dich_ vermissen."

„Nein, wirst du nicht", grinste Malfoy. „Du wirst einfach zum Soho gehen und dir das Hirn aus dem Kopf vögeln. Ich bin richtig eifersüchtig."

„Du könntest mit mir kommen, weißt du?", wagte sich Harry vor.

Malfoy schnaubte. „Oh, ja. Ich könnte deine reizende Begleitung sein. Wir könnten süße Jungs anlocken, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten."

„Ich meine es eigentlich ernst", lächelte Harry.

Malfoy studierte ihn eine Minute lang. Eine gedämpfte Melodie begann zu spielen. Malfoy blinzelte, als ob er woanders wäre, dann suchte er seine Manteltasche ab. Er zog sein Handy heraus und runzelte die Stirn.

„Hallo? ... Essen... Ja." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, ich habe dir gesagt-" Er hörte kurz zu. Harry konnte sich denken, wer auf der anderen Seite der Leitung war. „Okay, okay. Werde ich." Er ließ das Handy mit einem Seufzen zuschnappen und lächelte Harry an.

„Wer war das?", fragte Harry so unbeteiligt wie möglich.

„Was denkst du?", schnarrte Malfoy.

„Ist alles okay?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke schon. Er ist nur..." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Der Ober brachte ihnen die Rechnung und Malfoy schnappte sie sich, bevor Harry dazu kam. Malfoy grinste. „Du bist mir vielleicht ein Sucher. Ich übernehme das."

Harry grinste auch. "Endlich."

Sie gingen ins Marines-Theater, welches nur ein paar Straßen weiter war. Es ging bergauf und beide keuchten, als sie oben ankamen. Das Haus hatte noch nicht geöffnet, also warteten sie draußen mit den anderen Leuten. Malfoy wirkte nervös und Harry zog ihn zur Seite, damit er an das Gebäude lehnen konnte. Er fummelte in seiner Tasche Zigaretten heraus und zündete schließlich eine an.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest nicht rauchen", bemerkte Harry.

„Ich auch", sagte Malfoy und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Er lehnte sich an die Mauer und blickte in den Himmel, als er den Rauch ausblies.

„Alles okay?", fragte Harry.

Das Handy klingelte erneut. Malfoy stöhnte und grub es aus seiner Tasche. „Was? ... Oh, Herrgott noch mal! Ich bin vor dem Theater und ich werde dieses Scheißteil ausmachen, wenn ich durch die Türe gehe." Harry hob eine Augenbraue und Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. „Nicht jetzt, okay? Ich ruf dich später an, das schwöre ich." Er hörte kurz zu und lächelte dann. „_A viente, pendejo. Cuídate._" Er legte auf und steckte das Handy in seine Tasche. "Entschuldigung", sagte er zu Harry.

Harry starrte ihn kurzzeitig an. "Du sprichst Spanisch?"

Malfoy warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Nein. Ich kenne ein paar Wörter und Handyfloskeln. Manny spricht immer Spanisch mit mir, wenn er wirklich verärgert ist. Ich musste genug lernen, um herauszufinden, was er sagt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete seiner schnell brennenden Zigarette.

In den nächsten zwanzig Minute probierte Harry alle romantischen Gesten aus - alles, um Malfoy wieder zum Lächeln zu bringen. Er hielt seine Hand, bis Malfoy sie wegzog. Er küsste ihn vor den Augen aller auf die Wange. Er lachte, als Malfoy die Lippen schürzte, weil er sich beim Abendessen mit Sojasoße vollgekleckert hatte.

„Aber ich liebe dieses Shirt", murmelte Malfoy Stirn runzelnd.

Harry legte einen Arm um ihn und umarmte ihn von hinten, legte dabei sein Kinn auf Malfoys Schulter ab. Er sah auf die Tickets in Malfoys Hand herab. „_Noises Off_. Wovon handelt das Stück überhaupt?"

Malfoy lehnte sich an ihn zurück und Harry presste seine Nase in Malfoys Haare. „Es geht um eine Theatergruppe, die ein Stück auf die Beine stellen will, aber es geht immer alles schief. Ich schätze, es ist ganz lustig."

Das Stück war tatsächlich lustig, auch wenn Harry die meiste Zeit zu Malfoy sah, anstatt zur Bühne. Danach gingen sie raus auf die Straße und lachten noch immer.

„Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass Amerikaner an den britischen Humor herankommen", sagte Malfoy.

„Jeder hat gelacht", bemerkte Harry.

„Nicht so sehr wie wir. Und die Akzente waren _schrecklich_."

„Na ja, ich habe schlecht gehört", grinste Harry. „Du bist heute schwer zu erfreuen, oder?"

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich hohe Ansprüche habe." Malfoy zwinkerte und Harrys Bauch schlug Saltos. „Willst du noch was trinken?"

Harry nahm seine Hand. „Eigentlich will ich ein Taxi nehmen."

Malfoy blickte weg. "Wir bekommen nie ein Taxi, wenn hier so viele Leute sind."

„Dann lass uns ein paar Straßen raufgehen." Harry betrachtete die Neigung der Straße und überdachte es noch einmal. „Oder eher _runter_, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke." Er grinste und zog Malfoy an der Hand mit, aber Malfoys Füße waren wie festgenagelt. „Du hast versprochen, dass wir heute reden, erinnerst du dich? Wenn wir in eine Bar gehen..." Frustriert brach Harry den Blickkontakt ab.

„Okay", flüsterte Malfoy. „Aber wir apparieren." Sie gingen die Straße entlang und Malfoy zog Harry in eine Seitengasse. Er sah in beide Richtungen, bevor er Harry andeutete, er sollte näher kommen. Harry legte seine Arme um Malfoy und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Im schwachen Licht wirkte er fast zerbrechlich.

Malfoy blickte auf, seine Augen waren dunkel und geweitet. „Was?"

„Gott, du bist so schön", wisperte Harry.

Malfoy sagte nichts, aber er atmete ziemlich heftig für eine Person, die sich nicht bewegte. Es war ein wundervoller Moment und Harry konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, ihn zu küssen. Malfoys Lippen waren erstaunlich weich und sie teilten sich, als er seine Zungenspitze dagegen drückte. Malfoys Mund war warm und Harry fiel selbst der Geschmack der Zigaretten nicht allzu sehr auf. Mit jeder verstrichenen Minute fühlte er sich immer mehr in diesem Moment verloren. Nun lehnten sie an einer schmutzigen Wand, Harry presste Malfoy leicht dagegen.

Malfoys Hände wanderten unter Harrys Shirt, über seinen Rücken und er drehte seinen Kopf so weit, dass er den Kuss unterbrechen konnte. Keuchend legte er seine Stirn an Harrys Schulter und umarmte ihn sanft. Harry umarmte ihn ebenfalls und schloss seine Augen.

„Bereit?", hörte er Malfoy flüstern. Er nickte und wusste, dass Malfoy es spürte und dann überfiel ihn ein seltsamer Schauer. Kurz nach diesem Gefühl hatte er wieder Boden unter den Füßen, er hörte ein metallisches Geräusch. Sie drehten sich um, um einen obdachlosen Mann mit offenem Mund zu sehen, eine Plastiktüte mit Aluminiumdosen zu seinen Füßen.

„Ups", murmelte Malfoy und ließ Harry los. „Komm schon." Er führte Harry aus der Gasse, in die sie appariert waren, und blickte vorsichtig um sich. Harry fiel auf, dass sie eine Straße von Malfoys Wohnung entfernt waren. „Ich kann es nicht riskieren, in einen Gang meines Hauses zu apparieren", erklärte Malfoy. „Die Nachbarn sind schon neugierig genug. Ich kann mir ihre Gesichter genau vorstellen, wenn sie mich plötzlich aus dem Nichts apparieren sehen würden."

Malfoy wirkte erleichtert, als sie durch die Eingangstüre des Hauses gegangen waren und ihm entkam ein Seufzen, als die Türe seiner Wohnung hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. Harry pinnte ihn sofort an diese und küsste ihn. Malfoys Körper war angespannt, auch wenn seine Arme an beiden Seiten herunterhingen. Er erwiderte den Kuss nicht und ließ ihn mehr oder weniger über sich ergehen. Harry lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. Es tat ihm weh und er war frustriert, weil er nicht wusste, warum er schon wieder weggeschoben wurde. Oder warum es so viel zu bedeuten hatte. Ging es nur darum, dass Malfoy mitkam oder nicht?

Harry setzte sich auf das Sofa, während Malfoy ihnen etwas zu trinken holte. Er kam mit zwei Flaschen Bier zurück, setzte sich quer auf das Sofa und vergrub seine Fuße unter Harry.

"Also", sagte Harry.

„Also", wiederholte Malfoy. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich.

"Du sagtest, wir würden reden und hast es den ganzen Tag vermieden", seufzte Harry. „Und jetzt vermeidest du _mich_. Was ist los?"

"Nichts", erwiderte Malfoy und riss das Zeichen des Amstel Lights von der Flasche. „Es ist nur, dass... Harry, du bist übermorgen weg."

"Was hat das jetzt mit uns zu tun?"

„Es ist das Beste für uns", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Du wirst heimgehen und das war es. Also gibt es nichts, worüber wir sprechen könnten." Malfoy sah ihn noch immer nicht an.

„Draco", fing Harry an, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Wenn ich nicht gehen würde, wäre es dann anders?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und sah immer noch nicht auf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Letzte Nacht dachte ich das. Ich habe den ganzen Morgen darüber nachgedacht und... ich macht mir etwas aus dir, Harry. Aber mein Leben ist gerade ziemlich beschissen. Ich kann nicht in einer Beziehung leben, nicht einmal mit jemandem, der _hier_ lebt. Und du wohnst in London."

Beim Wort _Beziehung_ zog sich Harrys Magen zusammen. Er atmete tief durch. „Ich werde das Büro morgen anrufen und um einen längeren Aufenthalt bitten."

„Nein", sagte Malfoy und lachte. „Du hörst nicht zu, Harry. Ich _kann_ das nicht tun. Irgendwann gehst du ja doch und ich würde mich noch schlechter fühlen. Wir machen ab hier einfach nicht mehr weiter."

Harry zermarterte sein Gehirn, um etwas zu finden, das er sagen konnte. Er konnte die Karten nur noch offen auf den Tisch legen. „Ich habe es ernst gemeint, als ich vorher sagte, du solltest mit mir kommen."

Schließlich sah Malfoy ihn an. „Harry, das ist eine _furchtbare_ Idee."

„Warum? Was hält dich hier? Du rennst vor etwas weg, so viel ist klar. Wenn du mit mir kommst, kann ich dir helfen."

Malfoy schnaubte. "Du kannst mir nicht helfen, Harry. Und ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

„Warum nicht?"

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich will sie jetzt nicht erzählen." Malfoys Tonfall trug eine Warnung in sich.

„Okay, fein", erwiderte Harry. "Du musst es mir nicht erzählen. Aber versprich mir, darüber nachzudenken." Malfoy starrte auf sein Bier und sagte nichts. Harry rutsche vom Sofa, bis sich sein Schenkel an Malfoys Knie presste. „Draco, ich mag dich wirklich. Ich habe nie gewusst wie sehr, bis mir eingefallen ist, dass ich gehen muss. Ich will hier nicht weggehen, ohne zu versuchen-"

„_Was_ zu versuchen?", warf Malfoy ein und traf Harrys Blick. „Mach verdammt noch mal halblang, Harry! Du hast nur herausgefunden, dass du bisexuell bist und das vor einer _Woche_?" Harry schluckte und Malfoy fuhr fort, bevor er antworten konnte. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie es ist, schwul zu sein. Du bist nur auf Urlaub hier, spielst ein Spiel. Was passiert, wenn du zurück nach London gehst und es die Sensationsstory der Boulevardzeitungen sein wird, dass der verdammte ‚Junge, der lebt' Jungen fickt? Du weißt gar nicht, wie es dein Leben beeinflussen kann und du willst _mich_ dort haben, um mich die Schuld ertragen zu lassen, dass du dich falsch entschlossen hast?"

„Draco, ich werde mich nicht umentschei-"

„Harry, du hattest erst eine Scheidung. Woher willst du wissen, dass du nicht nur wütend auf Frauen bist und du einfach nur mal Männer ausprobieren wolltest?"

„Ich weiß, was ich fühle!", rief Harry.

„Du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass du emotional angepisst bist. Ich würde an dir zurückprallen und ich wäre aus deinem Blickfeld, wenn du den Geschmack von Pussys wieder vermissen würdest."

„Das ist nicht fair!", spie Harry aus.

„Ich weiß, dass es das nicht ist", sagte Malfoy und stand auf. „Das Leben ist nicht fair und ich muss auf mich selbst achten. Ich habe lange Zeit gebraucht, um zu verstehen, dass das niemand für mich tun wird."

„Vielleicht würde ich das, wenn du mir eine Chance geben würdest", erwiderte Harry und stand ebenfalls auf. Er griff nach Malfoy Hand und zog ihn zu sich. „Warum lässt du mich denn nicht?"

Malfoy zitterte, aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. „Weil ich es mir nicht leisten kann, von dir verletzt zu werden, Harry." Harry wollte protestieren, aber Malfoy legte seine Finger auf Harrys Lippen. „Hör mir zu. Du bist ein Teil meines Lebens, bevor wir uns überhaupt getroffen haben. Ich denke nicht, dass du eine Ahnung hast, welche Rolle du gespielt hast, in jeder Hinsicht. Als du letzte Woche hier aufgetaucht bist..." Er trat zurück, brachte somit Abstand zwischen sie und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein rot gesträhntes Haar. „Ich wollte heute Nacht wirklich mit dir schlafen. Aber ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dich zu haben und dann zu verlieren."

Harrys Herz pochte hart in seiner Brust und wieder streckte er seine Hand nach Malfoy aus, doch dieser wich aus.

„Gott, Harry... ich könnte mich in dich verlieben und das wäre das Schlimmste, das mir passieren könnte. Du denkst vielleicht, dass du mich zurücklieben kannst, aber... ich kenne dich. Du willst heiraten, eine Familie und all die Dinge haben wollen, die du als Kind nicht hattest."

Harry schluckte und sah auf seine Schuhe. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Vor einer Woche hätte er nie gedacht, dass sich sein Leben in irgendeiner Weise verändern würde.

„Mit mir kannst du diese Dinge nicht haben", flüsterte Malfoy, „und eines Tages würdest du realisieren, dass ich dir nicht genug bin. Und wo würde ich dann bleiben?"

„Draco, bitte..." Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich schrecklich und sein Magen war wie Butter. Er wusste nicht, was er wollte, nur wollte er bestimmt nicht _das_. Er wollte nicht, dass es hier endete. „Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird, aber ich kann nicht ohne dich gehen. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, es nicht einmal zu _versuchen_."

„Ich wäre derjenige, der die ganzen Risiken auf sich nimmt", sagte Malfoy. „Gott, Harry, könntest du etwas weniger selbstsüchtig sein? Du willst, dass ich alles zurücklasse - mein Leben hier, meine Freunde - und das nur, um mit dir wegzurennen?"

„Ich versuche, dir zu helfen!", rief Harry aus. „Ich _weiß_, dass du dich versteckst. Ich weiß, dass du in Gefahr bist. Wenn du hier bleibst-"

„Du weißt nichts über mich." Malfoys Tonfall wurde wieder aggressiv.

Harrys Frustration erreichte bald ihren Höhepunkt. „Würdest du bitte mit dem Scheiß aufhören? Ich weiß mehr über dich als du denkst." Er trat einen Schritt näher und Malfoy ging zurück. „Du vertraust Manny so sehr, aber ich weiß, wer er ist. Ich weiß, dass er ein Zauberer und ein CIA Agent ist."

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich. „Du... was zur Hölle...?"

„Sie wollen dich festnehmen. Sie warten nur auf den richtigen Augenblick und du-"

„Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest, verdammt!" Malfoy trat noch weiter zurück. Er wirkte aufgerüttelt.

„Draco, bitte hör mir zu."

„Ich glaube, du solltest gehen", erwiderte Malfoy, sein Blick war hart. „Bevor einer von uns etwas sagt, dass er bereut."

Harry starrte Malfoy an und fühlte sich nahezu verzweifelt. Er wusste nicht, wie er die Spannung zwischen ihnen verringern konnte. Vielleicht wäre nächsten Morgen alles besser, nachdem Malfoy die Chance gehabt hatte, darüber nachzudenken.

„Sieh mal, wir können morgen Sushi oder so essen gehen, okay?", seufzte Malfoy. „Und wir werden nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Wir werden einfach einen lustigen Abend haben und dann gehst du zurück nach England. Das ist das Beste." Er fixierte den Boden, erschien plötzlich sehr müde und ging auf die Türe zu, um sie zu öffnen. „Du kannst vor der Türe apparieren, wenn sie Nachbarn nicht hersehen." Er sah emotionslos zu Harry.

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, wollte Zeit schinden, aber er konnte nichts mehr sagen. Er durchschritt die Türe und blieb stehen, um Malfoy zu küssen. Dieser drehte den Kopf so, dass Harrys Lippen seine Wange trafen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", sagte er, seine Stimme klang angespannt.

Harry ging hinaus in den Flur und die Türe wurde hinter ihm geschlossen. Bevor er ins Hotel apparierte, stand er bestimmt noch eine Minute im Gang. In seinem Zimmer zog er seine Klamotten aus, zog sich einen Pyjama an und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus.

Erst jetzt erlaubte er sich selbst, darüber nachzudenken und zu fühlen. Er schloss seine Augen und der Raum schien sich zudrehen, auch wenn er seit Stunden nichts getrunken hatte. Er fragte sich, was geschehen würde, wenn er am Donnerstag nicht an der Portschlüsselstation erscheinen würde, wenn er nicht nach London zurückkäme. Es gab keinen Grund, um zurückzukehren. Es gab nichts für ihn. Es gab niemanden für ihn. Die einzige Person, die jetzt noch zählte, war Draco Malfoy.

**Ende Kapitel 7, Teil 2**

Naa, frustriert? ;-P

Jetzt muss ich aber ein Hühnchen mit euch rupfen! l-( Das letzte Kapitel wurde über 1000 Mal gelesen, wieso kamen nur 3 Reviews? Wenn das so weitergeht, könnt ihr nur noch auf ff.de oder in meinem Forum weiterlesen! l-( Ich will damit wirklich niemanden erpressen, aber ihr wollt lesen und ich will dafür nur Reviews, das ist doch nur fair, oder? l-/

°knuddels°  
Dia


	15. Kapitel 8, Teil 1

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 8, Teil 1 -**

Harry wachte ruckartig auf, weil sich eine Hand fest auf seinen Mund presste. Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, aber er wurde wieder runtergedrückt. Ein Zauber wurde gesprochen und ein Zauberstab warf Licht auf das Gesicht des Eindringlings.

Es war Malfoy und er hielt seinen Finger an seine Lippen, um Harry anzudeuten, er sollte leise sein. Er ließ Harrys Mund los und flüsterte einen weiteren Spruch, dann ließ er seinen Zauberstab kreisen. Ein kleiner Lichtpunkt erschien in einer Ecke des Raumes nahe der Zimmerdecke. Harry blinzelte und griff nach seiner Brille. Malfoy flüsterte wieder und das Licht aus seinem Zauberstab schoss durch den Raum, einschließlich des Punkts in der Ecke.

„Muggelabhörgerät", murmelte Malfoy. „Die CIA ist ganz vernarrt danach, sie zu verwenden, weil wir magische Überwachungsmethoden erwarten würden. Jetzt können sie uns nicht mehr hören."

_Überwachung_, dachte Harry, die morgendliche Unterhaltung mit Fallin fiel ihm wieder ein. „Wie lange ist das Gerät schon hier?"

„Egal", sagte Malfoy. „Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Harry, du musst sofort verschwinden. Du bist in großer Gefahr." Malfoy stand auf und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Er zog Harry auf die Füße. Malfoy hatte noch immer dasselbe von vorher an, obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war.

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Träumte er? Wenn dem so wäre, war es mal etwas Neues.

Malfoy legte ein silbernes Armband auf das Nachtkästchen. „Das ist ein Portschlüssel und ich habe ihn so verzaubert, dass er nur bei dir funktioniert, sobald du ihn berührst." Sein Tonfall war dringlich und anders, als Harry es je gehört hatte. „Er bringt dich direkt in meine Wohnung. Dort wirst du sicher sein."

"Was geht hier vor sich?", verlangte Harry zu wissen.

„Ich kann nicht länger bleiben", sagte Malfoy. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass dich jemand findet, dann benutze den Portschlüssel. Beeil dich."

Er sah Harry kurz an, dann disapparierte er mit einem Ploppen.

Harry war wie erstarrt. Er hatte keinen Grund, Malfoy zu misstrauen, aber es fiel ihm schwer, zu glauben, dass _er_ in Gefahr war. Malfoys Tonfall klang in seinem Kopf nach, also packte er alles, was er finden konnte, in seinen Rucksack. Er schaltete die Lampe an und suchte das Wichtigste.

_Zauberstab_. Wo war sein Zauberstab? Er war in seiner Jacke gewesen und er erinnerte sich daran, sie abgenommen und irgendwo hingeworfen zu haben - das Badezimmer. Er fand seine Jacke auf dem Boden neben der Toilette und hob sie auf.

Er hörte deutlich das Geräusch zweier apparierender Leute. Er sprach einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich selbst und guckte verstohlen um den Türrahmen. Zwei Gestalten unter Kapuzen bewegten sich durch sein Zimmer.

„Unser Informant hat gesagt, dass er hier war", fauchte einer von ihnen. Der Akzent war britisch.

„Vielleicht ist er es ja", erwiderte der andere. Die Stimme kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor. Harry presste seinen Rucksack an seine Brust und schlich nach vorne. Wenn er sich nicht zu schnell bewegte, würden sie ihn vielleicht nicht bemerken. Er musste nur das Armband auf dem Nachtkästchen erreichen.

Die Gestalten suchten den Raum ab, warfen die Bettlaken zurück und zogen die Schubladen aus dem Schrank. Harry nahm einen weiteren vorsichtigen Schritt. Nach was suchten sie, wenn nicht nach Harry selbst? Adrenalin kochte in seinen Adern - später war Zeit zum Nachdenken. Jetzt musste er sich auf das Armband und seine Rettung konzentrieren. Das silberne Band leuchtete im schalen Lampenlicht.

„Überprüf das Badezimmer", sagte einer der Männer. Harry erstarrte nur ein paar Schritte vom Armband entfernt. Der Mann ging auf das Badezimmer zu und der Gang würde ihn direkt auf Harry treffen lassen. Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er versteifte such und versuchte, sich an all die Verteidigungszaubersprüche zu erinnern, die bei so einer geringen Distanz am effektivsten waren. Sein Kopf war bemerkenswert klar.

„Meister, seht!" Der Mann blieb stehen und deutete auf das Nachtkästchen.

_Das Armband_, dachte Harry und ihm durchfuhr ein Angstschauer.

„Ja", sagte der andere Mann. „Das ist wirklich _sehr_ interessant." Er kramte seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe, deutete mit diesem auf das Armband und flüsterte: „_Accio_."

Harry hechtete nach vorne und schnappte sich die Kette in der Luft. Kurz bevor seine Eingeweide Übelkeit erregend zusammengequetscht wurden, kurz bevor das Zimmer um ihn verschwand, sah Harry - für einen Sekundenbruchteil - in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy.

Einen Moment später stand er in Draco Malfoys Wohnung, seinen Rucksack umklammernd und zitternd, sein Arm noch immer ausgestreckt und die Kette haltend. Malfoy stand äußerst nervös neben dem Sofa. Er erstarrte, als er Harry sah.

Sie starrten sich kurz an. Harry war zu aufgeregt, um zu sprechen.

Dann machte Malfoy ein würgendes Geräusch und ging auf Harry zu. Harry ließ seinen Rucksack, das Armband und seinen Zauberstab fallen - und fand sich in einer Umarmung wieder. Malfoy küsste ihn, klammerte sich an ihm fest und zitterte.

„Oh Gott, ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren!", flüsterte er gegen Harrys Lippen.

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragte Harry, zog ihn näher und versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sein Herz pochte hart. Wenn Malfoy verschreckt war, hatte er wissen müssen, dass etwas geschehen würde. Das erste Mal seit Jahren fragte sich Harry, ob er dem Tod oder Schlimmerem entgangen war.

„Ich hatte furchtbare Angst", wimmerte Malfoy, Harrys Frage ignorierend. „Oh Gott..." Und er küsste Harry wieder, so hart, dass ihre Zähne aneinander prallten. „Es tut mir Leid", wisperte er in Harrys Mund. „Es tut mir so Leid, dich abgewiesen zu haben."

„Ich bin hier", flüsterte Harry zurück und drückte Malfoy sanft an sich. „Mir geht es gut, es ist okay." Malfoy lehnte sich gegen ihn, seine Arme lagen um Harrys Nacken und er wimmerte in seinen Mund, als Harry mit all den Gefühlen küsste, die ihn seit Tagen erdrückten.

Alles andere schmolz davon - das Zimmer, die Erinnerung an Malfoys Vater im Dunkeln, die Angst, die seine Gedärme zerdrückt hatte. Es wurde alles von einer stetig wachsenden Erregung ersetzt. Harry brach den Kuss ab, seine Erektion ließ sich nur noch schwer verbergen und dies war der falsche Zeitpunkt und Ort, so zu fühlen.

Aber Malfoy zog ihn zurück und presste sich an Harry, küsste ihn mit etwas, das wie Verzweiflung erschien. Malfoy war ebenfalls hart und dieses Mal wies er Harry nicht ab.

Harrys Vernunft verlor langsam aber sicher den Kampf gegen seine Hormone. „Ich will dich", hauchte er, bewegte seine Lippen an Malfoys Ohr und drückte seine Leisten gegen Malfoys. Ihre Erektionen streiften einander und beide stöhnten auf.

„Schlafzimmer", fispelte Malfoy und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie stolperten noch immer ineinander verschlungen durch das Zimmer, küssten und berührten den anderen so oft wie möglich. Harry hatte noch nie zuvor so starke Leidenschaft verspürt - er konnte seine Hände und seinen Mund nicht lange genug von Malfoy lassen, selbst beim Gehen oder Klamotten verlieren.

Sie erreichten die Türe, aber stießen so hart dagegen, dass diese geschlossen wurde. Harry drückte Malfoy an dieser hoch, pinnte seine Hände an beiden Seiten seines Kopfes an die Türe, küsste ihn sehr hart. Malfoy rieb sich an Harry und verhakte einen Fußknöchel hinter seinem Knie, um ihm näher zu sein.

Harry bewegte sich und ihre Erektionen streiften sich erneut. Sein Stöhnen vermischte sich mit Malfoys und er begann, leicht gegen Malfoy zu stoßen, ohne überhaupt nachzudenken. Er merkte, dass Malfoy auch zurückstieß, beide pressten härter, ihre Bewegungen waren nahezu rasend.

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie sich in dieser Position befanden, weil die Zeit scheinbar still stand. Es gab nur noch ihn und Malfoy und ihre Lippen und Zungen und ihre Schwänze, die sich hinter der dünnen Baumwolle liebten, härter, schneller...

Malfoy schrie auf und zog sich aus dem Kuss zurück, neigte sein Kinn. Harry stürzte sich auf die dargebotene Kehle, fühlte seinen Orgasmus immer schneller anrollen. Er schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Türe, spürte es aber kaum - er bemerkte sein tiefes Stöhnen, die Flut der Empfindungen und den Gipfel der Erregung, als er kam. Es schien lange zu dauern und danach zitterten sie beide, stützten sich gegenseitig wegen den Nachwirkungen aneinander ab. Als sich sein Kopf wieder klärte, ließ er Malfoys Handgelenke los und spürte Arme um seinen blanken Torso gleiten.

„Wir schaffen es noch nicht mal ins Schlafzimmer", keuchte Harry in den milden süßen Duft von Malfoys Haaren.

Malfoy atmete ruhig durch. „Wir haben es noch nicht mal aus unseren Klamotten geschafft. Ist das nicht kläglich?"

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. Harry blickte in Malfoy gerötetes Gesicht. „Das ist mir egal."

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich an, wussten nicht genau, was sie tun sollten. Keiner von ihnen hätte erwartet, dass es passiert und wenn Harry noch klar denken würde, hätte er sie hier aufhören lassen. Er wusste nicht, was es für sie beide bedeuten oder wie sich die Dinge verändern würden. Bedeutete das, Malfoy hatte es sich doch anders überlegt?

Malfoy starrte ihn an, sein Ausdruck war unleserlich. Harry schluckte und fühlte sich schuldig dafür, mehr darüber besorgt zu sein, ob Malfoy nun mit ihm schlief oder nicht als um ihre Sicherheit.

Harry seufzte und hoffte, dass seine Sorge nicht zu offensichtlich war. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Malfoy schob sich weit genug von der Türe weg, um sie öffnen zu können. „Wie wäre es mit einer Dusche?" Da war etwas beinahe Schüchternes an seiner Art, was Harry tief in sich berührte. Er konnte als Antwort nur nicken.

Er folgte Malfoy ins Schlafzimmer und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er seine Klamotten auszog und dabei Harrys Blick gefangen hielt. Harry blieb stehen, als Malfoy sein Shirt über seinen Kopf zog und dann ein paar Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht schob. Malfoy sah Harry noch immer in die Augen, als eine Hand über seine Brust zum Knopf seiner Jeans wanderte, welche er langsam öffnete, und er brach den Blickkontakt auch dann nicht ab, als er sie über seine Knie schob, sodass er hinaussteigen konnte. Mehr und mehr blasse Haut wurde offenbart, bis Malfoy nackt vor ihm stand.

Harry konnte kaum atmen. Er traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen, falls das wirklich nur ein Traum sein sollte. Harry fühlte ein wenig Angst in sich aufkommen, dass das alles nur eine sorgfältig ausgearbeitete Neckerei war und dass Malfoy gar nicht die Absicht hatte, überhaupt mit ihm zu schlafen. Dann drehte sich Malfoy um und trat durch die Badtüre. Harry zögerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er seinen klebrigen Schlafanzug auszog und ihm folgte.

Malfoy lächelte Harry über seine Schulter hinweg an, bevor er unter die Dusche ging. Es schien eine Einladung zu sein, also kam Harry dieser nach. Eine knappe Minute lang stand er neben der Dusche und sah Malfoy dabei zu, wie er den Kopf unter der Dusche zurücklegte. Malfoys Augen waren geschlossen, als lange Finger durch sein rot gesträhntes Haar fuhren. Er schob es aus seinem Gesicht und erinnerte Harry daran, wie er es als Kind getragen hatte, dann legte er seinen Kopf noch weiter in den Nacken. Wasser tröpfelte über seine Wange, unter seinen Kiefer und über seine Kehle.

Harry war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem weiteren Beobachten und dem Mitmachen. Schließlich seifte er seine Hände ein und fuhr damit vorsichtig über Malfoys Brust. Malfoy hielt inne, erlaubte Harry aber, ihn ungehindert zu berühren. Harrys Hände bewegten sich ruhig über die mit Seife bedeckte Haut und Muskeln, streifte über Stellen, an denen Malfoy viel zu dünn wirkte und verweilte an Orten, die er faszinierend fand. Seine Hände glitten über Malfoys Rücken bis hin zu der Stelle, an der sein Hintern ansetzte. Der Drache zwinkerte Harry zu, dann gähnte er. Er krümmte sich wie eine Katze, als Harrys Finger über dessen Wirbelsäule strich. Harry lächelte und seine Hände fuhren tiefer. Malfoy sog scharf Luft ein, als Harrys Finger in die Spalte glitten und die Öffnung neckten, bevor er weitermachte. Malfoy griff nach der Seife und zog auch Harry unter die Dusche.

Harry schloss seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl gekonnter Finger, die langsam über seine Brust streiften, seine Seiten entlang, bis sie seine Wirbelsäule erreichten. Lange Zeit war er von niemandem derart berührt worden und so hatte er vergessen, wie verletzbar er sich dabei eigentlich fühlte. Ein Teil in ihm wollte die Hände wegschieben, bevor sie ihm unter die Haut gingen. Aber er stand solange still, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und küsste Malfoy stattdessen.

Sie standen so lange unter der Dusche, bis die ganze Seife weggespült war. Harry dachte, er würde sterben bei den langsamen Bewegungen von Malfoys Zunge gegen seine, vom Gefühl des Wassers, welche über ihre Gesichter und in ihre offenen Münder lief, vom Drücken der heißen Lippen gegen die eigenen.

Schließlich trat Malfoy zurück und machte das Wasser aus. Er sah zwischen ihnen nach unten und grinste. „Ist das für mich?"

Harry nahm Malfoys Hand und legte sie um seine anschwellende Erektion. „Musst du das wirklich noch fragen?"

Malfoy zog seine Hand zurück und reichte Harry ein Handtuch. „Wir machen es diesmal richtig. Hinlegen, auf einem Bett."

Harry grinste und begann, sich selbst abzutrocknen.

Sie schafften es, die Finger voneinander zu lassen, bis sie halbwegs trocken waren und auf dem Bett lagen. Harry fühlte sich seltsam verlegen, als Malfoy in einer Schublade nach Kondomen und einer Tube Gleitgel kramte. Er legte sie auf das Nachtkästchen und wandte sich an Harry. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war zurückhaltend.

Harry hob seine Hand und warf einen Schatten auf Malfoy. „Du sagtest vorher, du könntest nicht mit mir schlafen. Bist du dir jetzt sicher?"

Malfoy nickte und kam näher, streckte sich neben ihn aus. „Ich werde es wahrscheinlich bereuen, aber... ich denke, ich werde es noch mehr bereuen, wenn wir es nicht tun." Dann küsste er Harrys Schulter so sanft, dass sich dessen Kehle merklich verengte. „Wie steht es mit dir? Du sagtest, du wärst nicht der Typ für eine einmalige Sache."

_Zu spät, um sich darum zu sorgen_, dachte Harry und zog Malfoy näher. Er erwischte sich dabei, zu hoffen, dass dieses Ereignis nicht nur einmalig sein würde. Er ließ ein Knie zwischen Malfoys Beinen nieder. „Ich nehme an, wir sind hier sicher? Vor-" Er hielt inne, da ihm einfiel, dass er Malfoy nicht gesagt hatte, was er gesehen hatte.

Malfoy küsste ihn, als ob er ihn davon abhalten wollte, etwas zu sagen. „Wir sind sicher", flüsterte er. „Alles andere kann bis morgen warten."

Damit rollte er sich auf seinen Rücken, zog Harry mit sich. Harry lächelte auf ihn herab, wunderte sich, seit so vielen Monaten wieder so viel warme Haut gegen die seine gepresst zu spüren. Malfoy lächelte und Harry konnte nicht widerstehen, seinen Kopf für einen Kuss zu drehen. Malfoy machte ein zufriedenes Geräusch und schob sich unter ihn.

Harry zwang sich dazu, geduldig zu sein. Er wollte zwar nicht daran denken, dass dies ihre einzige gemeinsame Nacht sein würde, aber falls dem doch so wäre, wollte er zumindest das Beste daraus machen. Er küsste Malfoy lange, bevor er seinen Mund verließ, um seinem Nacken und seiner Brust die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Ihm fiel ein, dass er noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte. Zumindest nicht so: langsam und vorsichtig, nackt und verletzlich und dabei so viel _fühlend_. Er hielt inne, um jeden Flecken Haut zu mustern, bevor er sie kostete und er wunderte sich, dass Malfoys Körper nicht so perfekt war, wie Harry immer vermutet hatte - und es machte ihm nichts aus.

Eigentlich gefiel es ihm, dass Malfoy an Stellen ein paar hässliche Narben hatte, die er für gewöhnlich unter Kleidung versteckte, und er hatte einen großen blauen Fleck an der Seite, der bestimmt nicht älter als eine Woche war. Er mochte es, dass Malfoy an manchen Stellen zu schlank war, um an anderen Stellen merkwürdig muskulös zu sein. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er über die dünnen blonden Haare auf Malfoys Brust, die ihn im Vergleich zu Harry fast jungenhaft wirken ließen. Harry küsste die Sommersprossen auf Malfoys Schultern und schimpfte ihn leise dafür, so viel Zeit in der Sonne zu verbringen, ohne seine Haut entsprechend zu schützen.

Malfoy sog die Luft ein, als Harry mit der Zunge über seine sich rasch verhärtenden Brustwarzen leckte. Er wand sich, bis Harry hineinbiss - und dann schrie er auf. Harry blickte auf, aber Malfoys Augen waren geschlossen. Er machte sich über den anderen Nippel her, fragte sich, ob das eines der Dinge war, die Männer im Bett taten. Er hatte ein wenig mehr Erfahrung mit Frauen und wie er weitermachen würde, also hoffte er, diese Erfahrung würde ausreichen.

„Ich habe das hier nie zuvor getan", flüsterte er gegen Malfoys Brust.

„Hunnhh?", stöhnte Malfoy als Antwort. Sprechen schien Anstrengung zu erfordern. „Was ist mit... Colby?"

Harry leckte über eine Rippe, welche zu weit hervorzustehen schien. „Das war etwas anderes", erwiderte er. „In einer Toilette stehen ist wohl kaum ein idealer Ort für Sex." Er drückte seine Nase im Malfoys Bauchnabel und Malfoy lachte in sich hinein.

„Mmm, ich glaube auch."

Harry fuhr die Linie des feinen blonden Haares, welches von Malfoys Nabel weiter südwärts verlief, nach und streifte mit seinem Kinn Malfoys Glied.

Malfoy atmete tief ein und Harry stützte sich auf einem seiner Ellenbogen ab, um einen guten Blick erhaschen zu können. Er hatte zwar nicht viel Vergleichsmaterial, aber Malfoys erigierter Penis schien guter Durchschnitt zu sein. Er war kleiner als Harrys, größer als Colbys und sah vielleicht sogar etwas größer aus, als an jemandem mit normalen Gewicht.

Malfoy gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du dich ein bisschen beeilen kannst, oder?"

Harry lehnte sich weit genug vor, um einen Kuss auf die Stellen zwischen Hüfte und Oberschenkel zu platzieren. „Hast du's eilig oder so?"

„Nein, ich werde nur langsam verrückt, das ist alles!" Malfoys Tonfall war leise und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm wirklich nichts ausmachte.

Harry küsste ihn wieder und erforschte ihn dabei - Hüften, Knie und Füße und dann küsste er sich an der Innenseite des Oberschenkels hinauf. Malfoy wimmerte, als Harrys Atem über seine Hoden streifte und tat es erneut, als Harry mit seiner Zunge von unten nach oben über Malfoys Schwanz leckte.

Harry wollte sich schon aufsetzen, aber Malfoys Knie schlossen sich um Harrys Ohren. „Nein, nein, nicht aufhören! Bitte mach einfach...?"

Harry lachte und drückte Malfoys Oberschenkel so weit hoch, bis sie dessen Brust berührten. „Hast du noch nie von einem Vorspiel gehört?"

Malfoy grummelte. „Das wollen Mädchen immer, oder? Mit Schokolade und kitschigen Filmen."

Harry grinste und glitt auf seinen Bauch. Malfoys Atem beschleunigte sich, als er bemerkte, dass Harry es sich bequem machte. Harry fiel sein Griff um Malfoys Schenkel auf, bis Malfoys Hände selbst seine Knie festhielten, um sie in Position zu behalten. Es war eine Position, von der aus er es immer geliebt hatte, Frauen so zu sehen - sich selbst festhaltend und für ihn geöffnet, zitternd vor Verlangen. Und es schien ihm genauso zu gefallen, Männer so zu sehen, auch wenn der Ausblick anders war.

Er neckte Malfoys Hoden mit der Nasenspitze und dann leckte er über die Haut kurz darüber. Malfoy hörte kurz auf zu atmen, nur um dann scharf einzuatmen, als Harrys Zunge immer tiefer wanderte.

„Oh Gott...", murmelte Malfoy.

Harry stupste den Eingang mit der Zunge an, dann drückte er eben diese in Malfoy hinein, versuchte sanft zu sein. Malfoy presste seine Knie fester an sich und gab etwas Unzusammenhängendes von sich. Harry spürte, dass Malfoy zitterte und konnte sich ein Grinsen somit nicht verkneifen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das... nie zuvor getan hast?"

„Bei Frauen geht das auch, weißt du?", lachte Harry. Er schnellte mit der Zunge leicht über das Loch, bevor er sie wieder hineindrückte.

„Nicht fair", nuschelte Malfoy und das Nuscheln verwandelte sich in ein Stöhnen, als Harry damit begann, in kleinen schnellen Stößen ein und aus zu dringen.

Er hörte nicht damit auf, bis sein Kiefer zu schmerzen begann und dann wanderte er wieder zu Malfoys Schwanz, war jetzt aber nicht mehr so vorsichtig und sanft. Er nahm die tropfende Spitze in den Mund und saugte, versuchte, sich an Malfoys - _Colbys_ Zungenbewegungen in der Nacht zuvor zu erinnern. Malfoy ließ seine Beine los, verhakte seine Knie über Harry Schultern und krallte seine Hände in beide Seiten des Lakens.

„Oh Gott... Harry, hör auf, bitte..." Harry ließ von ihm ab und sah auf. Ein feiner Schweißfilm bedeckte Malfoys Brust, welcher im seichten Licht glitzerte. „Ich will nicht so schnell kommen", keuchte er.

Harry kroch nach oben, Malfoys Knie waren noch immer auf seinen Schultern, und lächelte ihn an. „Was soll ich dann machen?" Harry wusste, was _er_ wollte.

Malfoy grinste. „Ich will, dass du mich fickst. Nein, ich _brauche_ es, dass du mich fickst."

„_Brauchen_?", lachte Harry. Er dachte darüber nach, Malfoy für seine Wortwahl zu necken, aber Malfoy griff schon nach einem Kondom. Er zwinkerte Harry zu, als er das Päckchen öffnete und streifte es Harry über, ohne überhaupt hinzusehen, was er tat. Harrys Augen schlossen sich bei der kurzen Berührung und er fragte sich langsam, wie lang er wohl durchhalten würde. Immerhin hatte er schon seit einer Weile daran gedacht, Malfoy zu ficken. Dann wurde das Gleitgel in seine Hand gedrückt und er errötete, als er das amüsierte Grinsen Malfoys entdeckte. Er drückte viel Gel aus der Tube auf seine Finger und lehnte sich weit genug vor, um Malfoy zu küssen, während er einen Finger in ihn schob, dann einen weiteren und bewegte diese langsam.

Malfoys Ausdruck veränderte sich vollständig. „Du willst mich töten, oder?", wisperte er gegen Harrys Lippen. „Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was du mir gerade antust?"

Harrys Zunge schnellte in Malfoys Mund, dann lächelte er. „Ich weite dich, bevor ich weitermache." Er zog seine Finger zurück und ersetzte sie mit seinem Glied, schob sich langsam vorwärts, bis er von Malfoys Körper umhüllt war. Er spürte, wie sich Malfoy gegen ihn drückte, bereit, seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Harrys Instinkt sagte ihm, er solle sofort zuzustoßen, aber er zwang sich, stillzuhalten und nur für diesen Moment zu leben.

Den Moment des Eindringens hatte Harry schon immer als erstaunlich empfunden und dieses Mal war keine Ausnahme. Die bloße Hitze eines anderen Körpers, die die sensible Haut seines Schwanzes umgab, der Druck, das Gefühl, in jemandem zu sein - er verstand nicht, wie manche Leute diese Empfindung so leichtfertig aufgeben konnten. Bei der Intensität, die er fühlte, musste er die Augen schließen, ließ sich von ihr überwältigen.

Aber dann öffnete er wieder seine Augen und blickte in Malfoys Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Mund geöffnet und sein Ausdruck schwelgte irgendwo zwischen Schmerz und Lust, soweit Harry das erkennen konnte. Malfoys Stirn war gerunzelt und er atmete langsam ein und aus.

„Gott, das ist perfekt", sagte er.

Harry spürte sein Herz in seinem Kopf pochen. „Ja", entgegnete er und begann, sich zu bewegen. Er zwang sich, langsamer zu stoßen. Es fühlte sich so intensiv gut an, dass er fürchtete, er würde zu früh kommen. Harry stützte seine Unterarme auf jeder Seite von Malfoy ab, ihre Oberkörper pressten sich aneinander. Malfoy Rücken bog sich stark durch, aber das schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Harry wollte ihn küssen, doch im Moment war es viel zu schwierig, sich auf mehr als eine Bewegung zu konzentrieren. Er legte seine Stirn an Malfoys und fand schließlich einen Rhythmus, den er beibehalten konnte, ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Harry wusste nicht, wie es sich anfühlte und so hoffte er, alles richtig zu machen. Cho hatte er auf diese Art schon ein paar Mal genommen, zumindest nach viel Rimming (**1**) und Bitten. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum gerade dieser Akt so erotisch auf ihn wirkte.

_Nun, vielleicht hab es da einen guten Grund_, dachte er und unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

Malfoy öffnete die Augen und grinste. „Macht's Spaß?", wisperte er.

Die Frage überraschte Harry vollkommen und er hielt mitten im Stoß inne. „Ja. Und dir?"

Malfoys Arme schlängelten sich um Harrys Schultern. „Scheiße, ja. Hör nicht auf." Er hob seinen Kopf weit genug an, um Harry zu küssen und in dessen Unterleib zog sich etwas zusammen. Er drückte Malfoy zurück auf die Matratze und nahm seinen Mund wie seinen Körper in Besitz. Malfoy stöhnte und bewegte seine Hüften mit Harry zusammen.

„Kannst du so kommen?", flüsterte Harry in Malfoys geöffneten Mund. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich-"

„Berühr mich", erwiderte Malfoy und schob eine von Harrys Händen vorne an seinen Schritt.

Es brauchte etwas Koordination und Anstrengung diverser Muskel, aber Harry schaffte es, Malfoys Schwanz zu streicheln und ihn gleichzeitig zu nehmen. Sein eigener Orgasmus rollte mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu, aber er wollte, dass Malfoy vor ihm kam.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an", entkam es Harry stöhnend.

„Du auch... oh, mach weiter... mit deiner Hand..."

„Ich kann das nicht aufgeben", fuhr er fort und presste seine Lippen auf Malfoys, als er sprach. „Ich kann nicht ohne dich zurückgehen."

„Nicht jetzt, Harry", keuchte Malfoy.

„Bitte, versprich... mir einfach, dass du darüber nachdenkst." Harrys Stoßen beschleunigte sich, es war fast unkontrolliert.

„Harry, bitte", wimmerte Malfoy. „Nicht."

"Ich brauche dich", sagte Harry.

Malfoy gab ein beinahe schluchzendes Geräusch von sich, aber es schien eher ein Lustschrei zu sein. „Oh Gott..."

Beide schwitzten und Harrys Hand streichelte noch immer Malfoys Glied. "Ich will, dass du mit mir kommst", fispelte er, sich der Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte durchaus bewusst. „Bitte..."

Dann schrie Malfoy auf, bog seinen Rücken durch und zwang Harrys Hand, mit der Bewegung aufzuhören. Harry selbst versteifte sich auf der Matratze und machte weiter, in ihn zu stoßen, spürte, dass sich Malfoys Körper um seinen Schwanz zusammenzog. Jetzt verlor er endgültig die Kontrolle, bekam nur noch mit, wie seine Hüften heftig in Malfoys Hintern hämmerten. Er vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen Malfoys Schulterblättern, als er kam.

Einen Moment lang waren beide still, beruhigten ihren Atem. Malfoys Arme schlangen sich eng um Harry, so eng, dass er sich zu fragen begann, ob mit Malfoy alles in Ordnung sei. Harry zappelte ein wenig und Malfoy ließ ihn los. Er hob seine Hüften weit genug an, um sich aus Malfoy zurückzuziehen, dann verbrachte er kurze Zeit damit, das Kondom abzustreifen, bevor er sich wieder entspannt.

„Das war sensationell", sagte Malfoy. „Oh Gott."

Harry grinste gegen seine Schulter. „Bitte - nenn mich Harry."

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille, bevor Malfoy kicherte und gegen Harrys Schulter schlug. „Du bist _so_ ein Spinner!"

Harry hob seinen Kopf und küsste ihn. Malfoy wand sich und lachte, gab sich aber schließlich hin und ließ sich küssen. Als er ein wimmerndes Geräusch machte, verlagerte Harry sein Gewicht auf einen Ellbogen und sah ihn von oben her an.

„Ich meinte es ernst, was ich gesagt habe. Ich will, dass du mit mir kommst."

Malfoy schloss seine Augen. „Harry..."

„Ich kann dir helfen. Ich habe im Ministerium immer noch was zu sagen. Alles, worum ich dich bitte, ist, darüber nachzudenken, vielleicht auch nur für ein paar Wochen zu kommen." Malfoy öffnete seine Augen wieder und küsste Harry auf die Nasenspitze. „Du könntest bei mir bleiben. Wir könnten das hier jeden Tag tun." Er hob eine Augenbraue.

"Und zweimal am Sonntag?", lächelte Malfoy. Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Ich kann nichts versprechen, Harry", fuhr er fort, das Lächeln verschwand. „Es ist komplizierter als du denkst."

Harry nickte und küsste Malfoys Wange. „Ich will es verstehen. Ich will helfen. Aber am meisten - um absolut ehrlich zu sein - will ich _dich_." Er legte seine Wange auf Malfoys Brust und seufzte, hörte dabei dem Herzschlag zu. „Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, ohne dich zu gehen. Lieber würde ich überhaupt nicht zurückkehren." Er meinte es ernst, wie ihm auffiel.

„Nicht zurückkehren?", fragte Malfoy und fuhr mit der Hand Kreise auf Harrys Rücken. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, zu kündigen und hier zu bleiben. Es gibt nichts, was mich zurückholen würde."

„Nichts, nur deinen Job, dein Zuhause, deine Freunde..."

„Nichts davon ist wichtig genug", seufzte Harry.

„Du bist hier nicht sicher", flüsterte Malfoy und umarmte Harry erneut.

„Du auch nicht", entgegnete Harry.

Malfoy sagte eine Minute lang nichts. „Einverstanden", sagte er schließlich.

Harry stockte. „Einverstanden?"

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

"Wirklich?", fragte Harry und sah auf. Malfoy nickte. Er sah nicht wirklich enthusiastisch aus, aber Harry küsste ihn trotzdem. „Vielleicht nur für ein paar Wochen. Es ist Jahre her, dass du zu Hause warst, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Malfoy und schloss seine Augen. „Das ist es." Harrys Küsse auf Malfoys Kehlkopf gingen in Nippen und Lecken über. „Harry", stöhnte Malfoy, „es ist fast fünf Uhr morgens. Können wir schlafen, bevor wir es noch mal tun?"

„Sorry", flüsterte Harry und legte sich neben ihn. „Konnte mich nicht zurückhalten."

„Wenn du willst, haben wir morgen den ganzen Tag Zeit", gähnte Malfoy. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und Harry legte sich hinter ihn. „Den ganzen Tag, wenn mein Arsch mitspielt", grinste Malfoy. Nach ein paar Minuten war er eingeschlafen. Harry schmiegte sich fester an ihn - etwas, das er nach dem Sex immer gerne tat - und schaffte es schließlich auch, einzuschlafen.

x-x-x-x-x

(**1**) Rimming: Slangausdruck für das Lecken des Anus' mit der Zunge.


	16. Kapitel 8, Teil 2

Mwahaha, da bin ich wieder! London war soo toll, tehe, aber viel zu teuer -.- Danke für eure Reviews, Urlaubswünsche und Mails! °freuz°

Ach ja, diesmal habe ich nicht noch mal Korrektur gelesen, ignoriert die Fehler bitte einfach ;)

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 8, Teil 2 -**

_11. Februar 2004: Mittwoch  
_  
Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmelszelt, als Harry aufwachte. Er streckte sich unter dem Bettlaken und gähnte. Das Kissen roch nach Malfoy und das Laken roch nach Sex. Harry grinste nahezu verdorben.

Er rollte sich auf seinen Rücken und öffnete seine Augen. Er war alleine im Bett, aber Kaffeegeruch lag eindeutig in der Luft. Ob Malfoy ins Bett zurückkäme, wenn er hier bleiben würde?

Nach ein paar Minuten begann er, sich einsam zu fühlen, also setzte er sich auf und schielte durch das Zimmer. Seine Brille lag neben seinem Pyjama auf dem Boden. Er streckte seine Hand aus und konzentrierte sich, dann schoss seine Brille durch die Luft und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Es kostete ihn Mühe, aber es war leichter als er es erwartet hatte. Vielleicht konnte er sich zu Hause für stablose Magie bewerben? Mit diesem Erfolg im Bauch konnte er sogar um weitere Aufgaben bitten, vielleicht auch wieder wichtige Pflichten. Vielleicht konnten er und Malfoy sogar zusammenarbeiten.

Neben anderen Dingen. Er war mit einer Erektion erwacht und so dachte er jetzt nur daran, dieses spezielle Problem zu lösen.

Er dachte kurz darüber nach, nackt aus dem Schlafzimmer zu gehen und zu hoffen, Malfoy würde den Wink verstehen, aber stattdessen zog er seine schmutzige Pyjamahose wieder an. An ihr würde mit Sicherheit eine nette Erinnerung hängen bleiben.

Er öffnete die Türe und schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer. „Draco?"

Malfoy saß auf dem Boden im Wohnbereich, seine Knie waren an die Brust gezogen. Sein Silberarmband flog sich drehend durch die Luft. Und er war umgeben von Papier.

"Oh Gott", keuchte Harry.

Die Kette fiel klappernd zu Boden und Malfoy sah zu ihm auf. Seine Augen waren gerötet, als ob er geweint hätte - vor Stunden. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war ganz anders als alles, was Harry zuvor gesehen hatte.

"Draco, nein-"

"Ich habe dir vertraut", flüsterte Malfoy. „Er hat mir gesagt, ich sollte es nicht tun. Er hat mir gesagt, für wen du arbeitest und warum du hier bist und dass ich ein Narr wäre, dir zu vertrauen." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich ab.

Harry war auf der Stelle erstarrt. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte.

"Ich denke, du solltest gehen", sagte Malfoy.

"Draco, bitte, ich weiß, es sieht aus als ob-"

"Wie es _aussieht?_", spottete Malfoy. „Verdammte Scheiße, Harry!" Er hob ein Blatt vom Boden auf und wedelte damit vor ihm herum. „_Das_ sieht aus wie Zusammenfassungen der Informationen, die die CIA in New York über mich gesammelt hat und dieses hier sieht aus wie meine Telefongespräche und _diese_ hier listet die Leute auf, die ich gefickt habe, als ob es sie auch nur irgendetwas anginge." Er besah sich den Boden und hob ein anderes Blatt auf. „Und dieses hier, Harry - handelt davon, wie du mich kennen gelernt hast und wie du es geschafft hast, mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen."

"Nein", wisperte Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Draco-"

Malfoy nahm sich ein weiteres Blatt. "Und wenn du erst mal mein Vertrauen gewonnen hast, wirst du mich dem Ministerium aushändigen." Dann sah er zu Harry auf, sein Ausdruck war hart. „Und darum ging es doch letzte Nacht, oder?"

"Nein!", erwiderte Harry und fing an, hektisch zu werden. „Oh Gott, ich weiß, es ist... Du hast nicht alles gesehen. Lass es mir dir erklären-"

"Es gibt nichts zu erklären", entgegnete Malfoy. „Du hast mich angelogen und du wirst mich auch weiterhin anlügen."

Harry wurde ernsthaft panisch und er trat einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu. Dieser zückte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Nichts und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Bleib, wo du bist", knurrte er und kam auf seine Füße. „Du hattest mich fast so weit, weißt du. Ich habe alles geglaubt, was du letzte Nacht gesagt hast." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf voller Abscheu. „Ich wäre mit dir mitgegangen. Und du würdest meine Hand so lange halten, bis du mich ausgehändigt hättest, nicht wahr?"

"Nein", beharrte Harry. „Du verstehst alles falsch. Bitte tu das nicht."

"Was habe ich falsch verstanden?", spie Malfoy aus und schwang ein Blatt herum. Harry sah, dass es das Blatt war, welches ihm die Macht bestätigte, Malfoy zurückzubringen - ob er dabei Gewalt verwenden musste oder nicht - und er zuckte zusammen. „Haben sie dich hierher geschickt, um mich zu verführen und dann zurückzubringen oder war das ein Teil deiner Idee?"

"So ist es nicht, das schwöre ich."

"Und warum zur Hölle sollte ich dir jetzt noch glauben?", schnaubte Malfoy. Sein Gesicht war vor heftiger Wut verzerrt, aber Harry konnte auch den Schmerz erkennen. „Ich habe dich nie angelogen, Harry. Sicherlich bin ich die Wahrheit umgangen, aber ich habe die nie angelogen. Nicht einmal." Er presste die Kiefer zusammen.

Harry konnte ihn nur anstarren. Malfoy hatte Recht. Harry hätte ihm die Wahrheit früher sagen sollen und jetzt... Er trat vor und suchte den Boden hektisch ab. Wenn er doch nur das Blatt finden würde, auf dem stand, dass er zurücktreten würde, vielleicht machte das-

Malfoy knurrte etwas, das ganz nach einem Fluch klang, aber es war keiner, den Harry je zuvor gehört hatte. Die Blätter flogen umher und zerrissen sich selbst in der Luft. Dann flogen sie zurück in Harrys leeren Rucksack, zusammen mit Harrys Jacke und seinem Zauberstab. Und danach flog der Rucksack durch die Luft auf Harry zu. 

Er duckte sich, aber der Rucksack schien das erwartet zu haben. Er traf ihn in den Bauch, hart genug, um die Luft auf seinen Lungen zu pressen. Keuchend taumelte er zurück und starrte Malfoy an. Der Zauberstab war noch immer auf ihn gerichtet und der Ausdruck in Malfoys Gesicht war tödliche Wut. Harry schluckte und war geschockt, wie ähnlich Malfoy seinem Vater gerade war. 

"Du solltest gehen, Harry", flüsterte er. „Jetzt, bevor ich etwas tue, das ich bereuen werde."

Wie betäubt steuerte Harry auf die Türe zu. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er musste träumen. Bestimmt würde er jeden Moment aufwachen und Malfoy würde immer noch in seinen Armen liegen und geräuschvoll schlafen.

Die Türe öffnete sich von selbst und Harry trat hindurch. Er wusste, er sollte etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht, was. Er war ganz und gar verloren.

Die Tür schlug zu und er stand in Pyjama auf dem Flur vor Malfoys Wohnung, seinen Rucksack an seine nackte Brust pressend. Er hörte ein leises Keuchen und wandte sich um, um eine ältere Dame zu erblicken, die ihn verstohlen musterte. Er ignorierte sie und drehte sich wieder zu Malfoys verschlossener Türe. Malfoy war verletzt und wütend und Harry konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Vielleicht würde er sich in ein paar Stunden wieder beruhigt haben und Harry konnte zurückkommen, um es ihm zu erklären. Er zog seine Jacke und seine Schuhe aus der Tasche, zog sie an und begann, die Treppen hinabzusteigen.

Er war sich nicht klar, ob das Hotel sicher war, aber er konnte nirgendwo anders hingehen. Der Rest seines Besitzes war dort, außerdem musste er zurückkehren, um die Rechnung zu bezahlen. Und er könnte Hermione anrufen. Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn und er ging schneller. Ja, Hermione würde wissen, was zu tun war.

Er beschloss, von einer Seitengasse aus zu apparieren, aber in sein Zimmer zu ploppen erschien ihm eine schlechte Idee zu sein. Er war sich der Leute um sich herum kaum bewusst, als er das Castro entlangging. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war Malfoys Blick und der schreckliche Moment, als Harry verstand, dass er die Wahrheit kannte.

Aber die Wahrheit hatte sich geändert, als Harry unaufmerksam gewesen war.

Er ging durch die Türe des Hotels und blickte um sich, um vielleicht etwas Gefährliches auszumachen. Alles schien ruhig und absolut normal. Harrys Finger umfassten den Zauberstab fester, als er die Treppen hochging.

"Mr. Potter, richtig?"

Harry drehte sich um, um einen ihm bekannt vorkommenden Mann im Anzug zu erkennen. Er nickte.

"Ich bin Carl Unter, der Manager." Er reichte Harry seine Hand nicht. „Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie bitten, sofort Ihre Rechnung zu bezahlen und auszuchecken."

Harry keuchte. „Ich... Verzeihung?"

Unter kräuselte seine Nase bei Harrys seltsamer Erscheinung, konnte seinen Ärger kaum verbergen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie gestern Nacht Ihr Zimmer zerstören mussten, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie für den Schaden aufkommen werden."

Harry zuckte zusammen und nickte. „Ja, natürlich." Er bezweifelte, dass es etwas nutzen würde, wenn er sagte, dass zwei Zauberer ihn gestern Nacht hatten umbringen wollen. „Könnte ich hochgehen und meine Sachen zusammenpacken?"

Unter nickte knapp. „In zehn Minuten habe ich Ihre Rechnung fertig."

Wenn das Personal bereits drinnen gewesen war, war sein Zimmer wahrscheinlich sicher. Er hielt noch immer seinen Zauberstab in den Händen, als er die unverschlossene Türe öffnete - und erstarrte. Es gab kein Möbelstück in dem Zimmer, das nicht umgeworfen, beschädigt oder gänzlich zerstört war. Die Vorhänge waren zerfetzt, die versengten Fetzen weißen Stoffes mussten die Überreste der Bettlaken sein. Ein großes verbranntes Lock war in der Mitte des Zimmers.

Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und begann, die Trümmer zu betrachten, suchte nach Klamotten, die vielleicht verschont geblieben waren. Hinter der Badezimmertüre fand er eine schmutzige Jeans und ein graues Shirt. Unterwäsche fand er nicht. Er zog sich aus und drehte die Dusche auf, aber es kam kein Wasser heraus. Der Wasserhahn war weg und seine Zahnbürste war zu einer grünen Plastikmasse geschmolzen.

Stöhnend sprach er einen halbherzigen _Scourgify_ und zog seine Jeans an. Es schickte sich nicht, ohne Unterwäsche zurückzukehren, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Es gab nicht einmal Bettlakenfetzen, die groß genug waren, sie in Unterwäsche zu verwandeln. Er kehrte die Innenseite des grauen Shirts nach außen und bemerkte, dass es Malfoys Queens College T-Shirt war, das Harry noch vor einigen Tagen am Haight Markt angehabt hatte. Es schien Monate her zu sein. Er hob es an sein Gesicht und atmete tief ein. Größtenteils roch es nach ihm, aber auch ein wenig nach Zigarettenrauch. Er zog es an und seufzte.

Das Telefon war zerschmettert, also konnte er Hermione nicht anrufen. Er suchte das Zimmer noch eine Weile ab, aber nichts schien sonst überlebt zu haben. Malfoy hatte ihm gesagt, alles Wertvolle mitzunehmen und er hatte Recht behalten.

Harry sank auf den Boden und leerte seinen Rucksack. Die Blätter hatten sich in einen überraschend ordentlichen Stapel geordnet; er musste sie nur wieder in die Ordner legen. Er faltete seinen Pyjama zusammen und stopfte ihn in der Tasche. Da war noch etwas anderes am Taschenboden, etwas Hartes und Glattes und-

Er zog das Silberarmband aus der Tasche und starrte es einen Moment lang an, ein seltsames Gefühl füllte seine Brust aus. Er wusste nicht, wie es dort hineingekommen war. Draco könnte es absichtlich in die Tasche getan haben oder der Zauber hatte einfach alles zusammengetragen, mit dem Harry angekommen war. Er wusste es wirklich nicht.

Bestimmt war es kein Portschlüssel mehr. Harry ließ es über seine Hand gleiten und war überrascht, als es sich an sein Handgelenk anpasste.

Irgendwie hatte Draco gewusst, dass die Todesser kommen würden. Er hatte Harry gerettet und dann hatte Harry ihn verraten.

Er versuchte erst gar nicht, gegen die aufkommenden Tränen anzukämpfen. Sie rannen leise über seine Wangen, nur begleitet von einem Atemgeräusch. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, sie wegzuwischen. Es hatte etwas Elendes an sich, die Tränen auf seiner Haut zu spüren.

Warum tat es nur so weh? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es ihm so wehgetan hatte, als Cho ihn verlassen hatte, dessen war er sich sicher. Vielleicht konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wie schmerzvoll Liebe sein konnte, damit er keine Angst hatte, sich erneut zu verlieben.

War es das, was mit ihm geschehen war? Hatte er sich verliebt?

Ein paar Minuten später ging er die Treppen hinunter. Er wusste, dass es offensichtlich war, dass er geweint hatte, dass er eine Dusche brauchte und dass er wirklich beschissen aussah, aber es war ihm egal. Unter verspürte ihm gegenüber keinerlei Sympathie, als er Harry ein Dokument zum Unterschreiben in die Hand drückte.

Harry schulterte seine Tasche und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

"Mr. Potter, das ist heute Morgen für Sie angekommen", sagte jemand. Sie war vom Personal und hielt einen großen Fed Ex Briefumschlag in den Händen.

Harry hielt die Luft an, als er es anstarrte. Die Frau bedachte ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick und ging zu ihm, um es ihm zu reichen. 

"Danke", brachte er hervor und öffnete den Umschlag, nachdem er sich weggedreht hatte. Das Dokument war da, genau wie er darum gebeten hatte, und unterschrieben von Bass' verschnörkelter Schrift, ebenso von Fallins unleserlicher Schrift. Harrys Herz begann zu pochen. Er steckte das Pergament zurück in den Umschlag und diesen steckte er in seine Tasche.

Er ging ruhig zu der Türe, fing aber in dem Moment zu laufen an, in dem seine Füße das Pflaster betreten hatten. Er rann das Castro entlang, zurück zu Dracos Gebäude, erst zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass er auch hätte apparieren können. Er klingelte, aber niemand antwortete. Er schielte durch die Türe und sah, dass das Foyer leer war. Er blickte in beide Richtungen, dann apparierte er rein. 

Er schnappte noch immer nach Luft, als er an die Türe klopfte. Als keine Reaktion folgte, hämmerte er dagegen. „Draco!", rief er. "Bitte öffne die Türe. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges, das ich dir zeigen muss."

Neben sich hörte er ein Geräusch, aber es war nur die Nachbarin, die ihn musterte. Er blickte zu ihr und sie machte ein finsteres Gesicht. Er pochte härter an die Türe, aber dann lehnte er seine Stirn dagegen.

Dann bemerkte er, dass die Schutzzauber weg waren. Sein Kopf fuhr hoch und er presste beide Hände flach an die Türe. Er konnte nichts fühlen, trotz der Tatsache, dass die Zauber noch vor einer Stunde immens stark gewesen waren. Er klopfte erneut. „Draco?"

Die Nachbarin hustete und Harry wirbelte zu ihr herum. "Geht es Sie etwas an?", zischte er. Sie hielt den Atem an und schloss die Türe. Harry holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf die Türe, flüsterte einen mächtigen Zauber, den er vor Jahren im Aurorentraining gelernt hatte. Das Schloss klickte. Den Zauberstab bereit, öffnete er die Türe.

Und er keuchte überrascht. Der Raum war leer, vollkommen leer, als ob nie jemand hier gewesen wäre. Jeder Vorhang, jede Leitung, jeder Becher, _alles_ war weg.

"Draco?", rief er außer sich, lief durch die Wohnung und öffnete die Türen. Aber es war niemand da. Da war nicht mal ein Staubkörnchen. In einer Stunde war jegliche Spur von Draco Malfoy verwischt.

Harry hörte Schritte und wandte sich zur Türe, sein Zauberstab ausgestreckt. „Hallo?", hörte er jemanden sagen und versteckte den Zauberstab noch gerade rechtzeitig. Ein Mann, den Harry als überaus neugierig einschätzte, sah durch die Türe. „Wie sind Sie hier reingekommen?", fragte der Mann mit einem vorsichtigen Glitzern in den Augen.

"Ich bin ein Freund von Derek", erwiderte Harry und versuchte, seine aufgeregte Stimme zu beruhigen. „Ich... es war offen. Wo ist er?"

Der Mann blinzelte ihn an, als wäre er dumm. "Ausgezogen. Hab heute Morgen eine Nachricht von ihm bekommen, neben einem Scheck für die Miete. Ich weiß nicht, wann er seine Sachen weggeschafft hat, aber er war sehr leise dabei."

Harry nickte und fühlte Sorge in sich aufkommen. Es schien so, als wäre Draco freiwillig ausgezogen. „Hat er zufällig seine vorübergehende Adresse hinterlassen?"

"Nö." Der Mann öffnete die Türe noch ein Stückchen weiter und gestikulierte wild. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss Sie bitten, die Wohnung zu verlassen."

"Natürlich", entgegnete Harry und drehte sich von dem Mann weg, um seinen Zauberstab gänzlich wegzustecken. Er sah sich in dem leeren Zimmer um. Es war überraschend voll mit Erinnerungen, immerhin war er nur kurz hier gewesen. So viel war geschehen und vieles davon war hier passiert. Er schnaubte über seine Sentimentalität und ging hinaus, sah nicht zurück.

Wieder auf der Straße suchte er nach der nahsten Seitengasse und apparierte in eine andere Gasse in der Nähe des Cafés, in dem Draco arbeitete. Normalerweise war er sehr vorsichtig, Magie in der Öffentlichkeit anzuwenden, aber es schien ihn niemand zu sehen.

Auch im Café war Draco nicht und Rosie sagte Harry, dass Draco vor kurzem hier gewesen sei, um zu kündigen. Er hatte nicht einmal lange genug warten wollen, um seinen letzten Gehaltsscheck entgegenzunehmen. 

"Könnten Sie ihm das hier geben?", fragte Rosie und reichte ihm ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier.

Harry nickte und steckte es in seine Manteltasche. Da war bereits etwas in seiner Tasche - Colbys Visitenkarte. Harry zog sie hervor und besah es genauer. „Rosie, könnte ich jemanden anrufen?"

x-x-x

Colbys Wohnung war in Pacific Heights, also nahm Harry ein Taxi. Colby saß am Treppenabsatz und wartete auf ihn. Er stand auf und winkte zur Begrüßung.

Harry wusste, dass er am Telefon vielleicht etwas verrückt geklungen hatte. „Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry und blieb vor ihm stehen. „Alles. Ich... ich kenne hier nur niemanden und..."

"Komm schon", lächelte Colby und wedelte mit den Hausschlüsseln. Harry folgte ihm in die Wohnung. Es war nicht annähernd so schön wie Dracos Wohnung gewesen war. „Sorry wegen dem Chaos", murmelte Colby. „Im Moment bin ich etwas beschäftigt." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf den Boden vor sich. Colby nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zum Sofa.

"Derek ist weg", sagte Harry, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.

Colby blinzelte. „Weg? Ich..." Er seufzte. "Harry, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass du dir etwas aus ihm gemacht hast, aber er ist nicht der Typ für eine Beziehung."

"Nein, du verstehst mich nicht", stöhnte Harry. „Er ist _weg_. Seine Wohnung ist leer. Ich kann ihn nirgends finden."

Colbys Kiefer klappte auf. "Du verarschst mich! Er ist... er ist _weg?_" Er sank im Sofa zusammen und wirkte blass. "Oh mein Gott. Und du weißt wirklich nicht, was passiert ist?"

"Nein", antwortete Harry. "Ich habe gehofft, du weißt vielleicht, wo er ist oder..." Harry lehnte sich vor, seinen Kopf barg er in seinen Händen. Er bemerkte, dass er schrecklich selbstsüchtig klang.

Colby sagte nichts und Harry sah auf und ihm fiel auf, dass er Harrys Armgelenk anstarrte. Harry zog seinen Ärmel über das Armband, fühlte sich plötzlich unsicher. Colby blickte weg.

"Du hast vielleicht Nerven, zu mir zu kommen und darüber zu heulen", murmelte Colby.

"Ich weiß. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid."

"Aber es ist okay", fuhr Colby mit einem Tonfall, der zeigte, dass er stark sein wollte, fort. „Ich setze etwas Kaffee auf und dann reden wir, einverstanden?"

Harry nickte und Colby stand auf. Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. Er konnte hören, wie Colby in der Küche herumging, einen Schrank öffnete und dann den Kaffeebehälter mit einem leisen _Plopp_. Harry verstand nicht, wie er auf Colbys Handy hatte anrufen und auf ein Treffen bestanden haben konnte. Colby war bei der Arbeit gewesen, aber er sagte, er würde sofort heimgehen und es wäre kein Problem...

"Colby, du bist ein Engel", sagte Harry.

"Bin ich das?", hörte er und dann presste sich etwas Hartes und Kaltes gegen seinen Hinterkopf. Harry spürte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich nicht schnell bewegen", riet Colby. „Das ist eine 357er Magnum. Dein Hirn wird überall auf dem Boden verteilt sein, bevor du deinen Zauberstab auch nur erreichst."

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag dachte er, er musste träumen. „Colby?", wimmerte er verwirrt.

"Hände dorthin, wo ich sie sehen kann", erwiderte Colby. Harry hielt seine Hände vor sich. „Guter Junge." Colby griff in Harrys Jacke und entfernte seinen Zauberstab. Die Pistole wurde von seinem Schädel genommen und er hörte, dass Colby den Raum durchquerte. Harry drehte seinen Kopf weit genug, um zu sehen, dass Colby den Zauberstab auf den Esszimmertisch legte.

Dann stand Colby wieder vor Harry und richtete seine Waffe auf Harrys Brust. „Mach es dir nicht allzu bequem", grinste Colby. „Sie werden in wenigen Minuten hier sein."

"Was geht hier vor sich?", wollte Harry wissen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er musste sich zusammenreißen. „Wer kommt?"

Colby lächelte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es nicht herausgefunden hast, Harry. Du hast den Ruf, zu handeln, ohne zu denken, aber _das_ war viel zu einfach."

Harry bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn er innerlich aufgewühlt war. „Was habe ich denn nicht herausgefunden?"

Colbys Augen richteten sich auf das Armband. „Er muss dir vertrauen. Vielleicht hat er dir sogar alles anvertraut. Das macht dich genauso wertvoll wie er es ist."

"Wertvoll für wen?"

Colby lachte. "Für jeden, Harry, aber ich warte auf das höchste Angebot. Offensichtlich gibt es ein paar Leute, die an Malfoy und an dir interessiert sind."

"Todesser?", fragte Harry.

Colby lachte. „Wenn ihr sie so nennt. Seltsamer Name, wenn du mich fragst." Er betrachtete Harrys Gesicht für einen Moment. "Vor ein paar Jahren kam ein Mann zu mir - ein Zauberer mit sehr interessanten Kontakten. Er suchte nach seinem Sohn und er bot mir an, mich sehr gut zu bezahlen, sollte ich ihn finden. Ich fand ihn, aber er wollte nicht gefunden werden. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, wollte er nichts mit seinem Daddy zu tun haben."

„Kannst du es ihm verübeln?", fragte Harry und ließ einen sarkastischen Tonfall zu.

"Du scheinst ihn zu kennen", entgegnete Colby. „Mr. Malfoy akzeptiert kein Nein als Antwort."

"Also bist du Draco nach San Francisco gefolgt", mutmaßte Harry. „Und du hast dich mit ihm angefreundet. Du hast ihn für seinen Vater ausspioniert."

Colby grinste. "Du bist gar nicht mal so dumm wie du aussiehst, Harry. Es war einfach genug, Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und in seine Hosen zu kommen, aber dort zu bleiben..." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht, dass du anders gewesen wärst."

Harry atmete tief durch. Der Schock, sich in einer solchen Situation zu befinden, ließ nach und jetzt dachte er nach, plante. Wenn er Colby einfach dazu bringen konnte, weiterzusprechen, könnte er ihn vielleicht ablenken. Colby schien sich selbst liebend gerne zuzuhören und das könnte sich als Harrys Vorteil herausstellen.

"Warum dann das Interesse an mir?", fragte Harry.

Colby zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte gehofft, das könntest du mir sagen. Alles lief glatt, bis vor einer Woche", sagte Colby und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf einen Fuß. „Mein Abteilungsleiter bei der CIA war entzückt, dass ich den Flüchtling gefunden hatte, nach dem er suchte und sie wiesen mich an, ihn hier zu beobachten. Mr. Malfoy war sehr glücklich über dieses Übereinkommen."

Harry schluckte. Colby war die ganze zeit CIA Agent gewesen und er war überzeugt gewesen, Manny wäre es. Er hatte den süßen harmlosen Colby überhaupt nicht in Betracht gezogen.

"Es hat auch Spaß gemacht. Sex, Drogen, durch die Clubs ziehen - wer würde das nicht genießen? Alles, was ich tun musste, war, dreimal pro Woche einen Bericht zu schreiben." Colby wechselte die Pistole in seine andere Hand. „Und dann habe ich letzte Woche bemerkt, dass ein alter Schulfreund von Draco aufgetaucht ist, irgendein Brite mit einer seltsamen Narbe auf der Stirn. Und die _Hölle_ brach aus." Er schüttelte den Kopf vor Erstaunen. „Mr. Malfoy war sofort interessiert, besonders als ich ihm erzählte, du würdest seinen Sohn ficken. Mein neuer Auftrag... wurdest du."

"Daher dein plötzliches Interesse an mir?" Harry fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert.

Colby lächelte. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Harry. Du bist ein großartiger Fick, aber nicht wirklich mein Typ." Sein Lächeln wurde zu einer dünnen Linie. „Außerdem habe ich für Lucius Malfoy schon einmal versagt. Das wollte ich nicht wiederholen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?" Colbys Hand sank langsam und die Pistole war nurmehr ungefähr auf Harry gerichtet. Er konnte den Zauberstab nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass er auf dem Tisch lag; vielleicht konnte er ihn zurückholen. Er musste ihn schnell erreichen, sonst würde Colby ihn erschießen, bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte, einen Fluch auszusprechen.

"Kann dir das nicht egal sein?", lachte Colby. „Außerdem werden sie dich sehr bald holen. Es kann jede Minute so weit sein." Harry schloss seine Augen und stellte sich vor, der Zauberstab würde durch die Luft und in seine Hände fliegen und er _schob_ den Zauberstab mit seinen Gedanken an sich heran.

Colby keuchte und griff Harry an, presste seine Pistole so fest an Harrys Stirn, dass es schmerzte. „Netter Versuch", flüsterte er. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du das kannst. Jetzt lass den Zauberstab fallen."

Harry löste sich von der Vorstellung und hörte seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden fallen. Er kämpfte die Panikattacke nieder. Jetzt wusste er wirklich nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass Colby ihn anstarrte.

Und dann weiteten sich Colbys Augen vor Überraschung.

„Gib mir die Pistole, Colby", zischte eine Stimme. Harry blickte auf und erkannte Manny hinter Colby stehend, sein Zauberstab presste sich in Colbys Kehle. „Ich weiß, dass du gesehen hast, was diese Dinger anstellen können. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ein Trottel wie du keine Herausforderung ist."

Das war nicht ganz wahr, fiel Harry auf, aber Colby schien Mannys Bluff nicht widersprechen zu wollen. Er öffnete seine Hand, sodass Manny ihm die Waffe abnehmen konnte. Manny stieß ihn zurück, weg von Harry. Colby starrte Manny geschockt an und blickte ängstlich drein.

„Steh auf, Harry", sagte Manny. „Wir gehen."

Harry blinzelte.

„Tu es nicht, Harry", sagte Colby, blickte hektisch zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Wir arbeiten für dieselben Leute und er will nur derjenige sein, der dich übergibt."

Manny lachte angeekelt. „Er lügt, Harry."

Harry stand auf und hielt seine Hand aus, sein Zauberstab flog in eben diese. Er studierte die Gesichter beider Männer. Er hatte keinen Grund, auch nur einem von beiden zu glauben.

„Harry, wir können stattdessen zur CIA gehen", schlug Colby fort. „Wenn wir jetzt gehen, haben wir noch Zeit." Er starrte Harry wild an, deutlich in Panik. „Er wird dich nur den Todessern übergeben."

„Wie du es tun wolltest?", schnarrte Harry. „Wer macht jetzt das höchste Angebot?"

Manny warf Harry einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Dafür haben wir keine Zeit."

Harry atmete tief durch und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er könnte einen von ihnen mit einem einzigen Wort in die Knie zwingen. Oder beide, aber das würde ihn nicht näher zu Draco bringen. Er wusste jetzt, dass er Colby nicht vertrauen konnte, aber er wusste nicht, was ihn bei Manny erwartete. _Wähle den Teufel_, hatte Petunia immer gesagt.

Unbewusst berührte er das Armband an seinem Handgelenk und dann kam es ihm: Draco hatte Colby nicht vertraut, aber er vertraute Manny. Und Harry vertraute Draco ohne jeden Zweifel.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Colby und sagte: „_Petrificus Totalis._" Colby hatte einen Hundertstelsekunde Zeit, sein Gesicht geschockt aussehen zu lassen, bevor er erstarrte und zu Boden fiel.

Manny hob eine Augenbraue. „Einfallslos, aber effektiv."

"Sollten wir ihn fesseln oder so?", fragte Harry.

„Dazu ist auch keine Zeit", sagte Manny, trat vor und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Ich muss dich jetzt hier rausteleportieren."

Harry keuchte. „Teleportieren?"

Manny schüttelte den Kopf. "Oder wie auch immer ihr Briten das nennt... apparieren." Er begann, nervös auszusehen. Harry nickte und nahm seinen Rucksack an sich, als er vortrat. Manny zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, dann verschwamm alles.

Er fand sich in einem Raum ohne Fenster wieder, schwach erleuchtet von einer einzigen Glühlampe. Manny ließ ihn los und trat auf die Türe zu. Er wandte sich zurück an Harry, als er sie öffnete.

„_Vamonos_, Mr. Potter."

Harry wappnete sich und folgte ihm.


	17. Kapitel 9, Teil 1

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 9, Teil 1 -  
**

Sie gingen durch die Türe und in einen Korridor mit geschäftigen Leuten, jeder von ihnen trug Akten und sprach in ein Handy, sie beeilten sich, irgendwo hinzukommen. Harry entdeckte über dem Gang, den sie soeben betreten hatten, ein großes Schild: „_Warnung: Aktiver Teleport Raum - Atención: Salida de Pirtuario Activo_". Er konnte nicht anders, als die herumlaufenden Leute zu beobachten. Hauptsächlich ignorierten sie ihn, lächelten Manny aber warm an. Besonders die Frauen, fiel Harry auf.

Am Ende des Korridors bogen sie ab und stiegen ein paar Treppen hinauf, dann gingen sie durch einen Gang in einen Raum, der wie eine Rezeption wirkte. Ein geschmackvoll gekleideter junger Mann saß hinter einem Schreibtisch und er sah auf, als sie eintraten.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Padilla", grüßte er und schielte zu Harry.

„Erledigen Sie meine Anrufe, Jack", meinte Manny an den Mann gewandt, als sie vorbeigingen. „Und lassen Sie Ms. Montes wissen, dass ich Harry Potter hier habe."

Jacks Augen fielen auf Harrys Stirn, aber das war auch schon seine einzige Reaktion. „Ja, Sir." Er hob auch schon das Telefon ab, als Manny die Türe öffnete und Harry bedeutete, durchzugehen.

Harry fand sich in einem Büro wieder, das genauso aussah, wie sich Harry das Büro eines Anwalts immer vorgestellt hatte, ausgenommen von der seltsamen Mischung aus Muggel- und Zauberertechnologie. Ein Laptop stand geöffnet auf dem Schreibtisch neben einer magischen Uhr, die die Zeit, das Datum, Wetter und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ein Taxi in den verschiedensten Großstätten zu bekommen, anzeigte. Ein paar Tauben schliefen auf einer Stange, ignorierten ihren Eintritt, während ein Portrait eines grauhaarigen Mannes Manny begrüßend zunickte. Der Raum war fluoreszierend erleuchtet, aber auch Kerzen standen vereinzelt herum.

Manny tippte seinen Zauberstab gegen eine silberne Kaffeemaschine und schon begann sie zu dampfen. Manny ließ sich auf einen Stuhl hinter seinem Tisch fallen und seufzte. Er sah zu Harry, sagte jedoch nichts.

Harry blickte an ihm vorbei, hinaus aus einem großen Fenster und überblickte eine Straße, die sich als Haight Markt herausstellte. Hunderte von Fragen schwirrten in Harrys Kopf herum, aber er wusste nicht, mit welcher er anfangen sollte. Schließlich wand er sich an Manny und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass du Anwalt bist", sagte er.

Manny lächelte leicht. „Setz dich, Harry."

Kaum dass sich Harry gesetzt hatte, öffnete sich die Türe und eine Frau kam herein. Sie schien in den Mittfünfzigern zu sein, hatte dunkle Haare sowie Augen und erinnerte ihn stark an Minerva McGonagall. Unsicher stand er wieder auf.

„Hallo, Mr. Potter", grüßte sie und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Mein Name ist Cecelia Montes. Ich bin die Leiterin des San Francisco Büros des Federal Bureau of Investigation's Division of Magic."

„FBI?", fragte Harry und funkelte zu Manny. Manny nickte und sah extrem müde aus. Harry schüttelte Cecelias Hand, unsicher, ob er erleichtert oder vorsichtig sein sollte.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich", sagte Cecelia und deutete Harry an, sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Dann wandte sie sich an Manny. "_¿Qué le has dicho_?"

„_Nada_", erwiderte Manny und beäugte Harry kalt. „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob wir ihm vertrauen können."

Cecelia hielt inne, drehte sich zu Harry und betrachtete ihn vorsichtig. Ihre dunklen Augen funkelten. „Was ist heute passiert?"

Harry fragte sich, ob sie die Worte an ihn richteten, aber es war Manny, der antwortete: „Hannick hat sich endlich zu erkennen gegeben und lässt sich auf alles ein."

Cecelias Augenbraue hob sich. „Ich hoffe, du konntest alles aufnehmen."

Manny hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: "_Simulo_." Zu Harrys Überraschung erfüllte Colbys und Harrys Gespräch den Raum. Er wusste nicht, wie lange Manny in Colbys Wohnung gewesen war und sich versteckt hatte oder wie er sie überhaupt gefunden hatte.

Cecelia lehnte sich an Mannys Schreibtisch, während sie zuhörte, und tippte mit einem Finger gegen ihre Schläfe. Harry war wegen den intimen Details, die bei dem Gespräch ans Tageslicht kamen, verlegen, aber Cecelia und Manny reagierten nicht. Schließlich tauschten sie Blicke aus, als Colby sagte: „_Außerdem habe ich für Lucius Malfoy schon einmal versagt. Das wollte ich nicht wiederholen_."

"_Silencio_", sagte Manny und die Aufnahme stoppte.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann wandte sich Cecelia an Harry: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie ein paar Fragen an uns haben, Harry."

Harry atmete auf, auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", gestand er.

„Zuerst würde ich gerne wissen, warum _er_ hier ist", warf Manny ein.

Cecelia nickte. „Ich schicke ein Team raus und überlasse ihn dir." Sie lächelte zu Harry, dann verließ sie den Raum.

"Kaffee?", fragte Manny. Es schien ein Versuch zu sein, das Eis zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

Harry wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht vertraust, Manny, und ich kann es dir nicht übel nehmen."

Manny schnaubte und stand auf, um eine Tasse zu füllen. „Warum sollte ich, nach dem, was du Draco heute Morgen angetan hast?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Du hast mit ihm gesprochen? Du weißt, wo er ist?"

„Natürlich. Was denkst du, wohin er gegangen ist, nachdem du ihm sein Herz auf einem Teller zurückgegeben hast?"

Harry sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen und fühlte eine schmerzvolle Gefühlsmischung. Er war unglaublich erleichtert, dass Draco in Sicherheit war, aber den Schmerz des morgendlichen Fiaskos hatte er noch immer frisch in Erinnerung.

Manny musterte ihn einen Moment lang, dann füllte er ihm eine weitere Tasse Kaffee. „Sahne und Zucker?", fragte er.

Harry nickte. „Dann ist er also in Sicherheit?" Seine Stimme zitterte, brach aber nicht ab.

„Absolut", erwiderte Manny und reichte ihm die Tasse. Dann lehnte er sich an den Rand seines Schreibtisches und starrte Harry an. „Ich glaube dir, dass du dich um ihn sorgst, Harry, trotz dem, was du ihm angetan hast."

Harry öffnete seinen Rucksack und reichte ihm den Papierstapel. Einen Moment lang zögerte er, dann öffnete er den Ordner. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren.

„Ich arbeite für das Untersuchungsbüro des Zaubereiministeriums in Großbritannien", sagte er. „Ich wurde hergeschickt, um Draco Malfoy zu suchen, nachdem uns die CIA gesagt hatte, dass er vermisst wird. Ich bin kein gelernter Agent, also vermute ich, dass sie mich hergeschickt haben, weil ich ihn persönlich kenne. Ich hatte so gut wie keine Informationen, als ich ankam und das hier" - er tippte mit einem Finger auf den Papierstapel - „wurde mir innerhalb dieser Woche zugesendet." Er wühlte durch den Stapel und zog die Informationsberichte hervor. Er reichte sie Manny.

Manny Augenbraue hob sich, als er sie überflog. „Sieht aus wie von der CIA."

„Es gibt da ein Abkommen", sagte Harry. „Sie teilen Informationen mit uns und wir mit ihnen. Zumindest sagen das beide Seiten." Er seufzte und bemerkte, dass er seinen Verschwiegenheitseid brach. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Wieder blätterte er durch den Stapel. „Zuerst hatte ich nur die Anweisung, herauszufinden, was vor sich ging und zu versuchen, ihn zu überzeugen, zurückzukommen, aber mit der fortschreitenden Zeit wurde klar, dass sie ihn zurückhaben wollten, egal was war." Er reichte Manny die Anweisung von Bass.

Mannys Augenbraue schoss noch ein wenig weiter gen Himmel. „Ich habe davon gehört."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", seufzte Harry. „Zusammen mit diesem Bericht." Er reichte ihm weitere Blätter und Manny nickte. „Draco hat heute Morgen alle gesehen. Zum Glück sind die meisten Dokumente verschlüsselt." Er dekodierte die Seiten auf Mannys Tisch und tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen, sprach dabei einen Entschlüsselungszauber.

Mannys Augen weiteten sich, als sich die durcheinander gebrachten Buchstaben in englische Worte wandelten. „Das sieht aus wie eine Verschlüsselung von Granger."

Harry blinzelte erstaunt. „Genau das ist es."

Manny pfiff und griff nach einer weiteren Seite, die Harrys Forderungen enthielt. „Wir verwenden immer noch das Data Encyption Standard Programm, weißt du. Ihre Arbeit ist unglaublich. Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich sie bei einer Konferenz in Madrid getroffen."

Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Sie ist meine beste Freundin."

Manny blickte ihn überrascht an. „Draco hat gesagt, dass er mit ihr zur Schule gegangen ist, aber ich habe immer gedacht, er verarscht mich." Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Blatt und schnaubte. „Du hast ein paar ernste Forderungen, Harry. Wie haben sie reagiert?"

Harry gab das Telefonat mit Fallin wieder und zeigte Manny das Dokument, das er heute Morgen erhalten hatte. Manny starrte es eine Weile an, dann stand er auf und drückte auf ein Gerät auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Jack, kannst du Ms. Montes und Mr. Thompson fragen, ob sie herkommen können, wenn sie Zeit haben?" Er setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah auf das Dokument in seinen Händen. Harry beobachtete ihn still und fragte sich, ob er das Richtige tat. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was das FBI mit Draco wollte und auch nicht, welche Rolle Manny in dem ganzen Theater spielte. Bestimmt hatte Harry jetzt ihre Gnade.

Die Tür klingelte und zwei Personen kamen herein - Cecelia Montes und ein junger Mann im Anzug, der grinste, als er Harry erblickte.

„Hallo, Harry."

„Jeremy?", keuchte Harry.

„Jeremy Thompson, CIA Agent", erwiderte er und reichte Harry seine Hand. Harry stand auf und schüttelte sie, versuchte, nicht zu gaffen. Jeremy zwinkerte Harry und nickte Manny zu. „Ich habe von der ganzen Scheiße gehört, als ich in DC war."

Manny schnaubte. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Setz dich." Jeder in dem Raum setzte sich. Harry bemerkte, dass sich die Anzahl der Stühle immer an die Anzahl der Personen im Zimmer anpasste. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, Harry aufzuklären", meinte Manny.

Alle schienen Cecelia anzusehen. Sie nickte und Harry seufzte erleichtert. Sie hatten also beschlossen, ihm zu vertrauen.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt, dass Draco Malfoy undercover in New York gearbeitet hat", fing Manny an. „Offiziell war er Angestellter im New Yorker Büro für Magie, aber er sollte gleichzeitig so tun, als hätte er Kontakt zu Todessern." Manny hielt inne und blickte zu Cecelia, als ob er auf Erlaubnis wartete, fortzufahren. „Hauptsache, er arbeitete undercover und gab vor, ein Doppelagent zu sein. Und er war gut darin. Jeder Todesser und selbst ein paar Leute von der Mafia aus dem Nordosten der USA fraßen ihm aus der Hand."

„Aber er war nicht wirklich ein Doppelagent?", fragte Harry.

„Nein", erwiderte Cecelia. „Er fütterte sie nur mit genug Informationen, damit sie nicht misstrauisch wurden. Es klappte wunderbar und wir machten einen guten Deal aus. Wir haben es auch geschafft, wegen Dracos Informationen mehrere Angriffe der Todesser zu durchkreuzen."

Seltsamerweise fühlte sich Harry stolz. „Was ist schief gegangen?"

„Lucius Malfoy funkte dazwischen", entgegnete Manny. „Offenbar hat er erfahren, dass sich sein Sohn einen Namen in den USA gemacht hat und wollte somit seinen eigenen Einfluss vergrößern. Draco wollte seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen, also nutzte er den Vorteil, dass die sich beiden seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Er sagte Lucius, dass er nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Ab da kam Colby Hannick ins Bild."

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass Lucius ihn engagiert hat, Draco zu finden", sagte Harry.

„Er hat tatsächlich zugestimmt, für die Todesser zu arbeiten?", fragte Jeremy.

Manny nickte. „Ja. Ich denke, das ist genug, um ihn reinzubringen."

„Wir haben vor zehn Minuten ein Team zu seiner Wohnung geschickt", sagte Cecelia. „Wenn er immer noch dort ist, werden sie ihn festnehmen."

„Warte mal", warf Harry ein. „Du bist die ganze Zeit hinter _Colby_ her gewesen?"

Manny sah nachdenklich aus. „Draco hat vorgegeben, ein Doppelagent zu sein, aber er wusste von seinem Vater, dass es richtige Doppelagenten gab, die für die Todesser und zugleich für die CIA arbeiteten."

„Und ab da komme ich ins Spiel", merkte Jeremy an. „Das hiesige Untersuchungsbüro vermutete schon seit Monaten, dass wir einen Verräter unter uns hatten. Unsere Untersuchungen misslangen, bis wir einen Tipp von Hannick bekommen hatten, dass Malfoy angeblich ein Doppelagent sein sollte. Mein Büro verhandelte zwar mit Zauberern, aber auf Todesser und auf den Dunklen Lord waren wir nicht vorbereitet." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als könnte er es noch immer nicht glauben.

„Du bist kein Zauberer?", fragte Harry.

Jeremy lächelte. „Nein. Es war nur eine Schulung." Jeder im Raum schien von Harrys überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert zu sein.

„Es gibt nicht mehr Unterschiede zwischen Zauberern und Mundanen als in Europa", erklärte Cecelia.

Harry blitzte neugierig zu Manny, der das Wort „Muggel" mit den Lippen formte.

Jeremy rutschte in seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Unser Büro war geteilter Meinung, ob Malfoy nun der Spion war oder nicht. Ich erkannte den Beweis dafür, aber es gab noch immer etwas, das nicht passte. Und dann wurde Hannick plötzlich nach San Francisco geschickt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe meinen Chef überzeugt, mich hierher kommen zu lassen, um ihn zu überwachen. Ich hatte ihn vorher nie gesehen, also dachte ich, ich könnte ihn kennen lernen..."

„Aber Jeremy und _ich_ hatten uns vorher schon getroffen, als ich in DC arbeitete", grinste Manny. „Wir erkannten uns sofort und uns fiel auf, dass wir an derselben Person interessiert waren."

„Also beschlossen wir, zusammenzuarbeiten", fuhr Jeremy fort. „Es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis mein Büro sich geeinigt hatte und ab da..."

„... War die CIA davon überzeugt, dass Malfoy ein Spion für die Todesser war", endete Harry.

„Eigentlich ist es viel schlimmer", meldete sich Cecelia zu Wort. „Draco deckte auf, dass die Todesser alarmierend weit in die Kreise der CIA eingedrungen waren. Die Mafia zog die Fäden bei den Mundan-Entscheidungen und die Todesser taten genau dasselbe bei den Zauberer-Entscheidungen. Das Netz verflocht sich weit, viel weiter als wir je angenommen hatten."

„Um es kurz zu machen: Draco war in Gefahr", sagte Manny. „Er wusste viel zu viel und sein Vater wurde immer misstrauischer. Also mussten wir ihn aus New York schaffen."

„Und du hast versucht, ihn hier zu verstecken?", spöttelte Harry Kopf schüttelnd. „Eigentlich hat er noch nie ein unauffälliges Leben geführt."

Manny schnaubte. „Alles lief gut, bis Colby auftauchte. Die CIA hat sich fast sofort an ihn dran geheftet, aber was wir nicht herausfinden konnten, war, wie er Malfoy so schnell finden konnte."

„Der Registrierungszauber auf seinem Zauberstab", murmelte Harry und schürzte die Lippen. „Wir haben nur davon erfahren, als uns die CIA gesagt hatte, sie hätten Draco in San Francisco ausfindig gemacht."

„Das war letzte Woche eine große Neuigkeit", unterbrach Cecelia. „Wir wussten, dass es möglich war, glaubten aber nicht daran, dass die CIA damit wirklich Leute suchen würde." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Ausdruck war gefüllt vor leichter Abscheu.

„Wir dachten, dass schwarze Magie verwendet worden musste", sagte Manny Achsel zuckend. „Wir wussten, dass Colby kein Zauberer war, also nahmen wir an, dass er mit den Todessern in Verbindung stehen musste. Es war Dracos Idee, sich mit Colby anzufreunden, um seine Todesser-Verbindung zu überprüfen."

„Er hat ihn als Köder benutzt?", fragte Harry.

„Gegen meinen Rat natürlich", schnarrte Manny und sah Harry an. „Als Colby angefangen hat, sich an dich dranzuhängen, war ich überzeugt davon, dass ihr zusammenarbeitet. Wir wussten von der Verbindung der CIA zum Ministerium. Aber Draco beharrte darauf, dass du nichts mit alledem zutun hast." Manny schüttelte den Kopf und Harry fragte sich, ob er von sich selbst oder von Dracos Vertrauen zu Harry angewidert war. „Und dann entdeckte einer unserer Agenten vor zwei Tagen Lucius Malfoy in San Francisco. Draco wurde krank vor Sorge. Er war sich sicher, sie wären hinter dir her und dass Colby dich in eine Falle locken wollte."

Harry zuckte zusammen, es war ihm peinlich, dass er so leicht hineinzulegen gewesen war. „Er hatte Recht. Aber warum sollte mich Lucius Malfoy haben wollen?"

Cecelia und Jeremy sagen zu Manny. „Wir sind uns nicht sicher", zögerte Manny. „Aber ich glaube, Draco weiß es."

„Und er will es dir nicht erzählen", endete Harry.

Manny schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wird es niemandem erzählen." Seine Augen wanderten zu der silbernen Kette an Harrys Handgelenk. „Ich dachte, er hätte es dir vielleicht gesagt."

"Nein", erwiderte Harry. „Er hat mir so gut wie gar nichts gesagt." Er strich über das Armband, es beruhigte ihn. Mehrere Momente lang war es still im Raum.

Ein Geräusch, das dem Quaken einer Kröte ziemlich nahe kam, drang von irgendwo auf dem Tisch her. Manny drückte den Knopf und sie hörten Jacks Stimme: „Verzeihung für die Störung. Ms. Montes, Sie werden gebraucht."

Cecelia nickte, dann standen sie und Jeremy auf. „Ich würde Sie gerne noch mal sprechen, bevor Sie gehen, Harry."

„Wie wäre es morgen Früh?", schlug Manny vor. „Er verlässt am Abend die Portschlüsselstation."

„Ich gehe _nicht_", warf Harry ein. „Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen; nicht, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel steht!"

Cecelia lächelte Harry an. „Ich kann Ihnen beteuern, dass Draco in Sicherheit ist, aber _Sie_ nicht. England ist im Moment das Beste für Sie. Außerdem wollen wir, dass Sie sofort zurückkehren. Ich habe die Details heute Morgen ausgearbeitet." Sie wandte sich um und ging, Jeremy folgte ihr und Harry fühlte sich wie ein Schuljunge, der geschimpft worden war.

Manny musterte Harry schweigend, als dieser wieder aufsah. „Du siehst erschöpft aus", sagte Manny.

Harry schnaubte. „Du auch." Seit er hier angekommen war, nagte eine Frage an ihm. "Wie hast du mich heute gefunden?"

"Das Armband", erwiderte Manny und blickte zu Harrys Handgelenk. „Draco hat einen Aufspürungszauber darauf gesprochen, bevor er es dir gegeben hat, welcher wirksam wird, sobald Colby näher als zehn Meter an dich herankommt."

„Oh." Harry schluckte, wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.

„Auch wenn er wütend und verletzt war, hat er mir versprochen, dich im Auge zu behalten", fuhr Manny fort. „Ich war der Meinung, das wäre nicht nötig. Aber er hatte Recht. Wie immer." Er lächelte. "Ich gelangte mit einem Portschlüssel in Colbys Apartment und der Verbergungszauber war zum Glück stark genug, dass er mich nicht entdeckt hat. Ich habe nur abgewartet, was noch geschehen würde. Als ich realisierte, dass du wirklich nicht wusstest, was vor sich ging, hoffte ich, er würde beichten."

„Was er auch getan hat." Harry fingerte wieder an der Kette herum, weil es dazu führte, dass er sich besser fühlte. „Ich schätze, ich sollte dich für dein perfektes Timing loben." Er lächelte Manny an, welcher unverbindlich mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wie geht es also weiter?"

Manny stand auf. „Du bleibst heute Nacht hier. Wir haben sichere Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Dusche und frische Klamotten vertragen." Er rümpfte die Nase und Harry fühlte sich unsicher. „Hast du Hunger?"

Harry nickte. „Ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen."

"Magst du Chinesisch?", fragte Manny und Harry lächelte. „Ich habe Jack gesagt, er soll uns etwas bestellen."

„Uns?", fragte Harry.

„Wir müssen noch über vieles sprechen, Harry", seufzte Manny.

**Ende Kapitel 9, Teil 1**

Soo, das war's auch schon wieder °grins° Ich hoffe, ihr habt ein paar Klarheiten erlangt?

Ich darf euch außerdem noch an mein Forum erinnern? Dort findet z. B. gerade ein FanFiction-Wettbewerb statt und neue Autoren sind uns immer willkommen:)

www . diamondofocean . proboards104 . com (Leerzeichen entfernen ;))

°knuddels°

Dia


	18. Kapitel 9, Teil 2

_Ai, ich hätte heute fast schon wieder vergessen, das neue Kapitel zu posten °drop° Dummerweise habe ich es ja versprochen °drop°_

_Na ja, tut mir mal wieder Leid für die Verspätung, aber die Schule ist im Moment das Wichtigste bei mir, da habe ich kaum Zeit für was anderes. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das °heul° _

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 9, Teil 2 -**

Jack öffnete die Türe und wies Harry hinein. „Du kannst deine Wäsche in den Korb da legen", sagte er und zeigte auf eine Tafel an der Wand mit der Aufschrift „Wäsche". „Das Zimmerpersonal kennt ganz wunderbare Sauberkeitszauber und sie bringen es sehr schnell wieder zurück. Ich denke, im Badezimmer müsste auch alles sein, was du brauchst."

Harry legte seinen fast leeren Rucksack auf dem Bett ab. „Danke", sagte er und sah sich um. Der Raum war klein und schlicht, aber gemütlich genug. Ein Bett mit einen Nachtkästchen und eine Lampe standen an einer Wand, gegenüber war ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen.

„Sind Sie Vegetarier oder so?"

Harry blinzelte. „Ähm... nein."

"Mr. Padilla sagte, ich sollte lieber fragen, bevor ich etwas bestelle. Mögen Sie irgendwas besonders gern?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldigung. Ich bin im Moment etwas zerstreut. Ich esse jedenfalls alles."

Jack grinste. „Lassen Sie es mich wissen, wenn ich ihnen etwas bringen kann." Er schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Harry fiel auf das Bett und schloss seine Augen. Er war müde und gerädert und seltsam betäubt, trotz alldem, was heute geschehen war. Er atmete tief durch, roch sich dadurch selbst und schnaubte. „Duschen", murmelte er. „Muss dringend duschen."

Er zog sich T-Shirt und Jeans aus und warf diese in den Korb. Als sie vor seinen Augen verschwanden, fragte er sich, ob er sie zurückhaben würde, bevor Manny hier auftauchte. Zumindest wäre er dann sauber. Vielleicht konnte er ja dann ein Handtuch in einen Umhang verwandeln, sollte es notwendig sein. Er strich sich abwesend über den Bauch, als er ins Badezimmer ging und bemerkte dort eine raue Stelle. Er blickte hinab.

_Oh_. Er sollte sich eigentlich angeekelt fühlen, getrocknetes Sperma auf dem Bauch zu haben, aber das war er nicht. Einen Moment lang überdachte er das Duschen noch mal. Es würde bedeuten, jegliche Spur von Draco wegzuwaschen; Beweise für das, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Seine Betäubung war innerhalb der letzten Stunde in intensive Trauer übergegangen. Er schloss seine Augen, aber das führte nur dazu, dass er Draco auf dem Boden sitzend vor sich sah, zu Harry aufsehend, umgeben von Dokumenten.

Wieder berührte er das Armband und hielt inne, als er es ansah. Sein erster Eindruck von der Kette hatte ihn an eine Schlange erinnert, aber je länger er sie betrachtete, umso mehr ähnelte sie einer Pflanze, wie eine Weinrebe, die sich um seinen Arm wand. Er sollte sie vielleicht nicht unter der Dusche tragen, dachte er und versuchte, sie abzunehmen. Damals hatte sie sich seinem Handgelenk von selbst angepasst und es schien sich nicht von der Stelle rühren zu wollen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ es eben dran.

Der Wasserdruck der kleinen Dusche war fantastisch, also stand er lange Zeit unter der heißen Dusche und ließ das Wasser über seine Schultern rinnen. Er wusch sich das Haar und scheuerte sich die Brust, versuchte dabei, nicht an Dracos weiche Hände auf seiner Haut zu denken.

Er rasierte sich und putzte sich die Zähne, verließ anschließend das Badezimmer und fühlte sich wie neu geboren. Er schielte zum Wäschekorb, doch dort lag nichts. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie seine Klamotten zurückschicken wollten. In dem Zimmer befand sich ein kleiner Fernseher und Harry war erleichtert, eine große Programmauswahl vorzufinden. Er schaltete auf CNN. Noch mehr US Soldaten seien heute im Irak gefallen, sagte der Sprecher. Harry machte die Lautstärke leiser.

Es klopfte an der Türe. Er stand auf, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte - er war immerhin völlig nackt. Er fischte nach seinem Handtuch auf dem Boden und durchquerte das Zimmer. „Ja?"

„Ich bringe Ihre Wäsche", hörte er Jack sagen. Harry wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und öffnete erleichtert die Türe. Jacks Augen weiteten sich bei Harrys Erscheinung, bevor er den Blick abwandte. Er reichte Harry ein in Papier gewickeltes Paket. „Mr. Padilla wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein und er bringt das Essen mit. Kann ich... ähm..." Harry lächelte, als Jack errötete. „Brauchen Sie etwas, Mr. Potter?" Jack zwang sich, in Harrys Augen zu sehen.

Jack konnte nicht älter als er selbst sein und Harry fand das etwas unangenehm. „Sag bitte Harry. Und ich brauche tatsächlich was: Unterwäsche." Harry bemühte sich, beim Anblick von Jacks Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu grinsen.

„Okay", entgegnete Jack, seine Augen wanderten runter zu Harrys Hüften und zurück. „Boxershorts oder Unterhosen?"

„Ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal", sagte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue. „Such du aus."

Jack errötete noch mehr. „Gut. Ich werde... ähm... Ja." Er drehte sich am Absatz um und ging weg.

Harry schloss die Türe grinsend hinter ihm. Er fragte sich, wie viele Männer ihn schon auf diese Weise gemustert hatten, bevor er gemerkt hatte, wie sehr es ihm gefiel.

Er war vollständig angezogen, als es wieder an der Türe klopfte. Dieses Mal war es Manny, welcher eine Tasche mit Essen bei sich und ein Grinsen auf den Lippen trug.

„Bist du irgendwie an dem Zustand meines Assistenten schuldig?"

Harry trat zurück, um ihn einzulassen. „Ich wollte nur Unterwäsche haben. Ich wollte ihn nicht beleidigen."

Manny warf weiße Unterwäsche an Harrys Brust. „Oh, er war nicht beleidigt." Er rollte mit den Augen und stellte die Tasche mit dem Essen auf den Tisch.

Als Harry aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam - er fühlte sich wesentlich wohler -, hatte Manny Teller und verschiedenes chinesisches Essen auf den Tisch gestellt. Er zog ein Sixpack Diätcola aus der Tasche und reichte Harry eine Dose.

„Was habt ihr Amerikaner nur mit dem Zucker?", stöhnte Harry.

„Oh, das sagst du jetzt noch", lächelte Manny. „Warte nur, bis du dreißig wirst."

Zu Harrys Überraschung unterhielten sie sich freundlich, während sie aßen. Wie es sich herausstellte, wusste Manny ziemlich viel über Harrys Vergangenheit. Das meiste davon hatte er durch seine Recherchen von letzter Woche herausgefunden, unter dem Vorwand, dass Harry für die CIA und gegen Draco arbeitete.

„Ich habe eine FBI Akte?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Manny sah ihn amüsiert an. „Natürlich hast du."

Manches von Mannys Wissen war von Draco gekommen, welcher angeblich seit Jahren von Harry sprach. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie aufgeregt er gewesen ist, als du plötzlich auftauchtest", erzählte Manny ihm und nahm sich ein Stück von dem Sesamhuhn mit den Stäbchen. „Tagelang hieß es „Harry dies" und „Harry das"."

Harry lächelte überrascht. „Dann kennst du ihn also schon lange?"

"Seit er vor ein paar Jahren nach New York gezogen ist", nickte Manny, lugte in die Pappbecher mit dem Essen, als wolle er so entscheiden, was er als Nächstes essen sollte. „Es war eine... seltsame Zeit in meinem Leben." Er musterte etwas Undefinierbares, bevor er es sich in den Mund schob.

„Wieso?", fragte Harry. Manny interessierte ihn weniger, dafür Dracos Leben in New York schon eher.

Manny dachte nach, während er kaute. „Du weißt schon, neue Stadt, ganz alleine, kannte niemanden. Draco kam ein paar Tage später in die Staaten und arbeitete ein paar Monate lang unter mir."

Harry schnaubte. „Das wette ich."

Manny ignorierte den Kommentar. "Dann beschloss er, undercover zu arbeiten. Wir blieben in Kontakt, obwohl seine Arbeit isoliert und schwierig war. Als er letzten Sommer in Schwierigkeiten geriet, kontaktierte er mich und bat mich um Hilfe." Manny hielt inne und nippte an seinem Sprudelgetränk.

„Also kamst du hierher", schlussfolgerte Harry und sein Herz sank noch etwas tiefer.

Manny nickte. „Wir wussten nicht, dass wir uns so leicht treffen würden. Ich schätze, wir dachten, wir würden einfach weglaufen." Das Wort _zusammen_ wurde zwar nicht gesagt, aber Harry hörte es dennoch heraus.

„Und was jetzt?", wollte Harry wissen. Er war nicht mehr hungrig und legte die Essstäbchen beiseite. „Was wird mit ihm passieren?"

Manny seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Aber er _ist_ in Sicherheit. Wir hätten es von Anfang an so regeln sollen. Aber er ist einfach so verflucht stur."

Harry ging ein Licht auf. „Er wird vom _Fidelius_ beschützt, oder? Und du bist sein Geheimniswahrer."

Manny blickte Harry zur Antwort lange an, ein vorsichtiger Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Harry seufzte und war auf einmal unglaublich traurig. „Ich bin froh darüber, wirklich. Ihm liegt etwas an dir und er vertraut dir mehr als er mir jemals vertrauen wird." Er schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf seinen leeren Teller. Er hatte es geschafft, die Dinge für alle drei von ihnen zu verschlechtern. „Sieh mal, ich weiß, dass alles anders zwischen dir und Draco ist, seit ich hier bin und es tut mir Leid. Was auch immer noch passieren wird, ich... ich werde nicht im Weg sein." Als er die Worte sagte, dachte er, sie ritzten sich regelrecht in seine Haut. _Ich werde mich nicht zwischen euch stellen. Ich werde mich nicht zwischen euch stellen. _

Manny starrte Harry noch immer an, auch wenn sich sein Ausdruck entspannte. „Du sorgst dich wirklich um ihn", stellte er fest.

Harry nickte. „Natürlich tue ich das. Aber ich will, dass er sicher und glücklich ist, also wenn das bedeutet, mit dir..." Harry brach ab, war nicht fähig, den Satz zu Ende zu führen.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille und Harry sah auf, um Mannys unterdrücktes Lächeln zu sehen. „Das ist sehr nobel von dir, Harry. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht wirklich Dracos Typ bin."

Harry blinzelte. "Was?"

"Er bevorzugt Männer, die... na ja, die etwas... _schwuler_ sind." Er aß weiter, ein Anflug eines Grinsens im Gesicht.

„Was, du meinst, du bist nicht...?" Harry konnte ihn nur angaffen.

„Nicht schwul, Harry." Manny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin schwach geworden. Ich meine, Draco _ist_ heiß. Kurz bevor ich nach New York ging, wurde ich geschieden und habe etwas experimentiert. Er hat weiterhin mit mir geflirtet und eines Tages dachte ich eben, was soll's?"

„Nicht _schwul?_", wiederholte Harry. „Was war dann letzte Woche? Er sagte, du hättest ihn auf dem Tisch gefickt." Das war ein Bild, das ihn verrückt vor Eifersucht werden ließ.

Manny errötete. „Oh. Ja. Nun... Davon hat er dir erzählt?" Harry nickte und Manny zuckte zusammen. „Wir hatten eine Wette abgeschlossen. Er dachte, du wärst hetero und ich dachte, du würdest nur so tun, als wärst du's; du weißt schon, um ihn anzulocken. Also..." Er lachte peinlich berührt. „Darum habe ich dich damals geküsst; um zu sehen, wie du reagierst. Und als du ausgeflippt und abgehauen bist, hat er... gewonnen."

„Und er gewann... _dich?_"

„Jep." Manny schien die Situation sehr unangenehm zu sein. "Alles, was er wollte und er wollte... ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass das eine schlechte Idee ist. Es war lustig und außerdem war es schon eine Weile her, dass ich Sex mit jemand anderem als mir selbst hatte. Und ich wusste, er war an dir interessiert, also habe ich wohl ein paar Dinge über dich und ihn gesagt, während ich..." Er senkte errötet den Kopf.

Harry grinste schief. „Eigentlich hat er die Wette ja verloren."

Manny grinste. "Er kann mir seine Schuld später zurückzahlen. Es stellte sich letzten Endes doch als gute Sache heraus. Er ist danach nicht ausgeflippt, also wusste ich, dass er schließlich über mich hinweggekommen ist. Es klingt bizarr, aber es hat unsere Situation irgendwie erleichtert."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fass' es nicht, dass du nicht schwul bist." Er grinste. „Nicht mal bi?"

"Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, was das heißt", seufzte Manny. „Wir waren ein paar Monate zusammen und der Sex war gut, aber... ich konnte mich einfach nicht in einen Mann verlieben. Es war nur Sex für mich und er wollte mehr."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Aber ich dachte..." Harry schien die Kontrolle über das Ausdrücken von Gedanken verloren zu haben. "Er wollte _mehr?_"

Manny lächelte gewinnend. "Das ganze keine-Beziehung-Getue war ein Teil der Falle, Colby anzulocken. Und ich glaube, es war auch Selbstschutz. Bedeutungsloser Sex war besser für ihn als alleine zu sein. Er ist ziemlich bedürftig, weißt du."

Harry wurde etwas schwindelig. „Oh mein Gott", murmelte er. "Er hat mich nur getäuscht."

Manny lächelte, wenngleich traurig. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn auch lieben können, aber... ich konnte einfach nicht. Es war schrecklich, ihn die letzten Monate so zerstört zu sehen. Er ist unglücklich und einsam und genau das hasst er."

„So müsste es aber nicht sein", widersprach Harry. „Du wirst ihm die Übereinkunft zeigen, oder? Er kann zurückkommen und..." Er hielt inne, biss sich auf die Lippe.

Wieder herrschte Stille und Harry spürte seine Emotionen erneut aufkommen. Er durfte nicht so denken. Er durfte sich nichts erhoffen.

„Er glaubt, in dich verliebt zu sein", flüsterte Manny.

Harry schloss seine Augen und flehte, dass ihm nicht die Tränen kommen würden.

„Er war heute Morgen völlig verstört", fuhr Manny mit sanfter Stimme fort. „Ich habe ihn nie zuvor so niedergeschlagen erlebt. Er sagte, er wollte sich nur noch verstecken und nie wieder gefunden werden."

Überwältigt vergrub Harry sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er war so nahe dran gewesen, das zu bekommen, was er wollte, von dem er vorher noch nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass er es wollte. Aber jetzt... Er kaute auf seiner Lippe herum, wollte vor Manny nicht weinen. Zitternd atmete er ein.

Manny wandte seinen Blick ab. „Ich hätte dich am liebsten umgebracht. Aber trotz allem wollte er sichergehen, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist. Er will, dass du nach Hause gehst, wo du nicht so verletzbar bist. Er hat mir das Versprechen abgerungen, dich persönlich zur Portschlüsselstation zu bringen."

Harrys Kehle brannte und er konzentrierte sich auf das Atmen. Er konnte den Gedanken, dass Draco so verletzt war, nicht ertragen. „Es war alles ein Missverständnis", wisperte er. „Aber jetzt ist es wohl zu spät, oder?"

Manny seufzte. "Ich werde mit ihm sprechen, Harry. Ich werde ihm die Übereinkunft mit dem Ministerium zeigen und alles, was nicht kodiert ist. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er es noch einmal riskiert. Er könnte alles verlieren."

„Nein", entgegnete Harry und rieb sich die Augen, ehe er Manny anblickte. „Er könnte alles gewinnen. Wenn er hier bleibt, was wäre das dann für ein Leben? Er müsste ewig davonlaufen. Er wäre immer alleine." Harry zuckte schniefend mit den Schultern. „Ich kann ihm helfen, Manny."

„Du denkst, du kannst ihn retten, oder?" Mannys Tonfall war nicht urteilend.

„Ich weiß, dass ich's kann", antwortete Harry. „Wenn er mir nur die Chance dazu geben würde."

**x-x-x**

Harry hatte wieder diesen Traum. Er ging durch einen dunklen Korridor in Hogwarts, obwohl es nicht derselbe Korridor wie sonst war. Er stellte fest, dass er der Bibliothek nahe war. Ron saß irgendwo in der Nähe der Kerker. Harry fragte sich, ob er ihn suchen sollte.

Seine Lampe wurde immer schwächer und er blieb stehen, um sie mit seinem Zauberstab erneut zu erleuchten, aber so oft er es auch versuchte, es wurde nicht heller. Er ging weiter. Er ging im die Ecke und erwischte sich dabei, eine riesige Türe anzustarren. Er drückte gegen die Türe, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, doch er hatte den Zauberspruch vergessen.

**x-x-x**

_12. Februar 2004: Donnerstag_

Harry hatte seine restliche Kleidung ebenfalls in den Wäschekorb gelegt, bevor er schlafen ging. Zu seiner Erleichterung lag ein in Päckchen aus Papier auf seinem Tisch, als er aufwachte. Er duschte und rasierte sich, auch wenn er das gar nicht müsste - er fand den Wasserdruck einfach nur so entspannend. Wieder angezogen sammelte er sein Hab und Gut zusammen und stieg die Treppen hinab, hoffte dabei, er könnte sich daran erinnern, wo Mannys Büro lag.

Jack traf ihn auf halbem Weg und brachte ihn in ein kleines Zimmer, in welchem Cecelia, Manny und Jeremy bereits auf ihn warteten.

„Kaffee?", bot Jack ihm an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Selber der Geruch von Kaffee erinnerte ihn an Draco und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er im Stande wäre, ihn zu trinken. Er setzte sich an den Tisch, jeder lächelte ihn zur Begrüßung an.

„Gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Manny. Harry nickte, bevor er realisierte, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. „In ein paar Stunden musst du an der Portschlüsselstation sein", sagte Manny und blickte auf seine Uhr.

„Nun, dann lasst uns mal zum Geschäftlichen kommen", schlug Cecelia vor und wandte sich an Harry. „Die magische Abteilung des FBIs ist bisher noch zu keiner Übereinkunft mit dem Untersuchungsbüro des Zaubereiministeriums gekommen. Das würden wir gerne ändern."

„Wir hoffen, Sie könnten ein Bündnis zwischen den beiden Organisationen herstellen", fuhr Cecelia fort. „Weiterhin mit Manny natürlich."

Harry blickte zu Manny, der ihn vorsichtig musterte.

„Ich muss erst mit Direktor Bass sprechen", erwiderte Harry. „Und mit Minister Fallin auch. Er hat eine recht starke Beziehung zum US amerikanischen Zaubereiminister und ich hatte den Eindruck, er würde nicht allzu Gutes über das FBI denken."

Cecelia und Manny tauschten Blicke aus. Jeremy räusperte sich. „Die politische Situation ist kompliziert, um das mal klarzustellen. Aber ich bin hier, um zu demonstrieren, dass Übereinkünfte auch funktionieren."

Harry seufzte. "Ich tue alles, um meine Kollegen zu überzeugen. Ich glaube langsam, die Beziehung zur CIA hat uns geblendet."

„Da muss ich zustimmen", sagte Jeremy. „Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass Todesser in eurer Regierung arbeiten, aber-"

„Würde ich schon sagen", schnaubte Harry. Er fragte sich, warum das bisher noch keinen Streit heraufbeschworen hat, als das Thema noch vor Jahren noch viel brisanter gewesen war. Seit Kriegsende sind sie nur herumgedümpelt, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Das hatte er auch getan, bemerke er, verloren in einem Schleier aus Selbstzweifeln und persönlichen Streitigkeiten. „Scheiße", murmelte er. „Was haben wir nur alles verpasst?"

"Wir haben genauso viel verpasst, Harry", sagte Cecelia. „Es war in den letzten paar Jahren viel zu friedlich und dadurch sind wir selbstgefällig geworden. Die Todesser stiften nur so wenig Unruhe, dass wir eben nicht misstrauisch geworden sind, aber ich denke, sie planen etwas."

„Etwas Großes", flüsterte Harry. „Denken Sie, Draco weiß, was es ist?"

Manny seufzte und wandte sich an Harry: „Möglich. Aber wenn er etwas weiß, so spricht er nicht mit uns. Er hat mit niemandem gesprochen."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. „Colby Hannick ist gestern entkommen", merkte Cecelia an. „Als das Team ankam, gab es keine Spur von ihm. Wir haben Wachen in seinem Apartment gelassen, doch er ist nicht zurückgekehrt."

„Vielleicht ist er tot", mutmaßte Manny.

„Das bezweifle ich", widersprach Harry. „Lucius Malfoy würde niemanden töten, der so nützlich für ihn ist. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht." Er drehte sich zu Cecelia. „Ich bin damit einverstanden, dass unsere Regierung seine Vorteile aus einer Kooperation ziehen kann und ich werde dazu beitragen. Welches Bedingungen hatten Sie im Kopf?"

Zwei Stunden später hatten sie einen Vertrag ausgearbeitet, den Harry mitnehmen sollte. Er verstaute ihn in seinem Rucksack, welcher nach wie vor fast leer war. Er ließ alle Faxe der Untersuchungskommission als Zeichen des Vertrauens zurück. Sie hatten auch festgelegt, mit der Untersuchung, ob sich Todesser im Zaubereiministerium befanden, zu beginnen. Harry würde diese Unternehmung leiten, mit der Unterstützung des FBIs - und der von Hermione und ein paar vertrauenswürdigen Kollegen, so hoffte er.

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte Manny, nachdem Harry sich von Cecelia und Jeremy verabschiedet hatte. Manny flog mit Harry aus Sicherheitsgründen mit dem Portschlüssel nach New York.

„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter", grummelte Harry, auch wenn ihm die Gesellschaft nichts ausmachte. Bisher hatte er sich noch nicht damit auseinandergesetzt, dass er alleine Heim ging. Ohne Draco.

„Nein, du brauchst einen Bodyguard", entgegnete Manny mit einem Hauch von Humor. „Es müssen dich ja nicht unbedingt Todesser vom JFK (**1**) aus kidnappen."

Sie gingen zusammen in die Portschlüsselhalle, Harry war ganz in Gedanken versunken.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Manny, als er die Türe öffnete. Der Raum war leer, Wände und Böden auch. Harry spürte Angst in sich aufkommen.

„Ja. Nein." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich will nicht gehen; nicht, wenn alles so beschissen ablief."

Manny lächelte. „Ich weiß, Harry. Gib ihm einfach Zeit, okay?"

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wo die Portschlüsselstation genau lag, als schlug Manny vor, mit ihm dort hinzuapparieren.

„So viel bin ich seit Jahren nicht mehr appariert", grinste Harry und ließ sich von Manny umarmen.

„Du kannst deine Hände einfach nicht von mir lassen, das ist alles", neckte Manny ihn.

„Du bist nun wirklich nicht mein Typ", erwiderte Harry scharf.

Erst als sie in der Virgin Portschlüssellounge landeten, realisierte Harry, dass er wirklich ging. Er hatte sich selbst den ganzen Morgen verboten, darüber nachzudenken, aber nun ging es nicht anders. Er würde in einer halben Stunde in London sein. Dabei half es ihm gerade auch nicht, tief durchzuatmen. Wenn Manny die abrupte Änderung seines Verhaltens bemerkte, so sagte er zumindest nichts.

Dieselbe Agentin, die Harry schon bei seiner Ankunft an Cho erinnert hatte, begrüßte ihn. Sie war sehr hübsch, dachte Harry, aber diesmal verkrampften sich seine Eingeweide nicht. Eigentlich hatte er nicht mehr wirklich über Cho nachgedacht, seit er hier war. Er schielte zu Manny, dessen Augen auf die Brüste der Frau starrten.

„Du bist wirklich hetero, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Harry, als sich die Frau umdrehte. Manny zwinkerte ihm nur zu.

Es war nicht wirklich einfacher für Harry, sich den Portschlüssel mit jemandem zu teilen - er hasste es immer noch. Einige sehr mächtige Zauberer könnten über solch große Distanzen apparieren, aber Harry hatte es niemals auch nur in Betracht gezogen, es zu lernen. Aber wenn er das Bindeglied zwischen FBI und IS war, dann würde er es wohl noch einmal überdenken müssen.

Man reichte Harry den Portschlüssel und warte ihn, dass er nur noch eine Minute bis zum Flug hatte. Der Portschlüssel war größer als der, den er alleine gehalten hatte. Er trat in den Kreis auf dem Boden und Manny tat es ihm gleich, griff dabei nach dem anderen Ende des Portschlüssels. Harry starrte auf das Virgin Logo, während er wartete.

„Zehn Sekunden", rief der Portschlüsselaufseher. „Gute Reise." Harry erwiderte nichts, zählte nur in seinem Kopf. Acht Sekunden, dann wäre er in New York. Fünf Sekunden und er wäre zweitausend Meilen von hier entfernt. Zwei Sekunden und er hätte jegliche Chance verloren, um-

Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, Manny schlug einige Sekunden lang gegen ihn, bis seine Füße wieder festen Boden unter sich hatten. Sie standen in der Portschlüsselhalle des JFK. Harry war desorientiert wie immer, aber Manny schien sich auszukennen. _Amerikaner müssen an Portschlüssel durch das riesige Land gewohnt sein,_ dachte Harry. Manny reichte dem Aufseher den Portschlüssel, welcher sie in einem nicht gerade begeisterten Tonfall in New York willkommen hieß.

Sie gingen durch die Massen an Geschäftsleuten zu der Halle für internationale Abflüge, keiner von beiden sprach. Manny blieb nahe bei Harry und blickte um sich, schien aber nicht besonders besorgt zu sein. Sie fanden in Halle drei Sitzplätze, saßen dabei weit von den anderen Reisenden entfernt.

Manny begann, in einer Art zu reden, die gar nicht wie er selbst klang, erzählte Harry von seinen Lieblingsrestaurants in New York, versuchte scheinbar, Harry auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Es half nicht.

„Weißt du", unterbrach Harry ihn, als Manny anfing, über New Yorks Steakhäuser zu sprechen, „ich hatte gehofft, ihn wenigstens noch einmal zu sehen, bevor ich gehe."

Manny blinzelte überrascht über den plötzlichen Themawechsel. „Es ist nicht sicher für ihn, irgendwo hinzugehen."

„Ja, natürlich", meinte Harry. Plötzlich konnte er den Gedanken nicht mehr ertragen, so weit von Draco weg zu sein. Gestern waren sie zumindest noch in derselben Stadt gewesen, soweit Harry wusste, aber jetzt... Er bemerkte, wie er wieder an dem Armband fingerte und sah es an. „Ich sollte es dir wirklich geben, damit du es mitnehmen kannst", sagte er. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie man es abnimmt."

Manny musterte ihn einen Moment lang, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe nie gesehen, dass er es auch nur einmal abgenommen hat, in all der Zeit, die ich ihn nun kenne. Er duschte damit, schlief damit - alles."

Harry zitterte bei dem Gedanken, dass er etwas von Draco besaß - etwas sehr Wichtiges. „Er sagte, seine Mutter hätte es ihm gegeben."

Mnny nickte und stich mit einem Finger darüber. „Er sagte mir, es wäre seit Jahrhunderten im Familienbesitz seiner Mutter."

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Harry. „Ich kann es unmöglich behalten!" Er versuchte erneut, es abzunehmen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Manny legte seine Hand auf Harrys, seine Bemühungen nahmen ab. „Harry, ich denke, er will, dass du es behältst."

Harry schluckte. Warum würde Draco ihm so etwas Wertvolles geben, wenn er doch dachte, Harry hätte ihn betrogen?

„Außerdem", grinste Manny, „wenn er es wirklich zurück will, muss er einfach nur kommen und es sich selbst holen."

Harry grinste leicht.

„_Harry Potter zur Abflughalle, bitte_", rief jemand durch die Lautsprecher.

Manny zuckte zusammen. „Warum hängen sie dir nicht gleich ein verdammtes Schild um den Hals?" Sie standen auf und Harry seufzte; er wollte nicht gehen. „Es werden Leute auf dich warten, oder?", fragte Manny. Er blickte nervös drein.

Harry nickte. „Inklusive Minister Fallin, glaube ich. Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste."

Sie gingen zur Halle. Der Aufseher hielt Manny davon ab, hineinzugehen, also schritt Harry zurück zur Türe und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Danke", sagte er. „Für alles."

Manny ignorierte seine Hand und zog ihn stattdessen in eine Umarmung. „Ich verspreche, ich werde versuchen, ihm etwas Verstand einzureden, okay?", flüsterte er. Harry nickte gegen seine Schulter und schluckte das Gefühl herunter, das in seiner Kehle aufkam. „Und wir sprechen uns auch bald." Er ließ Harry los und trat zurück.

Harry lächelte, bevor er sich umdrehte und in die Halle ging.

„Dreißig Sekunden", bemerkte die Aufseherin und wies auf den Portschlüssel auf dem Tisch. Sie wollte scheinbar vermeiden, eine versehentliche Reise nach London zu unternehmen, wenn sie ihm den Portschlüssel selbst reichen würde.

Er nahm ihn und trat in den Abflugkreis. In weniger als einer Minute wäre er wider in London und beinahe auf der anderen Seite des Planeten. Er wusste nicht, ob er Draco jemals wiedersehen würde und ein Teil in ihm wollte den Portschlüssel fallen lassen, durch die Halle schreiten, Manny mit dem _Imperio_ belegen und ihn zu Draco bringen lassen.

„Zehn Sekunden."

Er sah auf und blickte noch einmal in Mannys Gesicht. Er lächelte traurig und winkte. Harry fühlte das bekannte unangenehme Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und schloss die Augen. Er wurde herumgewirbelt, Wind und Licht schoss um ihn und an ihm vorbei. Die Reise kam ihn länger vor als zuvor und er wurde etwas nervös. Als er begann, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, wurde alles wieder langsamer und seine Füße berührten sanft den Boden. Heathrow musste also endlich diese Landedämpfer eingebaut haben, über die seine Kollegen schon seit Monaten gesprochen hatten.

„Harry!" Er öffnete seine Augen, bevor Hermione sich an ihn schmiss. Sie drückte sich fest an ihn, ihre Brüste pressten sich gegen seine Brust. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und war sich genau bewusst, wie anders sich ein weiblicher Körper doch anfühlte. Er schloss erneut die Augen, atmete den Geruch ihrer Haare ein, ihm war dabei immer noch sehr schwindelig von der Portschlüsselreise. Sie drückte ihn noch einmal, bevor sie zurücktrat und ihn anfunkelte. Er zuckte zusammen, als ihm auffiel, dass er sie nicht mehr angerufen hatte, seit er aus dem Hotel hinausgeschmissen worden war.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er und lehnte sich vor, um sie auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Du bist alleine", bemerkte sie. „Was ist mit Malfoy passiert?"

„Ich muss Bass und Fallin sofort sehen und dann werde ich alles erklären."

„Hallo, Harry", sagte Fallin und blickte um die Ecke. Er suchte den Raum auch ab und schien leicht enttäuscht zu sein, ihn leer vorzufinden. „Wir dachten, es wäre gut, wenn Hermione dich als Erstes begrüßt, nach allem, was sie wegen dir durchgemacht hat."

„Aus gutem Grund, Sir", erwiderte Harry und straffte seine Schultern.

Fallins Lächeln fror bei Harrys Ausdruck ein. „Ich vermute, Malfoy ist Ihnen entwischt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich darauf vorbereitet, dass das heute eine lange Nacht wird. Wir müssen über vieles reden."

Fallins Augen verengten sich. „Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?"

„Das ist nicht so gut", meinte Harry. Er wandte sich an Hermione, die ihn neugierig ansah. „Kann ich mich morgen Früh mit den höheren Mitarbeitern treffen?"

Sie nickte. „Ich rufe sie heute Abend an."

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Fallin um und wies zur Türe. „Nach Ihnen, Sir."

**Ende Kapitel 9, Teil 2**

(**1**) Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich in Kapitel 1 gar nicht erwähnt habe, was dieses JFK heißt. Das ist die Abkürzung für den John F. Kennedy Flughafen in New York ;-) Was viele nicht wissen: Das F. steht für Fitzgerald °rofl°

_Tjaja, wir nähern uns dem Ende °seufz°_

_Sehen wir uns in einem Review? O:-)_

_Oh, und sehen wir uns auch in meinem Forum wieder? °blinzel° __www . diamondofocean . proboards104 . com__ - klixx it (und Leerzeichen entfernen °g°):) (auch nicht-Autoren sind herzlich willkommen °zu __**AMJ**__ funkel° -.-)_

_Cheers,_

_Dia_


	19. Kapitel 10, Teil 1

So, jetzt haben wir Kapitel 10 erreicht, das finale Kapitel! ;-) Hoffe, ihr habt bei den verbleibenden drei Teilen noch Spaß! Let's go:

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 10, Teil 1 -**

_13. Februar 2004: Freitag_

Harry plumpste in den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und presste seine Finger an die Schläfe. Die Kopfschmerzen waren seit dem Nachmittag nicht abgeklungen und er hatte bisher noch keinen Trank dagegen nehmen können. Er blickte auf die Uhr auf seinem Tisch. Mit neun Stunden Zeitunterschied war es jetzt acht Uhr morgens in San Francisco - nicht zu früh, um Manny anzurufen. Er fummelte in seiner Tasche nach dem Stück Papier, auf das Manny seine Handynummer gekritzelt hatte und griff dann nach dem Telefon.

Diese gab es nur, weil Hermione vor ein paar Jahren darauf bestanden hatte. Nachdem sie zur Leitung der Kommunikationsabteilung befordert worden war, hatte sie darauf bestanden, Muggeltechnologie im Ministerium zu verwenden. Die Übungsstunden, die sie organisiert hatte, waren ziemlich unterhaltsam, da manche Zauberer des IS noch nie ein Telefon zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Sie versuchte immer noch, auch das Internet durchzuschlagen.

Harry sprach einen kleinen Stillezauber um sein Büro und dann ließ er seine Nummer magisch verbergen. Erfragte sich, ob er paranoid war. Er gähnte, als er Mannys Nummer wählte. Wie war es möglich, dass er vor nur 24 Stunden gerade aufgewacht war? Bis drei Uhr morgens hatte er mit Fallin und Bass gesprochen, dann ein paar Stunden auf seinem Schreibtisch geschlafen, bevor mehrere Meetings um neun Uhr einberufen wurden.

„_Hallo?"_

„Ich bin's - Harry."

Manny atmete laut ins Telefon. _„Gut, von dir zu hören. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, du würdest früher anrufen."_

Harry lächelte. „Besorgt um mich?"

"_Natürlich! Verdammte scheiße, Harry_." Sein Tonfall war eine Mischung aus Amüsement und Frustration. „_Wie lief's?"_

"So gut wie man es erwarten konnte", entgegnete Harry und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag Meetings mit den Bossen von jeder Abteilung gehabt und dann mit den ranghöheren Mitgliedern. Es gab ein paar kleine Streitereien, aber nichts, womit ich nicht klarkommen konnte. Ich denke nicht, dass sie glauben, dass es wirklich eine Drohung gibt."

„_Das überrascht mich ehrlich gesagt nicht."_

„Sie müssen denken, ich wäre verrückt geworden oder dass ich eine Gehirnwäsche vom ach so bösen Draco Malfoy oder den Amerikanern bekommen habe oder so. Sie denken, ich bin paranoid." Manny schnaubte und Harry seufzte. „Ein Kerl beschuldigte mich, nur mit dem Schwanz zu denken."

„_Du machst Witze_." Mannys Stimme schwankte zwischen einem seltsamen Hauch von Humor und Beleidigung.

"Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich es in der Öffentlichkeit zugegeben habe - dass ich bisexuell bin. Es war schwerer als ich erwartet hätte."

"_War es __so__ schlimm?"_

„Na ja, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so viele Homophobiker gibt", erwiderte Harry und sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Oder dass sie bei allem, was ich ihnen sagte, so verdammt selbstzufrieden sein würden! Mir kommt es so vor als wäre ein Schleier weggezogen worden und jetzt sehe ich vieles, was mir vor Jahren nie aufgefallen ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es auch sehen wollen."

„_Oder vielleicht können sie es nicht sehen_", warf Manny ein.

Harry nickte und schloss die Augen. „Ich vermute, ich habe ein paar von ihnen wachgeschüttelt. Es ist nicht leicht, die Richtigen für die Untersuchung auszuwählen."

„_Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es leicht wird. Ich hoffe, du weißt, wen du alles gegen dich hast, Harry."_

„Es wäre besser, wenn ich es nicht wüsste", seufzte Harry. „Wenn ich Recht habe und Todesser beeinflussen wirklich das IS, dann können sie alles tun, um mich in Misskredit zu bringen."

„_Es wird noch eine Hexenjagd, wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist. Also sozusagen." _Harry kicherte. _„Also sind sie mit den meisten Forderungen einverstanden?"_

"Das Einzige, womit sie nicht einverstanden waren, ist, mehr Büroräume bereitzustellen."

„_Na ja, einen Versuch war es wert. Wir können uns schnell absetzen, sobald wir etwas Geeignetes finden."_

„Und sie waren damit einverstanden, mehr Mitglieder bereitzustellen. Alles andere wurde mehr oder weniger akzeptiert. Wenn du mir eine Faxnummer gibst, können wir dir die überarbeitete Übereinkunft schicken. Hermione hat einen Plan, um es zu verschlüsseln. Sie schien zu wissen, was dieses Datenverschlüsselungsding war, das du erwähnt hast."

„_Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das tut_", erwiderte Manny. Er klang beeindruckt. Er las eine Faxnummer vor und Harry schrieb sie auf. „_Angenommen, alles ist in Ordnung, würden wir am Montag ein Team schicken, dass sich mit euren Leuten trifft."_

„Wer kommt?", wollte Harry wissen und spürte, wie sein Bauch leicht kribbelte.

„_Ich, __Cecelia, ein paar Leute, die du nicht kennst_." Manny hielt inne und Harrys Herz sank. Nicht, dass er erwartet hatte, dass Draco wirklich mitkommen würde, aber... „_Ich habe letzte Nacht mit ihm gesprochen. Ich habe ihm die dekodierten Papiere gegeben und ihm von der Untersuchung erzählt, die du planst."_

Harry erstarrte, sein Bauch kribbelte wieder. „Ich... was hat er gesagt?"

„_Er war erleichtert. Er wollte eh nicht glauben, dass du gegen ihn arbeitetest. Und er schien zu denken, dass du mit allem anderen auf der richtigen Fährte bist."_

"Also..." Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn Draco ihm noch eine Chance geben wollte, hätte Manny es bestimmt sofort gesagt. „Ist er immer noch wütend auf mich?"

„_Nein, ist er nicht, Harry, aber... ich will nicht, dass deine Hoffnung zu hoch ist. Er kämpft mit sich selbst. Er war wirklich verletzt und er will nie wieder in so eine Situation geraten."_

„Aber es war ein Missverständnis", stöhnte Harry und machte frustriert eine Faust aus der Hand in seinen Haaren. „Ich wollte ihm nicht alles verheimlichen."

„_Ich weiß, ich weiß",_ seufzte Manny. _„Wir haben lange gesprochen und er... Harry, er hat Angst. Er mag dich wirklich sehr und ich denke, er hat Angst davor, dass du nicht genauso fühlst."_

"Aber das tue ich", entgegnete Harry. „Das tue ich wirklich. Ich habe noch nie so gefühlt, bei niemandem. Nicht mal bei meiner Exfrau."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte kurz Stille. „_Das erklärt einiges_."

Harry schnaubte. „Ich bin nicht du, Manny. Keine Beleidigungen hier."

"_Aber er weiß es nicht, oder? Und du kennst __ihn__ nicht, Harry. Ihr beide habt in den letzten zwei Wochen vorgegeben, etwas zu sein, was ihr nicht seid. Wie kannst du auch nur denken, du wärst verliebt?"_

„Das denke ich nicht", seufzte Harry, „aber er würde uns nicht mal eine Chance geben."

„_Der Fairness halber sollte man sagen, dass es vie__l komplizierter ist, egal was du oder er tut oder nicht tut."_ Manny klang müde und etwas verteidigend.

„Es tut mir Leid", antwortete Harry und presste seinen Finger auf den Punkt über seinem Auge, um die Kopfschmerzen zu mildern.

„_Ich weiß, dass du gehofft hast, er würde mitkommen und dir helfen, aber er ist noch nicht bereit, um zurückzugehen. Er sagt, er würde Informationen bereitstellen, wenn er könnte."_

„Danke, dass du mit ihm gesprochen hast", seufzte Harry. „Gibst du ihm meine Telefonnummer? Er könnte mich anrufen, wann immer er will. Die Leitung ist sicher."

"_Klar."_

Es herrschte wieder Stille und Harry zuckte zusammen, da er merkte, wie selbstsüchtig er klang. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich am Montag zu sehen", sagte er. „Jack kann Reiseinformationen mit Hermiones Assistentin Peggy ausarbeiten. Denkst du, du wirst am Montag mit dem Portschlüssel kommen?"

"_Wahrscheinlich am Sonntagabend. Ähm, am Morgen hier. Du weißt schon."_

Harry lächelte in das Telefon. „Und ich hoffe, du bekommst eine Mütze Schlaf vor den Treffen. Der Zeitunterschied ist übel."

"_Ich freue mich auch schon auf dich. Und es tut mir Leid wegen Draco_." Manny klang ehrlich und das half Harry, sich besser zu fühlen. „_Wirst du am Sonntag in Heathrow sein?"_

"Ich kann nicht - es gibt da etwas, das ich machen muss. Aber ich denke, Hermione wird da sein und wahrscheinlich auch der IS Direktor. Du erinnerst dich doch daran, wie Hermione aussieht, oder?"

Manny hüstelte. „_Ja, allerdings_."

Harry grinste das erste Mal an diesem Tag. „Danke, Manny. Für alles."

Er legte seine Stirn auf den Schreibtisch, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. Er war erschöpft und sein Kopf pochte, aber er war noch nicht ganz fertig. Erneut hob er den Hörer ab und wählte Hermiones Nummer.

Drei Minuten später kam sie durch die Türe seines Büros. „Alles fertig zum Schicken?"

„Jep", sagte er und hielt die überarbeitete Übereinkunft in den Händen. „Und hier ist die Nummer." Er klebte den kleinen gelben Notizzettel auf die obere Hälfte des Papiers.

„Ich werde es jetzt verschlüsseln, damit Peggy es noch verschicken kann, bevor sie für heute geht. Alles okay mit dir?" Harry blickte auf und sah, dass Hermione ihn Stirn runzelnd ansah.

„Kopfschmerzen", grummelte er. „Wird immer schlimmer."

"Hast du etwas dagegen genommen?" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, als ob sie den Schmerz reduzieren oder einen Kopfschmerztrank per _Accio_ herholen wollte.

„Nein", stöhnte er. „Ich glaube, das ist der Koffeinentzug - ein paar Tassen Tee helfen einfach nicht." Immerhin hatte er in den letzten Wochen ziemlich viel Kaffee getrunken.

Sie neigte den Kopf, ein skeptischer Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, und schloss die Türe hinter sich. „Denkst du wirklich, wir wollen dich von etwas Wichtigem ablenken?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Tisch.

Er nickte. „Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber alles fühlt sich so anders an, seit ich weg war. Es ist, als wäre es hier viel schwerer, zu denken, ich bin ständig müde."

„Sicher, dass da nicht das Überbleibsel vom Portschlüsselreisen aus dir spricht?", grinste sie.

„Nein", erwiderte er. „Aber eine Untersuchung wäre es wert, oder nicht?"

Hermione stand auf und nahm die Übereinkunft in ihre Hände. „Wenn wirklich Todesser dahinter stecken, wenn sie wirklich das Ministerium beeinflussen, dann müssen wir das herausfinden. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es noch spannend wird." Sie hob eine Augenbraue und er lächelte sie so gut er konnte an. „Mal so nebenbei, hast du für morgen Abend schon was vor?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte fast. „Wohl kaum. Ich werde wohl schlafen. Warum?"

"Willst du rüberkommen und mit mir und den Kindern essen? Du solltest am Valentinstag nicht alleine sein."

Harry fühlte sich auf einmal sehr einsam. „Vermutlich nicht. Um wie viel Uhr?"

x-x-x-x-x

Es war schon dunkel, als Harry endlich aus dem Kamin in seine Wohnung schritt. Einen Moment lang stand er da und starrte durch das Wohnzimmer, das noch genauso aussah wie vor ein paar Wochen. Er presste seine Hand auf die Stirn und fragte sich zum zwanzigsten Mal an diesem Tag, ob er nicht einen großen Fehler machte.

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ seinen Rucksack auf dem Bett fallen, dann zog er sich aus. Schnell duschte er sich, bevor er in sein Bett sank. Der Himmel war dunkel und er dachte sich, dass er vielleicht imstande war, zu schlafen. Die Unterhaltung mit Manny schwirrte noch immer durch seinen Kopf und seine Gedanken kehrten zu Draco zurück, immer und immer wieder.

Draco wusste nun die Wahrheit über Harry und er hatte trotzdem Nein gesagt. Er mochte Harry, aber er war das Risiko nicht wert. Er hatte sich vielleicht sogar in Harry verliebt, aber er würde nicht zurückkommen.

Harry seufzte und fühlte sich seltsam betäubt. Er sollte sich schrecklich, aufgewühlt, erschlagen fühlen. Aber er tat es nicht. Es war, als könnte er es einfach nicht glauben.

Ein klackerndes Geräusch erklang am Fenster und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, er setzte sich auf. Ein weißer Körper schwebte auf der anderen Seite des Glases.

„Hedwig!", rief er aus und lief zum Fenster. Er öffnete es und sie flatterte einfach durch das Zimmer, bevor sie sich hochmütig auf ihrer Stange niederließ. Eine große Tasche hing an ihrem Bein - die Post von zwei Wochen. Harry band die Tasche los und Hedwig plusterte sich auf, schüttelte ihren Kopf. Harry lächelte sie an und wollte ihren Schnabel tätscheln, aber sie drehte ihren Kopf weg. Harry schmollte und stellte sich direkt vor sie. „Ich habe dich vermisst", sagte er. Er hatte kaum an sie gedacht, aber er konnte es natürlich versuchen. Sie wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite, ignorierte ihn. „Sei nicht so. Ich musste weggehen. Hermione hat auf dich aufgepasst, oder?" Er lehnte sich vor, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen, aber sie drehte ihren Kopf so weit, dass er ihren Hinterkopf ansah. Harry seufzte. Nicht einmal Hedwig sprach mit ihm?

Er schaltete die Lampe an und leerte die Tasche auf seinem Bett aus. Das meiste davon war Werbung - Kataloge für Eulenzubehör, magische Küchen und so weiter - ein paar Rechnungen natürlich auch. Seine Muggelpost verstopfte sicher seine Eingangstüre. Er hatte noch nicht mal nachgeschaut.

Das einzig Persönliche war ein großer brauner Umschlag. Er öffnete ihn und zog Papiere, die auf Muggelweise bedruckt waren, heraus. Er starrte sie mehrere Sekunden lang an, bevor er realisierte, um was es sich handelte: Scheidungspapiere.

Er lachte beinahe. Wenn er den Umschlag vor zwei Wochen erhalten hätte, wäre das traumatisch für ihn gewesen, aber jetzt war ihm klar, dass er und Cho einfach nicht zusammengehörten. Er legte sie Papiere beiseite und kletterte zurück ins Bett. Vielleicht sollte er Cho dennoch anrufen. Essen würde gut sein. Er könnte ihr die unterschriebenen Papiere geben und machte endgültig einen Schlussstrich unter ihrer Beziehung.

Er schloss die Hand um sein Handgelenk mit dem Armband und seufzte. Es nur zu berühren, ließ ihn sich Draco näher fühlen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er die Hoffnung nicht vollständig aufgeben wollte. Er schloss seine Augen und driftete mit Hedwigs Atmen im Hintergrund in den Schlaf.

**Ende Kapitel 10, Teil 1**

Soo, noch zwei Teile von Kapitel 10 fehlen, dann habt ihr es überstanden! °lach°

Vielleicht ein Review? °blinzel°

Cheers,

Dia


	20. Kapitel 10, Teil 2

Naa, war ich dieses Mal nicht schnell? ;-)

Achtung, dieses Kapitel wurde wie das Vorkapitel nicht auf Fehler durchsucht!

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 10, Teil 2 -**

_14. Februar 2004: Samstag_

"Gute Nacht, Onkel Harry!", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor. Sie strahlten ihn an, ihre roten Locken standen in jede Richtung ab.

Harry grinste und zog beide in einen Umarmung. „Gute Nacht, ihr beiden und geht sofort ins Bett, damit Mummy und ich noch reden können, okay?"

Cally nickte und rieb sich die Augen. „Danke für das Kätzchen."

„Gern geschehen, Darling", erwiderte Harry und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er war vorher noch in einem Spielzeugladen gewesen, da alle Souvenirs von San Francisco mit dem Hotelzimmer zerstört worden waren.

„Danke für meinen Bären", fügte Harley hinzu, warf seine Arme um Harrys Nacken und gab ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. Harry schloss seine Augen und lächelte.

„Also schön, ab ins Bett mit euch", sagte Hermione und zog an Callys T-Shirt. „Lass Onkel Harry los, Kürbisköpfchen."

„Frohen Valentinstag", gähnte Cally.

Hermione nahm ihre Kinder an der Hand und zog sie auf ihre Füße. „Ich hätte ihnen nicht so viel Schokolade erlauben dürfen", murmelte sie. Harry winkte, als die Kinder ihrer Mutter aus dem Zimmer folgten.

Er richtete sich auf und ging in die Küche, um die Flasche Wein zu öffnen, die er für Hermione gekauft hatte. Sie liebte französischen Wein und er hatte ein Vermögen für die Flasche Burgunder ausgegeben - viel mehr als für die Kette, die er in San Francisco gekauft hatte. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, die Flasche heute Abend zu öffnen und mit ihm zu teilen, was ihn darauf brachte, dass er keinen guten Jahrgang genommen hatte.

Und natürlich hatte ihn das an Draco erinnert, der viel über französischen Wein wusste und seitdem war er wieder schlecht drauf.

Er war heute Morgen überraschenderweise ohne Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht und hatte sich nur einen Blick zu den drei Starbuckscafés gegönnt, an denen er auf dem Weg zum Spielzeugladen und Weinhändler vorbeikam. Der Geruch von Kaffee drang aus der Türe des dritten Cafés und er geriet in Versuchung - aber er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er war stolz auf seinen Widerstand, stolz darauf, dass er sich nicht ständig an Draco denken ließ.

So viel zu seiner persönlichen Stärke. Er goss zwei Gläser ein und setzte sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin. Es war gemütlich, sogar romantisch, aber das half ihm überhaupt nicht. Nicht, dass er jemals mit Draco vor dem Feuer gesessen hatte, aber jetzt, wo er hier war, konnte er nicht anders als über ihn nachzudenken.

„Das war einfach", bemerkte Hermione und setzte sich neben ihn.

Er reichte ihr ein Glas Wein. „Sind sie sonst nicht so kooperativ?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, schüttelte sie das Weinglas mit langsamen drehenden Bewegungen und roch daran. „Prima", sagte sie. „Wie hast du den ausgewählt?"

Er grinste. "Die Marke war französisch und dreißig Quid (**1**) schienen genug zu sein, um sie am Valentinstag für meine beste Freundin auszugeben."

Sie grinste. „Man hat dich reingelegt. Er ist nur zwanzig wert."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „So viel Glück habe ich in letzter Zeit immer."

Hermione nahm einen Schluck Wein und starrte einen Moment lang ins Feuer. „Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

Er schürzte die Lippen und seufzte. „Ehrlich? Ich fühle mich verdammt beschissen. Ich fühle mich so verloren und es ist_Valentinstag_ und..." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete sie. „Für mich ist es fast so schlimm wie Weihnachten, besonders da Ron am Tag vor dem Valentinstag gestorben ist..." Sie brach ab und fummelte an der Goldkette um ihren Nacken herum. Sie hatte sie in Rons Manteltasche gefunden, eine Woche nach seinem Tod. Er hatte sie für sie gekauft, jedoch nie die Chance gehabt, sie ihr zu geben. „Das ist das erste Jahr, das du alleine bist, oder?"

„Ja, schätze schon", erwiderte Harry.

„Hast du mit ihr gesprochen, seit du wieder zurück bist?"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf und bemerkte, dass sie nicht über dieselbe Person sprachen. „Ich... nein." Er blinzelte.

Hermione studierte sein Gesicht. „Was?"

Harry seufzte. "Es geht nicht um Cho, warum ich mich so beschissen fühle." Er nahm mehrere Schlucke Wein und sah weg.

„Oh." Hermione nippte ebenfalls an ihrem Wein und sagte einen Moment lang nichts. „Er muss sich seit der Schule ganz schön verändert haben."

„Wer nicht?", fragte Harry und dann bemerkte er, wie lächerlich das klang. Immerhin war es Draco Malfoy, über den sie hier sprachen. „Ja, hat er. Du würdest ihn niemals mit dem Scheusal von damals in Verbindung bringen."

"Das hoffe ich für dich", witzelte Hermione und griff nach der Weinflasche. Sie füllte ihre Gläser wieder und stellte es ab. „Jetzt red' schon. Du hast versprochen, mir alles zu sagen und wir sind nicht mehr bei der Arbeit. Ich will Details."

Und die gab er ihr. Für etwa eine halbe Stunde erzählte er ihr alles, was in den letzten zwei Wochen geschehen war - der Flirt zwischen ihm und Draco, die Erkenntnis, dass er bisexuell war, sein Techtelmechtel mit Colby, seine Eifersucht auf Manny und seine Nacht mit Draco, nachdem er vor den Todessern geflohen war. Er würgte bei seinen Worten, als er ihr über den Morgen danach erzählte, die Enthüllung, dass Manny und Draco nicht mehr als enge Freunde waren und Mannys Aussage, dass Draco in Harry verliebt war. Und er erzählte ihr von dem Telefonat mit Manny, ebenso, dass Draco nicht zurückkommen würde.

Er starrte in sein leeres Weinglas und als er damit fertig war, kam es ihm: _Draco würde wirklich nicht kommen. _Er wollte nichts riskieren, weil er Harry nach allem trotzdem nicht vertraute. Draco wusste, dass er Harry lieben _könnte_, aber das war nicht genug.

„Oh Gott", flüsterte er und spürte Tränen in seinen Augen aufkommen. Er versuchte gar nicht, sie zurückzuhalten, Hermione hatte ihn schon weinen gesehen und sie hatten sich in vielen Nächten in den letzten Jahren Kraft gegeben.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand. „Es tut mir Leid."

Er nickte und wischte sich die Wangen mit dem Ärmel ab. „Ich fühle mich wie ein Idiot."

„Ich weiß", seufzte sie und drückte seine Hand. Er spürte, wie sie Dracos Armband mit einem Finger berührte. „Ich frage mich, warum er dir das gegeben hat."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich will auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken." Sie war still und er konnte fast die Räder in ihrem Kopf rattern hören. „Sag es nicht, Hermione."

"Ich könnte ein wenig Nachforschungen anstellen und sehen, was ich herausfinden kann."

„Hermione, bitte...", stöhnte er. „Wenn es nichts bedeutet, will ich es nicht wissen."

"Aber was, wenn es nicht nichts ist? Was, wenn-"

"Können wir später darüber reden? Ich bin noch nicht betrunken genug, um in Kummer zu versinken." Er lächelte sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Sie seufzte. „Fein. Morgen." Sie nahm die leere Flasche und brachte sie in die Küche, kam dann mit einer Flasche Chablis und zwei sauberen Gläsern zurück. Sie berührte den Flaschenhals mit dem Zauberstab und der Korken ploppte heraus.

Harry zuckte zusammen. Warum erinnerte ihn _alles_ an Draco?

„Also hattest du wirklich Sex mit ihm?", fragte Hermione, als sie den Wein einschenkte. Sie versuchte, nicht zu breit zu grinsen.

„Ja", gestand er und sagte nicht mehr.

„Und...?"

Harry grinste. „Oh, ja, du wolltest Details, oder?"

"Na ja... hast du ihn... oder er dich...?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn gefickt", erwiderte Harry so lässig wie möglich.

Hermione kicherte. „Scheiße, Harry! Mochtest du es?"

"Machst du Witze?" Er errötete. "Es war wunderschön."

"Hat er dich auch genommen?"

Harry blinzelte. „Das ist ein bisher unerforschtes Gebiet. Nicht, dass ich nicht offen für Neues bin, aber..."

"Es ist wirklich nicht schlecht", sagte sie und lehnte sich in die Sofakissen hinein. „Wenn er sich Zeit nimmt und ihn nicht gleich reinschiebt."

Harrys Unterkiefer klappte auf. „Du...?" Irgendwie passte Analsex nicht in das Bild, das er von Hermione hatte.

Sie errötete. "Na ja, man muss alles ausprobieren, oder? Es war okay, aber ich bevorzuge die übliche Weise." Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck und zwinkerte. „Ron war ein großer Junge, also war es etwas unangenehm."

"Groß, hm?" Harry lachte. "Und ich dachte immer, er wäre klein."

Hermione nickte. „Du erinnerst dich daran, wie groß seine Füße waren?"

Harry grinste und stieß sie mit seinem bloßen Fuß. „Riesige Füße, wenn du sie mit meinen vergleichst. Ich habe ihn aber nie _hart_ gesehen."

„Vielleicht hätte das dein Leben geändert", grinste Hermione.

„Vielleicht", gab Harry zu. „Wusstest du, dass ich ihn mal geküsst habe?"

„Er hat es mir erzählt", sagte sie. Sie waren einen Moment lang leise. „Weißt du, wenn ich über ihn reden kann - scheiße, wenn ich über seinen Schwanz reden kann - muss ich weitermachen."

„Es ist jetzt drei Jahre her, oder?" Harry schob seinen Fuß unter ihren Oberschenkel, um ihn warm zu halten.

„Man sagt, es dauert fünf Jahre, bis man den Verlust wirklich überwunden hat", seufzte sie. „Aber ich bin bereit, denke ich."

„Bereit für was?"

„Um auszugehen. Um jemanden zu daten. Um mit jemandem Sex zu haben. Egal wer."

Harry lachte. „Du bist betrunken."

"Ich meine es Ernst", sagte sie und fuchtelte mit ihrem Glas herum. „Wir sollten nach Soho gehen und ein paar Kerle aufreißen, sie zu dir bringen und Spaß mit ihnen haben."

„Warum zu mir?"

„Ich will die Kinder nicht aufwecken", ihr Lächeln wirkte nicht mehr echt. „Aber das ist das größte Problem. Ich kann nicht einfach sämtliche Männer treffen. Ich muss an die Zwillinge denken."

„Schätze schon", antwortete er. „Aber wir fantasieren zu viel, nicht wahr?"

Sie nippte an dem Glas. „Vielleicht könntest _du_ Jungs abschleppen, ich würde dann um die Ecke warten und zusehen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Du willst zusehen?"

"Natürlich", griente sie. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", entgegnete Harry.

Hermione schürzte ihre Lippen. "Denkst du denn, du fändest das Geräusch von meinem Vibrator zu ablenkend?"

Harry lachte und sie kicherte. „Du benutzt so was? Ich dachte, Hexen hätten für so was Zaubersprüche oder so."

"Ich bevorzuge die Muggelweise. Selbstbefriedigungszauber erfordern im falschen Moment zu viel Konzentration."

„Jep, zerstört die Stimmung", seufzte Harry. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir diese Unterhaltung führen. Wir haben nie über Sex geredet."

Hermione zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin wohl einfach verzweifelt. Hatte seit _Jahren_ keinen Sex mehr."

„Shit", murmelte Harry. „Das ist schrecklich."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind so Mitleid erregend! Hör uns nur mal zu."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Harry. „Ich hatte seit _Tagen_ keinen Sex mehr..." Hermione schlug mit einem Kissen nach ihm. „Aber du weißt, dass Sex nicht das Wichtigste ist."

Hermione seufzte. "Stimmt. Ich habe eh keine Wahl. Wo finde ich schon einen Mann, der mich mag und der nicht davonrennt, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich Kinder habe? Was, wenn ich diesen Mann finde, aber ich mag ihn nicht oder die Zwillinge mögen ihn nicht oder...?"

„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete Harry, rutschte näher und nahm ihre freie Hand in seine. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du es dir aussuchen kannst, in wen du dich verliebst." Er wandte sich ihr zu und sie lächelte ihn an. Einen weiteren langen Moment starrten sie sich an.

Dann lehnte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Er war überrascht und erstarrte. Er spürte ihre Zunge, wie sie vorsichtig zwischen seine Lippen drückte und er fragte sich, ob er es beenden sollte, bevor es zu weit ging.

Stirn runzelnd setzte sie sich zurück. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts gefühlt." Er blinzelte, wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte und sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Dachte einfach, einen Versuch wäre es wert. Nimm's mir nicht übel."

Er lächelte. "Tue ich nicht. Ich habe übrigens auch nichts dabei gefühlt."

„Es wäre aber so passend gewesen", lachte sie. Sie setzten sich wieder zurück auf das Sofa, die Schultern pressten aneinander und die Köpfe berührten sich, während sie in die Flammen starrten.

„Glaubst du, du liebst ihn?", fragte Hermione, als Harry beinahe eingeschlafen wäre.

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte er. „Ich fühle mich so verdammt leer, als ob da ein Loch ist, wo er sein sollte. Ich war verletzt, nachdem Cho gegangen ist, aber das fühlt sich anders an." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist sowieso egal. Er wird nicht zurückkommen und ich vergesse ihn am besten." Er wünschte sich, er könnte sich selbst von seinen Worten überzeugen.

„Das ist wie in diesem alten Muggelsong", seufzte sie. „Du hast dein Herz in San Francisco gelassen."

Er rümpfte die Nase. „Okay, _das_ ist Mitleid erregend."

"Sorry." Sie verschlang ihre Finger mit Harrys und drückte seine Hand. Er drückte zurück. Sie spürte den Ring, den er mit einem Finger trug. "Wann hast du angefangen, den wieder zu tragen?"

Harry musterte ihr Gesicht, als sie den Jadestein studierte und wünschte sich, er könnte ihr jetzt die Halskette geben, die er ihr in den Staaten gekauft hatte. „Ich habe ihn in einer Box gefunden, nachdem Cho ausgezogen ist. Ich war daran gewöhnt, den Ring zu tragen und so..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermione lächelte und ließ seine Hand los. „Es hätte Ron glücklich gemacht, zu sehen, dass du ihn trägst."

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, warum er ihn mir gegeben hat", seufzte Harry. Er war im St. Mungos mit den Nachrichten aufgewacht, dass Ron tot und der Krieg vorüber war - und er hatte diesen Ring getragen. Zuletzt hatte er ihn an Rons Hand gesehen und er wusste nicht, wie er dort hingeraten war.

Hermione öffnete ihren Mund, als wollte sie etwas sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder und starrte ins Feuer.

Harry gähnte. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich heute auf dem Sofa schlafe?"

"Natürlich nicht." Sie stand auf und streckte sich. "Ich hole dir Bettsachen." Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor sie hinausging und er lächelte.

x-x-x-x-x

_15. Februar 2004: Sonntag_

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen. Zwei Paar hellblaue Augen blickten ihm neugierig über die Sofakissen entgegen.

„Morgen", murmelte er blinzelnd.

„Er ist wach, Mummy!", rief Cally. „Wir müssen nicht mehr leise sein!"

"Kinder!", hörte er Hermione von der Küche aus rufen. „Lasst Onkel Harry alleine!"

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung", gähnte Harry und setzte sich auf. „Ich bin wach."

„Yay!", jauchzten die Kinder im Chor und rannten kichernd davon.

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Hermione Kopf schüttelnd. „Sie sind seit Stunden wach und nehmen höchstens drei Minuten auf jemanden Rücksicht."

Harry lächelte müde. "Schon gut. Wie spät ist es?"

"Fast zehn. Kaffee oder Tee?"

Harry gähnte. „Was einfacher ist. Es wird mich eine Woche kosten, bis ich mich wieder an die WEZ gewöhnt habe."

Hermione kam mit einer dampfenden Tasse zurück und lächelte warm. „Armes Baby. Willst du ein Ei oder so?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Molly erwartet mich heute zum Mittagessen. Ich flohe von hier aus zu ihr, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Hermione blinzelte ihn an. „Wasch dich einfach in meinem Badezimmer. Du weißt ja, wo die Handtücher sind."

Harry warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu und trank dann seinen Tee. Er beschloss, eine Dusche zu nehmen, um sich danach vielleicht etwas besser zu fühlen. Als er wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, fand er seine Klamotten gefaltet auf Hermiones Bett vor. Sie hatte sie sauber gezaubert, inklusive seiner Unterwäsche. Er grinste, als er sich anzog. Neben Hermione und Molly brauchte er nun wirklich keine Mutter.

Er kam in die Küche zurück, um die Zwillinge frühstückend vorzufinden. Sie hatten beide Marmelade in ihrem Gesicht verteilt und Harley sogar in seinen Haaren. Harry grinste sie an.

„Ratet mal, wer als Nächstes ein B-A-D haben wird?", murmelte Hermione. Sie blickte zu Harry und rümpfte ihre Nase. „Sag nicht, du weißt immer noch nicht, wie man einen ordentlichen_Depilo_ zaubert."

Harry rieb sich die Wange. „Ich habe es mal versucht, aber es hat mich nur noch unordentlicher gemacht. Ich muss nur in den Spiegel schauen und alles ist wie vorher."

„Also nimmst du stattdessen einen Rasierer? Der Zauber hält eine Woche, das weißt du schon, oder?" Hermione schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Jeanstasche. „Komm schon her." Harry versuchte, nicht nervös dreinzuschauen, als sie sein Gesicht musterte. „Entspann dich, Harry. Ich verwende den Spruch regelmäßig bei mir selbst."

"Ja, aber nicht in deinem Gesicht."

Sie grinste. „Denkst du, meine Augenbrauen wachsen selbst so perfekt?"

Er starrte sie beeindruckt an. Wenn sie so genau sein konnte, vielleicht gab es dann wirklich nichts, worüber er sich sorgen sollte.

„Jetzt halt still", murmelte sie, die Stirn lag konzentriert in Falten. Ihr Zauberstab deutete direkt auf sein Kinn, als sie sagte: „_Depilo!_"

Ein kribbelndes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Gesicht auf und verschwand dann. Er berührte seine Wange und sie war glatt. Er grinste. „Danke."

„Ich habe den Spruch bei Ron dauernd gebraucht", lächelte sie.

„Cho wollte das nie machen", meinte Harry Achsel zuckend. „Und ich habe auch nie gefragt."

„Willst du noch eine Tasse Tee, bevor du gehst?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Molly erwartet mich früh und du weißt, dass sie jetzt wahrscheinlich schon kocht."

Hermione seufzte. „Kann gar nicht darauf warten, bis die Zwillinge alt genug sind, um alleine zu flohen. Die Zugfahrt ist ein einziger Schmerz im du-weißt-schon-was."

Er grinste. „Sorry, im _was?_" Sie rollte mit den Augen und wies mit dem Kopf auf ihre Kinder. Harry lachte. „Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, du triffst heute Abend das FBI Team in Heathrow, oder?"

"Ja", sagte sie und wischte Callys Kinn mit einer Serviette ab. „Sie kommen um acht Uhr an und dann nehmen wir den Portschlüssel direkt ins 'Glücklicher Kobold Hotel'. Scheinbar werden es vier oder fünf von ihnen sein." Sie ging zum anderen Kind, leckte ihren Daumen ab, bevor sie die Marmelade mit diesem wegwischte. „Ich wünschte, du würdest mitkommen. Ich kenne niemanden von ihnen."

"Du hast Manny schon getroffen", meinte Harry. Hermione sah ihn überrascht an. „Bei irgendeiner Konferenz in Madrid, hat er gesagt. Ich bin mir sicher, du erinnerst dich an ihn - groß, dunkel, attraktiv und all so was. Er ist eigentlich wie Ron gebaut."

Hermione grinste. „Man sollte meinen, ich erinnere mich an einen Mann wie ihn. Gebaut wie Ron, hm?" Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue.

Harry hielt seine Hände hoch und mimte den Unschuldigen. „Also _so_ genau weiß ich es auch nicht, das schwöre ich."

„Onkel Harry floht jetzt zu Omas Haus", sagte Hermione und fuhr durch Callys Haare. „Sagt tschüss."

„Oooh, können wir zuschauen?", fragte Harley und klatschte.

„Der Fuchsbau!", quietschte Cally und tat so, als würde sie Flohpuder um sich werfen.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. "Nicht alt genug zum Flohen?"

Hermione schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Nicht, bis sie fünf sind."

"Wenn sie sagen können, wo sie hinwollen, wird es schon klappen", griente Harry.

„Vergiss es, Harry", warnte sie ihn.

Die Zwillinge liefen zum Kamin und riefen: „Fuchsbau! Fuchsbau!" Harry umarmte sie zum Abschied so gut er konnte, denn sie zappelten herum, während Hermione den Kamin mit ihrem Zauberstab entzündete.

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Wir sehen uns dann in der Früh. Das Meeting soll um zehn beginnen."

„Danke für alles, Hermione", sagte er und strahlte sie an. Er nahm eine handvoll Flohpuder und trat in die Flammen.

x-x-x-x-x

Molly hatte in der Tat schon gekocht und umarmte ihn warm, als er aus dem Kamin trat. Sie wies seine Entschuldigungen, am Todestag von Ron, Arthur, Charlie und George nicht da gewesen zu sein, ab und bestand darauf, ihr zu erzählen, was er im letzten Monat gemacht hatte. Er erzählte ihr so viel er konnte - was an sich sehr wenig war - und sie schien es zu akzeptieren.

„Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen, Liebling", sagte sie und schenkte ihm eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein. „Du siehst müde aus, aber ich vermute, das macht die Zeitverschiebung von Kalifornien aus."

Harry nickte, zufrieden, dass sie das Reden übernahm.

"Ich bin letzte Woche Cho in der Winkelgasse begegnet", meinte Molly und hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry stöhnte innerlich. „Wirklich? Wie geht es ihr?"

Molly schnaubte. "War mit einem Mann einkaufen, als wäre nichts gewesen."

„Molly", seufzte Harry und rieb sich über das Kinn. „Ich schätze deine Meinung, aber es ist wirklich okay. Es ist vorbei. Ich bin nicht wütend auf sie. Ich bin bereit, weiterzumachen."

Molly musterte ihn einen Moment lang. „Du magst ihr vielleicht vergeben haben, Harry, aber ich werde das nicht. Jedenfalls freue ich mich, dass du wieder auf dem Markt bist." Sie lächelte und Harry begann, sich zu sorgen. „Es gibt so viele nette Mädchen da draußen, jede von ihnen ist besser als deine Exfrau. Meine Ginny ist auch wieder Single."

Harry versuchte, nicht zu grinsen. „Ginny ist ein bisschen verwirrt mit ihrer Karriere. Ich bezweifle, dass sie Zeit für eine Beziehung hat. Ist sie nicht in Japan?"

„Ja", bestätigte Molly. „Sie braucht einen guten Jungen, mit dem sie sich niederlassen kann."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Vielleicht brauche ich das auch." Er blitzte zu Molly.

Sie missverstand ihn nicht. „Dann eben Bill. Er ist immer noch Single."

Harry griente. „Bill ist _schwul?_"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, er hatte nie eine Freundin, von der ich wüsste. Und er zieht sich _sehr_ gut an." Sie zwinkerte Harry zu. „Nicht, dass er je ein Wort darüber zu seiner Mutter verloren hätte, natürlich nicht."

Harry lachte und sah auf seine Hände. „Es stört dich also nicht? Dass ich Jungen genauso wie Mädchen mag?"

„Natürlich nicht", seufzte Molly. „Du bist wie ein Sohn für mich, Harry. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist."

Harry sah sie an. "Danke."

Molly lächelte. „Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht geahnt habe. Ron hat mir mal gesagt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis du dich zu erkennen gibst."

Harry hustete fast in seinen Tee hinein und Molly lachte.

„Ich vermisse ihn", gestand Harry.

„Das tun wir alle", entgegnete Molly. „Warum gehst du nicht und verbringst ein wenig Zeit vor dem Mittagessen mit ihm?"

Harry verbrachte beinahe eine halbe Stunde an Rons Grab, starrte in den Himmel und dachte nach. Er war da gewesen, als Ron starb. Er musste den Todesfluch gesehen haben, der ihn getroffen hatte, aber er erinnerte sich nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er irgendwas getan hatte, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er war einfach nur im St. Mungos mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht - und Ron war tot.

Er hatte nicht viel zum Krieg beigetragen. Harry war in einem Meeting gewesen, als Albus Dumbledore ankündigte, dass er sich selbst opfern würde und am Ende hatte es nichts gebracht. Als sie schließlich im Vorteil waren, hatten Voldemort und seine Anhänger eine Reihe an Attentaten inszeniert und waren dann einfach verschwunden.

Nach einem Monat hatten sie die Toten alle begraben und die Zerstörung repariert. Die Zeitungen berichteten, dass Voldemort wieder vernichtet worden war, aber das war nicht wahr.

Harry fuhr Rons eingeprägten Namen auf dem Grabstein nach und seufzte. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten in den letzten paar Jahren mehr geredet", flüsterte er. Es war keine Zeit dafür während dem Krieg gewesen und dann war Ron nicht mehr da.

„Ich bereue den Kuss übrigens nicht." Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen seltsam, mit einem Grabstein zu sprechen, aber er fuhr dennoch fort. „Ich bereue nur das, was danach passiert ist. Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Mut gehabt, aufzutauchen und dir zu sagen, wie ich mich wirklich fühlte." Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied in ihrer Beziehung gemacht hätte. Ron hatte Hermione sein ganzes Leben lang geliebt. Harry lehnte sich an den kalten Stein und schloss die Augen. „Ich frage mich, was du über mich und Draco sagen würdest", murmelte er. „Du würdest mir in den Arsch treten und ihm wahrscheinlich noch viel öfter." Oder vielleicht hätte Ron ihn verstanden. Immerhin hatte er Hermione und seiner Mutter verraten, dass er glaubte, Harry wäre schwul.

„Warum hast du _mir_ nichts gesagt?", wisperte er und rupfte das Gras neben seinen Fingern aus. „Das hätte mir eine Menge Kummer erspart." Er starrte auf den Jadering an seinem Finger, dann auf das silberne Armband um sein Handgelenk - beides Erinnerungen an die Männer, die er verloren hatte. Er blickte in den Himmel und seufzte.

Molly schien es nichts auszumachen, dass er zu spät zum Essen kam und Harry machte es nichts aus, dass das Essen kalt war. Er fühlte sich erstaunlicherweise besser.

**Ende Kapitel 10, Teil 2**

(**1**) Quid ist britischer Slang für Pfund; man bemerke dabei, dass ein Pfund etwa 1,4 Euro entsprechen. London war verdammt teuer °grummel°, habe in den Sommerferien '07 viel Geld dort gelassen -.-

Jetzt fehlt noch Kapitel 10, Teil 3 und dann ist diese Übersetzung beendet! Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Mal! (Und vorher noch in einem Review! °hüstel°)

Cheers,

Dia


	21. Kapitel 10, Teil 3

Aww, vielen Dank für die ganzen lieben Reviews! Diesmal waren sogar vermehrt sehr ausführliche dabei, das hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut!! °strahl°

Fiiiiinaaaale, ooooh, Fiiiiinaaaale, oooohooooh! °grins° Hier das letzte Kapitel!

**Left my heart**

**- Kapitel 10, Teil 3 -**

_16. Februar 2004: Montag_

Es war fast neun Uhr morgens, als Harry aufgeregt und nervös ins Hauptquartier des IS flohte. Er war aufgeregt, Manny wieder zu sehen, aber besorgt über das Meeting. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde, aber er konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Kollegen, die am Freitag so misstrauisch gewesen sind, unvoreingenommen sein würden.

In seinem Arbeitsbriefkasten befanden sich bereits Stapel an Papieren und zwei weitere erschienen, bevor er die anderen überhaupt entfernen konnte. Eines davon wackelte in dem Stapel und Harry holte es als Erstes heraus.

_Meeting mit dem FBI in einen kleinen Konferenzraum verschoben. Zugang nur für unentbehrliche Mitglieder. Vertrauliche Angelegenheiten._

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Unentbehrliche Mitglieder schlossen ihn mit ein, nahm er an, neben all den Oberhäuptern der Abteilungen. Das war am Freitag noch nicht so gewesen. Er wühlte sich durch den Stapel und suchte nach der Kopie der überarbeiteten Übereinkunft und begann, sie genau zu lesen.

Um zehn vor zehn klopfte jemand an seiner Tür. Hermiones Kopf lugte herein, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Harry, kannst du jetzt mit zum Konferenzraum kommen?", fragte sie.

„Sicher", seufzte er, sammelte seine Papiere zusammen und suchte nach einer Feder. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn zehn Minuten bereiter sein würde. Hermione stand im Türrahmen und kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Nein", sagte sie, ihr Gesicht war seltsam leer. Er musterte sie, aber sie lächelte nur. Sie gingen den Gang entlang.

„Sie kamen also alle gut an, oder?", fragte Harry.

"Ja", bestätigte Hermione. Sie versuchte sehr, nicht zu lächeln.

Harry stieß sie mit dem Ellbogen an. „Hast du Manny erkannt?"

Sie errötete und nickte. „Oh, ja."

Harry grinste. "Er ist heiß, findest du nicht auch?"

"Halt die Klappe, Harry." Sie errötete noch viel tiefer. Das war ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass sie interessiert war.

Sie erreichten die Tür zum Konferenzraum und sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sie zu öffnen. Er wandte sich ihr zu. Sie starrte ihn nervös an.

"Was?", wollte er wissen.

Sie kämmte ihre Haare mit den Fingern, als wollte sie es glätten. „Bereit?", fragte sie. Er nickte und öffnete die Tür. Harry trat in den Konferenzraum und atmete tief durch.

Und erstarrte sofort.

An dem Tisch mit Cecelia und Manny saß Draco.

Harry war sich sicher, dass ihm alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Er konnte nicht einmal keuchen. Er hielt seinen Mund geschlossen und starrte ihn an. Draco hatte in dem Moment aufgesehen, in dem er hineingekommen war und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht spiegelte Harrys wider, abgesehen von dem Schock.

Hunderte Gedanken schossen sofort durch Harrys Kopf, zwangen ihn, sein Gehirn völlig abzuschalten. Er wusste, er sollte etwas sagen, aber er wagte es nicht.

„Setz dich", zischte Hermione und zog ihn zu den Stühlen.

Er setzte sich Draco direkt gegenüber, starrte noch immer. Draco blickte genauso drein, da erinnerte Harry sich selbst daran, dass sie sich erst vor ein paar Tagen das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Sein Haar war modern zerzaust und er trug seine Brille. Harry fragte sich, ob die Zeitumstellung seinen Stundenplan für den Augenzauber durcheinander gebracht hatte. Oder vielleicht hoffte er, es würde ihn unkenntlicher machen.

Draco starrte zurück, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Hi", sagte er.

„Hi", erwiderte Harry. Er atmete zitternd ein und riss seine Augen von Draco los. „Hallo, Manny, Cecelia." Beide lächelten ihn warm an. Manny wies mit den Augen auf Draco und zuckte ganz leicht mit den Schultern, als ob er Harry mitteilen wollte, dass er auch nicht wusste, warum Draco mitgekommen war. Da war ein anderer Mann, den Harry nicht erkannte und der die überarbeitete Übereinkunft durchlas. Zu Harrys Rechten war Hermione, zu seiner Linken war Arnold Bass, der Direktor des IS. Er lächelte Harry warm an, seine Augen funkelten. Zwei weitere Abteilungsleiter waren anwesend, jedoch nicht der, der Harry am Tag zuvor fertig machen wollte.

Harry sah wieder zu Draco, glaubte kaum, dass er es wirklich war. Draco war hier, saß ihm gegenüber und das musste etwas bedeuten. Es _musste_ einfach.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy", sprach Fallin, als er durch den Türrahmen schritt. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich entschlossen, unser Angebot anzunehmen."

„Mr. Malfoy ist ein Agent des FBI", warf Cecelia ein. Ihre Stimme hatte etwas Kommandierendes an sich, wodurch sie die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Jegliche Übereinkunft, die Sie ihm vielleicht angeboten haben, geschahen ohne meine Zustimmung."

„Die Übereinkunft beinhaltet, dass er nicht verhaftet wird", entgegnete Fallin, welcher Cecelia gegenübersaß. „Im Gegenzug muss er kooperieren."

„Er hat nicht zugestimmt, beim Kooperieren anwesend sein zu müssen", erwiderte Cecelia und lächelte leicht. „Egal, was Sie denken, er ist ein wertvolles Mitglied meines Teams. Ich erwarte, dass er auch als ein solches behandelt wird."

Harry schielte zu Draco, um zu sehen, dass er mit wenig Interesse zuhörte. Er schien in Gedanken zu sein.

„Natürlich", meinte Fallin, obwohl Harry genau wusste, dass er darüber nicht glücklich war. Draco lächelte und Fallin wandte sich an ihn. „Also schön, Mr. Malfoy, warum _sind_ Sie hier?" Harry blitzte zu Hermione, die mit den Schultern zuckte. Scheinbar hatte das Meeting gerade erst begonnen.

"Harry hat mich darum gebeten", erklärte Draco und wandte diesem seinen Blick zu.

Harrys Bauch machte einen Salto und er verpasste Fallins nächste Frage. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Bewegung von Dracos Haar, als er den Kopf drehte und seine geschürzten Lippen, als er zu wieder zu sprechen begann, zu beobachten.

„Letzte Woche wurde ich informiert, dass mein Vater in San Francisco gesehen wurde", fing er an. „Ich nehme an, er war wegen mir da; immerhin versucht er seit Jahren, mich anzuwerben und geht sogar schon so weit, CIA Agenten zu bestechen, um mich aufzuspüren."

Fallins Nase rümpfte sich, aber er sagte nichts.

„Ich wusste, dass die CIA Harry ebenfalls beobachtete und ich fing an, zu glauben, dass Lucius plante, ihn anzugreifen, um ihn als Köder gegen mich zu verwenden, wahrscheinlich um mich zu bestehen, ihnen beizutreten." Harry starrte ihn erschrocken an, aber Draco traf seinen Blick nicht. „Also bot ich an, mich letzten Donnerstagabend mit ihm zu treffen. Ich wusste bereits, dass Harry wieder nach England zurückgehen würde und so hoffte ich, Lucius lange genug hinhalten zu können, damit Harry noch rechtzeitig verschwinden könnte... indem ich meine Kooperation anbot." Draco schluckte und Harry ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Da waren mehrere erschrockene Ausdrücke und ein paar misstrauische. „Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass er Harry gar nicht benutzen wollte, um mich zu bekommen. Er wollte mich benutzen, um _Harry_ zu bekommen."

„Warum?", verlange Fallin zu wissen und schielte zu Harry. „Was sollte Lucius Malfoy mit Harry wollen?" Harry schluckte und fragte sich dasselbe.

Draco atmete aus und sah zu Harry. "Weil er glaubt, dass Harry weiß, was mit Voldemort geschehen ist."

Ein überraschtes Raunen ging durch den Raum, alle Augen richteten sich auf Harry. „Ich... was?", fragte Harry.

„Das glauben sie eigentlich alle", fuhr Draco fort. „Sie glauben, du warst da und du weißt, warum und wie er verschwand. Darum wollen sie dich."

"Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?", stotterte Harry. Er wusste überhaupt nichts von Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort; da war er sich sicher. Wie konnte er nicht wissen, dass er etwas _wusste?_

"Und ich glaube, sie haben Recht", sagte Draco und sah zu Harry. „Ich bezweifle, dass es ein _Obliviate_ war. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Art Gedächtniszauber, der die Erinnerungen vor einem selbst verbirgt; andernfalls würden sie nicht so überzeugt sein, dass sie das Wissen wiedererlangen könnten."

„Warte", unterbrach Hermione. „Willst du damit sagen, dass Harry weiß, wo Voldemort ist, aber jemand hat den Zugriff auf diese Erinnerung _versperrt_, sodass er es nicht einmal selbst weiß?" Harry starrte sie an, nicht sicher, was er denken sollte. Es klang absurd.

„Ja", bestätigte Draco und musterte noch immer Harrys Gesicht. „Es muss von jemandem gemacht worden sein, der dir nahe steht. Vielleicht wollte dich dieser jemand beschützen, wer weiß? Mein Vater scheint davon seit Jahren zu wissen und ich weiß nicht, wer sonst noch." Draco sah sich um und schien sich selbst zu wappnen, bevor er weitersprach: „Das ist einer der Gründe, warum sie in den letzten Jahren einen Verbergungszauber auf das Ministerium gesprochen haben. Sie wollten, dass Harry diese Erinnerung in sich behielt, damit sie nicht an die Öffentlichkeit geriet - bis sie schließlich wollten, dass er sich erinnerte."

Harry schluckte und blickte zu Hermione. Er wusste nicht, was ein Verbergungszauber war, aber es klang plausibel.

„_Verbergungs_zauber?", rief Fallin. „Das ist Unsinn! So was gibt es hier nicht."

Draco grinste. „Sie sind so naiv, wie viele von Ihnen. Ein Verbergungszauber ist ein sehr komplexer und alter Zauber."

"Ein dunkler?", fragte Hermione.

"Natürlich", antwortete Draco. "Wie alle wirklich nützlichen." Ein paar Leute im Raum schnaubten und Dracos Grinsen wurde herablassend. Der Ausdruck war ihm erschreckend bekannt und Harry fragte sich, wer Draco Malfoy wirklich war. War er die Inkarnation seiner Selbst von der Kindheit oder war er der Mensch, den Harry in San Francisco kennen gelernt hatte? „Sie bemerken ihn gar nicht, weil er zu schwierig zum Feststellen ist. Es verbirgt die eigene Wahrnehmung. Man hört auf, Dinge wahrzunehmen, die man normalerweise sieht. Der Effekt des Zaubers bleibt. Man muss mindestens eine Woche lang außerhalb der Reichweite des Zaubers sein, damit der Kopf wieder klar denken kann." Er wandte sich an Harry. „Darum wollten sie dich fangen, als du in San Francisco und somit außerhalb ihrer Kontrolle warst. Sie wollten dich bekommen, bevor du herausfandest, was vor sich ging."

„Das ist lächerlich", schnaubte Fallin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt keinen Beweis dafür."

„Er sagt die Wahrheit", erwiderte Harry und sah, wie sich all die Puzzleteile von selbst zusammenfügten. „Ich kann den Verbergungszauber jetzt spüren. Ich habe erst kürzlich bemerkt, wie mein Kopf all die letzten Jahre hinter Wolken gesteckt zu haben schien, aber jetzt ist alles klar." Ein stechender Schmerz hinter seinen Augen ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Dem Zauber zu widerstehen, verschafft dir Kopfschmerzen", erklärte Draco, „also passt sich dein Körper an und dein Kopf wird mit der Zeit weniger sensibel."

„Kann man ihn entfernen?", fragte Harry. „Oder ihm entgegenwirken?"

„Ich kann es, aber das wird Zeit kosten", sagte Draco. „Es wäre vielleicht nützlich, vorher jemandem beizubringen, ihm zu widerstehen."

Fallin blickte zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her, musterte beide vorsichtig. „Wie lange wissen Sie schon davon, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Zwei Jahre", gab Draco zu und zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange der Zauber schon wirkt, aber nicht mehr als vier oder fünf Jahre, würde ich meinen."

"Und warum hast du uns das vor zwei Jahren noch nicht gesagt?", fragte Hermione, eine kleine Furche der Wut steckte hinter ihrer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Du hättest uns helfen können-"

„Ich hatte keine Verpflichtungen dem Zaubereiministerium gegenüber", schnarrte Draco. „Der IS hat meine Bewerbung abgewiesen, nachdem ich meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte und setzte mich wegen meines Namens auf die „schwarze Liste". Ich bekam in diesem Land keine Stellung, vielen Dank dafür. Das FBI hatte keine Vorurteile." Er blickte durch den Raum, vermied Harry, sah aber jedem anderen in die Augen. „Außerdem arbeitete ich verdeckt. Es wäre dumm von mir gewesen, mit so einer Information herauszurücken, wenn so viele Leben gerettet werden konnten, indem man sie verschwieg."

„Dracos Arbeit in New York ist extrem wichtig", fügte Cecelia hinzu, ihre Stimme ließ von der Macht, die sie innehatte, vermuten. „Er hatte jeden Tag schwere Entscheidungen treffen müssen und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass die Organisation fest hinter ihm steht." Fallin versteifte sich unter ihrem Blick.

"Darum sind wir nicht hier", unterbrach Harry. „Unsere Agenturen sind darüber übereingekommen, Informationen zu teilen und Draco hat die ehrliche Absicht des FBIs demonstriert. Ich schlage vor, wir machen mit den relevanteren Themen weiter." Hermione stupste ihn unter dem Tisch an, eine Geste der Unterstützung. „Zum Beispiel brauchen unsere Kollegen einen sicheren Platz, um ihr Vorhaben vorzubereiten und wir haben versprochen, ihnen zu helfen. Wir haben ebenso zugestimmt, die Verschlüsselungsstrategien zu teilen und Hermione wird ganz vorne mitarbeiten. Das Personal wird vielleicht anders als erwartet sein, aber das ändert nicht das Hauptziel dieses Unternehmens."

„Schön gesagt, Harry", sagte Bass. Er war während des Meetings ungewöhnlich still gewesen. „Vielleicht sollten wir das Treffen verschieben, damit sich unsere Gäste an den Zeitunterschied gewöhnen, Räume finden und sich einrichten können. Sollen wir uns hier am Mittwoch wieder treffen?"

Der Raum war still, niemand schien widersprechen zu wollen. Fallin warf einen weiteren misstrauischen Blick auf Draco, bevor er sich an Cecelia wandte: „Sehr schön. Direktor Montes, meine Mitarbeiter stehen Ihnen zur Verfügung."

Hermione stieß Harry erneut an und als er sich zu ihr drehte, sah er sie amüsiert grinsen. Neugierig hob er eine Augenbraue und sie rollte mit den Augen. Er blickte zurück zum Tisch und somit zu Draco, der auch grinste.

Jeder stand auf; Hände wurden geschüttelt und man stellte sich verspätet vor. Einer nach dem anderen gingen sie hinaus, aber Harry schien wie am Boden festgewurzelt. Draco stand auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Raums, nickte abwesend, als Cecelia ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Manny und Hermione sprachen leise neben der Tür und schienen sich allem um sich herum bewusst zu sein.

Harry wusste nicht, was er fühlte - er war aufgeregt, erleichtert und voller Furcht zur selben Zeit. Er fürchtete sich vor der Information, die Draco ihnen mitgeteilt hatte und er wusste, es würde noch etwas dauern, bis er es genau verstand. Er war noch nicht überzeugt, dass es wahr war.

Vielleicht log Lucius Malfoy. Harry hatte noch nie von einem Zauber gehört, der Erinnerungen versperrte und der durchgeführt werden konnte, ohne dass man es bemerkte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er mit irgendjemandem kooperiert und ihn an diese bestimmte Erinnerung heran gelassen hätte, wo diese doch so wichtig während dem Krieg gewesen war - und danach.

Harry beobachtete Draco eine weitere Minute, bevor er all seinen Mut zusammennahm und um den Tisch herum schritt.

„Ich will, dass du vorsichtig bist", sagte Cecelia. „Ich bin immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass dein Erscheinen weise war."

Draco schielte schnell zu Harry, bevor er sich zurück an Cecelia wandte. „Das bin ich auch nicht, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich habe mich geoutet und werde nicht mehr verdeckt arbeiten können."

„Du wirst an der Spitze der Todesserliste stehen", entgegnete Cecelia. Sie lächelte Harry an und drückte dann Dracos Schulter. „Ich muss noch etwas mit dem IS Direktor besprechen, also gehe ich besser." Sie zwinkerte Draco zu, dann wandte sie sich um und ging.

Draco sah ihr hinterher; es war beinahe so, als wollte er verhindern, Harry ins Gesicht zu sehen. Harry zauderte ein wenig, dann setzte er sich auf den Tisch und hoffte, dabei locker auszusehen, obwohl sein Herz wie wild pochte. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete. Draco hatte gesagt, er war zurückgekommen, weil Harry ihn darum gebeten hatte, aber bedeutete es auch das, was Harry so sehr hoffte?

„Sie haben wirklich meinen Bericht _gelesen?_", fragte Hermione durch den Raum.

„Oh, ja", erwiderte Manny. „Ich konnte ihn nicht weglegen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Nicht einmal Ron hatte Hermiones Berichte gelesen.

Hermione kicherte. "Sind Sie... Wollen Sie Kaffee trinken oder so?"

Sie und Manny grinsten sich noch immer an, als sie den Raum verließen. Harry und Draco blieben alleine zurück.

Draco drehte sich zu Harry und lächelte leicht. Harrys Bauch machte einen kleinen Salto und er lächelte zurück. Dracos Augen wanderten hinab zu Harrys Handgelenk, zu dem Armband.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es trägst", sagte er. „Ich hatte gefürchtet, du würdest es nicht tragen."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es trage", gab Harry zu. „Ich vermute mal, du willst es zurückhaben? Ich weiß nicht, wie man es abnimmt." Er streckte seine Hand aus.

„Es enthält einen sehr alten und mächtigen Schutzzauber. Man kann es abnehmen, wenn jemand, denn man sehr mag - jemand, für den man sich selbst opfern würde - Schutz braucht. Dann geht es ab." Er wirkte peinlich berührt und sah zu Boden.

Harry musterte ihn einen Moment lang. „Du hast gesagt, deine Mutter hätte es dir gegeben."

Draco nickte. "Als ich fast achtzehn war. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ich abhauen wollte und dann weckte sie mich mitten in der Nacht auf und sagte mir, ich müsste sofort verschwinden. Sie hat dieses Armband so lange ich mich erinnern kann getragen, aber in dieser Nacht hielt sie es in ihrer Hand. Ich wusste, was es bedeutete, als sie es mit um das Handgelenk legte und mich küsste." Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte das Armband, seine Finger wanderten über Harrys Haut. „Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie sah."

Harry schluckte. Es war ein Geschenk, das er unmöglich zurückzahlen konnte. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und atmete tief durch, sah dabei weg. Es war zu viel und er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.

„Ich schätze, du bist wütend auf mich, dass ich dir das nicht früher erzählt habe", flüsterte Draco. „Ich nehme es dir nicht übel."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Du hattest deine Gründe. Und es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich dir einen guten Grund gegeben, mir zu vertrauen." Er sah Draco in die Augen und lächelte. "Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen."

Draco verschränkte ebenfalls seine Arme und kam einen Schritt näher. „Ich wollte dir an diesem Morgen alles sagen. Aber dann wurde ich etwas abgelenkt."

"Das tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dir früher sagen sollen, was vor sich ging."

„Nein, bitte... Ehrlich gesagt wünschte ich, ich hätte gar nicht nachgesehen." Draco seufzte und blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Sicht. „Ich... ich wollte einfach wissen, ob ich dir vertrauen konnte. Ich hätte dich erklären lassen sollen. Es hätte uns beiden viel Kummer erspart."

„Ich bin einfach froh, dass du jetzt die Wahrheit kennst", entgegnete Harry und lehnte sich auf seinen Händen zurück. „Und außerdem hat das FBI als Resultat nun Beweise gegen Colby."

Draco trat einen weiteren Schritt vor. „Es war das Risiko aber nicht wert. Ich war so wütend auf dich und dann war ich besorgt, du würdest zu ihm gehen. Was du auch getan hast." Er warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Es hätte ein Desaster werden können."

"Wurde es aber nicht, Dank dir und Manny." Harry lächelte. Er hatte denselben Draco vor sich, den er in Erinnerung hatte - die Person, die er vorher vorgegeben hatte zu sein, war nicht echt und das war eine immense Erleichterung. „Manny hat mich davon überzeugt, du würdest nicht kommen. Warum solltest du deine Meinung auch ändern?"

Zu Harrys Erstaunen errötete Draco und brach den Blickkontakt ab. „Es war eigentlich richtig dumm." Er schien nicht fortfahren zu wollen, also lächelte Harry ihn an und wartete. Draco hielt seine Ellbogen fest, als er sich selbst umarmte und tief durchatmete. „Mein Vater hat mir immer gesagt, ich würde einsam und erbärmlich enden", sagte er endlich. „Und ich glaubte ihm. Immerhin war jeder Versuch, eine Beziehung zu haben, schief gegangen. Entweder wollte die Person keine ernste Beziehung haben oder sie spionierte mich nur aus." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah dann Harry in die Augen. „Alle schwulen Männer, die ich je getroffen habe, ficken sich entweder durch die Gegend oder sind alleine. Mir kam nicht in den Sinn, dass mein Leben anders sein sollte."

Harry seufzte. Er kämpfte schwer mit sich, nicht vom Tisch herunter zu springen, Draco in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde.

„Kläglich, ich weiß." Draco sah wieder zu Boden. "Und dann kamst du vorbei und... ich habe am Freitag sehr lange mit Manny geredet, aber ich war immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass es funktionieren könnte. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du dir eine Familie wünschst. Genau wie Manny - er will eine Frau, fünf oder sechs Kinder und an Weihnachten zwanzig Leute zu Besuch und..." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht ansatzweise das, was er sich als die Person vorstellt, die er nach Hause zu Mum und Dad bringt. Ich vermute, ich habe dasselbe von dir gedacht."

„Draco-", setzte Harry an, aber jeglicher Einwand wurde mit der Hand abgewinkt.

"Nein, lass mich ausreden. Ich bin am Samstagmorgen aufgewacht und... Gott, das klingt so dumm." Er hielt inne, presste eine Hand auf seine Stirn, welche einen liebenswerten Rotschimmer auf sich trug. „Es war überall in den Nachrichten - Leute heirateten. Sie heirateten jeden, den sie wollten und dabei war es egal, ob sie schwul waren. Es war das erste Mal, dass es mir wie die Realität vorkam; wie etwas, das mir auch passieren könnte." Harrys Herz pochte heftig und er biss sich auf die Lippe, um still zu bleiben. Draco zwang sich, Harry in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich hatte gedacht, es würde nicht funktionieren, weil ich dir nicht das geben konnte, was du wolltest, aber jetzt... fange ich an, zu glauben, dass das nicht wahr ist. Mein Vater hatte Unrecht. Und wenn ich nicht hergekommen wäre, hätte ich wahrscheinlich meine beste Chance auf eine normale Beziehung verpasst."

Harry atmete zitternd ein und aus. Sein Innerstes wurde von Gefühlen überrollt und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du zurückgekommen bist, weil du mich heiraten willst?" Er versuchte, etwas Humor ins Spiel zu bringen. „Das ist ein bisschen schnell in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir uns erst seit zwei Wochen verabreden." Ein panischer Ausdruck breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus und Harry grinste.

Draco rollte mit den Augen und lachte verlegen. „Du weißt, was ich meine, oder?"

Harry hielt ihm seine Hand zur Antwort hin. Draco legte die seine hinein und erlaubte Harry, ihn näher zu ziehen. „Natürlich tue ich das", wisperte er, bevor er Draco küsste. Es war ein eher schüchterner Kuss - keine Zungen, keine verrückt spielenden Hormone - aber es fühlte sich gut an. Draco lehnte sich an Harry, seine Hände stützten sich auf beiden Seiten von Harrys Hüften ab.

Sie trennten sich nach einem langen Moment, beide atmeten ein bisschen schneller als zuvor. Draco lehnte seine Stirn an Harrys Brust.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du es ernst meinst", flüsterte er.

Harry legte einen Arm um Draco. „Natürlich meine ich es ernst. Ich will das hier."

"Es wird nicht einfach werden", seufzte Draco. „Wir haben uns seit zwei Wochen angelogen und das ist kaum eine gute Basis für eine Beziehung."

„Es hat vielleicht etwas gedauert, bis ich es erkannt habe", erwiderte Harry, „aber ich habe nie gelogen, wenn ich über meine Gefühle gesprochen habe." Er strich eine Haarsträhne hinter Dracos Ohr, genoss diese einfache Berührung.

„Ich schon", grinste Draco, "zumindest bis zur letzten Nacht."

Harry schnaubte. „Du bist ein schrecklicher Lügner. Ich bin ziemlich frustriert durch deine ganzen vermischten Signale geworden." Er grinste und Draco lachte. „Wie lange wirst du hier sein?"

"Mindestens drei Monate", sagte Draco. „Ich bin hier, um zu helfen, das Büro einzurichten und die Beziehungen mit den lokalen Agenturen zu etablieren. Und dann ist da natürlich noch deine Untersuchung." Er hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen", gab Harry zu. „Es gibt im Moment zu wenige Leute, denen ich vertrauen kann. Nach dem, was du uns heute erzählt hast, bin ich noch entschlossener, herauszufinden, was vor sich geht."

„Und dabei will ich dir helfen. Du wirst beides darstellen: die Zielscheibe und den Untersucher, was immer schwierig ist. Ich sollte es wissen." Draco lehnte sich vor und seine Arme glitten um Harry herum, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. „Das wird nicht einfach. Die Hälfte der Leute, die heute in dem Konferenzraum waren, könnte mit den Todessern in Kontakt stehen. Sie werden immer misstrauisch bleiben - denn jetzt bin ich selbst eine riesige Zielscheibe für die Todesser."

„Darum werden wir es langsam angehen", antwortete Harry und drückte ihn noch näher. „Es gibt immerhin ziemlich viel Papierkram."

Draco löste die Umarmung und sah Harry direkt an. „Und _das hier_ wird auch nicht einfach. Es ist schwer, mit mir eine Beziehung zu haben _und_ wir arbeiten auch noch unter schwierigen Umständen zusammen."

„Ich will es versuchen", meinte Harry und legte seine Hand auf Dracos Wange. „Ich war verheiratet und wurde geschieden, also weiß ich, wie eine schlechte Beziehung aussieht." Er lehnte sich weit genug vor, um seine Lippen über Dracos streifen zu lassen. „Und du scheinst ziemlich gut zu mir zu passen."

Dracos Lippen lächelten gegen seine. „Warum beginnen wir diese Beziehung nicht mit einem Mittagessen? Ich verhungre."

„Natürlich tust du das", seufzte Harry und ließ von ihm ab. „Ist es sicher für dich, dich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen?"

„Du wärst überrascht, was ein guter Zauber nicht alles kann", zwinkerte Draco. „Aber wir gehen am besten in irgendeine Muggelgegend. Zieh mich in der nächsten Zeit bloß nicht in die Winkelgasse."

„Deal", grinste Harry. „Gibt da eh nicht viele gute Restaurants." Draco küsste ihn wieder und trat dann zurück, damit Harry vom Tisch herunterkommen konnte. Harry nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn zur Tür. „Da gibt es ein kleines Sushirestaurant, das ich gerne ausprobieren würde", schlug er vor. „Nicht weit von hier. Wir können gehen."

Draco drückte seine Hand und lächelte. „Ich liebe Sushi."

Harry lächelte zurück und öffnete die Tür. „Ich weiß."

**FIN**

Das war's, Ende, finito, Schluss, aus, basta! °heul°

Aaaber, tehe, es gibt noch eine **Fortsetzung**! „_Surrender the grey_" heißt sie und ich hoffe, wir sehen uns dort wieder! Meiner Meinung nach ist das Sequel nämlich noch besser °verschwörerisch grins°

Gebt mir einfach noch ein wenig Zeit, damit ich ein paar Kapitel im Voraus übersetzen kann und schon kann ich euch wieder... beglücken °lach°

Es sei denn, ihr wollt keine Fortsetzung, dann spar' ich mir die ganze Arbeit °evil grin° Sagt mir in einem Review einfach euren Wunsch:-P

Außerdem ist klein Dia heute 18 geworden, da wollt ihr ihr doch sicher ein Geschenk in Form eines Reviews machen, oder? °blinzel°

Bis dahin: Cheers und bleibt anständig!

Eure Dia


	22. Fortsetzung von Left my heart

Hallo, ihr Lieben,

wer die Fortsetzung von „Left my heart" lesen möchte, kann sie auf fanfiktion.de finden – unter dem Titel „Surrender the grey" von DiamondOfOcean (natürlich nur Übersetzerin ;))

http : / / fanfiktion . de /s/ 4891a13400000f69067007d0 (Leerzeichen entfernen)

Hoffe, wir lesen uns dort wieder? :)

°knuffel°  
Dia


End file.
